THE GAME Entries
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: These are the Truth or Dare Entries for my story, 'I'll Never Be Enough' There were so many of them that I thought they should get a story of their own. PLEASE READ 'I'll Never Be Enough' TO CHAPTER 14 BEFORE READING THIS TO AVOID CONFUSION.
1. 1: So It Begins

I'm very sorry that I haven't put anything up in a while! I just…I guess I was so used to just keeping things to myself, I was sort of…well…reluctant to post this! But, I got over it!

This is just the first out of a few requests I have gotten! I haven't set a deadline yet, but it could be soon!

This is a shout out to Slaxia, my own personal Reno! You know who you are! And, the character in the story is DIFFERENT from the person I'm talking about!

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I do not own Slaxia, either. Slaxia is owned by my friend, who, for now, shall be known as other Slaxia.

However, I DO own Chance, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**THE GAME Entries!**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

**Part 1: So It Begins…**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

As the game went on, it got weirder and weirder.

First of all, there was a weird dirty blonde girl with green eyes who was filming everything in one of the corners of the room. AND writing things down. Zexion said to just ignore her, but when she started laughing for the first time at some of the insane dares, everyone gave her a weird look…

Second of all, she had some sort of weird power that the others sensed. And not just magical abilities. They could tell that she had connections that others didn't. She also had a laptop with her; bright blue and lavender.

And, after a little while, she introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Rose! And, whether you like it or not, I'm here to torture you for the next few days/hours/weeks/months/forever/minutes!" she exclaimed, shaking hands with everyone.

"Wait, what was the second to lat one…?" Cenchax asked finally.

"Never mind; I'll leave eventually! It's just I thought you'd like some help in thinking some Truths or Dares and…I have connections. Trust me…" she muttered evilly, patting her laptop. (Author's Note: For some reason, I keep spelling it lab-top, connected…I has issues…) "So, anyways, I knew you were doing this tonight, so I asked a few friends to send requests, and, TA-DA!"

Everyone stared for a little bit. She looked harmless, but looks were deceiving…and the evil glint in the back of her eyes told them that, if they tried anything funny, they could possibly experience a slow and painful death…

"Okay…it can't hurt…I mean, we're going to get scarred for life from this enough as it is…So, what's the first?" Zexion asked, though he made a mental note to keep a sharp eye on the possible yaoi fangirl. (Author's Note: !)

"Three. Slaxia, you didn't say whether to Truth or Dare it, so all of them are Dares! These go out to you, my own personal Reno!

"Xigbar?"

Xigbar looked over at the dirty blonde. "BRING IT ON!"

A twisted smile stretched across Rose's face. "You did NOT want to say that…SLAXIA! Not the person on Imeem; THE Slaxia!"

All of a sudden, a blonde with black streaks running through is hair and hazel eyes appeared next to Rose. When he saw Xigbar, he blushed. "Xigbar, your first Dare is the following:

"You must take Slaxia on a date, for at least an hour, if not longer. The date has to end with a slow dance with Slaxia, and then, kiss him ON THE LIPS. Oh, and you have to get him a super special present. If you don't do that, I have every right to send you to the Dusks!"

Slaxia turned an even deeper shade of pink, while Xigbar blushed, screaming, "NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Do you WANT to die?"

"It wouldn't be as bad…Oh, please…Not that look…" Xigbar moaned, looking over at Slaxia.

Everyone looked. Some people started going, 'AWWW!' in a very sad manner. And they had every right to. For Slaxia looked like he was about to huddle in a corner and cry. Tears were welling up in his eyes, which looked hurt and broken. His lips were turn downwards in the saddest frown you could ever imagine. And he was wincing in pain as he muttered, "Do you really hate me that much…?"

"No…no, it's not like that…Listen…I ain't in Narnia…But…I…er…" Xigbar started stuttering.

"You have a minute to decide. Take the emo-puppy on a date, or have you and possibly him," Marluxia claimed, pointing at the bands on Slaxia's wrists, "die."

Xigbar looked around nervously. He didn't want to KILL Slaxia; he liked him. As a friend. But, what if he DID take him out, and everyone claimed he was gay, and used this as proof? And he knew SOMEONE would end up taking pictures of him kissing Slaxia…

Then again…he didn't want to be responsible for Slaxia's death…

"Thirty seconds…" Rose muttered.

Xigbar looked over at Slaxia's heartbroken face as the time slipped out of his fingers…_Aw, man, he'll end up hurting himself more if I don't do this…Crap…shit…fuck…AW, DAMMIT!_

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll do the Dare!" he finally exclaimed, just in the nick of time.

Slaxia looked up at him, eyes shining. "R-really…?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, if only not to have you hurt I MEAN if only to avoid dying…erm…" Xigbar muttered, recovering quickly, but not without a blush.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Organization started to chant. "Me and Cenchax will escort you, and make sure you do the Dare. Everyone else can watch on the big screen as I tape it!" Rose exclaimed.

"What big scre-?" Luxord began to ask, but, all of a sudden, a giant, Plasma-Screen TV was hanging on the wall where Rose was pointing. Xaldin looked at it for a moment, then looked at the green-eyed teen, exclaiming, "Where're you getting all this?!"

"Less talking, more Daring!" Rose exclaimed.

"Now, hup hup hup! Slaxia can't date himself!" Cenchax exclaimed, shoving Xigbar over to Slaxia.

"Well, technically…" the hazel-eyed teen started.

"Don't EVEN go there!" Cenchax muttered playfully.

The three (Xigbar, Slaxia, and Cenchax) walked out of the room, down a few hallways, and out of the castle, Rose filming right behind them.

"So…uh…where should we go?" Xigbar asked nervously.

Cenchax had an idea. He suddenly used his portal to disappear. Then, he reappeared with a notebook (one of Rose's) and a black SHARPIE marker (Author's Note: *laughs hysterically* Remember the sharpies, Slaxi? XD) He flipped open the book, and, on the first page, scribbled down some letters. He held up the note so that only Xigbar could see it:

'_HOLD HIS HAND._'

Xigbar turned a light shade of rose, but Cenchax looked serious. He looked like he REALLY wanted Xigbar to go all out, and he'd MAKE Xigbar go all out…Cenchax kept joking about how he could enter people's minds, but Xigbar had always thought it was a bluff…

What if it wasn't a bluff…?

While Slaxia thought of where to go, Xigbar hesitantly reached down his hand. He looked over at Cenchax. Cenchax rolled his eyes and started to make the rolling motion with his hand, as if to say, 'Jut get on with it!'

Xigbar didn't nod, but he acknowledged Cenchax with his eye. He then looked at Slaxia's hand. He leaned down so his hand could reach Slaxia's, and gently grasped it, feeling Slaxia's warm skin through his leather glove. Slaxia looked up at the older Nobody, blushing in surprise. He looked away, trying to hide a shy giggle.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's go to an amusement park!" Rose suddenly exclaimed, acting like she was completely unaware of the fact that Xigbar was holding Slaxia's hand.

"You just wanna go on a roller coaster!" Cenchax teased; he already liked this new Rose girl.

"Uh-huh! Let's go to Six Flags, and ride until we puke!"

And so, despite the fact that Xigbar didn't want to go at all, and despite the fact that Slaxia didn't like heights, all of them went straight through Cenchax's portal, and went straight to Bizzaro.

When Slaxia saw the size of the roller coaster-with its terrifying fire, its sharp turns, its height, and several other factors-he started shaking. When he saw the line, he relaxed; there was no way Xigbar would let the m stay here above the hour limit; it sadden him to think about it, but at least he wouldn't have to go on the terrifying roll-

'Hey, look, we have Flash Passes!" Cenchax exclaimed. Rose waved four brightly-colored Flash Passes in the air, each attached to a bright white string. Slaxia gulped, shaking again. The Flash Pass Line only had three other people in it…

As he waited for the dreaded moment to come, his shaking got worse, and his stomach churned. He had explained that he didn't want to go on this ride, but both Cenchax and Rose (daredevils at their craziest) were dead set on going, and Rose couldn't let Slaxia and Xigbar leave the sight of the video camera. So, they all had to go on the rides together.

Xigbar looked down to see the young fourteen-year-old shaking like a leaf in a tornado. He felt bad for Slaxia. He knew that the younger boy and heights didn't mix well…

Without thinking, he put his arm around Slaxia, patting him on the shoulder. Slaxia looked up at Xigbar, as the shaking slowly faded away.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. And, if you're scared…" Xigbar looked over at the camera. It was still pointing directly at them, but Rose and Cenchax, who had become fast friends, were too busy chattering to notice him. He leaned in and whispered in Slaxia's ear, "I'll be there for you….I'll be right next to you…"

Slaxia blushed, but he stopped shaking, and his stomach calmed down.

There was a part of Xigbar's brain that was screeching, _DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!? _But there was another part in him that was telling him he was doing the right thing.

They got on. Slaxia started shaking again when he was asked if he wanted to go to the front; already, he was tuning pale with fear. Xigbar took his hand and led him to the middle, Rose and Cenchax following. They all sat in the same middle cart; Xigbar and Slaxia in front, and Cenchax and Rose in the back. Xigbar took the side closest to the water; maybe that would help…

The ride started. No one paid attention to the audio. Rose had strapped the camera onto her hand, so, under no circumstances would it fall off. She was chatting with Cenchax, both saying things like, 'THIS IS INSANELY AWESOME!' or 'OMG WE'RE NOT AT THE TOP YET?!?'

Slaxia spent the entire time shaking. He was getting even paler. He couldn't help it. He dared to look down. His eye turned into dinner plates, and he slammed his mouth shut, as though it would help his stomach in any way, shape, or form…

"X-X-Xigb-bar…I…Are we…?" he dared to open his mouth to say.

Xigbar looked over at Slaxia. The kid didn't look that good…he was STILL going pale, if that was possible, and his face was slightly green…

"At the top?" Xigbar looked ahead. He was completely used to heights, since he usually was hanging upside down in the air WAY high up on the Castle's ceiling.

He could see the rise. They were almost at it.

"Don't worry! We're almost there!" he exclaimed, trying to reassure Slaxia.

Slaxia nodded. He stared at the seat in front of him, trying to keep his stomach from raging…

They reached the top.

Slaxia took one good look at the tracks.

And screamed as though he were about to get stabbed by a schizophrenic sociopath. (Author's Note: HAHA! Katana, remember this?)

They descended, screaming in terror, joy, and, in Slaxia's case, sheer horror. He immediately looked for the closest thing to cling onto other than his safety bars. Unfortunately, that one thing was Xigbar's arm.

Xigbar swore, by the middle of the ride, Slaxia had cut off circulation in his right arm, and it was quite possible that he wouldn't be feeling his pinkie for a few days…(Author's Note: PINKIE! PINKIE!…Inside joke…There're going to be Author's Notes all over the place here…)

They got off the ride. Slaxia forgot to let go of Xigbar, though he loosened his grip. He held onto Xigbar, shaking in terror, around the park, including when they went on two other rides hat weren't remembered.

He didn't remember that he was clinging onto Xigbar until said 42-year-old glanced down at his watch. Slaxia felt Xigbar's arm shift inside the circle Slaxia's arms had created. He blushed and took his arms off the older Nobody. Xigbar ignored his actions, and calculated the time. Surprisingly, the hour had passed by faster than he had imagined. Rose and Cenchax looked over at the taller Nobody. Cenchax looked down at his watch. His eye widened. _Shit! Almost outta time!_ He whispered into Rose's ear. Rose's eyes widened. Then, she nodded.

Xigbar had run off somewhere, but he had solemnly sworn to Slaxia on his own GUNS that he'd be back in about five minutes; he just had to run off somewhere.

"Well, we'd better get everything set up, RIIIGHT?" Cenchax asked Rose.

"RIIIGHT." Rose replied. Both devils were grinning in a fashion that Slaxia wasn't very fond of…

"Um…What are you doing…?" Slaxia asked.

"Oh, nothing! Just ignore us…" Rose muttered through her teeth.

"I'll be right back…If I miss anything, you'd better get it on camera!" Cenchax exclaimed. A second later, he was gone.

"OHMYGOD HE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE A PORTAL!" Demyx screamed, back at 'Home Base'.

"His powers are developing again! He TELEPORTED!" Axel exclaimed.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Xaldin shouted. Everyone looked over at him.

His response?

"…What? I can't shout and still be me?!"

ANYWAYS…

About five minutes later, Xigbar came back, holding a small, crudely-wrapped package in his hands. He muttered irritably under his breath, but directed it at Rose, never at Slaxia.

"So…what's in the box…?" Rose asked, implying that if Xigbar didn't shove it to Slaxia very soon, he'd be in some deep shit.

"…For him…" Xigbar grunted gruffly, shoving the package into Slaxia's hands. Slaxia blushed AGAIN. He opened the package quickly letting the paper fall to the ground at his feet.

"Honestly, why are you people such slobs?" Rose and Slaxia screamed in fear as Cenchax just appeared out of nowhere. Xigbar jumped in surprise. "Since when can you fucking come in and out all of a sudden?!" he snapped.

"Since now! And, now, dudes, and dudette, if you don't mind…" Cenchax began. He picked up the paper on the ground.

"I'll throw this away before my CDO takes over," the strange-haired Nobody finished, walking away with the bundle of paper in his hand.

Slaxia wasn't paying attention anymore. He was too busy staring at what had been wrapped up in the paper.

In his hands was a necklace, a silver chain, each individual link made of a tiny half circle. At the end of it, there was a clasp, and, at the other end, there was a gun-shaped charm, sparkling in shades of silver, gray, and black.

"It ain't nothing special…just something I found at the gift shop…" Xigbar muttered, trying to act like it was no big deal. But, the reality was, he secretly was keeping an eye on Slaxia to see how he'd react…silently hoping that he'd like it…

But he'd rather eat his own shit than admit it.

"I'll never take it off…" Slaxia breathed. He slid it around his head, and onto his neck, smiling brilliantly. Xigbar resisted a grin, but then slipped, and the tiniest of all smirks spread across his lips. Small, and hardly visible, but it was there, none the less.

"I love it…Thank you!" Slaxia exclaimed. He threw his arms around the older Nobody's waist in order to give him a giant bear hug. Xigbar jumped slightly in surprise, but just smiled, forgetting for a moment the entire Organization was watching him. A few seconds later, Slaxia's eyes widened as he realized what he was ding, and leapt off of Xigbar, blushing. Xigbar, remembering the camera and making sure his back was to it, gave Slaxia a tiny wink. Slaxia didn't say or do anything, but Xigbar could tell by the look on his 14-year-old face that he was psyched beyond measures

"NO TIME FOR THIS! YOU COME NOW!" Rose exclaimed. She grabbed Slaxia's arm and started dragging him into the portal Cenchax had made, unnoticed until this exact moment. Cenchax then grabbed Xigbar and proceeded to half-lead, half-force, half drag Xigbar through it. (Author's Note: I like using all halves…Like Sheen form 'Jimmy Neutron'…XD)

The next room took Slaxia's breath away, and had Xigbar thinking, _Uh-oh…Oh, shit, here it comes…_

The room was in a large hall somewhere in the local area. It was cream-colored, but someone had put up navy blue decorations everywhere, with white snowflakes glittering on them. All the lights in the room, save maybe 5 or 6, were navy, giving the room a mystical feeling, and making the normally-dull walls appear exotic shades of blue. There was a dark blue DJ set at one end of the hallway.

And the rest of the hall was filled with gay couples.

"It's the annual 'Homophobia is Gay Homosexual Winter Ball!" Rose exclaimed. She looked around, bright eyed. "Isn't that a mouthful?

"Well? Well? Anytime, now! And, we're filming, so don't try anything funny!" she added.

Xigbar began fuming. This was all too much…

Slaxia, unaware of Xigbar fuming right next to him, stared, wide-eyed, awed at all the homosexuals. "Wow…Was this just a coincidence, or…?"

"I dunno…A LOT of things happen on coincidence around me…" Rose muttered, smiling like a fox, and jiggling her cell phone in her hands.

The music suddenly chanced. Rose pressed a button on her phone. "Oh, I love this song!" she muttered.

Cenchax bowed deep down. "Then may I have this dance?"

"But…I'm the next best thing to a stalker fangirl that you're going to get…And we've known each other for, like, an hour…"

"Eh, I like you! So, do you want to dance or-"?"

"YESOHMYGAWDYES!" Rose immediately leapt over to Cenchax, put her arms around him, and started swinging around in random circles as Cenchax laughed.

'Wait…But what about the…" Xigbar muttered, but he didn't finish the comment. Better not let Rose know there was no camera on them…

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on_

_Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong_

Little did he and Slaxia know that the button that Rose pressed was a button that was the remote control to a secret camera that would follow Xigbar's every action.

But, of course, it was disguised by a 16-year-old, extremely tall and skinny boy with black hair that fell over his eyes. The button on her phone was just a button that signaled his cell phone. He was dressed in a fitting black tuxedo with a white tie and a red rose. And a camera was 'hidden' very obviously in his hands.

Xigbar picked him out easily. He glared at him.

"Sorry! No matter what you do or say; I'm stuck here filming you!" the boy, Darren, chimed, taking advantage of the fact that the older Nobody could not touch him.

BUT, little did Xigbar know that there was another signal implanted into the button she pressed on her phone…

All of a sudden, a blinding, baby blue spotlight landed on Slaxia, Darren, and Xigbar. Darren, taking the hint, stepped out of the spotlight, camera still on the two.

"How's about the cutie with the black-streaked hair and the ma with the scar dance together for this song?" the DJ asked.

"Oh, they would positively LOVE to!" Rose exclaimed, swinging around in circles still with Cenchax.

_But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart_

_I can't face this world that's keeping us apart_

"Hey, you're a girl!" someone pointed out.

"I'm trying to hook up two guys!"

"Oh…well, then, carry on…"

Slaxia turned bright red, and Xigbar, for a moment, turned away from the camera to hide his pink face, putting his face in his hands. Slaxia shuffled his feet nervously.

Finally, Xigbar turned around and muttered, "…Slaxmaihavthidanc…?"

"What?" the hazel-eyed 14-year-old asked.

"May I have this dance…?" Xigbar asked again, slightly agitated. He got an elbow in the gut form a passing Cenchax. Xigbar, almost growling, bowed down slightly, looking Slaxia in the eye, and holding out a single, gloved hand.

Slaxia blushed, and gently took his hand. "I-I'd love t-to…" he muttered, half in joy, half nervously.

Xigbar straightened up. Slaxia, unable to reach Xigbar's shoulders, put his hands on Xigbar's waist, blushing furiously. Xigbar, trying to avoid eye-contact, put his hands on the blonde's shoulders. They swayed back and forth, in time with the music…

_When I can be the one to show you_

_Everything you missed before_

_Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more_

_Let you know_

"Xigbar…?"

Xigbar forced himself to look down at the teenager. "What?"

"Why are you doing all this…I thought…you…didn't like me…"

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it alright_

"What? No, no, it's not…Slaxia, it's not like that…"

"Then, why do you never talk to me…?" Slaxia asked nervously, looking away still red.

The one question that the scarred Nobody never wanted to answer! Of course, it had to come up when he had a camera pointed at him!

But he couldn't lie to Slaxia…

"Look, kid…No…Let me try that again…"

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through_

_And I can't help but want you more than I want to_

_So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me_

_'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see_

Slaxia looked Xigbar in the eye, confusion and wonder shining in the hazel lights on his face…"Look, Slaxia…It's not like that I don't like you. I LIKE you. Er…a lot…"

_Dude, just make up shit…Don't say anything you'd regret…_

"I just don't want people to think I'm a pedophile…"

_AGE DON'T MATTER! …Shit, where the hell did that come from?_

"But…"

_That I could be the one to give you_

_All that you've been searching for_

_Just hold on to my love and baby let me give you more_

_You know, anytime_

"But what?" Slaxia dared to ask.

"But, it's just…"

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it alright_

"What I'm trying to say, is that everyone would make fun of me…the law is against it…everything's against it…!"

"So, you're saying that I don't mean enough…?"

"Yes…"

Enter an extremely hurt look right onto Slaxia's already-heartbroken-enough face.

"I mean, no! No! Look, I ain't good at saying these things…I'm kinda stuck right now…"

_And now there's no way out_

_And I can't help the way I feel_

_'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here_

_You know my love is real, baby_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

"But what are you trying to say?"

"Slaxia, what I'm trying to say…Look, I have an idea. Listen to the song chorus after I finish talking. That'll make a lot more sense!"

Slaxia nodded. He hadn't even been paying attention to the song, with Xigbar looking down at him, giving him his full attention…

"Look, Slaxia, no matter what I say, or do, or how I act, or what you think…Just know that…"

Slaxia leaned in, wanting to hear more, willing Xigbar on. Xigbar, trying to convince himself that he was simply caught in the moment, and NOT because he was enjoying himself, smiled, and pointed to the speakers.

Slaxia listened…

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know_

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Slaxia blushed. "R-Really…?"

Xigbar made sure he knew which way the camera was pointing. Then, he swung Slaxia and him around, so it couldn't see his face. He winked and smiled. "You're gonna have to find that out yourself," he muttered, but his hand, which was absentmindedly straying through Slaxia's hair, was saying, 'YEEES!!!!"

Xigbar told Slaxia a story with his eye; '_I'm there for you anytime you need me. I do care. Maybe not in the same way you care…Then again…_'

Even as a lone eye, it trailed off mysteriously, leaving no indication to whether Xigbar only liked Slaxia as a friend…

Or…

Xigbar convinced himself keenly that he was caught in the moment and that he just wanted to get it over with. He did NOT want to be here…

_Then again…_

He leaned down slowly, closing his one, visible eye, face embarrassed…

Slaxia leaned upwards, closing his eyes, heart racing underneath his skin…

Slowly, just inching…

"Come on…Come on…" Rose muttered, excitedly, still hanging onto Cenchax as they watched the 'couple'.

"A few more inches…" Cenchax muttered, smiling eagerly.

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

_So what if I care? So what if other people think I'm weird? _he thought. _I am what I am. I shouldn't be ashamed of who I'm turning into. And, if no one else likes it, then, that's just too bad…_

Lips hit lips.

_Just let me be the one_

Who thought that? Xigbar, or Slaxia? Was the kiss passionate? Will Xigbar feel anything more than friendship after tonight? If he does, will he ever let Slaxia know?

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

Such things cannot be explained. These questions will most likely never be answered.

But, you know what?

Sometimes, it's better if we let things just be a mystery…

It just means that we can keep dreaming…right?

_I can make it alright…_

* * *

Well, Reno, how'd I do?

This is actually the first time I think I've made a song fic, but I think it came out pretty good! I'm VERY happy with it, which I can't say for all my chapters…*points at someone in the background who is unidentified*

Other requests, hopefully coming up soon!

~Cat's Eye


	2. 2: Let's Go To The Mall!

I've been so busy lately, so I haven't been posting much, but, here it is!

And, I hope to get three chapters up today! That's right, three! So, keep your computers on!

This is second out of the requests I have received!

This is a SECOND shout out to Z, my own personal Reno! You know who you are! And, the character in the story is DIFFERENT from the person I'm talking about!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**I HAVE SET A DEADLINE FOR SUBMITTION! IF YOU WANT TO PUT MORE UP, PLEASE NOTIFY ME BEFORE OCTOBER 31st, OR YOUR CHAPTER WILL NOT BE PUT UP!**

It's a month! That's plenty of time to put in more embarrassing Dares!

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I do not own Slaxia, either. Slaxia is owned by my friend, who, for now, shall be known as other Slaxia.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 2: Let's Go To The Mall!**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"OMG DID YOU SEE THAT?!?"

"THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"DUDE, YOU'RE SO GAY!"

"THAT'S GOING ON FACEBOOK!"

"FORGET FACEBOOK! PUT IT ON YOUTUBE! MYSPACE! EVERYWHERE!"

These were only a few of the responses that Xigbar and Slaxia received as they walked back into the castle. Slaxia just blushed and sat by Rose, away from Xigbar, and Xigbar just growled, "Yeah, yeah, have your fun, I hated it all…"

Before Slaxia could pull off a hurt look, Xigbar winked at him when no one was looking. Well, it wasn't really a wink, but Slaxia got the message. (Author's Note: Xigbar really can't wink, can he…Oh, sh-) Slaxia looked surprised, but then smiled, and nodded.

"Well, okay, we have the blackmaIMEAN tapes for memories…So, onto the second Dare in the batch of 3! We will need…ZEXION!" Rose exclaimed, pointing at said-slate-haired teen.

Zexion reluctantly moaned. Rose bolted over to him and glomped him.

"HAI!"

"…Hi…"

"HAI!"

"Hi…"

"HAI!"

"Alright, just give me the fricken Dare…"

"Alright, we need to go to the mall, and…"

She whispered the rest into Zexion's ear.

Zexion backed away, disturbed. "TEHRE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'D DO THAT!"  
"It's either that, or you have to…"

She whispered the last part in Zexion's ear. He started blushing.

"…With Demyx…banana…feed you to the Dusk…"

"What about a banana?" Demyx asked.

Zexion glared at Rose. "You know, I don't know if I like you…"

"I have the tapes of Xigbar, and-"

"Chanced my mind. Love you."

Rose laughed and kissed Zexion on the cheek. "Well, that isn't awkward!" Cenchax chimed.

"Aw, come on, by the end of tonight, I'll have kissed at least 20 people on the cheek! I kissed you, and Slaxia, and remember that kid Darren who I said was my Biffle? I kiss him all the time!"

Zexion stood up. "In that case, I'll take the one with the mall…"

"I knew you would for some reason!"

"The other Dare was against the rules!"

"I love you, too! Now, let's get the camera and go to the mall…"

At the same time, she and Cenchax chorused, "TO GET LAID!"

Everyone except Zexion laughed. Zexion smiled, but he couldn't laugh, since he knew what he had to do.

A portal opened. They walked through. They were at the mall.

"Alright, Zexion, let's tell them your Dare!" Roe exclaimed, while walking through the mall, camera pointed at Zexion.

His gray-blue eyes closed as he sighed in defeat. Then, looking at the camera, he muttered, "I gotta go to the mall, walk around, and find a fangirl who's read the Skittles Fanfiction online…"

"WHILE…"

"…While…wait, there's more?"

Rose looked confused for a second. Then, she looked down at her note cards. "Wait, that's it? Slaxia, give me some more details later, PLEAE!"

She thought for a few moments. Then, she snapped her fingers. "I GOT IT!"

A few minutes later, in the changing room…

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE THAT I'D EVER WEAR THIS ANYWHERE!"

"WHERE THERE'S A WILL, THERE'S A WAY, AND I HAVE A WILL!"

"AUGH! FINE, whatever, I don't even give a shit anymore…"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"MAKE ME!"  
"Just get in it, and then jump in the cart!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"And don't forget the ribbon!"

"I won't forget…"

"I still love you!"

"I'm having conflicting emotions right now! Don't talk to me!"

"Love you, too!"

Cenchax laughed through the entire thing. "Olay…what are you making him do that's ticking him off so much…?"

"You'll see…" She knocked on the door. "You set in there?"

A muffled voice responded, "Promise that, after 2 minutes, I can jump back in?"

"I promise! Don't worry, where we're going, no one will recognize you!"

"Okay…you can come in…"

Rose opened the door.

Inside, was a large yellow gift box with a red ribbon. On one side of the box, there was a giant sign that said, "SPECIAL KINGDOM HEARTS SURPSIE IF YOU GET THE QUESTION RIGHT!" The box and sign were sitting on a cart, which could easily move around. Zexion was nowhere in sight.

Rose pointed the camera at her. "Alright, here's the plan. Slaxia, first of all, to not get you confused with the character, your new name is Z. Z, your Dare was too boring, so I spiced it up! Here's how it works. We are going to a huge Anime Convention, but, as you can see, I am going as Vexen, since I have one of the spare coats on, and my hair is closest to his hair. Cenchax is going as…"

She turned around and looked at the wig Cenchax was wearing. She looked back at the camera. "…Marluxia, since it's the only wig that can cover his hair. Anyways, we're going to be rolling this cart around." She pointed the camera at the box. "See the sign? Whoever comes up to ask what the question is, we ask the question to. The moment someone gets the question right, the person will get a serious surprise."

She looked at Cenchax. "Got the speakers?"

"All set!"

"Let's do this."

"They rolled the cart out, and straight to the Convention.

Rose showed the guards their passes, and then just filmed all the people they passed. Some people asked for pictures, which the allowed said people to take.

Several people asked what the question was. But, none of them got it right. But, since they wanted to know what the 'SPECIAL KINGDOM HEARTS SURPRISE' was, they followed Cenchax, Rose, and the box, shouting, "SPECIAL SURPRISE! ANSWER A QUESTION AND GET A SPECIAL SURPRISE!" Soon, a small crowd was following the cart.

Finally, they found the person they were looking for.

She had a bright blue wig that went down to her waist. She wasn't cosplaying as anyone; she just wanted to wear the wig. She had a, 'Zexion Fangirl' shirt on, and, in her hand, was a bag of Skittles.

"OH MY GOD, a special surprise? What's the question?"

Rose closed up on the girl, putting her arm around her. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Darcy!"

"Well, Darcy, you are now a contestant on this camera! We will ask you a question that the crowd behind us failed at answering! If you can get the question right, you will get a special KINGDOM HEARTS SURPRISE!"

"O-M-G! What's the question?

"In what fanfiction is Zexion paired with Demyx, and a certain candy keeps being brought up?"

Darcy didn't waste a second. "The fanfiction is called, 'I Bought These Skittles On EBay'! It has a sequel that I have yet to read, strong Zemyx, and, in the end, everyone loves each other!"

Rose was quiet for a moment. Then, she said, "Well, Darcy…SECRET SIGNAL!"  
Cenchax pressed a button on the speakers. Everyone looked over as they heard a car alarm go off in the middle of the hallway.

"YOU'VE WON THE SPECIAL KINGDOM HEARTS SURPRISE!" Rose exclaimed, hugging Darcy.

"YAY! OMG I WON!" Darcy screaming, hugging Rose back. Then, she ran to the box. "So, what is it?!?"

"Drum roll please…"

Cenchax pressed a second button. Everyone stared at the box as the drum roll started playing.

Rose walked over to the box.

She toke the ribbon.

And gave it a tug.

It fell off.

Rose lifted the lid, and pulled on one of the sides.

The side fell, while the other three stayed stationary.

Leaving Darcy screaming in absolute joy.

Zexion was standing in the middle of the three-walled box. But, he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. There was no Organization coat on him.

No, our little Zexion was, for one day only, a DRAG QUEEN!

He was dressed in a light blue dress that poofed out below his waist. The top had frilled sleeves, and it had a distinctive rose pattern on it. He wore a sash that said, 'Mister Teen Skittle'. He wore a blue tiara, too, and around his waist, there was a bright red ribbon, which made him look like a present, all wrapped up.

Cenchax doubled over with laughed, almost collapsing into a heap.

"…I don't know whether to laugh, cry, or kill you…" Zexion muttered.

"Trust me; they all think you're just a-"

"Hey, nice costume! Where'd you get the wig?" someone randomly shouted.

"…cosplayer," Rose finished. For once, Zexion was glad he was at an Anime Convention, and nowhere else…

Darcy ran over and glomped her prize. "OH MY GOD! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR A MOMENT LIKE THIS!" she shrieked, jumping up and down, coming close to strangling poor Zexion to death…

Everyone cheered. Cenchax, still laughing hysterically, pushed a third button. "Caramelldansen, anyone?" he asked. Said music came on. Everyone started dancing, except for Cenchax, who was holding the boom box, Zexion, who couldn't move, and Darcy, who was too busy stopping Zexion from moving.

"Hey, I have an idea! ZEXI, DANCE!" Rose shouted.

"…I don't dance…" he muttered acidly.

"Aw, come on! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!"

Within seconds, a small crowd had formed around d Zexion and Darcy, shouting, "Dance! Dance! Dance!" Even Darcy was willing to eventually let go of her prize and enthusiastically shout, "COME ON, ZEXI! Let's see you Caramell!"

Zexion looked around. Then, he glared at Rose. "After I do this, I'm done, okay?"

"I guess I've tortured you enough…" Rose muttered, smiling.

Zexion then looked at the crowd. "Alright, alright, fine, whatever!" he muttered, holding up his hands to stop the applause.

Everyone cheered anyways. Immediately, everyone lined up by Zexion, who was fully embarrassed, thinking, _This is WAY too much…Eh, what the hell…Least no one thinks it's really me except the guys back home…Might as well do SOMETHING I'd never do…_

Everyone danced to the music, and, when the chorus came along, everyone shouted:

_Oh-ahh-ahh-ahh!_

_Dansa me oss_

_Klappa era hander_

_Gjör som vi gjör_

_Ta nagrå steg at vanster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chanson_

_Nu ar vi har med_

_Caramelldansen!_

A final cheer rose up from the crowd. "Alright, alright, Zexi's had enough …Darcy, say goodbye!"

"NO! I NEED AN AUTOGRAPHED PICTURE!" Darcy shrieked, clinging onto Zexion, as though she was clinging onto him for dear life.

Cenchax sighed. From out of nowhere in his Organization coat, he pulled out an old, Polio camera. The one that develops the pictures on spot, right after it's been taken. He aimed it at Zexion and Darcy. "Say, 'Kingdom Hearts!"

And extremely enthusiastic fangirl and an extremely unenthusiastic bookworm shouted/muttered, "KINGDOM HEARTS!/Kingdom Hearts…" The flash went off. The picture came out. While Darcy waited eagerly for it to develop, Cenchax pulled out a pen. "Sheesh, the junk I carry around…" he muttered, humoring himself. He handed the pen to Zexion, who, as soon as the picture developed, scribbled his name across the bottom of the picture. "There ya go…" he muttered.

"THANK YOU!" Darcy shouted, glomping Zexion one more time. Then, she ran off, waving, and shrieking, "I LOVE YOU, ZEXI!  
Zexion said nothing in return to his female fan. He just walked back in his box, and stood there, staring at Rose, as though his staring at her would make them get the hell out of this crazy place any faster.

* * *

ZEXION IS A DRAG QUEEN!

The reason the name there is Darcy…That was actually a name my mom told me she was going to name me! O_o I think it's a nice name, but…

Anyways, there ya have it! See ya next time! SEND IN DARES BEFOR THE DEADLINE!

Oh, and the fanfiction is here:

**...Since for some reason I can't post a link, It's called, 'I Bought These Skittles on Ebay' and it is by MuffinPirate.**

Z and I both read this fanfiction, and have many many laughs, and have created so many inside jokes that it drives those around us crazy. So, yeah, naturally, it was thrown in there. I DO NOT OWN THE STORY OR ANYTHING! I AM NOT CLAIMING THIS. Kudos and credits go to the author!

See ya so-!

Xigbar: I AM GOING TO FUCKING MAME YOU AND THEN CLONE YOU TO MURDER YOU AND THEN-!

OMG SHIT! Gotta run, really reaaaaaaaaaaaally fast!

Zexion: Why is he reacting now?

Riku: I don't KNOW!

Luxord: Lol, you wore a dress!

Zexion: Zip it. You get something worse done to you!

Luxord: EEP!

Me: A-a-anyways, while I run from…X-Xigb-bar…SHIT, HERE HE COMES!

Xigbar: ROAR! *chases, shooting like a maniac*

Saix: …As she was saying, she has to go, so, farewell, excuse all her language, and we'll see you next time.

~Cat's Eye


	3. 3: Bonfire?

Hi, I'm back! With major injuries! Right now, I can hardly move, so I'm forcing Larxene to type for me!

Larxene: Wow, Xigbar did you in good, and you know what I mean by that…How many bones did he break?

Me: About…30…And he fractured my skull….And shot me 15 times…And…I have at least 15 new scars, about a hundred bruises…And, I don't think I'll be able to use my left hand again…

Larxene: Your face looks weird, too…

Me: Yeah, the doctors don't know if it'll ever heal again…

Zexion: …was it worth it-?

Me: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! *wags nonexistent tail**winces* Ow, my ass…

Roxas: *frightened*What did he do there?

Me: He SHOT my ASS. Nothing perverted.

Axel: *wincing* Ouch…

…Alright, enough of us!

The third Dare from Z! She submitted quite a few!

Anyways, this one was a LITTLE tricky, because…Well, you'll see!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**REMEMBER! THE DEADLINE IS OCTOBOR 31st, SO KEEP SUBMITTING!**

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 3: Bonfire?**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

No one could stop laughing at Zexion. Zexion didn't fume with anger like he usually did. He didn't betray what he was feeling. Because, the fact of the matter was, Zexion found that he wasn't embarrassed. He wasn't angry. He wasn't excited.

He had just stopped caring about 5 minutes ago.

"Alright, Zexion, I now declare you my part-time boyfriend!" Rose exclaimed out of the blue.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, we're not in a relationship! That's just your title for until I leave!"

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm on the verge of being a Zexion fangirl and need to find a cure somehow and I think this will help!"

Zexion paused for a moment. Then, he walked off to the bathroom to chance, muttering, "Let me think about it…"

Rose smiled. Of course, that meant, 'Yes!' Zexion really didn't have a choice.

" Cenchax, you are also my part-time boyfriend!"

"Okay!"

"Nice to know we're on the same page! Alright…what did Z send in next…?"

She glanced down at her note card. She stared. "Uh-oh…I dunno…This is going to require some thinking…"

Cenchax glanced over her shoulder. He winced. "Ouch…I dunno bout this…"

Rose and Cenchax sat there, thinking for a long time. Even 5 minutes later, everyone sat in silence as Zexion came in, staring at the dirty-blonde teen, trying to figure out what was on the note card.

"Can we see?" Demyx asked innocently.

"No. Only Cenchax can see."

"What about me?" Zexion asked.

"NO! Even if you were my part-time boyfriend, I can't let you see this one until I've figured it out!"

A few seconds later, Rose snapped her fingers. "I GOT IT! I'll need Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and a volunteer, which means Cenchax!"

Axel, Roxas, Vexen, and, once again Zexion walked over, Zexion trudging along reluctantly. "Do I really have to be in this one…? I mean, I just did a Dare…" Zexion muttered.

"It's not really for you…Trust me, you'll want to be there!" Cenchax exclaimed. He had no idea whatsoever what Rose was planning, but, if he knew her the way he though he did, she wasn't about to let the Dare just happen on its own…

"Okay, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, you three just hang tight. I need to chat with Vexen for a few minutes, and do a little stuff, before the Dare is ready, kay?"

"Alright…" Roxas muttered, unsure of what to do.

With that, Rose, Vexen, and Cenchax walked off, whispering to each other…

Fifteen minutes later, they all returned. Vexen simply sat down, a smile of triumph on his face, showing that, whatever it was, it had been successful.

"Alright, Roxas, Axel, you come with me! Cenchax, Vexen, not a word, or I'll strangle you with your own vocal cords, got it?" Rose threatened.

"We realize this!" Vexen muttered, putting his hands up in defense.

"Alright. No camera this time! Because that would ruin it all!" Rose exclaimed. Then, grabbing Roxas and Axel by the arms, she ran off, dragging them along with her.

She ran down the hallways, with them trailing just behind her. "Alright, Rose, what's going on?" Axel asked. She didn't respond. Finally, she rounded a corner, and walked up to a door. But, it wasn't just any door. It had 5 different kinds of locks on it, plus three scanners.

"Wait…Wait…WAIT!" Axel shouted. Rose was already tying in some passwords. She picked the locks. She scanned her eyes and hands.

"Wait a minute! Stop!" Roxas shouted. Rose walked over to the microphone and said, "Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, and 2 guests."

The door opened.

Rose walked in, dragging both the dumbfounded Roxas and the exuberant Axel along with her.

"But…this is…"

"ZEXION'S LIBRARY! I FINALLY GOT INTO IT!" Axel screamed, leaping in the air with joy.

"That's right! His library! And, do you know what your Dare is?"

"What, what, what, what, what?!?" Axel chanted giddily.

"You and Roxas have been Dared…TO BURN DOWN ZEXI'S LIBRARY!" Rose exclaimed.

Roxas stared at the girl, wide-eyed, while Axel screamed as though he were being tickled to death. "OH MY GOD! WHOEVER DARED THIS, THANK YOU, TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL!" He summoned his Chakrams. Immediately, he tossed a fire bolt at a perfectly innocent bookshelf. It burst into flames, but then, the flames dissolved, leaving the books unharmed.

"Awww! I forgot about his charm on the bookshelves…" Axel moaned.

"Are we really Dared to do this?" Roxas asked.

"Yup!" Rose replied.

"And we absolutely have to?"

"Yup!"

"Then I have a question. Can you use the magic that'll remove the charm?" Roxas asked, over-excited. He didn't usually do things like this, but why pass up on an opportunity like this? Burning things with his good buddy Axel…What more could he ask for?

"Way ahead of ya!" Rose pulled out a strange, Keyblade-like weapon, and cast a spell. Immediately, a bright green light surrounded all the contents in the library, and then fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"Woo-hoo, wait to go, Roxy and Rose!" Axel exclaimed. He then threw another ball of fire at the bookshelves. This time, when they burst into flames, it stayed lit.

"Alright, you to have fun. I'll be right back…" Rose muttered, watching the two jump in sheer ecstasy as they used their fire powers (Roxas used magic) to burn the place. Rose ran out the door, bolted down the hallways, and back into the room they were originally in. She grabbed Zexion, and the video camera. She turned it on. Then, she shoved it into Zexion's hands. Then, she began shoving him down the hallways, shouting, "Go, Go, Go, Go!"

Zexion fumbled with the camera, and pointed it ahead of him. Rose bolted in front of him, smiling in joy. "What's going on?" Zexion dared to ask.

"You'll see, and then, you will love me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

"Alright, what did you do…Wait…Is something burning?" Zexion asked, sniffing the air. His eyes widened in terror. "No, no, no, no, NO!" he shouted, bolting down the hallways, Rose right at his heels.

They reached the library.

Zexion froze.

The camera clattered to the ground.

Zexion fell to his knees, watching his once-proud library---home to more than 1000 books---fall prey to the pyro and his blonde assistant. Tears stung his eyes, evaporating in the heat. All the time, Axel and Roxas, not noticing Zexion, ran around, burning everything, screaming like there would be no tomorrow, jumping with joy through the ash, leaping in zest from shelf to shelf, and, most importantly, shooting fire out of their weapons.

"No…Why…" Zexion muttered, putting his face in his hands. Rose's Devil Smile returned. She put the camera right-side up, directing it at Zexion. Then, she walked through the fire, and calmly selected a book from the shelf. The cover was just a blank shade of green. There were no words on it, not even on the spine. She walked over to Zexion.

"I hate you Rose! I hate you so much, I want you to bur-!" Zexion began to rant, head still in hands, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up! Here; flip through this book!"

Zexion glared at Rose with tear-filled eyes, malice filling the glare. He highly doubted ANY book would make him feel better now…Nonetheless, he took the book from her, and flipped through the pages. His eyes widened.

"Really…?"

"Check any other book!"

Zexion jumped to his feet, and ran through the fire to another shelf. He selected a blue book. He flipped through it. He ran to another shelf. He selected a red book. He flipped through it. He repeated this many times, bringing each book along with him. With each book he flipped through, the grin on his face stretched wider and wide, until he was almost skipping in glee, a huge pile of books in his hands.

Meanwhile, Rose waited in the hallways, the video camera in her hands, a smug grin on her face. "Just wait a moment. It'll be burned in a few minutes!" she chimed to the camera, telling the others back in the other room. "Oh, and, Xemnas, don't worry. I'll make sure the rest of the castle doesn't get harmed!"

A few seconds later, Zexion came out, beaming brilliantly, books stacked in his arms. "So, you 'save' some books?" Rose asked, keeping the camera on Zexion so that no one would notice that she winked.

"As many as I could…" Zexion replied, trying to sound glum, but too excited to hide his joy.

Rose smiled. Then, they sat outside, waiting.

5 minutes later, the heard from inside the charred library, "THIS IS FOR THE PANTS INCIDENT, THE WATER INCIDENT, THE POOL INCIDENT, THE NOTEBOOK INCIDENT…!"

As Axel ranted on and on, Rose and Zexion walked in, smiling from ear to ear. Axel and Roxas stood in the middle of the now smoke-and-ash room, diagonally back to back, their backs to the door. Roxas kept shouting, "WOOT!" while Axel kept ranting. "FOR THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER, FOR THE FIREMAN, FOR THE FIRE ANTS, FOR THE BED, FOR-!"

"Turn around, Axel," Rose muttered, just loud enough to hear above Axel's shouts.

"TUBE INCIDENT, FOR-!" Axel cut himself off as he saw Zexion with a pile of books and Rose with a video camera. Roxas turned around, too. His eyes widened. He laughed nervously, and then leapt behind Axel. "Hi, Zexion…" he muttered nervously.

"Yes, hello, Zexion. Like the new look?" Axel exclaimed, a vile grin on his face, gesturing to the room. "And it's gonna be like this for a LONG time! Got it memorized?!?"

"Think again, Axel. Look at the books," Zexion chimed.

Axel, confused but smug, snatched the first book on the pile. He flipped through it. His eyes widened. He tossed it aside, and grabbed another book of the pile. He flipped through it. He did this for every book in the pile. Roxas, at one point, hesitantly picked up a book, and flipped through it. Then, he began frantically flipping through the other books tossed in the dark ash, eyes wide.

"No…No way…But…They're all…!" Axel muttered. Then, Rose pointed the camera over his shoulder as Axel stared down at one of the pages of the last book.

"….BLANK!" Axel yelled, flipping through the book. And indeed, it was blank. There weren't any words on a single page in the book.

"Indeed!" Zexion exclaimed, too happy to conceal anything anymore.

"Yes, indeed! Sorry to disappoint you two, but every single book in this library is a FAKE!"

Roxas and Axel fell over, completely taken by surprise.

"In fact, this entire library is fake!" Rose continued. "You didn't think I'd let you burn down my part-time boyfriend's library, did you?!"

Zexion looked over at Rose, and then glomped her, exclaiming, "You're right! I love you! I'll be your part-time guy, or whatever!"

Rose clenched her hand into a fist, muttering, "Yes…" Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel were twitching on the ground, both shocked senseless.

"Sorry, Z, but I HAD to find a loophole! You said nothing about CLONING his library! A library of Zexion's did burn, and Axel and Roxas did it! Be happy!"

* * *

Sorry, Z! I can't truthfully burn his library down! But, things DID burn! YAY!

I HAVE MAGICALLY HEALED! YAY! Don't ask how! I know a number of spells…

And Xigbar is banned for the next few chapters down here. Sorry! I don't forgive people who SHOOT my ASS.

I love burning things…XD

Zexion: Thankyouthankyouthankyou for not burning my library!

Axel and Roxas: -still in state of shock-

And, as for the incidents Axel was shouting about…I'll leave them to your imagination…XD

SEE YA SOON, I HOPE! IF NOT, OH, WELL, YOU'LL LIVE!

~Cat's Eye


	4. 4: The Third Dare?

Z, you suck at math. GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT. But I still love your stupidity, don't worry! XD

Anyways, this one is REALLY short, but I think it is EXTREMELY funny! I do not know why…Hahaha…

Wait, yes, I DO KNOW WHY! Why do I say these things?

Vexen: Because you are quite insane…?

YES! EXACTLY!

Anyways, READ ON!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**REMEMBER! THE DEADLINE IS OCTOBOR 31st, SO KEEP SUBMITTING!**

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 4: The Third Dare…?**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

All the way back, Zexion clung onto Rose, muttering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…!"

"Geeze, did you get broken or something?" Rose exclaimed, laughing.

Roxas and Axel trailed behind the two, a defeated expression on each of their faces.

They went back into the room, and were greeted by a bunch of, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"s.

"Oh, look who's hooking up with a girl!" Luxord teased.

"It's going ON with those two!" Larxene chimed.

"Well, Zexion, you DO have good tastes, I must say!" Marluxia commented, causing Rose to giggle.

"The only question is, who's the GIRL in the relationship?" Xigbar smirked, which was greeted by even more, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"s.

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "First of all, we aren't together. She's an obsessive friend. Second of all, it's temporary, and means nothing to me."

"Hey, since when are we so fond of this weirdo?" Cenchax teased.

"SINCE NOW! Now, SILENCE! Listen up! I have to give you your positions!" Rose exclaimed.

"Positions…?" Saix asked hesitantly.

"In my family! Xemnas is my uncle, Xigbar is my grandpa-!"

"HEY!"

"Xaldin is my nephew, Vexen is my great-uncle, Lexaeus is my big brother, Zexion is my boyfriend…!"

As Rose ranted on, the entire Organization fell into laughter rolling on the floors thinking that this was the most ridiculous thing that they had ever heard.

"…Saix is my other uncle, Axel is my cousin, Demyx is my younger brother, Luxord is my second uncle three times removed, Marluxia is my father, Larxene is my aunt, Roxas is my other nephew, and Cenchax is my son, instead of my part-time boyfriend! Oh, and if Slaxia were here," (he left a few minutes after his Dare with Xigbar) "he'd be my adopted son!" (Author's Note: HELLO! Wow, it's been a chapter or two, hasn't it…First of all, I do not fawn over Zexion this much! I just was bored, and decided that he was going to be my temporary boyfriend! And, as for the family…I act like I'm on crack, okay? I just felt like throwing it in!)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!?" Xaldin managed to cackle, laughing too hard to say anything else. "HOW CAN YOU BE MY AUNT?!? YOU'RE THE YOUNGER THAT ME!!!"

"FATHER?!? REALLY?!?" Marluxia screamed, going hysterical.

"THREE TIMES REMOVED?!?" Luxord bellowed.

"I'M YOUR SON?!? DOES THAT MEAN THAT ZEXION'S MY DAD?!?" Cenchax howled.

"Yup! Oh, but Zexion's not your dad! It was an accident a few years ago!"

Rose waited about 10 minutes for the laughter to die down, glancing at her watch every once in a while.

Finally, everyone stopped laughing, though they let out a snort or giggle every once in a while.

"Alright, now, time for Dare number 3!"

"Wait…We've already one three…" Aunt Larxene commented.

Rose looked confused. She looked down at her card. Then, she shouted, "Well, then SOMEONE is just bad at math, and, for once, it's not me!"

"I'm still not letting you help me with my homework, Mom!" Cenchax teased, causing many to snicker.

"Alright, whatever…The Dare is what would happen to Axel and Zexion are stuck on a deserted island and try to get off! So, Axel, Zexion, your Dare is to be stranded on a deserted island, and you two have to attempt to get off! And, Z, seriously, do you just ENJOY torturing Zexion? Cuz he's like in every single Dare…" Rose muttered the last part, obviously mad at the fact her friend kept torturing her part-time boyfriend.

Axel and Zexion looked at each other. Then, they shrugged. "Come on, cousin, let's go get off an island together!" Axel joked.

Everyone laughed. Then, Cenchax, under Rose's orders, opened a portal, and she lead Zexion and Axel through it. Rose quickly set up a camera, and zoomed in on Zexion and Axel. Then, she left.

Axel and Zexion stood there for a moment, not moving. Then, their eyes half-closed in realization, and their hit their heads, face-palming. Then, Zexion opened a portal, and they brother walked through.

"NO FAIR! THAT'S CHEATING!" Brother Demyx shouted.

"The Dare said to get off the island. IT never said HOW to get off the island!" Cousin Axel pointed out.

"But wouldn't Rose put you through some endeavourer, or something like that?" Great-Uncle Vexen asked.

Everyone looked over at the dirty blonde. She returned each of their 14 stares, and then shouted, "Hey, I'm a little slow, right now, kay? All my relatives came to visit, and NONE of them brought gifts!"

* * *

I'm sorry! I was lazy and bored…!

Marluxia: Rose…I am your father…

Me: OMG, NO WAY! I HAVE A HOT MODEL AS A FATHER!

Marluxia: …Wait, who's your mother? And who are my parents? Is Xigbar my father? Does that mean-?

Zexion: Zip it, before she drags even more people into the…family…

Me: Aw, you know you love me!

Zexion: Tolerate you? Yes. Like you like a friend? Yes. Love? That's quite debatable.

Cenchax: DADDY DOESN'T LOVE MOMMY! *goes into corner*

Zexion: Cenchax, get OUT of the corner this INSTANT! *runs over*

…Anyways, while my family and I quarrel, I'm logging out! See ya next time!

Wow, I don't put much down here, do I…? XD

~Cat's Eye


	5. 5: A New Friend

I actually got inspired to post this because I saw an ADD on TV for 358/2 DAYS! HOPEFULLY, I'LL HAVE IT BY TONIGHT! IF NOT…

I WILL NOT BE ALIVE TOMORROW! XD Just kidding. Anyways, thank video games for this post!

OMG THIS IS THE NEXT PART!

These are a couple Truths from one of my biffles, Rikai! I hope this fills your expectations! I spent a while on this!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**I HAVE SET A DEADLINE FOR SUBMITTION! IF YOU WANT TO PUT MORE UP, PLEASE NOTIFY ME BEFORE OCTOBER 31st, OR YOUR CHAPTER WILL NOT BE PUT UP!**

It's a month! That's plenty of time to put in more embarrassing Dares!

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this. I also do not own Miyako. She is owned by my friend, Rikai. I just borrowed her because Riks wanted me to put her in here!

I do not own Slaxia, either. Slaxia is owned by my friend, who, for now, shall be known as other Slaxia.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 5: A New Friend**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my friend, Miyako!"

Everyone looked over next to Rose. Miyako was around 17 years old. She had black hair, which was in a neat braid that reached her waist-line, if not a little bit farther. She wore stylish, frameless glasses, which slightly enlarged her jade-green eyes. She was a little short, but not as short as Zexion. She wore a dark blue, steam punk-styled dress with black combat boots, a matching black jacket, and blue, fingerless gloves. She also had a set of earrings, silver, which resembled a Chinese dragon's head. She smiled, acknowledging each member around her.

"So, where is she in the family?" Demyx giggled.

"Hey, can I be your sister?" Miyako asked.

"From anotha mister!" Rose replied, slinging her arm around Miyako. "I'm sure you remember everyone from the last family reunion?"

Miyako laughed. "It's a bit fuzzy, but everyone here looks familiar!"

"But you're not just here for the family reunion! What are you here for?"

"Truths!"

"Exactly! You have two Truths, and, to spice things up a little, we're going to ask each Organization member!"

"WHAT?!? That's impossible!" Vexen protested.

"There are no rules saying we CAN'T ask every member…" Marluxia pointed out.

"EXACTLY! So, Miyako, let me get my video camera, and YOU can ask your questions!"

"KAY!"

Rose pointed the camera at Miyako. "Okay…Um…Oh, yeah! Have you ever raided or wanted to raid another member's room to see what kind of underwear the wear and if yes, whose room was it?"

Everyone went silent. "OH! It looks like we got a couple of good ones! First, Xemnas!" Rose exclaimed, practically shoving the camera into Xemnas's face.

Xemnas went ruby, which didn't quite mix with his dark-colored skin. He looked down at his shoes, muttering, "…sai…"

"Who was it?"

"…Saix…"

Everyone in the room started going, "…!!!"

"What kind were they…?"

"AND we're skipping that!" Saix exclaimed, shoving the camera towards Xigbar, a worried expression on his face. _Shit, which pair did he find…?_

After pausing for a moment, Miyako asked, "Well…?"

"I ain't never-!"

"Before you fib, be reminded of this; we have a lie detector hidden on this camera! A single lie told will set it off!"

Xigbar's confidence floored, and the color drained from his face. He looked around the room nervously. "Well…Um…"

"Aaaaaaaand…?" Miyako asked slyly.

"More than one…"

"OH MY GOD, YOU PEDO!" Rose exclaimed. "WHO?!?"

"…Before I answer this, it was either on Dares, or curio…Revenge…and Luxord was with me, so there!"

Luxord blushed. "So, we find out where Luxord's been, too!"

"They were Dares!" Luxord protested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Now, Xigbar, spill."

Xigbar took a deep breath. Then, in one word, he said, " AND Vincent….Wait… and Merlin, too…"

Everyone stared at the 42-year-old. "Wow, dude…wow…just…wow…" Zexion muttered, slightly disturbed.

"Wait…You didn't have to list everyone…Just members…" Cenchax commented.

"No, he had to list everyone…" Rose muttered, smiling evilly. Behind her back, she hid a tazer gun, which she tossed out of the room before anyone could notice it. "Anything else you want to add?"

"There were more, but I forgot them-"

"YOU FAG YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM?!?" Larxene screamed, eyes almost flaming with anger.

"Okay…moving on…XALDIN, MY FAVORITE NEPHEW!" Rose exclaimed, glomping Xaldin. She then stood up and redirected the camera.

'Well?" Miyako asked.

"…Well, Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Luxord, and Marluxia…" Xaldin admitted, showing no expression. But, Rose saw right through it. Xaldin was on the verge of screaming in embarrassment.

"VEXEN!" Miyako exclaimed, laughing for some odd reason.

"ALRIGHT, I ADMIT IT! I SEACHRED THROUGH MARLUXIA'S CLOTHING CONTAINERS TO DISCOVER WHAT HE WEARS UNDERNEATH HIS NORMAL CLOTHES!"

"I KNEW IT!" Marluxia screamed, leaping to his feet and pointing t Vexen.

"Okay…Lexy!" Miyako moved right on.

"…Never."

The lie detector was silent.

"Zexi! My sister's boyfriend!"

"Not in my life! Or my previous life!"

The lie detector was silent.

"Uncle Saix!" Miyako chimed.

Saix was quiet for a long time. Larxene paused from beating Xigbar (who looked like he had a few more scars to add to his collection), while Marluxia stopped chasing Vexen with his scythe. (Said Academic slid right into the wall)

Then, he answered, "Xemnas's. Also, Xigbar's, Axel's, and Larxene's, but only because Xemnas feared they were hiding weapons, possibly bombs," Saix explained. His face only went slightly pink when he mentioned his Superior's name.

"I think I see where this is going," Miyako whispered to Rose.

"Ya think?"

Miyako giggled. Then, she turned to Axel. "How's it hanging, cousin?"

'Just ask me, already!"

"Who's room?"

"I didn't even say I went into one!"

"Well…Who's room?"

"No one's!"

The lie detector made everyone jump as it went, 'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!'

Rose raised an eyebrow. Axel glared at her. Then, he sighed.

"Xaldin's and Luxord's, and both times, it was on a Dare."

"Thank you!" Rose exclaimed sweetly.

"DEMYX!" Miyako exclaimed.

"WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?!?"

"BREE CHEESE!"

"COOL!"

"Moving on!"

"Wait, you didn't even ask the question!" Zexion complained.

"You REALLY think he raided someone's room?"

"…Good point…"

"We already know where Luxord's been…"

"Erm…So long as we're coming clean…" Luxord muttered, looking away.

"Was there someone else?"

"…Only Xigbar…"

"Oh…Well, we kinda figured! Daddy, who's room have you been in?" Miyako asked, almost mewing, trying to hold back her laughter.

"NEVER!"

The lie detector was silent. "Larxene, please, put Grandpa down…" Rose pleaded, rolling her eyes.

"Larxene dropped Xigbar to the floor. Xigbar moaned, bleeding in several areas. "Let's see…" Larxene muttered, putting her chin on her fist, thinking back to the times she had raided people's room. "Xigbar, Xaldin…Er…Vexen, Zexion…Axel…Luxord…Aaaaaaand…That's it! I wanted to get revenge for one thing or another!" she exclaimed, smiling evilly and clenching her fist.

"ROXY!" Rose exclaimed.

"No one. Ever."

"Cenchax?" Miyako asked.

"Wait…previous life doesn't count, does it?"

"No…"

"Then no…"

"Okay…Well, who from-?" Miyako started, but stopped when she was cut off by Cenchax.

"NO! NO! I SWEAR, IT WASN'T ME! I WON'T GO THAT FAR!" Cenchax cried, crunching up into a ball, tugging on his irrational hair.

"I'm sorry, honey!" Rose exclaimed, running over to Cenchax and cradling him in her arms. "Shush…It's okay…My sister won't make you answer the terrible question…!"

Cenchax sniffed, and then muttered, "You promise…?"

"I promise."

"Okay…"

"Alright, now that Cenchax is better, time for the second Truth!" Rose exclaimed, looking over expectantly over at Miyako.

Miyako stared into space, zoning out.

"Miyako?"

…

"MIYAKO!"  
"Huh…What?" Miyako muttered, looking back at Rose. Rose glared at her, rolling her bright green eyes.

It took a few moments for Miyako to register. "…OH, YEAH! The second Truth!"

Another green eye-roll. Miyako walked over to Uncle Xemnas and asked, "Starting with you, how often does each member sing in the shower, and what do you sing?"

"…I…Er…Sing…every other shower…"

"Sing what?"

"…Recently…Songs from 'The…Little Mermaid…'"

Everyone laughed, except for Saix, who looked a little dazed and confused, zoning off like Miyako was into the distance, as though picturing a scene in his head…

"XIGBAR!"

"I don't sing, dude!"

The lie detector was silent.

"Wow…of all the things I expected from you…That wasn't one of them…I thought you DID sing!" Rose exclaimed.

"I don't sing."

"Well, what do you do?" Miyako asked curiously.

"If you must know, I run over schemes in my head, plan on target practices, and impersonate people."

"Can you do an impersonation right now?"

"Of who?"

"How's about…Aunt Larxene, Uncle Xemnas, Uncle Saix, my boyfriend Zexion, and…Daddy? And we will personally make sure they do not brutally beat you into a pulp."

"With pleasure!" Xigbar stood up, and put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing? Get off your lazy behinds and go to the Meeting Room! I have missions, missions, missions, chores, chores, chores, and then…"

He paused, letting everyone in the room laugh, except for Xemnas and Saix, who sat there with twin shocked expressions on their faces. "We must discuss…KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! Kingdom Hearts! KINGDOMHEARTS! HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTS!"

Half of the Organization was on the ground, rolling around with laughter. Xigbar then balled up his fists and shouted, "I hate you all! I hate people! I hate life! I almost hate everything! I only lie when I say I'm not emo, and I lie about not being a PMSing bitch, which I obviously am, since I act like one! I'm a geeky dork who couldn't do anything with my life if I wanted to! Other than having a book orgy and getting a period!"

Zexion fumed underneath the rain of laughter. Steam was almost coming out of his ears.

But, the taunt was forgotten as Xigbar jumped to the ground, as though pretending to be a lion. "RAAAAAAAAWR I AM THE MIGHTY BERZERKER I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Then, he sat up like an excited puppy. "But then, I'll run to the Superior's office, kiss his butt, and then be his dog all night long!"

Saix struggled against both Xaldin and Lexaeus, who were trying to multitask; rolling on the ground laughing and holding back a rabid Berserker.

Xigbar jumped back to his feet, and his hands flew into the air in a gay manner. "OH MY GOD! I'm totally gay, and I make it painfully obvious, but I tell everyone I'm not! I hate girls; I want me a man! I need to get a strong scientist who'll do me on the desks of his lab! I have no sense in fashion or color, and I never leave my garden because I have a mental disease where I have to talk to my plants!"

Then, of his final act, his hands went on his hips. "And, finally, I'm such a dick-sucking bitch! I'd whore myself off to all the men on this world if each of them gave me a nickel! I hurt people so that they'll know what a bitch I am, and keep their distance. In other words, I'm a huge-assed ****!" (Author's Note: That word is censored because I don't want anyone to know what it is. Please, do not ask me about it, and if you ask if a word you found on-line was the word, do not ask me, because either I won't respond, or I'll say 'No'. And, if you know what it is, please, shut your trap. I happened upon it by accident, and I really shouldn't be using it, but it fit best here...For censor's sake, please, just leave it.)

Larxene twitched; sparks flying around her, causing those nearby to roll away from her.

"And that's what I do in the shower!"

Everyone laughed hysterically, and tried to keep Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia, and Saix off of Xigbar, whose wounds have only just closed.

"Alright…hysterical laughing aside-"

"I LOST THE GAME!" Luxord shouted.

"WE LOST THE GAME!" everyone screamed, moaning in anguish and glaring at Luxord.

Except for Miyako. Miyako cocked her head to one side and asked, "What's the game?"

Everyone gasped in shock. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE GAME IS?!?" Rose almost shrieked.

"No…?"

"POOR CHILD! Here!" Rose exclaimed, shoving her laptop into Miyako's lap. "Go to, '' and look for the rules!"

Miyako opened the laptop, and hastily closed it, a sick expression on her face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" she screamed.

"Wait, I left that…? Oh…I'm sorry, gimme a minute…!"

Rose frantically snatched the laptop and closed out of whatever she had been on before, laughing nervously. "UG! That was…is that even…UGH! I think I'm gonna hurt…" Miyako moaned, leaning sideways, turning slightly green.

"THERE! All gone! Now, GO!" Rose exclaimed, shoving the laptop into Miyako's lap once again.

Miyako, keeping one hand on her mouth, looked up the site with her other hand.

About 5 minutes later, she exclaimed, "I LOST THE GAME!"

"ANOTHER VICTIM!" Axel cackled.

"Okay, Game-losing aside, Xaldin, do you sing in the shower?" Miyako asked.

"Yes."

"What do you sing?"

"80s music."

"Vexen, what about you?"

"I calculate equations. I have no time to exercise such foolish vocalization when my mind is rapidly contemplating."

"English?" Demyx pleaded.

"He can't sing when he's thinking," Cenchax explained.

"Ah! Well, why didn't he just say so?"

"Lexy, do you sing in the shower?" Miyako asked, moving on.

Lexaeus was silent, for a minute. Then, Rose said, "Big Brother appears to be too quiet to sing in the shower…"

Zexion saw, out of the corner of his eye, Lexaeus sigh silently in relief…

"ZEXI!" Zexion was immediately distracted by a whirlwind of black in his face as Miyako almost shoved herself into his face.

"…I…er…sing…songs in my head…I usually hum, and…I don't have a preferred song or style. It switches…"

"UNCLE SAIX!"

"I'm silent."

"Axel!"

"Well, cous, I usually don't sing, but when I do, I usually sing the song I just heard, or one of the new ones I prefer!"

"So, what song has it been lately?"

"Well, duh! Sean Kingston's 'Fire Burnin'!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Rose exclaimed.

"What?"

Rose smiled, and sang, "Somebody call 911!"

Everyone smiled and almost the entire room sang, "Shawty fire burning on the dance floor!

"Whoa!"

Larxene, Miyako, and Rose stopped singing and began dancing, while most of the guys almost screamed, "I gotta cool her down!

"She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor!

"Whoa!"

Xigbar whispered something in Demyx's ears. Demyx smiled goofily.

"She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor! That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor!

"She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor! That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor!"

At the end, Demyx sprayed Larxene, Rose, and Miyako with water. (Author's Note: Contrary to what many believe, Larxene can tolerate water, so long as it isn't being used in batter. There is some sort of magical property of water used in battle that makes it different from water used for fun.) For once, Larxene didn't scream or swear. She just laughed along with Miyako and Rose as they got covered from head to toe in refreshingly-cool water. When they were done being sprayed, being laughed at, and laughing, they looked at their clothes and frowned. "Oh, we're gonna need new outfits…" Larxene moaned.

Rose gasped in realization. "Miyako, come on! Follow me!" She ran off, Miyako at her heels. The Organization looked at each other, shrugging in confusion. Larxene walked off to get one of her spare coats.

Fifteen minutes later, the three ran back in. Each of them sported a brand-new Organization coat. "Marly made them for us, but we never put them on!" Rose chimed. She walked over to Zexion and struck a pose. "How do I look, baby?" she teased.

"Simply lovely, darling," Zexion commented.

Rose giggled. Then, she looked at Miyako and gestured with her hand, saying, "Carry on, then!"

"What…? …Oh, yeah! The Truths!" She looked over at Demyx.

"Do you sing in the shower?"

"YES!"

"What do you sing?"

"Anything I can think of!"

"Mind you; he sings, like, 15 songs before he finishes his showers…" Zexion muttered to Rose.

"Luxord?"

"I don't sing much. I hum a little, and it's only random tunes, with no song to go to it."

"Marluxia?"

"I sing…usually Fall-Out Boy…"

"Larxene?"

"Any song stuck in my head."

"Roxas?"

"I don't sing much, but when I do, I just sing whatever's in my head at the moment…"

"And, finally, Cenchax?"

"Linkin Park! Oh, and other things…"

"Okay, I guess that's it…" Rose muttered.

Miyako looked down at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Oh, god, I gotta get home!"

"Aw! But, Sis, you just got here!" Rose complained, throwing her arms around the jade-eyed girl.

"I'll try to come back soon!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Alright…I guess I can't keep you here forever…" Rose gave Miyako a quick peck on cheek. "See you next family reunion!"

"Bye!" With that, Miyako walked out of the door, thus ending the requests from her, at least for now.

* * *

Oh…My…God…TRUTHS ARE FRICKEN OWESOME! SUBMIT MORE!

…There are quite a few pedophiles in the Organization…XD

And Xigbar, you are now allowed back on the comment board! CONGRADULATIONS!

Xigbar: I'm still not forgiving you for the incident with Slaxia.

Me: I know…*rubs ass painfully* It still hurts…

Xigbar: Have you learned you lesson?

Me: Have YOU learned YOURS?

Xigbar: What?

Me: Then, NO! Oh, but the imitations were HILARIOUS!

And, as the family gets bigger, I find it harder and harder to believe that I'm actually ever going to finish this story…

Oh, Matt, yours is next! You know who you are!

~Cat's Eye


	6. 6: Read Me Like A Book

This is a two-part part, since I needed two chapters to make it more suspenseful.

I HAVE 358/2 DAYS! IT IS AMAZING.

ON WITH THE PART!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**I HAVE SET A DEADLINE FOR SUBMITTION! IF YOU WANT TO PUT MORE UP, PLEASE NOTIFY ME BEFORE OCTOBER 31st, OR YOUR CHAPTER WILL NOT BE PUT UP!**

It's a month! That's plenty of time to put in more embarrassing Dares!

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 6: Read Me Like A Book**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"Alright, we have some new requests!" Rose exclaimed vibrantly. Everyone else groaned.

"Well, they can't be much worse than what we've seen before, can they?" Cenchax pointed out.

Rose nodded. Then, she looked down at the note card in her hand. "Alright, the first Dare i-!"

She stopped dead, staring wide-eyed at the paper. Several members of the Organization tried to peek over her shoulder, but she shifted the paper away, not taking her eyes off of it.

"Um…Rose?" Larxene asked guardedly.

Rose didn't look up. Shock exploded onto her face, draining her color. After a few moments, she looked up at everyone, and, after a few MORE moments, she let out a shy, nervous, scared smile. "Alright…And Truth Number 1 is…"

Again, she looked down at the paper. The look of shock returned. Everyone muttered anxiously in the background.

"Um…Erm…DANG IT! IMVDRAGON! STOP READING ME LIKE A BOOK!" Rose shouted. (Author's Note: Hehehehe…Sorry! Can't say nothing! So, sorry, Imvdragon, aka, Matt/Howl, but a few of the requests are being ignored for several reasons…Make no comments on it, I beg you!)

"What do you mean?" Vexen asked.

Rose shook herself, and waved a hand at Vexen. "Oh, nothing! It just means that two of these are illegal!"

"Wait, let me see!" Zexion exclaimed, trying to grab the paper.

"Okay, gimme a sec!" Rose exclaimed. She walked over to Axel and slapped him in the back. (Author's Note: OMG! 'SECOND CHANCE' BY SHINEDOWN JUST CAME ON THE RADIO! :D I am so happy!) Axel opened his mouth to allow a torrent of fire to burst out, courtesy of the burp he had been storing up. Everyone scooted back, some screaming in fear. Rose held up the piece of paper, and let it burn in the fire.

"DEMYX! HELP!" Rose shouted, fear in her eyes, though it was all part of her plan…

Demyx's eyes widened. He summoned an orb of water in his hand and threw it at Axel's face. Instantly, the fire, and the paper, were put out, leaving a crumpled black ball and a very unhappy Axel.

Rose walked over to Zexion and dropped the wet black paper into his hands. "Here. Go ahead and look!"

Zexion glared at the girl, but made no reply.

"So, was there ANY Dare or Truth there worth doing?" Marluxia asked.

"Of course there was, Dad! I won't be talking if there was none; I'd be waiting at my laptop while you guys played!

"So, anyways, this one goes to you Imvdragon! ZEXION! CENCHAX!"

The two looked over at the girl. "What is it, Mom?" Cenchax asked.

"Time to give your step-dad some LOVE! You two have to create, and I quote, 'Sexual tension…Cenchax Aka, kisses.................................Zexion!"

The two blushed and looked at each other. "HOW LONG?!?" Xigbar howled, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Grandpa! Please!" Rose muttered, rolling her eyes. Then, she looked over at Zexion and Cenchax. "Since there was no requested time-limit, I guess that we'll go for…5 minutes!"

"FIVE MINUTES?!" Zexion shouted, while Cenchax went deeper fuchsia.

"Hey, I was about to say an hour, but I decided to be nice!"

Zexion and Cenchax looked at each other, wondering if they actually achieve it without killing someone. It was quiet in the room for a very long time, long enough for the two faces to cool. Rose glared at the two.

"…Fine, two minutes. But that's my final offer! If you beg for any lower, we go back to the hour!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Zexion muttered, turning slightly red again. "Let's just get this over with…"

Cenchax shot a fraud hurt look at Zexion. "You don't love me, Daddy?" me moaned, putting his head in his hands, as though sobbing, when he was actually about to crack up, despite the situation he was in.

"No."

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"I don't love you like that! You're a brother to me, not a step-son!" Zexion rephrased.

"Never. Break. Character," Cenchax hissed teasingly.

"I was never IN character!"

"He does have a point there…" Lexaeus murmured.

"LESS TALKING, MORE BOY-BOY ACTION!" Rose exclaimed. With that, she shoved Zexion over at Cenchax, forcing their lips to meet. The two boys forcefully shut their eyes on contact, faces red as Axel's firework of a hairdo. They froze in place like statues for almost a minute. The timer went by.

"COME ON, YOU TWO! ACT LIKE YOU ENJOY IT!" Rose complained.

Both Zexion and Cenchax broke contact to shout, "BUT WE DON'T!" Against their will, however, they wrapped their arms around each other, and stiffly pressed their lips against each other, no emotion whatsoever flowing from the two.

"DO-OVER! Reset the timer!" Rose shouted at Larxene and Luxord, who were the official time-keepers.

Zexion and Cenchax pulled out, Zexion fuming with rage, and Cenchax's mouth wide with disbelief. "WHAT?!"

"There was tension. But NONE of it was sexual! Do it again!"

"Listen, baby, that's as sexual as you're going to get form me!" Zexion muttered coldly.  
"Mo-om, he tastes weird!" Cenchax moaned, pulling away from Zexion.

Rose tried to glare the two into submission. When that failed, she threw her hands in the air and shouted, "I GIVE UP! You two win the battle…BUT YOU HAVE NOT WON THE WAR!"  
"Wait, Rose, you could always…" Luxord said. He scooted over to Rose and whispered into her ear. Rose listened, and then smiled criminally and looked over at Luxord.

"Oh, Uncle, you DIRTY DONG!" she exclaimed. Then, she leaned in and gave him a quick smooch on the cheek. "Love you!" Then, she crawled over to Zexion and Cenchax. "Alright, this time, to make things better, we could always…" she muttered, whispering the rest. Both boys leapt back in disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY! THAT'S WORSE THAN BEFORE!" Cenchax snapped.

"But, come on! We need more action in the story anyways! It'll only take me a few minutes!" Rose moaned.

"NO! It's too vile…Disgusting…How can you even THINK to do that?!?" Zexion shouted.

Rose thought a moment. Then, she smiled. "You can't stop me from…"

"Wait…Oh, god, NO!" Zexion shouted. But Rose was already at her laptop, tying away desperately. (Author's Note: Ha-ha, I just came up with a good nickname for Zexion! Zexipwn! Lol, 'YOU JUST GOT ZEXIPWNED! XD I crack myself up!)

"No fucking way…" Zexion growled.

"DONE!" Rose exclaimed, with a piece of freshly-printed-on paper in her hand.

"That fast?!" Luxord exclaimed quickly.

"I has magic fingers…"

"Done with WHAT?!" Xaldin shouted.

"Just about the best thing ANYONE'S ever going to read that will scar all of you for life!"

"AXEL! BURN IT!" Cenchax exclaimed, leaping towards Rose. Rose dodged out of the way, eyes wide. She realized that Cenchax wasn't joking around. He really wanted that paper BURNED.

"Oh, just let her read it!" Luxord muttered.

"SHUT UP! You gave her the idea!" Zexion shouted.

"Oh, stop being such a fucking drama queen! You ridicule Xigbar, and yet you complain at this one thing? I mean, it can't be THAT bad!" Larxene muttered.

"You don't know her!" Cenchax pointed out. It was true; Cenchax and Zexion probably knew her best, and what she was capable of.

"I've already been tormented all day!"

"So?!"

Xemnas sighed. He realized that this was not a problem that would resolve itself…

He stood up, walked towards a flying Rose, and tripped her in mid-stride, snatching the paper as it slipped through her fingers. He held it out of Cenchax's reach.

"Rose, stop teasing Zexion and Cenchax. Zexion, Cenchax, you agreed to perform the Dare."

"And we DID!" Zexion muttered defensively.

"But it isn't over. You haven't met the qualifications. Would you like her to read it out loud, or do the Dare over? OR, would you like to make a compromise?"

The two were silent for a while. Rose was still as a statue, wondering what would happen. She realized she was walking a VERY thin line. Even though she had said it was the best thing ever, she didn't feel right reading it out loud…

"…Do you think we could look at the story, and see what we can do?" Cenchax asked, looking at Rose, a genuine look of partial-forgiveness on his face.

Rose smiled nervously. "Um…sure…" All of a sudden, her 'well-thought-out-fool-proof-plan' did not seem to be all that well thought out…

Zexion took the paper, and, with Cenchax on his shoulder, they both read it over. As they scrolled down the page, their faces turned into tomatoes.

"All anger aside…Subtract a bit of detail…Scratch out the…part with the…And a few other details…You think we could pull this off?" Cenchax asked, looking at Zexion.

"I'm still a little iffy…"

"It was because you weren't prepared last time!"

Both boys looked over at Rose. Rose's eyes widened, and she smiled apologetically. "Shutting up now!"

Suddenly, a ring sounded from her computer. "A new message!" she shouted, relieved. Reading mail sounded so much better than sitting in silent terror. She bolted over to her computer. She scanned over the letter. Then, she squealed in joy.

"THANK YOU! MATT, THANK YOU!" she howled to the sky. "Thank you, so much! I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone stared at the girl. She jumped up and ran over to Zexion and Cenchax. She tore the piece of paper out of Zexion's hands and shredded it to bits.

"Hey, what gives, dudette?" Cenchax snapped.

"Thanks to Imvdragon, I have a better idea! Trust me; you'll like this one more! You'll be more prepared, since I'm not going to be blindly throwing you into this, and you can play it out the way you like, so long as you meet a few MINOR requirements!"

Cenchax and Zexion looked at each other. Then, Zexion muttered, "We're listening…"

Rose grinned. "Trust me. Now, what we gotta do, is…"

* * *

OMG, WHAT DO I HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU?!

Matt, don't worry! I think the next part will make up for all this…

~Cat's Eye


	7. 7: Italian, Anyone?

SECOND PART!

So, what do I have in store for you?

Matt, just a little hint; if you think about what you said earlier, you'll understand why the Chapter has Italian in it! And if you can't figure it out, you'll understand by the end of the part!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**I HAVE SET A DEADLINE FOR SUBMITTION! IF YOU WANT TO PUT MORE UP, PLEASE NOTIFY ME BEFORE OCTOBER 31st, OR YOUR CHAPTER WILL NOT BE PUT UP!**

It's a month! That's plenty of time to put in more embarrassing Dares!

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 7: Italian, Anyone?**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

While the rest of the Organization sat in silence, Zexion, Cenchax, and Rose were in Zexion's library, laughing at what Rose was throwing on screen.

"Oh, dude, have me eat it like those two from the sequel!" Cenchax snickered, pointing at some of the words on the screen.

"How's about I have you shout, 'PERVERT!' but then have the plot twist?" Rose giggled.

"No raping, remember!" Zexion joked.

"I know, I know! And, honey, would you be a dear and check how the food's coming?"

"Of course, sweetheart!" Zexion muttered, putting his hands on her shoulder and breathing into her ear. "Anything for my part-time girlfriend!"

Rose laughed. "Yup, Cenchax, he is officially BROKEN!" Rose shouted, watching Zexion disappear to the kitchen.

"Now, where on Earth did you get THAT?!" Cenchax muttered, scratching his head, causing Rose to laugh more.

"Okay, we're almost done. We just need to make an ending…"

"Oh! I got one!" Cenchax exclaimed. He butted Rose over and started typing furiously, smiling. Rose laughed. Then, after a few minutes, he pulled away, shouting, "TA-DA!"

Rose took one look at the screen and fell out of her chair, laughing like a maniac. "CENCHAX! AUGH! THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Rose howled, giggling so hard that she could barely breathe.

"What's so funny?" Zexion asked, who had just reappeared from nowhere.

"The ending I just wrote!" Cenchax muttered smugly.

Zexion looked at the screen and had to turn away and hold onto both his rib to stop it from cracking, and the desk to keep him standing, laughing so hard.

"Zexi thinks it's funny! It's a go!" Rose exclaimed. She printed out her masterpiece. "Now, THIS is the best thing anyone's ever written!" She printed three copies. She handed one to Zexion and one to Cenchax. "Now, get this memorized, got it memorized?" Rose exclaimed, making a retarded face and pointing at her head as she quoted Axel's favorite line.

The two boys laughed. "I'll set everything up! Think you can do this fast enough?"

"Dude, I'm psychic, he memorizes whole books in one night, and we both adapt like crazy! It'll be surprising if we MISS a line!"

Rose laughed. "You have a point! Alright, Zexion, portal me to the set!"

Zexion nodded, and opened a portal.

Time passes…

Back at 'Home Base', everyone was getting bored.

"If something doesn't happen soon, I think I'm going to hurt something…" Larxene muttered. A fly fluttered past. She zapped it as though it had just hit a bug zapper. It fell to the floor, fried to a crisp. "Okay, that should be enough for 5 minutes…"

"What the hell are they doing…?" Saix growled.

"I dunno…Whatever it is; I hope it's worth the wait…" Marluxia murmured.

"It WILL be!"

Everyone looked at the door to see Rose padding through.

"So, what IS this brilliant plan of yours?" Vexen asked.

Rose just smiled. She grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on.

Zexion and Cenchax were sitting side by side at a table covered in a red-and-white checkered cloth. It had a candle in the middle, and a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs in the middle. The background was a street in the moonlight, with the lamp-lights shining. It was obviously fake; it looked like someone had just colored it in with markers. Cenchax and Zexion were smiling; looking at what everyone assumed was the camera.

Rose picked up a walkie talkie. She pressed the button. "Alright, guys, action!" she shouted. Her voice was also heard on the TV.

Zexion gave thumbs up.

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS MATERIAL TOO HUMOR-FILLED FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DIE LAUGHING! READ AT YOU OWN RISK! NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN 13 YEARS AND YOUNGER! SEE YOUR DOCTOR BEFORE READING THIS SECTION.

Cenchax looked around, paranoid. "Zexi, they're back!"

"Who?" Zexion asked, picking up his beer bottle to take a sip.

"The voices in my head! It just said, 'Alright, guys, action!'"

Zexion slammed down his beer-bottle, angered. "It's always about the voices in your head! Voices this, voices that! When will we talk about MY needs?!" he asked, hand on chest, looking pleadingly at Cenchax.

Cenchax snorted. "YOUR NEEDS?!" YOU needed a night out, and I took you out!"

"This place is a dump! It smells like a skunk covered in raw fish DIED here in an old shoe! The people who run the place are gay!"

He held up a picture of the entire Organization, with Cenchax and Zexion blotted out. "I mean, LOOK at them! All of them either have gay hair, a gay voice, or gay…GAYNESS!"

"Hey, I took you out!"

"I'm not done! The food sucks!"

"You haven't even eaten it yet!"

"I WANTED THE COCONUTS! BRING FORTH THE COCONUTS!"

"They don't HAVE coconuts here!"

"I WANT THE COCONUTS!"

"THERE AREN'T ANY COCONUTS HERE!"

"I WANT THE COCONUTS!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!" Cenchax shouted, slapping Zexion, who fell out of his chair. Cenchax's hands flew to his mouth.

"OH MY GOD! Zexi, are you alright?"

Zexion came up, holding a coconut. "You liar…!"

Cenchax's eyes widened. Then, he shouted. "THIS RESTAURANT LIES!"

"LIES!"

"LIES!"

"!"

"…So, do you want to eat or what?"

"Oh, god, yes, I'm starving!" Zexion tried to take a bite out of the coconut. He winced, pulling away and rubbing his jaw. "OW! Oh, wait…I hate coconuts…" He threw it over his shoulder.

The two dug into their spaghetti, eating with absolutely no etiquette or manners. All of a sudden, in the middle of the meal, Cenchax paused, and glared at Zexion. "Stop eating on my side!"

"Cenchax, there ARE no sides when someone's sharing on a plate!"

"I don't care if there are no sides! You're on my side!"

"How can I be on your side _when there are none?_"

"You're still on it!"

Zexion and Cenchax turned away, uttering, "HMPH!" A piece of pasta was hanging out of their mouth, which was connected. They both sucked it in, shifting their head as they felt it tug. Then, they turned to find that their lips were pressed against each other. The audience could feel the passion flowing between those two, the tension of the brotherly bond they felt for each other, quivering over the edge of becoming lovers…

But, of course, none of the passion actually was there. They bit the pasta and pulled away, spitting onto the ground.

"AUGH! YOU PERVERT!" Zexion screamed.

"What…You think I did-!"

"I'VE BEEN SEXUALLY HARRASSED!" Zexion cried, clinging onto himself.

"OH MY GOD, BY WHO?!?"

"I don't know! It went by too fast…"

"Was he around 5 feet tall, brown eyes, black hair, tattoos on his neck and eye, and blue swirls in his hair?"

"How did you know…?"

"Oh, no…IT WAS OWEN!"

"NO! BUT I'M PREGNANT WITH SUE'S CHILD!"

"REALLY?!?"

"Lolz, NO! Only giraffes get pregnant!"

"Oh…NOW I remember!"

"Hey, do you want this meatball? I have an eating disorder!" Zexion offered shyly, nudging a meatball over to Cenchax with a single meatball. There was something about the look on his face that was asking Cenchax for more than whether or not Cenchax wanted a meatball…

Cenchax looked surprised, but smiled sweetly. "If it's from you, I'm sure it's delicious…"

They two smiled at each other, gazing into each other's eyes with care…Then, a savage look came onto Cenchax's face, and he stuck his face into the plate, demolishing the meatball. Zexion stared with wide eyes.

"AUGH! IT'S THE BOOGIE MAN!"

Cenchax looked up at once, looking around in terror. "WHERE?!"  
"OH MY GOD, CENCHAX, DON'T MOVE!"

"WHAT?!?"

"IT'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!!"

Cenchax froze for point five seconds. Then, he lifted up his chair, and began swinging it around like a barbarian, screaming. Zexion's eyes widened, and he ducked as the chair swung where his head used to be. Cenchax stormed around, stomping and swinging the chair around, screaming. He set the chair down and ran off-set, still screaming. Zexion stared after him. Then, he looked at the camera with an expression that said, 'What-The-Fuck?'  
Cenchax came in with a smug grin. "I killed the Boogie Man!" he said triumphantly, fist against chest in a regal manner, sitting down.

"MY HERO!" Zexion shouted, hands clamping together, tilting his hands, sighing romantically.

It was quiet for a little while. Then, Zexion asked, "You wanna make-out, or something?"

"Sure!"

Cenchax leapt on top of Zexion and the two's eyes closed and their lips formed. They fell over before their lips touched, which indicated that they weren't actually going to make-out, but were going to fake it. Their legs flailed in the air as they moaned. In the middle of it all…

"Wait…Zexi…What are you…GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Cenchax came up, wearing a horn, sauce coming out of his side. He held in his hands two meatballs. "YOU TOOK IT OUT! THEN YOU PUT IT IN MY…YOU TORE IT OUT! YOU STOLE MY KIDNEY!" he shrieked, showing the camera the meatballs, horror filling his face. "AUGH!" he screamed, running off screen, throwing the meatballs into the air.

Zexion stood up, and took center-stage, staring after Cenchax. Then, his right hand landed on his hip and his left hand made a thumbs up sign, his eye on the camera. "YOU JUST GOT ZEXIPWNED!"

The camera shut off.

No one could stop laughing. They tried, and failed.

Rose smiled. "And that is what happened when they tried to remake 'The Lady and the Tramp' with humans instead of dogs!"

* * *

So, Matt? How did I do?

…I have nothing more to say…I'm extremely busy nowadays, and I gotta work on the next parts…

TA-TA!

~Cat's Eye


	8. 8: The Insanity Has Only Just Begun

DEADLINE HAS BEEN HIT!

Okay, Zexion83, time for the LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER! *does epic dance*

This is TECHNICALLY a 3-part chapter, but it ties in to a few chapters after that…She submitted a LOT, and for that, I thank you.

But, unfortunately, due to the fact that I have no time, I'm submitting them one by one, to build suspense! XD MWAHAHAHA! :D I be evil!

…

Anyways, ENJOY TEH PART!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I do not own Slaxia, either. Slaxia is owned by my friend, Z. I also do not own Sandallyx. She was a character submitted by Zexion83, and I threw her into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 8: The Insanity Has Only Just Begun**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

Rose, with an eager smile on her face, exclaimed, "Now, anyone ready for some really mess-up Dares?!"

Of course, the natural response of everyone in the room was a groan.

"Alright, out of all the people who haven't done Dares…Let's see…Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and…Roxas have been left alone. WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!"

"Who to start with?" Xemnas asked. He immediately regretted the decision.

"Actually, YOU! Actually, it was originally for Xaldin only, but, since you were so nice to volunteer, we'll let you in, too! Also, Roxas has to join, and…" Rose squinted at the paper. Her eyes widened in joy. "SORA!"

"WHAT?! Our BIGGEST enemy is ALLOWED to play THE GAME?!" Axel shrieked.

"Eh, I'm here, Miyako was here, and…SLAXIA! WELCOME BACK!"

Slaxia shifted, embarrassed, as everyone stared over at him. "I'm only here for a few minutes…Then I gotta go…"

"Z working you again?"

"…Maybe…"

"Gimme a shout when you need help!"

"You wish…"

"Love you too! Now, Chance, my son, would you mind?" Rose asked, looking over at Chance.

"On it!" Chance exclaimed. With this, he leapt out of his seat and opened a portal. He disappeared through it.

"…While Chance is off doing Chance-Stuff…What is the Dare?" Saix asked, glaring threateningly at Rose. If Xemnas was hurt…

"The Dare is-!" Rose began, but was cut off as the portal opened again.

"Wow…That didn't take loOH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE KEYBLADE MASTER!" Rose shouted. She ran over and hugged Sora, kissing him on the cheek. He leapt up in surprise.

"OH MY GOD! You told me that there was going to be a party!" Sora moaned, glaring at Chance.

"It IS a party!" Chance exclaimed.

Sora looked around, taking in the silence of the room, and the hostile glares from his unknown enemies. "No, it's not! The way everyone's dressed in black, I thought this was a FUNERAL!"

"Enough with the funeral talk! TIEM TO FIND OUT YOUR DARE!" Rose exclaimed.

"Wait…Dare?" Sora asked frantically, looking left and right.

Chance snickered, "Yeah, did I forget to mention? You're being thrown into a Dare the moment you get in here!"

"THAT WASN'T PART OF-!"

"ANYWAYS!" Rose interrupted. "This Dare comes from Zexion83!"

"Wait! Don't forget about me!"

Everyone turned around, except for Xigbar, who was too busy staring at Slaxia, who was trying to ignore the fact that Xigbar was staring at him. Behind them, a girl with blue hair stood, smiling ear to ear. Her hair covered her left eye, and the rest of her bangs just hung down, long and thin, off to the other side of her face. However, even though the one section reached down to her shoulder blades, the hair over her eye only reached to her jaw-line, and the back of her hair was about an inch shorter, the rest of her hair angling as it got shorter towards the back. She had green tips, and her eye color was undistinguishable, due to the dark pair of shades she wore. (Author's Note: You didn't include an eye-color, so I improvised!) She was the same height as Zexion, and her outfit was that of a girl cosplaying as Rikku from Final Fantasy.

"Oh, you're here!" Rose exclaimed. She bolted over to the new girl and gave her a hug. The blue-haired girl hugged her back, still smiling. Then Rose, with her arm still around the girl next to her, exclaimed, "Everyone, meet Long-Lost-Cousin, Sandallyx!"

Everyone unwillingly waved, and a few people managed a, "Hello…"

"Is she the one who will be Daring us?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, MANSEX, I was going to change your name to Mansex…" Sandallyx purred.

Xemnas glared at her, his orange eyes icy daggers. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, we could do that. Seriously. If we wanted to, we could get the legal documents to do that in about…" Rose muttered, looking down at her watched. "Let's see…lawyer gets out a t 4…7's curfew…We could get it in an hour!"

"But, oh, no, no, that is simply TOO mild!" Sandallyx exclaimed, rubbing her hands together evilly. A mad glint came into her eyes, visible underneath her shades. "So, I decided that-!"

"OH, YOU SIN TWOBAWLE!" Demyx exclaimed.

Xigbar, preoccupied until this moment, finally looked away from Slaxia and looked over at Sandallyx. "Hey, who the hell is she?!"

"You are a huge chunk of stupid. You know that, right?" Xaldin muttered, rolling his brilliant violet eyes.

"How the fuck am I a huge chunk of stupid?"

"Well, there's the OBVIOUS THING…" Xaldin muttered, glancing at Slaxia. "But that's besides the point. You're a huge chunk of stupid because that's how you were born. SHE JUST INTRODUCED HERSELF, YOU TURD," Xaldin snapped in reply.

"That's right! I'm Sandallyx, and I will be Daring Roxas, Sora, Xemnas, and Xaldin, which explains why Xaldin is so short-fused right now!"

"Dude, what IS the Dare?!"Cenchax exclaimed.

"Well, it goes like this!" Sandallyx replied. She walked over to Cenchax and whispered it in his ear. His face flushed. He leapt back, staring at Xemnas.

"DUDE, Xemnas, you're my Superior, I mean, I still respect you, but DUDE!!!"

"What? WHAT?!" Xemnas snapped, getting more frantic and antsy. Next to him, Saix growled threateningly, like a guard dog about to protect someone from a robber.

"What is it again?" Rose asked. Sandallyx whispered it into her ear. The dirty blonde blushed.

"Erm…I need to borrow Zexi for a moment EXCUSE ME!" she exclaimed. She leapt over to Zexion. "My beloved boyfriend, there is no time to question my actions! COME WITH ME OR DIE." With that, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. It was quiet for a while. Then, Sandallyx snapped her fingers.

"Oh, wait a minute! I need Zexion and Demyx, too!" Sandallyx muttered. She looked over at the innocent, mullet-haired boy, smiling evilly.

Demyx laughed nervously. "Um, guys? She's not gonna hurt me, right? Guys? …Guys…?"

MEANWHILE IN THE HALLWAY…

Zexion ripped his arm out of Rose's grasp, causing Rose to whip around in surprise. "Hey, what the hell? What's going on?!" Zexion snapped.

"Listen, can you make a clone of Xemnas?"

"Uh, HELLO?! I make fricken Illusions at the snap of a finger! But, why do you need one?"

"This Dare is a littler…erotic…Xemnas could kick me out for this!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "And I care…Why?"

"Because you're my boyfriend."

"TEMPORARY boyfriend," Zexion reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, the point is, YOU have an obligation to help out your girl, got it?!"

Zexion stood there for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, he sighed. "Fine, at least I probably won't get in trouble for this…"

"YAY!" Rose glomped Zexion, AGAIN, nuzzling him with gratitude. "I love you!"

Before Zexion could come up with a response, Sandallyx came in. In a sing-song voice, she crooned, "ZEXI! I need you for a second…!"

"For what?"

Before Sandallyx could reply, Demyx came running in, wide-eyed with terror, and his face covered in bubble-gum-pink lipstick. "RUN AWAY! SHE'S A MAD ZEMYX FAN!"

Zexion's eyes widened. "How do you know what that is?!" he exclaimed.

"DOES IT MATTER?! RUN, YOU IDIOT!"

"Aha! There you are, Demyx! Now, the Dare for you two is-!"

Zexion, taking cue from Demyx, bolted off, screaming, "NO! I HATE YAOI, I HATE FANGIRLS, I HATE ZEMYX, AND I WILL NOT DO THE DARE!" But, before he left, he sent a piercing glare over his shoulder at Rose and Sandallyx, which said, 'How could you let this monster into the Castle?!'

Sandallyx started sniffing, and her eyes started tearing up. "Uh-oh…Look what you did to her!" Rose snapped, wrapping her arms around Sandallyx.

"Hey, it's not my fault that-!"

"I…I…JUST…WANT…WANTED…T-TO…EMBARRASS…THE…S-SHIT…O-OUT…OF…XEMNAS! AND ZEXION!" Sandallyx sobbed, though, in reality, it was obvious that she was faking it.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Cry all you want. I will not participate in any Zemyx bullshit!"

Sandallyx, realizing that Zexion was being serious, started all-out crying, tears pouring out of her eyes as she watched her dreams get crushed. Before anyone could comfort her, she ran off, crying, "I HATE YOU ALL!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Great. Now, what are we going to do about the Dare?" Rose muttered, glaring at Zexion and Demyx. With that, she stalked after Sandallyx. Demyx and Zexion stood in the middle of the hallway, quiet. Cenchax walked in, listening to his IPod, eyes closed, as he walked in tune with the music.

" Move, move, shake, shake, now DROP, like your daddy said…! " he murmured, dancing a bit as he walked. When he reached Demyx, his eyes opened halfway. Then, they turned into giant spheres of fear. He fell backwards, letting out a small scream. "DUDE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" he screamed, pointing at Demyx.

Demyx sniffed sadly, tears in his eyes. "The mean lady put lipstick all over me…!" With this, he began to cry in his hands, smearing them with pink.

"AW! It's okay!" Cenchax crooned, standing up and giving Demyx a comforting hug. Then, he looked over at Zexion. "Zemyx?"

"How'd you know? And why are you here?"

"We were talking about how she said she needed Zexion and Demyx, and we assumed that meant that you were going to be forced together. And, after you and everyone else left, we decided to chill for a bit." Cenchax sighed, his eyes closing wearily. "Xemnas said that there hasn't been a Game night like this EVER…"

"No…None have been as hectic as this…"

"So, what's going to ha-?" Cenchax began, but he was cut off when a portal opened behind Zexion. A familiar looking Organization arm wrapped around Zexion and pulled him back, only allowing him to cry out in fear as he was pulled into the darkness. Cenchax and Demyx could do little more than stare in shock as Zexion disappeared.

"ZEXION!" they cried, letting go of each other and running to where the portal had been just seconds ago. Suddenly, they heard a blood-curling scream. They stiffened up.

"That sounds like Rose! COME ON!" Demyx jumped up and ran off, leaving Cenchax trailing behind him. They ran down the hallways and were about to turn the corner…

All of a sudden, a leg stretched out in front of Demyx, causing him to trip. He fell out of sight. Cenchax skidded to a halt, pausing for a moment. Then, he turned the corner…

Zexion felt his ribs groan as Demyx fell on top of him. He gasped in surprise, his eyes closing. He landed, back-first on the ground. The first thing he noticed was that something extremely sticky was pressed uncomfortably all over his face, and onto his hair. He also noticed that Demyx was pretty much lying on top of him. Or, at least, he assumed it was Demyx.

Wait…Sticky…Demyx…Top…

His eyes flew open. A dark blush covered his pale face. Lying on top of him was Demyx all right. His legs were lying on top of Zexion's legs, his arms lying limply at his side. His green-blue eyes were wide with bewilderment, and a dark red blush heated his face. And, why?

Because their lips were pressed right against each other.

Cenchax's eye widened. He looked at the two other people in the room. Rose was standing off to the side, smiling smugly. Cenchax realized that it was HER Organization coat reaching through the portal to grab Zexion. He then looked over at Sandallyx, who had a tissue shoved up her nose to stop the bleeding, and was snapping pictures of the two from all angles.

"You set this up, didn't you?!" Cenchax accused, pointing at Sandallyx.

While Demyx pulled away from Zexion, Sandallyx smiled like a cat. "Maybe…"

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Zexion snarled, wriggling furiously underneath Demyx, who just blushed and looked away innocently.

"It's not my fault!" Demyx cried, leaping off of Zexion.

"Lol, Du-ude, you two just, like, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO got pwned!" Cenchax snickered. Then, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He pointed and laughed at Zexion and Demyx. "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!"

"Look, I do love all this drama, and, free shounen-ai is always nice…" Rose muttered. "But this wasn't part of the Dare, and I want to get it finished so that we can move onto more Dares. Plus, Zexion needs to cool down for a bit…So, how about we take a break, and them come back to the Dare, shall we?"

* * *

So, I have one question:

WHAT IS THE DARE?!

So, anyways, not only do we have a new Long-Lost cousin, and we've lost Slaxia for a while…*sobs* But, we have SORA! TRA-LA-LA! XDXDXD I love that boy…

HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE LOVE ROXAS AND NOT SORA?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

…Sorry, I just can't see why people can't like the Organization AND Sora…It's always one or the other…

Why is Cenchax singing that song? Cuz I'm addicted to it.

…DAMMIT, DEMYX, ZEXION'S SEME!

…It's not that I like that pairing. I'm just a die-hard, 'If-Zexion-Were-Gay-Which-He-Isn't-He'd-Seme-The-Shit-Outta-Everyone' Fan…

Zexion: I HATE YOU ALL! *emos* I AM NOT EMOING! *emos more* I'M NOT EMO! STOP DOING THAT! *emos ass off* CUT THAT OUT!

Me: WHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love torturing my boyfriend…

Zexion: *emos* I swear to Kingdom Hearts, Rose, if you do that one more time…*emos* THAT'S IT!

Me: Oh, SHI-

Cenchax: Hi, guyHOLY ZEXION MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?! That can't be reattached!

Zexion: …Like I care…*emos* HOW DOES SHE FRICKEN DO THAT?!

Cenchax: …*glances around nervously* Um, well, what are we gonna do now? She can't type with…various body parts missing…

Zexion: It's a spell, okay? She'll be fine in a few *emos* CUT IT OUT!

Cenchax: Few…?

Zexion: Didn't you hear me? I said, she'll be done in a few *emos* ROSE, IF YOU DO NOT STOP-

Cenchax: Few what? Hours? Days? Months? Minutes?

Zexion: A FEW *EMOS* FUCKING HOURS! I HATE YOU, ROSE!

Cenchax: Oooooo…*looks at audience**laughs nervously* Anyways, while Rose bleeds internally for a few hours, we're bidding you goodbye, and we hope you'll like the next pa-

Zexion: *emos* I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!!!

Cenchax: …BYE!

~Cat's Eye


	9. 9: NOW The Insanity Begins!

HERE WE GO! A NEW PART!

The story hath been updated!

So, what is the Dare…?

…Nothing more to say…

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx, or Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 9: NOW The Insanity Begins!**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

Of course, Zexion didn't cool down for about 10 minutes, and Demyx cried in the bathroom, while trying to take the lipstick off. Zexion managed to calm down enough to clean up the mess on his face, and to sit back in the same room as Sandallyx, though he glared at her angrily, and stole her camera, which caused her to pout.

"Excuse me, but what happened to the Dare?" Xemnas asked.

Rose looked over, surprised. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with the Dare."

"I don't." Xemnas said flatly. "I just want to get this over with."

Saix glared at him. Then, he stood up, and stood Xemnas up. The blue-haired Nobody knelt down, and picked Xemnas up, carrying him off. "I shall escort you on your escape, my Superior…" he muttered emotionlessly.

Rose took out her camera and snapped about 15 pictures, then hid it before anyone could notice.

"WHOA! SAIX! SAIX!!!!!!!!!!! Put me down this instance!" Xemnas ordered. Immediately, Saix gently placed his Superior back on the ground. Xemnas brushed himself off, then looked over at Saix. "I thank you for your concern, but I will suffer the consequences of the Dare."

Saix opened his mouth, as though to object, but then thought better than to. He bowed down, muttering, "Yes, Superior…"

"ENOUGH OF THE FRICKEN SUPERIOR TALK! I WANT TO DO THE FRICKEN DARE!" Rose snapped, causing everyone to jump.

"Oh, right!" Sandallyx exclaimed. She cleared her throat. "Alright…The Dare is-!"

Before she could finish my sentence, there was a knock on the door. Sora put his hands together, as though to pray, and murmured to the ceiling, "Please, let it be Goofy and Donald here to save me, please let it be Goofy and Donald her to save me, please…!"

"I'll get it!" Sandallyx shouted, leaping with zest as she bolted for the door. Rose groaned with irritation.

"OMG YOU'RE HRE!" they heard Sandallyx shout. She came back in a few moments later, her arm around a girl with long silver hair. She had blue streaks going through her hair, and she was also wearing dark shades. She had blue animal ears, instead of normal human ones, but what animal no one could guess. She also had a silver tail, which, also left no indication to what animal she was. She wore a black tube top, red skinny jeans, and some plain white sneakers.

"Meet my friend, and Rose's other Long-Lost Cousin, Anyux!" Sandallyx exclaimed.

"Hi! I like The Game!" Anyux shouted happily.

"I'm beginning to consider banning The Game…" Xemnas muttered.

This was immediately followed by about half of the Organization, Rose, Sandallyx, and Anyux screaming, "NO!"

"O-M-G! XEMNAS! YOU ARE ADORABLE!" Anyux shouted, flashing him a cat-like grin.

"…What what that…?" Xemnas asked hesitantly.

"Needed to get that out of my system!"

While everyone chatted for a moment, Sandallyx walked over to Demyx and muttered, "You know, Aunyx really REALLY likes you. And if you asked her to be your temporary girlfriend, I'd take you off the hook for now!"

Demyx blushed slightly, and smiled sheepishly at the girl. "She IS pretty…" Demyx wasn't thinking about being off the hook. That part had kind of slipped by him. The moment the girl had stepped into the room, a flutter of had tickled him in his non-existent heart…

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Sandallyx encouraged, shoving Demyx along. Demyx stumbled a few steps, then gulped. Nervously, he walked up to the pretty silver-haired female. He tapped her gently on the shoulder. She whipped around. A light pink crossed her face. "Oh, hi Demyx!" she quickly said, turning her head and smiling shyly at him. "What do you need…?"

Demyx looked down at his shoes, still blushing. His left foot brushed against the ground. His arms were behind his back, his left hand gripping onto his right arm. "Well…Um…At least, temporarily…" he muttered.

Anyux cocked her head to the side. "Will…W-Will you be…My gir—gir…gir…" He gulped nervously. Then, he finished, "…girlfriend?"

Anyux blushed. She hesitated, as though she couldn't believe her ears. For a second, Demyx thought she'd say know, and felt almost disappointed…

Then, she flew up and wrapped her arms around him. "YES! I'D LOVE TO!"

Demyx leapt up in surprise, but then smiled, and wrapped his arms tenderly around the girl. Everyone in the room responded with an, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

While Demyx kept his arms around Anyux, they continued on.

"Alright, can we FINALLY hear the Dare?!" Xaldin snapped.

"Alright…The Dare is this!" Sandallyx exclaimed. She took a deep breath, and paused, waiting for there to be an interruption, like the past few times. When there was none, she exclaimed, "I Dare Xaldin to take Xemnas, Sora, and Roxas on a date! Xemnas has to wear a bright pink dress, Roxas has to wear a sea-salt blue one, and Sora has to wear a lime green one! They have to go around the Destiny Islands for 24 hours, and stay in the same bed for at least a half an hour!"

Sora immediately leapt up and screamed, running away. "YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL CRAZY!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"AND, this is where I leave…" Slaxia muttered, standing up.

"NO!" Xigbar shouted, eye widening, hand stretching towards Slaxia.

Everyone looked over at him. Xigbar realized this. He pulled back his hand. Then, he started stretching his arm. "No…Cramp…Ow…" he muttered. Slaxia blushed.

"That is by far the WORST cover-up story I've ever heard in my entire existence…" Vexen muttered.

Slaxia said nothing more. He just walked out of the room.

"I LOVE YOU, SLAXIA!" Rose shouted, smiling and waving.

"You know how I feel about you!" he shouted back, out of sight.

"You'll love me someday! You'll see!"

Slaxia made no reply.

"XIGBAR LOVES YOU, TOO!"

"GOD DAMMIT, NO I DON'T!" Xigbar snapped.

Slaxia didn't reply to this, either, though Rose could tell that, even if she couldn't see him, he was blushing lightly, at the very least. The door for the castle opened, and closed. Xigbar slouched, looking disappointed for all of a second. Then, he straightened up, and pretended he hadn't even noticed that Slaxia had been there in the first place.

"…Alright…Sandallyx, we gotta talk about that Dare…" Rose hissed angrily.

"BUT-!" Sandallyx began, but Rose sent her a death glare, which caused the blue-haired girl to wince. Rose was out of her mind with fury, even though she tried not to let it loose. "…Alright…"

"Right. Chance, go console Sora, and I'll chat with Sandallyx for a bit," Rose growled. Zexion swore; if Rose had been a cat, her hackles would be raised, her tail fluffed out, her eyes narrow slits, and her ears plastered to her head. There's be the nastiest snarl on his face, and she'd be crouched down in a threatening manner, as though she were about to kill the person in front of her. She REALLY didn't want to waste time on the Dares…

"BED?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Roxas swore, furious. "I mean, the dress isn't TOO bad, I guess…BUT BED?! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Eh, shut ya trap!" Larxene muttered. "I had to strip in front of everyone last time…"

"AND HAD VEXEN WIPE EVERYONE'S MEMORIES," Xigbar remarked.

"What? I wasn't about to-!"

"WE HAVE CHANGED THE DARE A LITTLE BIT!" Rose exclaimed. "Boys, you still have to wear the dresses! You STILL have to go on a date on a cruise around Destiny Islands. You STILL have to wear the dresses listed, so the colors and stuff won't change. BUT, for time's sake, you only have to go for two hours, and, since it's against the rules for sex, no bed!"  
"But they don't have to do it!" Sandallyx whined.

"They STILL share a bed, and god knows what they'll do…" Rose muttered, smiling.

"HEY!" Xaldin snapped.

"Kidding, kidding! But, no bed. And that's that! Sorry, Zexion83! I gotta change it a bit, or they'd never let me come back…"

"You still need the clone?" Zexion asked.

"No…?"

Zexion sighed. He took out a gun. "Give me a minute…" he murmured, walking off. He left the room. Everyone stared. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Then, Zexion came back, gun still in hand.

"…You didn't…" Rose murmured, backing away slowly.

"…No, not really. I didn't even make one. I just wanted to see how gullible you guys all are." A smirk came on his scheming face. "Judging by your shock, you're all very gullible."

"HEY!" Xigbar snapped.

"Shut up, ya huge chunk of stupid!" Saix snapped.

"Lol, he said 'Ya'!" Demyx snickered.

"ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE DARE!" Rose exclaimed. Everyone other than Xemnas, Roxas, Xaldin, and a few other people cheered.

"If men were meant to wear dresses, they would already wear them…" Xemnas muttered angrily.

"Why do WE have to wear dresses?" Roxas asked Sandallyx.

"CUZ!"

At this moment, Sora and Cenchax walked back in, Cenchax's arms wrapped around Sora in a soothing manner, guiding his steps. (Author's Note: YAOI MOMENT!)

"You promise after this, I can leave?" Sora whispered.

"It's alright, Sora. The Dare's been changed! Only two hours, and no bed!"

"…Do I still have to wear a dress?"

"Yes…"

Sora stiffened up. "But, not for long! And Riku and Kairi will NEVER find out!"

"…You promise?"

Cenchax rested his head on top of Sora's head, eyes closing. "I promise…"

Sora looked up, a little surprised. Then, he simply smiled. Everyone in the room was shocked at the two boy's closeness. Even Rose was taken aback, not expecting Cenchax to be so gentle. Then, she remembered something. Sora was Roxas's Somebody. It was common knowledge, so of course Cenchax would know. He must feel some sort of bond with the chocolate-haired boy, since he has such strong feelings for Roxas. _Poor guy…ROXAS, FRICKEN DATE HIM, SO HE'LL STOP MOPING!_

Of course, she'd never say this out loud. It was simply a theory. Because Cenchax's personality molded to fit everyone's. Maybe this was his way to mold with Sora's…

"Oh, this is so totally owesome…" Rose remarked, hiding the camera behind her back. _I have about a million new pictures to put online…EVERYONE WILL LOVE ME…_

"Please, explain why WE have to wear dresses AGAIN," Roxas commanded flatly.

"And why me? This is just you guys in black, right? Why am I here?" Sora asked, still in Cenchax's grip.

"I dragged you into my little scheme, Sora. And, to Roxas, blame Axel…" Sandallyx said.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN, BLAME ME?!" Axel screamed, flames erupting from his hand, almost burning Lexaeus and Demyx, who leapt back in fear.

"Er, nothing!" Sandallyx muttered, holding up her hands, eyes closed in distress.

"I really like living here…L-O-L-Z!" Cenchax commented, laughing. "So much drama…SO LITTLE TIME!"

"You four are so totally gay…" Xigbar snickered.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NO! KISS OUR NOT-GAY DUDE ASSES!" Sora, Xemnas, and Roxas shouted.

"You're one to talk…" Xaldin muttered. Everyone laughed as Xigbar looked for a comeback. Coming up with nothing, he grit his teeth angrily. "I'M NOT IN NARNIA, DAMMIT!" he snarled.

"Right…While you deny this…CENCHAX OPEN THE PORTAL!" Rose exclaimed. "GRAB THE SUPPLIES! WE LEAVE IN AN HOUR!"

"RIGHT!" With that, Cenchax let go of Sora, and leapt through his just-made portal.

"You are all fucking high, you demons…" Xemnas muttered.

Cenchax came back with three packages. "Don't blame them, dudes, but don't blame me if I'll get in trouble…" He smiled innocently. Xemnas glared at him.

"LESS TALKING, MORE DRESSING!" Rose exclaimed. She grabbed Roxas and Sora. Sandallyx grabbed Xemnas, and Anyux grabbed Xaldin. Cenchax created a portal. Then, they were all gone. Rose poked he head through the portal, shouting, "Hang here for a while, and amuse yourselves!"

An hour later…

"Why are fangirls so mean?" Roxas muttered.

"Dude, why do I have to wear a blindfold?" Cenchax muttered.

"Um…You can take it off now…Why did you make him wear it?" Anyux asked Rose.

"To see his reaction…" Rose whispered back.

"What do you mean?" Anyux muttered.

"You don't know?" Sandallyx asked.

"Know what?"  
Rose rolled her eyes. "You'll see…"

Cenchax took off his blindfold.

And his face turned red.

Sora, Xemnas, and Roxas were thrown into the most gorgeous dresses Chance could grab on short notice. Sora's was the brightest shade of lime green that was still physically possible to wear. It was a spaghetti strap that was tied by strings at the top. It ruffled where, if he was a girl, his chest should be. But, since there was none, it simply ruffled flatly, with various other shades of green. The dress then clung onto his body until his waist. There, it looked like that of a flower, petals draping against his legs loosely. His shoes were green-yellow sneakers; the only thing that was slightly green that would fit his over-grown feet.

Xemnas's dress was blindingly pink. A pink, thin ribbon was tied around his neck. A silky piece of cloth draped around the top of his chest, and wrapped around his right arm. A red flower was attached to where the cloth around his body met the cloth around his arm. Then, there was a point where his belly was exposed, his belly button sticking out. Then, around his waist, the pink cloth continued, tracing all the way down to the middle of his shins. There, it ruffled out, touching the floor, two bows attached to the back. A clear piece of cloth attached the upper piece with the lower. He wore hot pink heels.

But, what caused him to blush was Roxas.

He had just grabbed the first blue dress he had seen.

But, Rose, Sandallyx, and Anyux thought they should do more.

Roxas was dressed in the one, sea-salt blue maid's out fit on the face of the Earth.

Where the white was normally, it was the blinding, familiar shade of blue that Roxas had come to love to see on ice-cream. Everything else was a dark shade of gray. The collar reached up to his jaw-line, and a bow was right where his neck met the rest of his body. The sleeves stuck out, with ruffles on top of it. His long sleeves clung on at the wrists, and then poofed out again, a black bow tied around his wrist. Around the waist, the outfit stuck out, reaching down to his knees. The familiar maid's hat was on his head, and he wore black dress shoes, his socks all lacy. The entire outfit was frilly, as feminine as it could get. He was blushing heavily as he looked from person to person. Cenchax gulped nervously, trying to cool down his face. He tugged on his collar when no one was looking. _It's getting really hot in here…I hope it cools down soon…Like, NOW…_

The girls, who had decided to dress for the occasion, all wore extremely beautiful dresses. Rose's was midnight blue with a white rose pattern that reached down to her ankles. It was short-sleeves, silky, and tight, so it hugged her body like a glove. She wore bone-colored heels. Sandallyx wore a dress that was a mixture of pink, light orange, red, white, and chocolate brown. It tied around her neck, and reached to just below her kneecaps. She wore a small, short-sleeves red sweatshirt over it, that reached to her stomach. She wore brown heels, a little bit taller than Rose's. Aunyx was wearing a white strapless dress, that clung onto her down to her waist, then hung loosely around her legs to the middle of her shins. She wore a clear scarf around her neck, which elegantly twisted around her arms. Her heels were a light shade of gray, which were shorter than Rose's. (Author's Note: Two out of those three dresses were mine, and if you went to the semi-formal, you'd recognize the one I'm in!)

"Um…Well, this isn't awkward…" Anyux muttered under her breath, finally realizing why Rose put a blind-fold on Cenchax. Cenchax shook his head, making his already-messy hair swirl around.

"Let's get dating! But, according to Rose…No yaoi…" Sandallyx remarked, a downcast expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sandallyx, but I kinda wanted to do those other Dares, and they'd kick me out if-" Rose started.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Roxas screamed.

"Well, I had more than one request…" Sandallyx muttered, her foot scraping against the ground.

"Why…WHY???????????????????????" Xaldin cried, wilting to the ground. He himself had been changed into a sexy violet tuxedo to match his lavishing purple eyes. He wore a black rose, and a dark blue undershirt.

Cenchax smiled, still avoiding eye-contact with Roxas, in case his blush returned. "Well, let's get going!"

With that, a portal opened up. The odd party went through.

* * *

So, now, I have a new question:

Are we EVER going to ACTUALLY perform the Dare?!

Lol, I'm beginning to like Sandallyx and Anyux…XD They are TOO fun…

Anyux actually requested to go with Demyx temporarily. I'd offer it to other people, but...DEADLINE'S BEEN HIT!

...SORRY! *HINT* If anyone reads this far, they'll find that this MIGHT not be the last chance to submit things! I won't take anymore for THIS chapter, but...*laughs evilly*

*nosebleeds* MAID'S OUTFIT!

…Sorry, I have a Maid's Outfit Fetish…Don't worry, it doesn't seem to be contagious…

I also love cross-dressing men, and people who don't understand why I constantly put men in dresses are beyond my understanding.

~Cat's Eye


	10. 10: I'M Accidentally ON A BOAT!

So, they're actually going to do the Dare!

Zexion: I cannot BELIEVE this chapter! Or any of the…MONSTROSITIES you've also written…*shudders*

Cenchax: …Um…Why is Zexion scared out of his mind…?

Me: Er…Less talk…More…Um…Story…? *laughs nervously*

Larxene: *rolls eyes* Uh-oh…Looks like you did something for yourself, didn't you…

NO!

…maybe…

NO!

…Let's just read the rest of the chapter, shall we?!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 10: I'M (Accidentally) ON A BOAT!**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

…Was the first thing that Rose and Chance started screaming at the top of their lungs once they were on the cruise ship.

"I'M ON A BOAT!" they screamed, causing everyone to jump. "I'M ON A BOAT! EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME, CAUSE I'M SAILING ON A BOAT! I'M ON A BOAT! I'M ON A BOAT! TAKE A GOOD, HARD LOOK AT THE-!"

"Will. You. Shut. It?" Xemnas growled. Cenchax could see through the ruse. Xemnas wasn't furious; he was distressed. First of all, the hot pink totally clashed with his hair; it just wasn't his color. Second of all, it was the absolute worse dress for his body; instead of hiding them, it showed off the feminine features he usually kept hidden underneath his coat. The shoes were wrong, he had no make-up…And worse of all, Saix wasn't with him! What's the point of wearing a dress if Saix wasn't going to comment on it?

Of course, this was all of Cenchax's speculation. It was pretty accurate, actually.

"Wow…I didn't even know that there were cruises anywhere, let alone in Kingdom Hearts, let alone near Destiny Islands…" Sora muttered.

"What do you mean, Kingdom Hearts?" Xemnas asked, intrigued.

"AND, we are moving onto the fun-filled activities of the day!" Sandallyx piped up, covering Sora's mouth. She was obviously desperate to change the subject. _How the hell does Sora know something like that…? Only fangirls should know!!_

"Alright, what the hell are we going to do for two friggen hours?" Xaldin muttered irritably.

"Nephew, watch your mouth! Alright, this is how it's going to work. Me and Sandallyx both have a camera-"

"Hey, where did Anyux go?" Roxas asked, looking around. His question was answered when he saw Demyx and Anyux hand in hand, a light blush on each of their faces, laughing and talking a way's away on the same cruise ship. Demyx looked extremely cute; he wore a bright cerulean suit, with a bright red rose on it. His undershirt was white.

"They decided to go on a date. You gotta admit; even though it's a temporary relationship, it is really cute…" Rose sighed dreamily, staring after the two. An expression of longing crossed her face. "Why can't Zexi at least try to be like that…?"

"Because you DRIVE HIM INSANE WITH ANGER AND DEPRESSION," Cenchax stated flatly.

Back at home base, everyone was watching. There were two screens, and everyone had their attention divided to both screens. Well, all except for two people.

One was Saix, who couldn't take his eyes off of Xemnas, and was currently keeping his head in his knees to hide the blood slowly trickling out of his nose.

And the other was Zexion. He was staring at Rose. Not in awe of her beauty, or anyone else's beauty, for that matter. No, Zexion wasn't a person who was affected by those kinds of things. No, he was surprised simply of the loneliness that shown on her face.

"She looks a little…Sad…" Zexion murmured.

"I almost feel sorry for her…" Axel agreed.

Zexion cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Well, we were talking earlier, and she talked about how she really loves this boy who she sees a lot, but she feels like he barely notices him. He says 'Hi' to her, and talks to her, but I guess she misses him a lot more than she lets on…" Axel shrugged. "Not that we would know. After all, we don't have hearts, do we?" (Author's Note: This was only thrown in here to move the plot along, and give me an unfair advantage. You'll see as you read on! Don't worry; even if there was someone in my life, I'm okay where I stand, so don't worry!)

Zexion didn't reply. He was remembering his own feelings from long ago. He had once had a feeling of longing, too. It wasn't for the same type of thing. Rose was after a guy. He, at the time, had been after an application into an organization, such as the one that Ansem had lead before his demise. But, the feelings were still the same. The feeling like something was missing, which left a hole that could never be filled by another thing; maybe patched up, but never filled…

_Is that why she does this entire family thing? _He pondered over this for a moment. Rose was, undeniably, a bit crazy at the very least. The actions she takes, the things she says, the outfits she chooses, the schemes she concocts…One would have to be a little psycho in order to accomplish what Rose has. But, maybe there was a method to her madness. Maybe, in acting like a fool and staying close to everyone, she is trying to fill the hole she has in her heart…

Zexion didn't truly feel it, but a pang of sympathy filled him up. He knew that he couldn't and shouldn't feel, but, strangely enough, he did. He knew that he wasn't in love with Rose. He knew that he'd never come to love Rose. And he knew that Rose would never come to truly love him. But, he knew that he liked Rose, and seeing her sad seemed almost scary in a sense…

He unfolded his previously-crossed legs and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit…"

Rose shook her head back on the cruise. "What was I thinking…? NO TIME TO GET DISTRACTED!" she shouted. Then, a portal opened.

Zexion walked through it, his hands in his pockets. He wore a bright silver suit, the color of a polished diamond, with a gray undershirt, and a lilac rose. Rose felt her face heat up when she saw the unexpectedly-hot teenager. "I seem to have become distracted again…" she remarked. Then, she smiled. "What bring you here, Zexi? Feel like joining the man-date?"

"Actually, I was thinking about joining you for one…" (Author's Note: I think I'm seriously going to cry…)

Rose felt the blush on her face get deeper, and Sandallyx and Cenchax started, "AWWW!"ing in the background. "R-Really…?"

"Rose, you drive everyone off a cliff. You are at least partially INSANE, your schemes are worthy of the Devil, and I do believe that you have a slight mental disorder." Zexion walked over to Rose and took her hand, smiling at her. "But it seems so wrong to see you frown…So smile." Quietly, he added, "Because you never know if HE'LL fall for it, too…"

Rose realized that Zexion had heard what she had said before, and was trying to make her feel better. She giggled. "Zexion, you are just about the sweetest person on the face of the Earth…"

Zexion smiled, eyes closing. "Just wait a few hours. I'll be yelling at you again for one thing or another."

Rose was about to make a comment when Cenchax coughed. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Rose, you hypocrite, first you want to get the Dare done, and now you're off in La-La Land with Suddenly-Formal-Emo-Boy…And where is everyone getting the fricken tuxedoes, dude?" Cenchax indicated his OWN tuxedo; it was a dark forest green with a red rose and a navy undershirt.

Rose blushed. She turned around. "Well, sorry if pretty boys distract me!" Suddenly, she spaced out, staring into Cenchax's eye.

"Um…Rose?" Cenchax muttered, waving his hand in front of her face. She shook her head. "DANG IT! Not again! There are too many pretty boys in tuxedoes here!" she shouted. Zexion laughed.

"Wow, some dude's in a good mood…" Cenchax muttered.

"I dunno what you're drugged with, Zexion, but whatever it is; it's sure doing the trick…" Roxas remarked.

"ALRIGHT, LIST OF ACTIVITIES!" Rose shouted. Zexion chuckled to himself. _THAT'S the Rose we know…_"So, today, there will be a small, 4-way date, a small banquet, a shuffle board tournament, and a ballroom dance! Demyx and Anyux will be joining us, I'm apparently with Zexion now, and…The rest of you can drift around!"

"Why shuffle-boarding?" Sora whined. "It's so boring…"

"Because I've always wanted to play! Now, let's go to-!"

All of a sudden, the wind picked up. Rose was lucky to have a dress that the wind wouldn't disturb. However, the three cross-dressing men, plus Sandallyx, found their dresses swept upwards, their unmentionables shown to whoever was in the opposite direction the wind was blowing. Thankfully, neither of the cameras were there. However, Roxas found, with a dark red blush, that he was pretty close to flashing Cenchax, who stood there, unsure whether he should cheer to God, run away, or cry, his face dark maroon. Eventually, a sickened look came to his face, and he ran to the side of the boat. A few moments later, everyone winced as they heard Cenchax retch over the side. Zexion and Rose ran over in distress.

"Oh my god, Cenchax, are you alright?" Rose asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I just got a little too anxious…" Cenchax muttered, blushing. "And I saw much more of Roxas than I wanted to see quite yet…"

"He was wearing-?"

"YES!" Cenchax exclaimed, straightening up. He blushed again, and hid his face from the world for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, he turned back to the crowd. Roxas, a blushing maid, caught his eye, and immediately began apologizing again and again for the incident. Cenchax, with an almost-forced smile, replied, "No worries, dude…" though he had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping for the next few nights…

"Alrighty, then…We were going to just have two separate dates…But let's do a giant date! Kay?" Rose asked.

Zexion, Cenchax, and Sandallyx shrugged. "We don't care…"

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!"

The 4-way date, which had turned into about a 10-way date, was actually the 10 of them just walking around, talking, checking out the boat. Of course, Rose and Sandallyx did have a few pictures in mind. Xaldin ended up pressing Xemnas against the wall, Roxas kissed Sora on the cheek, Xaldin had to carry Sora around, Xemnas had to take a picture with Roxas, and also had to pat Sora on the head. And they got all this on camera. They also got some cute group pictures, with Demyx and Anyux being cute, Cenchax putting his arm around various people, and one picture of the few times Zexion gave Rose a 'We're-Just-Being-Over-Friendly' kiss. One time, Rose poised the camera at Roxas, and said for him to go over to Sandallyx, close his eyes, and kiss her on the cheek. But, when he went to do that, in the last second, Sandallyx switched herself out, and Roxas ended up giving Cenchax a slight kiss on the cheek, which caused both of them to blush.

Yes, the banquet was boring. Yes, shuffle-boarding caused Rose to throw things overboard in disappointment. (Author's Note: Every time I read that line, I laugh…XD It's just one of those lines that just seems perfect to the writer…I've only had two or three EVER…)

But, the ballroom dance, now THAT was fun.

They reached the main hall, which was so amazingly awesome, that it is up to one's imagination to imagine it.

"Alright, now, we need to get into pairs!" Rose exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Zexion's arm. "I call Zexi!"

Anyux wrapped her arms around Demyx's arm. "I call Demyx!"

"Alright…Well, I CALL XEMNAS!" Sandallyx exclaimed, glomping the older man.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?!" Xemnas asked frantically.

"Nnnnnnn…Nope! Don't think so!" Rose exclaimed. "Alright…Xaldin, you go with…" A light bulb might as well have drifted over her head. "No, wait. Xemnas with Xaldin, Sandallyx with Sora, and Cenchax go with Roxas! So you mind, Sandallyx?"

"Oh, no, no, NO! I like it better this way…!" Sandallyx murmured, rubbing her hands together eagerly.

Cenchax began to blush. "Can I pass…?" he asked quietly.

"NO! DANCE, YOU FOOL!" Rose commanded. She was instantly distracted as she recognized the song playing…

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time_

_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Rose gasped. "OH MY GOD! I adore this song!"

Zexion bowed down, extending his hand out. "Then, may I have this dance?"

"Well, of course you can, Cloaked Schemer…" Rose murmured elegantly, taking his hand. He smiled mischievously and gave her hand a light kiss. Rose giggled. "Seriously, Zexi, you don't have to take it this far…"

Zexion shrugged in reply. "I've lost the ability to care…" With that, he and Rose began swaying side to side, his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders. (Author's Note: Z, do you remember SIMS?!)

"Come on, Demy! We should dance!" Anyux exclaimed.

"Okay!" Demyx gently spun her into his arms, and they, too, swung side to side, in time with the music.

Everyone else stood there quietly, wondering who was going to go next. Xaldin, Xemnas, and Sora had blank expressions on their faces; Sandallyx had a face similar to that of the Chocobo Face, and Cenchax and Roxas were looking away from each other, blushing embarrassedly.

"…If I go through with this, do you promise Saix won't kill me?" Xaldin muttered unwillingly.

Xemnas paused for a moment. Then, he looked directly into the video camera. "Saix, no attacking Xaldin when we return."

"I feel so reassured…" Xaldin muttered sarcastically.

"We dance, or we most likely die. Which do you prefer?" Xemnas asked.

Xaldin pondered it for a moment. Then, he muttered, "Good point…" Unwillingly, the two men put their hands on each other's shoulders, and slightly rocked back and forth, though it couldn't be considered dancing at all.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothing about love_

Secretly, Sora was hoping that Sandallyx would let him alone. He'd rather not dance, I mean, hasn't he been tortured enough?

Apparently not, because approximately five seconds after she had finished taking pictures of Xaldin and Xemnas, Sandallyx shouted, "Dance with me, you fool!" She grabbed him by the wrists and began swinging him around, only to settle down a few moments later into the rhythmic swaying of the others.

This just left Cenchax and Roxas, still blushing, still not making eye –contact.

"So…" Cenchax muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" Roxas answered, pulling down his skirt.

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Because everybody's after love_

"You two realize that you can begin dancing any day now, right?" Rose threw sarcastically over her shoulder.

This comment caused both of them to blush. They looked over at each other, standing side by side, shoulders almost touching. Their eyes shined with embarrassment, meeting for the first time in a while. Cenchax tried to suppress the fluttering feelings he felt in his chest as he saw Roxas, looking undeniably cute in his maid's outfit…Roxas was one of his closest friends in the Organization. To feel for him, even with non-existent feelings, seemed so wrong…How could he like his best friend, let alone love…?

Finally, Roxas sighed in defeat. "Look, we aren't going to get anywhere if we don't…dance…So…Um…" His blush got darker. He turned to face Cenchax, who stared at him, a light blush on his face.

"…Cenchax, will you dance…With me…?" Roxas whispered to his shoes, fists clenched, shoulders tense.

Cenchax blushed darker, and bit back an immediate response. He hesitated for a moment. Should he do this? What if, for one reason or another, he tried to take advantage of the situation? What if he tried to kiss Roxas, or to hold him tightly in his arms? What would Roxas do? What if he lost Roxas's friendship forever…?

"Cenchax…" Someone hissed over Cenchax's shoulder. He looked. It was Zexion, who was still dancing with Rose, leaning back so he could whisper into the taller Nobody's ear to the best of his ability. "You only get these chances every once in a lifetime. Take a risk. You'll be fine…"

Cenchax blushed again. He knew that Zexion knew. Zexion had known since the day he had brought Cenchax to the Organization. He knew that Cenchax really wanted Roxas to dance with him tonight…

Cenchax gulped nervously. He looked down at Roxas, since he was slightly taller than him. Roxas was still staring down at his shoes; face a deep shade of fuchsia. It seemed he had missed the little exchange that Zexion and Cenchax had made. _Here goes nothing…_

Hesitantly, he took Roxas's hand into his own, shaking slightly, trying to calm himself down. Roxas looked up in surprise. Confusion was written all over his child-like face._ Why is Cenchax so nervous…?_

"Sure…Roxas…" Cenchax managed, looking away, a dark pink on his cheeks.

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"_

_Running down in to the spring_

_That's coming all this love melting under_

_Blues skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love_

Cenchax hesitantly moved his hands towards Roxas's thin waist. Roxas lifted his hands up and began to put them on Cenchax's shoulders. Then, Roxas pulled away suddenly, causing Cenchax to jump, arms flying up.

"Um…guy leads…" Roxas muttered, staring at Cenchax's face, wondering what reaction Cenchax would come up with next. Cenchax blushed. Roxas hadn't been pulling away. He had just been switching where his hands went…_False alarm…Settle down! Don't get all jumpy…!_

"Um, right…Yeah…" He gently laid his hands on Roxas's shoulders, gripping onto them as though they were eggshells. Roxas put his hands on Cenchax's waist. Cenchax sucked in a breath at the sudden pressure, his face heating up. He wasn't used to these kinds of things…

Roxas looked up, confused. "Are you okay…? Did I hurt you or something…?" It confused Roxas to see Cenchax acting so strange…

Cenchax looked down at his shoes. "Um, no….It's okay…"

Roxas started at Cenchax for a moment longer. Then, he started swaying to the music. Cenchax started swaying, too, matching Roxas in symmetry. He wished he could wrap his arms around Roxas, and hold him close…

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

"Um…Cenchax…"

Said black-haired boy looked Roxas in the face, trying to hide his feelings…

"Why are you acting so weird…? You're jumpy, and you're not talking like you normally do…" Roxas asked. He put his face closer to Cenchax, squinting his eyes, trying to look into Cenchax's eye to see what was on his mind. This caused Cenchax to blush. He pulled his face away, and closed his eye.

"Uh, nothing's wrong! I'm just a little…Dude, Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine!" Cenchax stammered. Suddenly, Roxas's hand slipped, and he accidentally placed it on Cenchax's butt. Cenchax yelped in surprise, his face turning maroon, eyes wide. His entire body seemed to jump out of his skin. Roxas blushed, and put his hand back on Cenchax's waist. Cenchax sighed, an expression on his face that said, 'Oh, good grief!' Roxas stared at Cenchax for a moment longer.

Then, he asked,

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no_

"Cenchax…Are you gay?"

Cenchax's head flew up. He stared down at Roxas in shock. _H-How did he figure it out? Does he know I like him? Did Zexion tell him? Did I talk in my sleep or something? How long has he known?_

"I mean, you're so jumpy, and nervous…What's wrong…?" Roxas asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Cenchax could've sighed with sheer relief. At least Roxas didn't think he liked him…Let alone loved him…

Should he tell Roxas? Should he admit how he felt for Roxas…?

_No, not yet…I want to be better friends with him…_

_Now, think of a good lie, before Roxas can figure anything else out…_

"Um, well…Uh, yeah, I kinda am…" Cenchax murmured, embarrassed. "In my past life, I didn't normally do these things, so I'm not used to dancing with another guy…And I don't want you to feel weird or anything, cuz, you know, I don't know if you…Um, like…guys or girls…" _WOW…Talk about awkward…_He actually knew that Roxas was straight. Since he was able to read personalities, he could tell, but he didn't want to tell Roxas that he knew…

Roxas blushed lightly. His curiosity peeked. Now was his chance to learn more about Cenchax's past, which everyone had been wondering about for a long time…"So, in your past life, you were gay…?"

"Um…Yeah…"

"Oh…I was straight…I'm pretty sure…" Roxas put in, hoping to make it seem like a normal conversation, even though a conversation like this could be anything BUT normal.

"Oh…"

"So, um…How long did you know you were…gay…?"

"Since I was…10…" Cenchax muttered. Roxas could've sworn that his face darkened in pain for a moment…

"Did you…Like any guys…?'

"Well, I guess when—" Cenchax started, but broke off. He trailed away, turning his head away from Roxas, his single visible eye depressed.

Roxas cocked his head to one side. "What's wrong…? Did something happen…?"

Cenchax stiffened, then forced himself to relax. "…Some things happened…" He turned his head and looked at Roxas with an obviously fake smile. "But everything's okay now!" His eye was closed, but Roxas could see the tears welling underneath the lid…

"It doesn't look like everything's okay…" Roxas commented.

Cenchax didn't respond. His head drooped, and he once again was staring at his dress shoes. Sympathy welled up inside of Roxas. He had always believed that Nobodies could feel, even if it was just a little. Maybe a fraction of what they felt in real life. Was something paining Cenchax still? What had happened to him? Why couldn't he share it with Roxas…?

_Everyone has their secrets…_Roxas decided not to pry. He and Cenchax didn't even know each other that well. If he was going to tell anyone anything, it would more likely be Zexion, or even Rose…

All he knew was that Cenchax needed to be comforted…

He didn't know why he did what he did. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

He took a hand off of his waist and used it to lift Cenchax's chin. Cenchax looked up at him, eyes half closed in grief. A small river of tears had already make its way across his face, and another tear squeezed out of Cenchax's eye, trailing down his pale cheek. Roxas used his thumb to brush it away. Cenchax's eyes widened slightly, a light pink on his face. Roxas drew his hand back and slowly wrapped his arms around Cenchax's waist, pulling Cenchax into a sweet embrace. Cenchax tensed up slightly in surprise.

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

"It's okay, Cenchax…" Roxas whispered eyes closed. "You don't have to tell me what happened…Just don't cry…"

Cenchax was frozen, blushing deeply. He stared down at Roxas, feeling his ribcage shaking, though he was sure that Roxas didn't notice it. How could Roxas just brush it off so easily? Cenchax was hiding something that caused him pain. Wouldn't Roxas want to know? Wasn't he at least a little curious? Didn't he want to know what he was comforting Cenchax for…?

Then, Cenchax realized that Roxas didn't want to pry because he knew it would cause pain to Cenchax. He didn't want Cenchax to be in any more pain. Roxas had no idea what Cenchax was going through, but he didn't care. He was still willing to reach out blindly and hold Cenchax to comfort him, completely ignorant of what Cenchax was crying over…

Cenchax smiled, though it was a sad one, for the memories still tormented him. He could feel the small yet significant pangs in his chest—the pangs of love. He knew that the feelings were nothing compared to what he could truly feel if he truly existed, but he also knew that he loved Roxas, regardless of how small or large the feelings felt. He knew that, if he existed, he would feel so much more strongly, but he was content with his feelings. Just the thought of Roxas wanting to willingly comfort him was enough for Cenchax right now…

He wrapped his arms around Roxas, and placed his head gently on top of Roxas's, careful to avoid the spikes, breathing in his scent. For the moment, it didn't matter if he was making his already-obvious feelings open. He didn't care if Roxas found out what he felt for him. He only cared about Roxas, who was standing right in front of him, non-existent yet alive, unfeeling yet caring, invisible yet clearly seen…

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come one_

_We were once upon a time in love_

Could Roxas possibly love him? Could Roxas ever feel the same way that Cenchax did, if not more? Could there ever BE a 'them'? Or would there be friendship for the rest of his life? Would it end brutally? Will Roxas end up getting killed? What if Roxas loved someone else?

The questions bounced in his head, but they had no meaning to the multi-colored hair boy. Right not, he was completely happy with Roxas holding him in his arms, comforting him when he was hurt, helping him up when he was down, and, at least for a moment, lifting the constant ache from his heart…

Roxas wished he could make sense of his thoughts. Being a Nobody, he was still affected by hormones, and while normal teenagers grew out of the, he never would, since he was stuck forever at the same age, and at the same stage of development. So, being close to another boy, and knowing that he liked boys, made him all confused. Why was he blushing? Why was he nervous? Why was his heart beating faster? Why did he want to hold his friend in his arms? Why had he done the things he had done? Does he have feelings for Cenchax…?

What was it about him that would drive him to like him? Roxas looked up at Cenchax, a puzzled expression on his face. Cenchax was NOT the prettiest boy in the world. Sure, he was okay, but even Roxas could say that he'd seen people with better looks than Cenchax. His hair was always a mess, and though his face had all the right angles, the tattoos on his body distracted people from his looks…

But his hair was raven black, and though it was frizzled and disorderly, it shines with its own light. His quarter-moon tattoo wasn't all that bad, either, and even the cut around his neck was unnoticeable enough, if you just didn't look there…

But his eyes…

Roxas had never seen any eyes like the ones that Cenchax had. They weren't just a brown. No, ordinary brown was dark, or had a hint of green in it. Cenchax's were like a light brown with a dark brown and hazel thrown in, to make his gaze near captivating, just to glance at it. To stare into even his lone eye, even for a moment longer than a second…_I never noticed how pretty they were until now…_

And Cenchax WAS an athlete, so his body, though hidden by clothing, was the quintessence of top form. Roxas flicked his eyes to look at Cenchax's broad yet lean shoulders, pretending to look at the ground. Cenchax stared down at him.

"Is…everything okay…?" Cenchax asked hesitantly.

Roxas looked up at him. He wondered…What would happen if he touched Cenchax? Well, he was touching him now, but…He hadn't truly touched his hair, or his face…

Would Cenchax mind…? Cenchax didn't seem to be phased by much. He didn't get angry, or extremely scared. He tried to hide it when he got nervous, and he was never openly depressed. He usually seemed hyper and happy, and in an up-beat mood…But would this cross the line?

Well, there was really only one way to find out…

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

"Hey, Cenchax…Um…Can I…touch your hair…?" Roxas asked, turning light pink, shyly turning his head. Cenchax blushed, and didn't reply at first. Roxas could see his brain at work…But what was it working on? It might've been a weird one, but the question that Roxas had asked was simple enough…

Finally, Cenchax answered, "I guess…"

Roxas reached his hand up and began to reach back for Cenchax's head. He pulled back slightly when Cenchax shifted a little, but it was only to shuffle his feet. Roxas then reached his hair forward and put it on Cenchax's head.

His hair felt silky, but when it spiked out, it became slightly coarser. Roxas stroked Cenchax's hair for a few moments, feeling his ribcage shift in nervousness, his heart sparking. But, why? He was touching Cenchax's hair. That isn't much. He had asked to feel Axel's hair, and Demyx's hair before, more out of curiosity than anything else. So, why was Cenchax making his heart burn…? Or was he? Was Roxas just over-rating feelings that weren't even there to begin with…?

He brushed his hand over Cenchax's overgrown bangs, and then shifted it right, as though it had slipped. His hand brushed against Cenchax's nose, feeling his smooth, pale skin. Cenchax pulled his head suddenly, sucking in a breath, face darkening. Roxas whipped his hand away, blushing, realizing that he hadn't asked to touch Cenchax's face.

"Sorry…Did I hit your eye or something…?" Roxas inquired.

"Er, no…I mean, yes…I mean…Just a little, dude…" Cenchax muttered, rubbing his eye nervously.

Roxas couldn't recall hitting Cenchax's eye…He had barely grazed his nose…

Cenchax wished that Roxas wasn't still hanging to his waist. He wanted to get away before he did something stupid. He knew that Roxas hadn't meant to hit his nose, but the simple little contact had made his stomach clench so quickly, he thought he'd lose his lunch…His eye closed as his heart quivered underneath his skin, commanding him to get closer to Roxas…

How did he fall so far for Roxas? How could he have fallen for the blonde? There was no denying that Roxas was adorable, but Cenchax had seen adorable boys before, and they hadn't had any effect on him at all. How could Cenchax be attracted to Roxas? The moment their eyes had met…

_It was like…It wasn't supposed to happen like that…The way his eyes sparkled on that day…I hadn't meant to…_

_It was just…an accident…_This caused Cenchax to chuckle to himself. An accident…Like his entire life, falling for Roxas had been an accident. That made perfect sense. He opened his eye and smiled slightly, staring down at Roxas, who stared back up. Bright blue eyes, skinny muscles, golden blonde hair, boyish features…Anyone could fall for it. It was a mistake that anyone could make. Cenchax had just been weaker than the rest when it came to resisting temptations.

_How coincidental…'Accidentally in Love…'_ He snickered out loud, eye closing.

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

"Huh? What's so funny?"

Cenchax opened his eye wide, looking down at Roxas. He smiled nervously. "Nothing…Just some weird thought…"

Roxas stared back up at Cenchax, wondering what was on his mind…

Zexion rolled his eyes, still swaying back and forth with Rose, looking at the odd couple. "Honestly, this is going nowhere…" he muttered.

"What, trying to hook them up?" Rose asked, smiling suggestively.

Zexion smirked at her. "You wish."

Rose looked over at the two. "Well, it looks like Roxas…KINDA likes Cenchax…He keeps blushing and getting nervous…"

"You think he'd forget about Namine if we gave him…?"

"A little push…?" Rose asked.

Zexion smiled at her mischievously. "Maybe we should dance over there for a spell…" he suggested, jerking his head towards Cenchax and Roxas.

Rose giggled. "You ARE evil…"

Rose swung Zexion around, getting closer and closer to Roxas and Cenchax. Finally, when he was close, Zexion lifted his hand, and Rose began to spin underneath Zexion's fingers. He then gripped his hand onto Rose's, and she pulled away…

'Accidentally' bumping into Cenchax…

Cenchax's eye widened as he lost his balance. He stumbled slightly, his head colliding with Roxas's hair. His eye was wide, and he froze. Roxas was stiff underneath him, trying to catch up on what had happened so fast…

Cenchax suddenly didn't want to hide how he felt. He wanted Roxas to know all of a sudden. Roxas, so close, their bodies pressed together, his head in Roxas's hair…

He shifted his head slightly and gave Roxas a small, quick peck on the head, eye closing. He could feel Roxas heat up beneath him.

"Cenchax…Um…You can…"

Cenchax's eye widened. _What the hell am I thinking?! I can't tell him!! _He quickly pulled away and turned his head to hide his cherry-tomato cheeks. "Sorry…I didn't wanna…"

"Did you…Did you like…kiss me, or something…?" Roxas asked, face still bright red.

"Did I do WHAT?!" Cenchax asked, trying to look taken aback.

"Well, I felt something…"

"Must've been my…chin…" Cenchax lied, eye darting to the side, half closed.

Roxas looked up at him. _He's not lying, is he…? _He pulled up his hand and brushed it against his head, where Cenchax's head had been. He patted it. He didn't feel anything weird…

But his heart still beat 15 times faster…

"Hey, what happened to the dancing?" Sandallyx suddenly called. Poor Sora looked dizzy in her arms, probably swung around one too many times.

Cenchax and Roxas realized that they weren't even swaying anymore. Jumping slightly, they put their hands back and started swaying again, still embarrassed, smiling nervously at each other…

Roxas still wondered if he liked Cenchax. Cenchax still wondered if Roxas liked him. But, they didn't care so much. I mean, if it WAS all just an accident, then it would take some time to make it right again. They were content with being friends, and figuring out each other's feelings.

They'd never tell the other, though.

Roxas suddenly had an idea. He was tired of being awkward. He wanted to have some fun. "Look, just because we didn't want to do this doesn't mean that we don't have to enjoy ourselves…" He used both of his hands to pick up Cenchax's hands and started prancing around on the spot, smiling brightly, moving Cenchax's arms up and down. Cenchax stared at him for a moment. Then, he laughed at the ridiculous moves Roxas was trying out. He started copying Roxas's movements, laughing, having a good time…

_Just because it was an accident doesn't mean it can't be fixed. It doesn't mean the world is going to end. It doesn't mean that I can't have fun with him…_

As they spun around, they didn't care what people thought. They just wanted to have fun. They just wanted to be friends. They were just happy to be…

Maybe…

Accidentally in love.

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love, I'm in love_

Oh, yeah, the other people had fun, and/or danced, too. They just didn't do anything worth mentioning.

* * *

ZEXION, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU.

…He totally wants to hook Roxas and Cenchax up…

HE IS, LIKE, MY EVIL SOUL-MATE TWIN. TWINCEST!

Cenchax: So much for not being a Zexion fangirl…

Me: I'M NOT. I just felt like obsessing with a Kingdom Hearts pretty boy, and everyone else is either gay, not my type, or taken…

Cenchax: What about…Axel and Lexaeus…And…I dunno, Luxord, Marly, Xaldin…

Me: Axel's still considering a restraining order, Lexaeus is more like my brother, Luxord's more like my uncle, and I can't risk making Marly or Xaldin seem like pedophiles!

Cenchax: …You speak the truth…But you could've at least gone easy on Zexion…He won't stop rocking back in forth in the corner…

Me: He's faking. Give him five seconds. He'll be fine.

Zexion: …

Me: 5…

4…

Zexion: …*rocks back and forth*

Me: 3…2…1…

Zexion: Alright, I'm okay now…

Me: *starts humming*

Cenchax: NO! NOT THAT SONG! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL THAT IN THE CHAPTER! DO. NOT. START. HUMMING. THAT. SONG.

Zexion: The one you just danced to?

Cenchax: NO! *blushes* IT'S WORSE! *runs away*

Xemnas: Being the Superior, and knowing that Rose will never end this unless someone else does, I shall end this now. Farewell, dear readers, and keep a look-out for the next chapter.

…Hold on, just one more note, Xemnas!

I've just realized, that a lot of information in the story, that explains how the characters act and feel, are actually thrown into these chapters…So, pay attention to certain details. Some could be hints for who the character is, it might show the way they feel towards the character, and it may even reveal some of the pasts, not just of Cenchax, but of the other members. Also, a spoiler or two might be tossed in there…*isn't making any promises*

So, yeah, NOW I'M DONE.

~Cat's Eye


	11. 11: Two Truths and a Dare

THIS IS THE NEXT PART!

I am going to TRY to post a part every weekend, so either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, but I will NOT be making ANY promises. So, DON'T HOLD ME TO THIS.

I'm busy, so I'm not going to have much.

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 11: Two Truths and a Dare**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

Everyone came back after the song, and after they changed. Rose had said, "Alright, I've tortured you enough, so LET'S GO BACK!"

Roxas and Cenchax had started telling jokes on the way back, happy for reasons that, though everyone questioned them, they wouldn't say. They would never admit why, all of a sudden, they were happy to be with each other. And they both made a mental note to get 'Accidentally in Love' on their IPods.

When got back, Saix growled threateningly at Xaldin, but did not attempt to attack him though he wouldn't let anyone else get close to Xemnas, who was clearly embarrassed at the sudden show of affection. Demyx and Anyux, giggling, sat down, Demyx giving her a kiss on the cheek. Xaldin sat as far away from Xemnas and Saix as possible. Zexion sat with Vexen and Lexaeus, who made quiet, snide remarks to the Schemer, who just glared them off. Sandallyx tried to sit next to Xemnas, only to find Saix snarling in her face. She settled herself next to Anyux, cowering from Saix's piercing yellow glare. Roxas sat next to Axel, with Cenchax right behind him.

"Oh, la la, ROXAS! I did NOT know you liked our new member that much…" Axel teased. Both teenagers blushed.

"I don't like him!" Roxas shouted.

"His gaze makes you melt, his touch makes your heart flutter, his voice is an angel's whisper…" Axel taunted in an over-dramatic voice, posing for each example. The boys blushed harder.

"Can it, Axel!"

"ATTENTION! Axel, stop flirting with Roxas!" Rose exclaimed. This caused Axel to blush. Roxas smiled as he saw Axel get a taste of his own medicine, though his blush deepened as well.

"Hey…Can I leave now?" Sora asked, tugging on Rose's Organization coat sleeve.

Rose didn't answer right away. She just stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Then, with no warning, she leapt on top of Sora, glomping him, causing him to yell in fear. "OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO CUTE!" she screamed. Sora blushed.

"The answer…Is no. Zexion, I love you very, very much, but until after Sandallyx and Anyux leave, Sora's gonna be my temporary boyfriend! Unless, you're jealous?" Rose asked.

Zexion shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat…" (Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHA IT'S SPREADING! XD Don't ask, yet another inside joke…And, as for why I suddenly changed to Sora…Eh, I'm currently writing crack. Why not randomly switch to the dense, cute Keyblade Master for no apparent reason? And, I wanted to corrupt his innocence…XD I love life…)

"YAY!" Rose exclaimed. Sora looked like he'd much rather be somewhere else. "Do I have to…?" he asked.

Rose looked at him, hurt. "You don't like me…?"

Sora held up his hands defensively. "No, it's not that, it's just that…I kinda wanna go home…This is kinda weird for me…So, uh…"

Rose looked down at her shoes. "Oh…I understand…" She took a few steps away, crossing her arms. "Alright…I guess you can go…"

Sora stared at her, eyes wide with shock. Was she really that disappointed…? Had he really hurt her that much…? Pity shined on his face. _Now I feel bad…_

He sighed. "If you promise that I won't be tortured…And that this is only temporary…I guess I'll stay and be your…uh…temporary boyfriend…" he muttered, his hand gripping his arm behind his back, his foot tapping on the ground.

Rose looked over at him, eyes wide. "Really…?"

Sora shrugged, smiling weakly. "I guess…I don't have any plans tonight…And I can probably come up with some sort of excuse to Donald and Goofy…and Kairi and Riku…"

"YAY!" Rose exclaimed. She bolted to Sora and threw her arms around him, nuzzling his cheek. Sora found himself snickering. _You know, when you get past the rabid, crazy fangirl part, she's actually kinda cute…_

Rose straightened up, holding Sora's hand. "Alright, now, everyone, we have two Truths, and a Dare! Anyux, the floor goes to you!"

Demyx squeezed Anyux's hand, murmuring, "Good luck!" with an encouraging smile on his face. Anyux nodded, smiling. She walked over and stood next to Rose.

"Alright, I got a Truth that I've been DYING to ask for, like, EVER! It's only for one person, though!" she exclaimed. She looked over at Xemnas. Saix growled threateningly. "But, first, I gotta spin the bottle!"

She knelt on the ground and spun the bottle. Everyone's eyes followed it, a few rolling their head to keep up with it. It slowed down. Xaldin, Demyx, Sandallyx, Axel, Roxas, Cenchax, Anyux, Rose, Sora, Vexen, Lexaeus…

Zexion…

Xemnas…

Xemnas.

"YES! FIRST TRY!" Anyux exclaimed, prancing around. She bolted over to Xemnas. Saix's hair rose, as though there were the hackles on a cat, snarling maliciously. "Xemnas, I NEED to ask you this question, and if I don't get an answer, I think I will EXPLODE!"

"Okay…" Xemnas asked guardedly.

"Okay… Has YOU ever "thought" about Saix?" she asked, using the quotation hand signs for 'Thought'.

Xemnas blushed, looking down at his shoes. Saix's eyes were livid with fury, and looked almost animal-like. It wouldn't take much more for him to go on a killing spree.

Everyone stared at Xemnas, awaiting the answer. Although most of the Organization already knew, (and the members who didn't know are huge chunks of stupid, i.e., Xigbar…) they all wanted to hear it right from Xemnas. And those who didn't know wanted to know. Sora could care less. He couldn't even understand what the big deal was. So what if Xemnas thought about Saix? Everyone thinks about everyone once in a while, right?

Yeah, Sora's that dense.

But we all still love him.

Finally, (Author's Note: I wanted to type, 'Finally' and, yet, for some reason, I started typing 'Xigbar…' DAMMIT, OLD MAN!) after what seemed like hours of waiting, Xemnas finally murmured, "…yes…a bit…"

"!!!!!!!!!" everyone started cheering. Some laughed, some stared in shock, and, in Sora's case, some stared blankly, wondering what the heck is going on. Saix glared at everyone, with equal hate and malice.

"Alright, that is AMAZING! Hey, can I get that on camera?" Rose asked.

"NO!" Saix snapped, leaping up with the intent of killing Roes. He didn't lunge at her, but stood there, breathing heavily. Rose stared there, her face blank with fear. Saix sat down, closing his eyes, calm. Rose stood there for a moment longer. Then, she fell over. Sora's eyes widened.

"HOLY…!" he shouted. He knelt down hands in the air. A few other people crowded around her. Her hand went to her head.

"Shit, Saix, you know how to scare someone…" she muttered, shaking slightly.

Saix shrugged. "I said what I meant; in a tone I thought was appropriate for that time."

"Doesn't mean you can go and scare people to death…!" Sora muttered. He held his hand out to Rose. She took it, and he pulled her up. Then, she stood in front of everyone.

"Alright…Freak-attack aside…Sandallyx! YOUR TURN!" she exclaimed.

"YAY!" Said female exclaimed, leaping to her feet. She looked at the crowd.

"Alright, normally, I'd go in order, but I need to do the Dare so that he'll have enough time…"

"Who?"

"I'm not spinning the bottle for this one, so here it is! CENCHAX! YOU must play '358/2 Days' within 2 hours!"

"But that'll take forever, dudette!" he whined. "2 hours?!"

"You already beat the game, right?"

"I didn't even-!"

"You have the game guide, right?"

"Wait, there's a-?!"

"Rose, who is an expert at the game, is right next to you, right?"

"Well, yea-"

"Then there isn't a problem!" With that, she tossed a DS over to Cenchax, who caught it in his hands. Rose stood over his shoulder, giving him advice. He sighed in aggravation as he was forced to play.

"And, now, for my TRUTH! Here it is:

"Has anyone ever stared at a yaoi picture or watched a yaoi video?"

"This will be interesting…" Vexen muttered.

"Can't. Talk. Too. Busy. Killing. Heartless…" Cenchax muttered, staring at the screen.

"He's already addicted…!" Rose exclaimed.

"I wonder why…?" Sandallyx muttered, looking playfully at Roxas. _Of course, playing as Roxas must be VERY fun for Cenchax…_

"Sandallyx, it has absolutely nothing to do with that…" Cenchax muttered.

Sandallyx whipped her head around. "DID YOU FUCKING READ MY MIND?!"

"No, lucky guess. It has nothing to do with…DAMMIT! Lexaeus, dude, why the hell did you hit me…?" Cenchax shouted, glaring at the real Lexaeus.

"Huh…?" Lexaeus uttered.

"Nothing…" Cenchax did the 'Kadaj-Hand-Movement-Of-Doom' and continued, "go on without me…Or something…" (Author's Note: KADAJ, WE LOVE YOU!)

"Alright, we start with XEMNAS! And, remember, we have a lie detector on!" Sandallyx shouted, shoving a camera in the Superior's face, almost breaking his nose.

"I have never in my lifetime looked at one of those vile things…" he muttered, shoving the camera away.

"Of course, because when you have a Boy-Toy, why do you need pictures?" Xigbar joked. "Unless it's for reference!"

Xemnas blushed, while Saix made a lunge for Xigbar, grabbing him by the collar. "Uncle, NO!" Sandallyx shouted. "DOWN! BAD DOG!"

He glared over his shoulder at her, but put Xigbar down, who landed with a 'Thud!' The old Nobody rubbed his head. "Thanks…" he muttered.

"Well, I can't let you get hurt! You're next on the list!" Sandallyx exclaimed.

Xigbar stared at her, disbelieving. He sighed in aggravation. "I take it back. Let Saix kill me…"

"Does that mean you've looked at it?"

"The only time I did-!"

"SO YOU DID!" Rose screamed.

"LET ME FINISH!" Xigbar snarled. "The only time I did, it was something that some perverted old man sent me, and I threw up all over the computer!"

"So THAT'S why we had to buy a new one!" Luxord muttered.

"Alright, Xaldin, what do YOU have to say?"

"Never."

"Vexen?"

Vexen didn't answer for a long time, pondering over something. Then, he calmly answered, "Never…"

"Geeze, this is boring…Lexaeus?"

"Never."

"Zexion?"

"No."

"Saix?!"

"NO!"

"Axel?!?!"  
"It's disgusting! How can you fangirls even STAND that stuff…?"

"DEMYX?!...Wait, of course you haven't LUXORD?!"

"I haven't."

"MARLY?!?"

"DISGUSTING!"

"LARXENE?!"

"I'm not a perverted fangirl!"

"ROXAS?!"

"That's just wrong…"

"IS EVERYONE IN THIS ORGANIZTION PURE?!" Sandallyx shouted to the Heavens, tugging on her hair. She looked over at Cenchax. "Cenchax, PLEASE tell me YOU did…?"

"No. Never…" Cenchax muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I've never seen anyone play a videogame this fast…" Rose muttered, eyes wide in admiration.

"…DAMMIT!" Sandallyx snapped, slamming her fist against the wall. "YOU ALL ARE TOO PURE! GO DIE IN SEPARATE HOLES!"

Anyux leapt to her feet to comfort her friend. "Can you give us a minute…?" she asked, looking at Rose.

"Sure, take your time…"

The two girls walked into the hallways for a few minutes.

Minute pass…

The two girls walked back in. Sandallyx looked like her dreams had just been crushed. "Not even Axel…" she muttered. She walked over unenthusiastically to Sora. "I doubt you have…"

"NEVER! That stuff is gross!"

"Alright…" She straightened up. "But I have!"

"And I have!" Anyux exclaimed.

"And I have!" Rose shouted, jumping into the air.

The three ran to each other and made a circle, laughing like idiots, jumping up and down.

"You three have problems…" Marluxia remarked.

"Thanks, Dad!" Rose exclaimed, one arm around Sandallyx, the other around Anyux.

"DONE!" Cenchax shouted, almost throwing the DS to the air.

"Wow, you are a GENIUS!" Zexion remarked.

"ZEXION, YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Cenchax accused, pointing his finger and leaping to his feet.

"HUH?!" Zexion shouted. "Exquese me?!"

"LEXAEUS, YOU'RE RUDE!" Cenchax shouted, pointing. "VEXEN'S CREEPY! SAIX'S TOO BOSY! DEMYX DOES NOTHING! MARLUXIA USES PEOPLE! LARXENE'S A BITCH!" he continued to rant, pointing at each people. Then, he tugged on his hair and shouted to the ceiling, "AND THAT'S WHY NONE OF YOU CAN DIE!"  
"…What the…hell…?" the rest of the Organization asked.

"Cenchax…You realize that none of that happens…?" Sandallyx asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

He looked at her, eyes wide. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…It was made randomly and doesn't predict the future…You really think that videogame has all the answers? Some rabid fangirl just was brilliant and made the entire story up!"

"Oh…When you put it that way…" Cenchax rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, everyone!"  
Sandallyx smiled, hiding the trickle of horror inching down her back. _That was close…_

* * *

Ha-Ha, 358, I love you…XD

Alright, Xemnas is a boy-toy, Zexion says, 'Exquese me?!', no one's looked at yaoi, and SORA IS MY TEMPORARY BOYFRIEND! :D

That is all.

~Cat's Eye


	12. 12: That's What It's All About

I'm so sorry! I know I promised to post one each weekend, but, you know, school sucks! And I tried posting this on Fanfiction the other day, but I couldn't upload a document for some reason…So, here it FINALLY is! :D

I MIGHT try to post more today! MIGHT. If I can. I also will try to finish the Truths and Dares…

Anyways, this one includes dancing, pretty colors, popular songs…And slash?

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 12: That's What It's All About**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"You put your left foot in…!" Rose began singing, her arm around Sora. He smiled, and put his left foot in. "You put your left foot out…!" Rose continued, putting her foot out. Sora mirrored her movements.

"You put your left foot in, and you shake it all about…!" Rose continued, shaking her foot. Sora did the same. Then, in unison, they sang, while pointing their fingers in the air, moving them up and down, and turning in a circle, " You do the Holky Polky and you turn yourself around…!"

Three regular claps.

"That's what it's…!"

One clap underneath a raised leg.

"All…!"

Another regular clap.

"About!"

They raised a pointed finger each into the air, eyes closed in pride and triumphed. Everyone clapped unenthusiastically.

"Do I wish to ask why…?" Zexion muttered.

"Yes, you wish to ask why!" Rose exclaimed.

"Okay…Why?"

"Because, THIS Dare is very, very dancy and singy! SANDALLYX!"

Said female leapt to her feet at the call of her name. "Honestly, why don't you just stand up there with everyone?" Marluxia asked. "You get to your feet so much…doesn't it seem more sensible…?"

"…No, not really…Anyways, my FINAL Dare is to see someone here do the Caramelldansen on YouTube, and the entire Organization do the Holky Polky on YouTube!"

"So, who's the lucky person doing the Caramell?" Luxord asked.

"After much thought on my behalf…" Rose explained, "and after much consideration…I have chosen…"

Suspense…

More suspense…

EVEN more suspense…

Too much suspense…

Way too much suspe-

"ALRIGHT, JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Zexion snapped.

"Okay, okay, fine! Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy!"

"But…" Sora exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You promised that Kairi and Riku wouldn't find out!"

"I got it all figured out, Sora! We will bla-I MEAN convince them very nicely to Caramell for us, in separate green rooms! Then, later on-line, we'll edit the video up to make it look like all of you are in the same room! Also, do any of them have YouTube accounts?"

"No, Kairi doesn't want one, Goofy and Donald don't go on YouTube very often, and Riku thinks it's really, really stupid to get an account…"

"Then it'll be matured, so that only people with accounts can see it! That way, they'll never have to see it! And, even if, for some reason, they get an account, we're going to delete in a few hours! Also, it won't be called 'Caramell' or 'Holky Polky', or 'Sora, Riku, Organization XIII, Kairi, Goofy, Donald' or 'Dance', so even if they type in those words, they won't find it. It's going to be called, 'Yaoi for All Ages' so that no one will want to look at it!"

Sora stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do…

"It's fool-proof, Sora! They can NOT find it! At all! PLEASE?!"

Sora still looked unsure. Rose took his moment of hesitation to try and seal the deal. She went on her knees, and took a light grip on his shorts. She looked up at him with the look of a kitten who had been tormented to the brink of going hysterical with sadness. Her eyes pleaded him, and she looked helplessly up at him. "…Please…?" she begged in the smallest, quietest voice she could manage.

Sora felt his face heat up. The only girl he had ever been this close to before was Kairi…And he wasn't used to that kind of attention…

He sighed in defeat. He knew there was no use arguing. "Alright…"

"I LOVE YOU!" Rose shouted, leaping to her feet and giving Sora a kiss. Sora blushed again, still confused.

"Don't confuse the poor boy…" Zexion sighed.

Rose put her arms around Sora, one leg propped. She looked at Zexion in a foxy manner. "Jealous?"

Zexion crossed his arms, no emotion shining in his beautiful blue eye. "You wish…"

Rose sighed, taking one arm off or Sora and slumping. "I can dream, can't I…?" Then, she clapped her hands together. "Alright, this is going to be held two COMPLETELY different ways!"

Sora looked at her, alarmed. "But, what…Huh, but I thou-!"

"SO, LET US PROCEED!

WHAT THE FANGIRLS SEE:

Sora nervously walked into the room. He didn't like the idea of not knowing what was going on. "Rose, when are you going to tell me what's going on…?"

"NEVER! Now, go into the room, or I'll BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"HUH?!"

"I'm kidding, you little uke, you!"

Sora blushed again. Uke? He wasn't uke!

_Well, maybe…To one person…Maybe…_Sora blushed even harder as his mind was filled with silver hair and aqua eyes…_I'm just glad he isn't here…I think I'd die in embarrassment._

He opened the door. He looked up. A small section of him died inside.

Standing in the doorway, back against the opposite wall, was none other than Riku. The same pair of silver eyes and the same locks of silver hair that Sora had envisioned earlier lay neatly across his head. _Oh, god, what is Riku…?_

Riku looked up. Surprise lit up in his eyes. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

Sora looked away; suddenly shy around his best friend. "I, er…Don't know…?"

"You weren't dragged here by that girl?"

Sora, putting on his dense guise, looked around, confusion feigned on his face. "There's a girl here?"

Riku rolled his eyes. He walked over to Sora. "So, we both end up in the same place, at the same time, in the same room, having no clue what's going on…"

Sora winced. He could tell that Riku wasn't pleased. "…and you expect me to believe that you have no clue what's going on…?" Riku finished, coldly. "I heard that girl. You were talking to her. What do you know…?"

Sora stared into Riku's eyes, wanting to run away and hide. He had never planned on telling Riku anything. _Rose had lied…She lied about everything…She knew this was going to happen! She set this up!_ Instead of anger, however, he only felt despair that Riku was going to find out that Sora had agreed to something like this without consulting his best friend…And that he agreed to be some person's stupid boyfriend or whatever…Tears welled up in his brilliant blue eyes, and though Sora knew that Riku couldn't see them, he wished that Riku could…

He didn't want to hide anymore. He wanted Riku to know everything, because his best friend had a right to know. The most important person in his life had a right to know…

He poured the entire story onto Riku; how Cenchax had kidnapped him, how he had let Rose and Cenchax treat him like a temporary boyfriend, the dress Dare, the Truths he answered, and finally, how Rose had tricked him into going into this room. Riku looked down at his friend, an unreadable expression on his face the entire time.

Then, when Sora had finished, Riku's eyes betrayed a look of hurt. "You weren't going to tell me…?" Riku asked.

Pain filled Sora's heart as he was forced to look up into the aqua eyes he had come to lo…admire. "Well…No…But, you weren't supposed to find out…"

"But why? Sora, you're my best friend! Why would you hide something from me?"

Sora blushed a darker shade of red. He looked away. He didn't want Riku to know the true reason…

Riku saw him look away. His strong hands landed on Sora's shoulders. "Sora, why?" he asked, in a more urgent and demanding tone.

Sora leaned away. Riku was too close for comfort…

Riku's eyes narrowed. He shook Sora angrily. "Sora, tell me the truth!"

Sora cracked under the pressure.

"Okay, okay! I didn't want to tell you because I'd get embarrassed!" Sora shouted, leaning away as far as he could in Riku's grip.

He could feel the aqua eyes boring into him, even with his eyes closed. "But…Why would you get embarrassed…?"

Riku just HAD to ask that question…But Sora was done hiding behind lies.

"Because…I…Like you, a lot…Riku…"

Riku's hands didn't move. Sora felt the silverette's entire body stiffen up. Sora winced again, feelings his feelings break. He waited for Riku to tell him off…To say he didn't matter…That he liked Kairi…That he wasn't gay…Sora was ready. He knew what he was up against…He knew, for once, what to prepare for…

He opened his eyes into narrow slips. Riku was leaning, his eyes closed. As he got closer and closer, Sora's eyes gradually grew wider. By the time lips had hit lips, Sora's eyes were at their largest. A light pink flushed Riku's pale face, while Sora's tanner skin was dark with shock. He stood there, staring at the closed eyes in front of him, unable to react.

Riku pulled away, and pulled Sora into a sweet embrace. "Sora…" he murmured, running his fingers through the brunette hair.

"R-Riku…?" Sora asked hesitantly. "Why did you…?"

"Because I like you to…A lot…More than I should…"

Sora froze. His heart was beating so fast, he felt as though it had completely stopped. His eyes half-closed in dreaminess…This was a scene that he had only imagined, and he never thought it could be real…"Riku…"

Riku pulled away and gave Sora another kiss. This time, Sora didn't stand there stiffly. He returned the kiss, eyes closed. He didn't make an attempt to move anything else…He was content to stay this way forever…

But Riku had other plans. He was suddenly rushing Sora forward, towards the wall. Brilliant blue oases flew open. "R-Riku…!" he muttered in alarm.

"Shh…I'll be careful…" Riku murmured, his breath hot on Sora's already-heated ear.

"Wha-What about Rose…? What if she…?" Sora didn't want to share this moment with anyone…Least of all the girl who tricked him…

Then again, if it weren't for Rose, neither of them would've done the things they had done…

A Devil's smile stretched across Riku's face, a perfect fit. Sora thought that he should always be the Devil…Sora could be the innocent angel…"We have to thank Rose for this…She likes that boy on boy stuff? Well, let's give her a treat…"

Sora wished that he could resist, but it felt so good to have Riku so close…

HOLD UP!

"BUT, COME ON!" Rose shouts to the audience. The scene with Riku and Sora disappeared, leaving Rose standing alone. "None of that actually happened! I may be mean, but I promised Sora that Riku would never find out, and I ALWAYS keep promises! Besides, you stupid fangirls! Riku and Sora don't like each other, you silly-heads!

"Now, if you wanna know what REALLY happened…"

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED:

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The videos went up without a single hitch. No sexual attempts were made. No raping, no Sora and Riku fluff, not even a tiny grumble from Zexion about how unfair life was. The videos came out great. Rose remixed it a few times. First, it was just Riku, doing the Caramell with a scowl on his face. His background was aqua. Next came Kairi, who was smiling lightly, but it was obvious that she didn't want to be there. Her background was pink with strawberries for no apparent reason. Donald was, for once, having a good time, and danced without a complaint; it wasn't as if Disney was forcing him to do something embarrassing! His background was dark blue. Goofy looked like he was having fun, with a golden yellow background. And Sora, though reluctant at first, was put upbeat by the music, and soon his sheepish grin turned into a Chocobo Face as he danced. Rose leapt in to join him at one point, and their background was rainbow. They remixed it up a few times. Sora danced with both Donald and Goofy at one point, then with Kairi, and then with Riku. Kairi danced with Sora and Riku, and then just Riku, and then just Sora. Riku danced with Goofy and Donald, too, and Donald and Goofy got their own section for themselves. The last few verses of the song, all five of them did the Caramell together, lights flashing, and effects flying.

SORA AND RIKU DID NOT KISS. That never happened, and it never will, because they do not like each other. Not even a little bit. They're JUST FRIENDS.

The Organization did the Holky Polky, too. Xemnas had a background of dark, wavy silver. His expression varied from happy to embarrassed to serious, depending on who he was dancing with. Xigbar had black with dark violet circles that looked like little galaxies. His expression was either serious, or happy, depending on who he was dancing with. Xaldin's was dark navy with silver winds slicing through it. His expression was always…expressionless. Vexen's was dark green with bright green bubbles and chips of ice. His expression varied from serious to happy, depending on who he was dancing with. Lexaeus's was dark orange with dark gray boulders. His expression always wore a sheepish smile. Zexion's was the same shade of blue as his eyes, and had black swirls of darkness covering it. His expression was either an 'I-Don't-Care' expression, or a hyper one, depending on whether Rose had just asked him to chipper up or not. Saix had a bright blue background, with half-moons, a creamy shade of silver. He either was happy or serious, depending on who he was dancing with. Axel's background was basically red with flame streaks. He always looked happy, though when he danced with a few people, he had the slight look of an expression that said, 'Please, don't kill me…' Demyx's was bright blue, with darker blue bubbles. He ALWAYS looked hyper. Luxord's was black with white cards that had the suits on them. It also had dark gray streaks running through it. He usually looked happy, though a serious expression came on his face every once in a while. Marluxia's was dark green with pink petals. He looked happy always. Larxene's was dark blue with bright yellow lightning bolts. She always looked happy, for once. Roxas's was a black with whitish yellow lights. He always looked happy. And, finally, Cenchax's was dark magenta with purple and pink psychic bubbles. He always looked hyper, too.

Rose threw herself in there, always hyper, with a rainbow background. She remixed them all together many times, but there are too many combinations to list.

And that's all that happened. No slash, no yaoi, no shounen-ai, no nothing. Disappointed? DEAL WITH IT. It's called life.

* * *

I know how disappointed you are. I feel your pain.

…

No. No I don't.

Just a quick note: I WILL be torturing you all a LOT with hints of spoilers and teasing moments like this.

So, if you don't like it, just press the little 'X' button in the corner! :D

I just thought you ought to know.

Oh, and by the way, I wanted to put music notes next to the text when me and Sora were singing, but, unfortunately, I guess symbols won't work on fanfiction...

~Cat's Eye


	13. 13: The Thirteenth Part

MOST CREATIVE TITLE IN THE WORLD, I SWEAR.

…Nothing really to say…

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 13: The Thirteenth Part**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

Cenchax looked up at the title, un-amused. "You couldn't think of a better title…?"

Rose rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I wasn't feeling very creative…"

Cenchax rolled his eyes. "ANYWAYS…" Rose continued. "Anyux and Sandallyx STILL aren't going to leave!"

There were more grumbles and moans from the Organization. "Why the hell not?!" Axel snapped. He was obviously tired of the two, and was fearful of HIS turn to have a Truth or Dare he'd regret…

"I yelled at them to make more Dares and Truths! HERE IS THE PRINTED LIST! EVERYONE CAN READ IT!" Rose shouted. She threw a bunch of paper in the air. Everyone snatched what they could, and those without a paper looked over the shoulder of another.

"So…Um, this isn't awkward…" Roxas muttered.

"No. No. No, no, no, no no no no nononononono…" Saix growled, baring his teeth at the paper.

"I know what you mean…" Xemnas muttered, his tan skin turning red.

Rose smiled like the Devil. "Oh, ho, ho…I know what Dare I'M going to chose to do…"

"Is that what they meant?" Zexion asked, jerking his head to the blue and silver-haired girls.

"I dunno! I just kinda make things up as I go!"

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"ALRIGHT, what to start with…?" Rose asked herself, rubbing her hands together evilly. "I say…ALL THE TRUTHS WILL BE DEALT WITH FIRST!"

"Great. Which one?" Larxene asked.

"Well, Lary, thanks for choosing for me! It'll be YOUR Truth!"

Larxene's eyes widened. She grabbed a piece of paper from Xigbar. She looked up at Rose.

"The second one!"

Larxene's eyes crawled down the paper, and easily found number two. She scanned it. A relieved look covered her eyes. "Oh…Yeah. Good. It's only this…" She tossed the paper away; almost taking out Xigbar's other eye with the corner. She looked disappointed. "I already know all the answers already…"

"Well, we're asking anyways!" Rose leapt up, video camera in hand. "Xemnas! My uncle! Superior! Would you ever want to do naughty naughty stuff with Larxene?"

A disgusted look crossed his face. "Never!"

Moving right along, Rose went to Xigbar. "What about you?"

_OF COURSE NO-_A Devilish grin crossed Xigbar's face. He rubbed his hands together. _But, when she says naughty things…Mwahahaha…_Just because it was naughty doesn't mean it had to be sexual…

Before he could answer, he caught Larxene's glare. Icicles pierced his spine, causing him to shudder.

"Careful how you answer, old man…" she hissed.

The bravery drained from his face. Slumping, he murmured, "…No…" a craven look on his face.

"What about you, Nephew?"

"Still doing the family thing…?"

"I forgot about it for a bit…"

"The answer…IS NO…"

"VEXEN! I LOVE YOU!"

Vexen jumped. Cringing away with his arms covering his head, he shouted, "I DO NOT WISH TO BE YOUR NON-PERMANENT PARTNER!"

"Relax, Uncle! I can't be with you! I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to fuck Larxene!"

"Heavens, no!"

"Brother Lexy!"

"I'd…really rather not…"

"Ex-boyfriend Zexion!"

Zexion smirked. "You will come crawling back to me eventually…"

"Or, when Sora leaves…Anyways…"

"No. Not if your life depended on it. And I still don't understand why the hell you're with him…"

Sora glared at Zexion. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Rose smiled. "I decided to go with him because I was tired of you being boring and serious and I wanted someone HYPER and FUN! And everyone else is related to me. ALRIGHT, UNCLE SAIX!"

Saix glared daggers at her. "Do you even have to ask…?"

"Of course it's a no! You're GAY! AXEL!"

"I absolutely…"

Everyone leaned in, as Axel waited, building suspense for his final word, the word that would form the sentence…

"…Would not…"

"AW! You got us all worked up for nothing! DEMYX!"

"Well, if we did naughty things, we'd get in trouble…"

Everyone stared at him. Sandallyx whispered into Rose's ear, "Does he know…What he's saying…?"

Rose smirked. "You'll see…"

"I mean, what if we get caught stealing cookies, or painting on the walls, or—"

"Does that answer your question? LUXORD!"

"She's more of a man than most of us here are, so…No…"

Larxene was unaffected by the comment. She simply shrugged. "Well, Luxord, you're more of a bitch than I am, so I guess we're even…" Everyone laughed hysterically.

"OHHHHHHH, LUXORD JUST GOT DISSED!" Cenchax shouted, laughing. "DUDE, Larxene, that was AWESOME!" He held his fist in the air. Larxene smiled. She allowed him a knuckle touch.

"Marluxia?"

"No offense sweetheart, but you're not quite my type…" Marluxia said to Larxene.

"None taken. For once," the blonde replied.

"LARXENE!"

Larxene gave Rose a look. "You're asking me if I'd do myself…"

"YUP!"

"What kind of perverted person do you think I am? I am not narcissist…!"

"You just think you're better than anyone?"

"Nah, I just believe that the world is full of idiots that need to be electrocuted…"

"AH…Alright, moving on to…ROXAS!"

"Um…No…"

"CENCHAX!"

"Well, she's one of my many bitches, but I couldn't do that to her…"  
Larxene glared at him playfully. "That's it, COME HERE!" She knelt down, wrapped her arm around his neck, and with her other hand, proceeded to give Cenchax a good, hard noogie. Cenchax laughed, squirming.

"OW! Lary! That hurts!" he snickered.

"Too bad!"

"Alright, that's everyone!" Rose exclaimed as Larxene released Cenchax.

"So, no one here would screw around with me…" Larxene sighed. "I knew it…No surprise." She wasn't disappointed at all. She was actually pretty relieved. Suddenly, Rose sat bolt upright.

"WE FORGOT SOMEONE!" Rose shouted. She looked over at Cenchax. "MAKE THE PORTAL!"

Cenchax's eyes widened. The portal appeared next to him. Rose sprinted through it. Through the portal, they heard someone shout, "Oh, hi, HEY, WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU…LET ME GO!!!" Suddenly, a form came flying through the portal. It was a young girl, with bright blue eyes that looked a bit like Sora's, and black hair, the same shade as Cenchax's. She wore an Organization coat, and was currently on the ground, trying to get up. Rose walked through the portal, brushing the dust off her hands.

"Alright, meet XION, MY NIECE! I LOVE YOU!" Rose shouted, glomping Xion. Then, with one arm around the confused girl, she continued, "I'm sorry for only giving you an honorable mention…And for not knowing who you were…But the story wouldn't flow with you in it too well, would it?"

"What are you talking about?!" Xion snapped.

"…JUST KIDDING!" Rose sprang to her feet and basically shoved the camera into Xion's face. "Answer the question! WOULD YOU DO LARXENE?!"

"Who?"

Rose pointed at the familiar blonde. To show who Rose was talking about, Larxene held up a peace sign. "Sup?" she muttered.

Xion stared for a moment. Then, she shouted, "BUT SHE'S ANOTHER WOMAN!"  
"I'll take that as a no…SORA!"

"I don't even know her! And I have a feeling that, in the future, she's gonna manipulate and attempt to kill me!" Sora shouted.

"…" Rose was silent, still smiling. _Funny story about that…_

"So, no one wants to screw me…" Larxene muttered.

"OH! PICK ME!" one voice valiantly shouted. Larxene's head flew up. Rose was jumping up and down, her right hand waving in the air, being supported by her left hand.

"…You?" Larxene asked skeptically.

"Uh-Huh! I'm a bisexual!" Rose chimed.

Larxene didn't have a response. Then, she walked over to Rose. She sized Rose up, as though she were sizing up a possible candidate for a baseball team. Then, suddenly, Rose was not on the ground anymore. She was hanging over Larxene's shoulder.

"I guess you'll have to do…" Larxene muttered, her eyes closed. She proceeded to walk out of the room. Everyone else in the room was chattering with shock, while Rose just giggled hysterically.

"SEX TIME!" she laughed gleefully.

When they were almost out the door, however, Larxene put her down. "Sorry, but I'm not bi…" she muttered in her defense.

"Oh, I know! I knew you weren't serious! Aunts can't rape their nieces!"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "You are extremely strange…"

"THANKS! MOVING ON NOW! The rest of the Truth is, would you want to play around with another boy?"

"WHAT?!" the Organization shouted. Cenchax looked down at his shoes, blushing madly.

"XEMNAS!!!"

"…For Kingdom Heart's sake, can't we skip this one?!" Xemnas begged, eyes wide, face red.

"Hmmmmm…" Rose acted as if she were actually taking it into consideration. But, she straightened up, and exclaimed, "Nope!"

"…Well…Um…TECHNICALLY…If we had hearts…MAYBE…yes…" Xemnas stammered, avoiding eye contact with Saix.

"Oh, but we already knew the two of you were screwing each other! GRANDPA!" Rose ran over to Xigbar and sat on his lap like an eager two-year-old. Xigbar jumped, hands flying in the air, one visible eye wide. "TELL ME A STORY!"

Xigbar glared at her. "GET THE HELL OFFA ME!"

"No…I like it here…I'm gonna ask the questions here! So, answer it!"  
"There is no other girl OR GUY that I'd EVER want to screw around with!"

The lie detector went off on full blast! Everyone laughed hysterically.

"Grandpa, we know you love Slaxia, and we know you're a pedophile, so stop being in denial!" Rose chimed merrily.

'Grandpa' was fuming with rage. "Obviously, that thing's broken…" he snarled. Suddenly, the lie detector started steaming. Rose looked down at it, in shock. Xigbar smiled smugly.

"See?"

Rose looked back up at him. "It…It must be a coincidence! It was fine five seconds before!"

Xigbar glared at her. "Give it up! It's BROKEN!"

Rose said nothing in reply. Instead, she tossed the broken one aside and pulled out a new one. She smiled. "Care to try again?"

Xigbar glared down at her. "I already answered the question. You know my answer."

"You keep on denying, and I'll keep the questions going XALDIN!"

"There used to be, but not anymore…" Xaldin muttered. His eyes flashed a look of depression, but it was gone so quickly, most people didn't notice it. Vexen looked at him, an expression of sadness on his face.

"Vexen? VEXEN?! Hellooooo?! ANYONE HOME?!"

Vexen jumped, realizing that he had been spacing out, looked over to see Rose waving her hand, leaning as far away from Xigbar as possible while still sitting on his lap. She kept echoing the word, "Hello…" getting quieter and quieter.

"Yes? What is it that you want?" Vexen asked hesitantly.

Rose rolled her bright green eyes. "Answer the Truth! Screw a guy?"

Vexen's sickly-pale face went scarlet and his face went into his hands. He shook his head from side to side, groaning in agony. This caused all of those with a sick sense of humor to laugh. Which, of course, included Rose, Xigbar, Axel, Anyux, and Sandallyx.

"Well, Vexen?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes, Vexen. We're WAITING EAGERLY!" Rose purred.

Vexen made no reply at first; he simply continued to twist from side to side, face still flushed. Then, he screamed, "YES!" and ran out of the room, screaming like a mad-man. Everyone in the Organization looked to the doorway where the Chilly Academic had run through. Then, they all looked at each other. Rose sighed.

"Cenchax, can you please go cool him down, without making any puns about his element being ice, while I finish a few Truths?"

Cenchax stood up. Secretly, he hoped that Roes would forget about him, and not ask him the question…"Sure…" With that, the Fearless Psychic was off on his quest to calm the icy, red-faced being of the Castle that Never Was.

"LEXAEUS!"

"No one has my eye…"

"Zexion!"

"You dare ask me that?"

"SAIX!"

Saix shrugged. "And if I do, why would you care?"

"Because I'm a girl who loves a hot, juicy topic to talk about!"

"…There may be someone, or there may not be. Perhaps there is, and perhaps there isn't. The only one in a sea of millions, or a sea of millions with no one in it…"

Rose's brain steamed, almost literally, as the confusing over-load of information was shoved into her brain.

"Um…Rose?" Sora asked hesitantly, walking over to her, trying to get the creepy man she was sitting on out of his mind. She put his hand on hers.

Suddenly, she jolted up. "I'M AWAKE!"  
A look of sheer pain appeared on Xigbar's face. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Owwwww…" he moaned. Rose leapt off of him. Xigbar covered up his crotch area, falling over to the side, twitching and wincing in pain. His lower lip was underneath his teeth, and his eye was looking up in agony.

"Why…Why down there…Why the family jewels…?" he moaned. Everyone in the room was laughing, save one or two people.

"THAT IS TOO MUCH…!" Rose shouted. Then, she looked over at Sora. A light-bulb might as well have appeared above her head. One with Devil horns and a little Devil tail.

She began to push Sora back, his eyes widening in surprise. Suddenly, a chair was underneath him. He fell back, and the chair rocked back and forth for a moment. Sora's eyes closed as he tried to steady himself in the chair. Once it had stopped rocking, he looked up at Rose, confused. But, before he could question her motive, she sat daintily on his lap, smiling brightly. Sora blushed.

"I like this seat much better!" Rose exclaimed, her legs kicking into the air beneath her, careful not to hit the chocolate-haired Keybearer's legs.

"Um…I dunno if I like this…" Sora objected.

Rose looked at him. She half-closed her eyes. Her face was suddenly in his face, a light pink in her cheeks. She purred, brushing her hand underneath his chin in a coy, cat-like manner. She batted her eyes playfully. "Would you like me to move…?" she purred. She brushed her head underneath Sora's jaw line. Sora's face was the deepest shade of maroon, like that of a too-ripe apple. He gripped the sides of his chair, and gulped nervously. He wasn't used to these kinds of things…

"Um…Well, I guess…you can stay…If you want to…" he muttered, if only to get her to stop trying to seduce him into doing anything.

"YA! Thanks!" Rose shouted. She gave Sora another kiss on the cheek. "Love you!"

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. Rose sat up, her spine completely erect. "Alright, moving on! AXEL!"

"NO! No, no, no, NO! I DO NOT LIKE DEMYX, ROXAS, OR MARLUXIA, YOU SICK, IGNORANT FANGIRLS!"

"Let's see…Demyx probably doesn't like boys…"

Demyx giggled, holding Anyux's hand. "Silly! Only girls like boys!"

Rose gave Demyx a look. Then, she sighed. "Poor, naïve little boy…LUXORD! By the way, I wanna play strip poker with you after this…WITH THE ENTIRE ORGANIZATION AND ALL THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE CHAPTERS!"

"NO!" the entire Organization screamed. Luxord smile.

"First question is a no, and the second question…I wager your shirt and $15 that I'll win within the first 3 minutes!"

"NO!" the entire Organization screamed again.

Rose looked into the camera. "Well, anyone else wanna voice their opinion? If you think that Luxord should play a few rounds after THE GAME Entries are done, send a comment, and maybe it'll be added in as a little bonus!"

"NO!" the entire Organization screamed again.

"THEY'RE ALL GONNA LAUGH AT YOU!" Rose shouted, laughing hysterically. The few in the room who recognized the joke laughed, though most were left to be confused.

When the laughter had died out, Rose asked the same question to Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas. They all answered, 'No'.

Then, Rose looked over at Cenchax. An evil glint was in her eyes. "Son, I believe it may just be time for you to-!"

"HOLD ON!" a huge voice boomed from nowhere. Everyone looked around frantically, trying to find the deep, booming voice.

"Who's there?!" Xion cried.

"IT IS I! GOD!" the voice replied.

Everyone was silent.

"So…You're one of the voices in my head?" Rose asked.

"NO! I AM GOD!"

"So, you're my conscious?"

"GOD!"

"So, you're Kira?"

Silence greeted her after an exasperated sigh. Then, the voice muttered, "OKAY, OKAY, FINE! I AM LIGHT YAGAMI!"

Rose fell over, off of Sora's lap, laughing her head off. "HA-HA, YOU'RE A GAY…!"

"ROSE, LISTEN TO ME. YOU MUST NOT DO WHAT MUST BE DONE!"

While everyone stared at Rose, confused, Rose looked up to the sky. For some unknown reason, instead of the ceiling above their heads, white, fluffy clouds covered a blinding-blue sky, with a divine light shining on Rose. Understanding was shining in Rose's eyes, as though she knew exactly what the voice was talking about.

"But, Kira-!"

"GOD!"

"Fine! But, God, I want to do what shouldn't be done!"

"IT IS THE WAY IT MUST BE, DEAR CHILD. THINK OF THE FUTURE!"

Rose's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"YES. NOW, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MUST DO…"

Suddenly, the lights, the clouds, and the sky were gone, leaving the Organization and people confused.

"What…Was that?" Anyux hesitantly asked.

Rose smiled. "Kira told me-"

The light came back, causing everyone to jump at the sudden outburst. "I AM NOT KIRA!"

"But you said-!"

"I LIED SO YOU'D LISTEN TO ME!" The light was gone.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, God told me that we should forget about the Truth, and not ask anyone else. And, unfortunately, since I still owe him one…"

"You know God," Zexion muttered, glaring at Rose in disbelief.

"It's a completely business relationship…ANYWAYS, moving on!"

"So, you're going to listen to a random voice that just popped out of the sky?!" Luxord gasped, exasperated.

"Pretty much, yeah! MOVING ON, NOW!"

* * *

Hahahahahahaha! XD

You REALLY think that Cenchax would let his secret out just like that?!

You guys are really gullible. Which, if you say it slowly enough, sounds like 'Green Beans'

…

And if you started saying 'gullible' to see if it sounded like 'Green Beans' then you REALLY need to see a doctor. Like me! :D

Yeah, and, apparently, though I have no religion, I can talk to God…O_o Or maybe I'm just insane…

EITHER WAY!

IF YOU WANT TO SEE STRIP POKER, tell me! Most of the Parts are already done; I just have to post them! Strip Poker, I haven't finished, and I'm on the fence about…CONVINCE ME THAT I SHOULD PUT IT UP!

~Cat's Eye


	14. 14: The Removal of Several

Wow, three parts in ONE day?!

Well, I haven't posted in a while, and since I'm going away, I decided to bombard people with Parts! :D

And, I realized, it takes a shorter amount of time now that I post it on only two sites, not three anymore!

I was GOING to post 4 parts, but I gotta pack! I decided that I'm gonna NOT fake being sick and go AWAY TILL WEDNESDAY!

This'll probably be the last time I'm on the Internet till, bout…Wednesday…I could try to sneak on, but I don't think I'll be able to…

ENOUGH RAMBLING! You're here to read about the Organization getting embarrassed, not to listen to me ramble!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 14: The Removal of Several**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"Alright, Zexion83, a few of these Truths and Dares…Well, they just won't work, no matter what we do with them…" Rose stands facing the camera. Her face is slightly purple, and a claw mark ran across her cheek. Blood seeped slowly underneath the bandage on her forehead, and it looked like she was missing a tooth.

"Due to some…negotiation, we have to let a few characters speak…Zexion's first…" Rose pointed the camera at the familiar slate-haired boy.

He glared at the camera. "I do not keep a diary. I record some of my thoughts in my Lexicon, and all of those are strictly prohibited. The general content includes daily reports, a few secrets that I would be killed over if they were ever found out, and several battle tactics. That is all you get to hear."

Rose pointed the camera back at her. "Now, Saix."

Saix glared coldly at the camera. The camera shook, as though it were frightened. The glass broke. Rose sighed. She picked up a second camera. She pointed it at Saix.

"Saix, why can't we do Dare 4?"

"We cannot do Dare 4, because THE GAME strictly prohibits sex of any sort, even if it's simply a small gesture. We cannot even do it without anyone seeing, for we would need evidence that we actually performed the Dare. Also, we cannot do it because…"

Saix paused. He looked over at Xemnas with an expression that said, 'Are you sure you want me to say this?'

Xemnas shrugged as if to say, 'They were gonna find out one way or another…'

Saix sighed. Straightening up, and without even the smallest blush, he stated, ON CAMERA, INTO THE LIE DETECTOR…

"I am the seme, not the uke."

The lie detector didn't register a single lie. Utter silence met the Luna Diviner. Xemnas looked utterly embarrassed, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"…Well, THAT changes all the taunts I had saved…" Axel muttered, looking disappointed.

"What's a seme?" Demyx asked. Of course, Demyx would ask that question.

"It's the guy in a-!" Sandallyx began to explain. Xigbar, reacting quickly, leapt over and clamped his gloved hands over her mouth.

"It's a type of cake you're not supposed to have. Ever. Because you're allergic to it," Xigbar 'explained'.

"OH!" Demyx exclaimed, smiling. It made perfect sense now.

"Alright, so, is there any others that need to be forbidden? Xaldin? Wanna speak up?" Rose asked, looking over at the Whirlwind Lancer.

Said purple-eyes man glanced at the list. He raised on of his giant eyebrows. "Is that the worst you can do?" He let the paper drift slowly to the floor like a leaf would drift off a tree. "It'll just grow back after 15 minutes…"

"XALDIN HAS MAGICAL HAIR!" Sandallyx cackled.

"Alright…So, what do you ya wanna start with?" Anyux asked.

"The rest of the Truths!" Rose turned her attention to the Organization and a few other people. "Alright, everyone, I have a box in my hands." Rose held up a tan box with a small slit at the top. "Sora is passing out pieces of paper." Sora WAS indeed passing out pieces of paper, a small slip to each Nobody or person. "On it, I want you to write down who you think is the biggest Pedo in the Organization."

Vexen shifted around uncomfortably, eyes nervous. "Alright…WRITE!"

Almost the entire room wrote down their answer within the first 30 seconds. A few took some time debating, but it didn't take them too long. Demyx was still writing on his paper by the time Rose shouted, "TIME'S UP!"

Everyone walked over to Rose and put their slips in. Finally, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Cenchax, Rose, Sandallyx, Anyux, and Sora had submitted their votes. Rose opened the box.

"Let's see…Vexen…Vexen…Xigbar…Xigbar…Xigbar…Xigbar…Xigbar…Vexen…" Rose picked the next one and looked down at it for a moment. Then, she said, "Smiley face, rainbow, heart, 'I liek cheze…'"

Everyone looked over at Demyx, who giggled hysterically.

"Alright…Vexen…Vexen…Vexen…No comment…NO! WHOEVER WROTE THIS, THAT ISN'T A GOOD ANSWER!"

No one wanted to claim it, so Rose simply rolled her eyes. "Fine…Alright, moving on…CENCHAX?!" she exclaimed, horrified. The rest of the Organization looked shocked, other than Cenchax, who sat there blankly. Everyone was horrified at the thought that someone thought that the multi-color haired boy was a pervert…

Suddenly, someone started giggling. Everyone looked to the source. Cenchax was snickering, which quickly evolved into an all-out laugh. He fell to the floor, his lungs bursting with each laugh, one hands over his eyes, the other pounding the floor.

"I PUT THAT IN THERE!" he howled. "JUST TO SEE YOUR REACTIONS, DUDE! WORTH! IT!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and a few chuckled. Zexion hit him upside the head. "Don't do that again!" Zexion snapped. Cenchax just laughed it off.

"…Alright…" Rose murmured. She looked down at the next piece of paper. She stared at it in disbelief. Then, she glared up and shouted, "Alright, WHO PUT DOWN MY NAME?!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically. No, you don't seem to grasp how hard they laughed. Let's put it this way. Say you're suffocating under a pile of rocks. Your lungs are filled with water, and you're nose and mouth covered in silver duct tape. It MUST be silver, remember that! And, mind you, the entire time, you're in space with no atmosphere.

That's how hard it was for them to breathe. They were laughing THAT hard.

Xion laughed the hardest, raising her hand, high and proud to show that she was the one who wrote that. Rose rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha…Very funny, Xion…Alright, moving on…" She looked through the rest. "Vexen…Xigbar…Xigbar…AND…'Tie between Vexen and Xigbar'…" She applauded. "Wow! Vexen and Xigbar are tied!"

"HEY!" Xigbar snapped, furious. "I AM NOT A PEDO!"

"Xigbar. YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF A PEDOPHILE," Saix insisted.

Vexen made no comment, nor did he leap to defend himself. He just tried to make himself as small as possible, embarrassed to know that so many people thought he was a pedophile.

"Alright…NEXT!" Rose looked down at her paper. Her eyes widened. "Wow, no more Truths…ONTO THE DARES!" She looked over at Xaldin. Xaldin stared back at her. They continued to stare for all of 30 seconds. Then, Xaldin sighed.

"Let's get it over with…"

Rose smiled. From seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out an electric razor. Xaldin's eyes widened.

"BUT, Marluxia has to do it…" he hastily muttered.

Rose slumped, looking disappointed. "AW! But, why?" she protested.

"I do NOT trust you with razors. I don't think anyone in their right mind would…"

Marluxia stood up. He walked over to Rose and picked the razor out of her hands. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I'm siding with him on this one…" (Author's Note: GAK! I TRIED TO CALL MALRUXIA A GIRL! D': *dies* I'M SORRY, MY SEXY GOD OF PINK!)

Rose stared up at him. Then, she leapt up and threw her arms around Marluxia, almost causing the Nobody to topple over in surprise. "Just for calling me 'Sweetie' in your angel's voice…ANYTHING FOR YOU!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Vexen glared at her with an expression that screamed, 'PAWS OFF, BITCH!' But he didn't dare to say anything out loud.

Forty-five minutes later, after Marluxia and Xaldin disappeared into Marluxia's hair-salon, Xaldin came out. Everyone waited eagerly at the door as he stepped out. At first, no one recognized him. All they saw was a man with thin, neat eyebrows, absolutely NO side burns, and beautiful, silky, long straight hair that flowed down to the middle of his back. His eyes were closed and slightly watered. He wore the tuxedo that Xaldin had worn earlier, but no one could understand why an absolute, gorgeous stranger was wearing it…

Then, Marluxia appeared, whipping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "It took 15 minutes alone to tame his eyebrows, and about 20 to straighten his hair…But, TA-DA!" he exclaimed, his hands gesturing to the sexy man in front of him. "I give you…XALDIN WITH HIS HAIR DOWN!"

The man opened his eyes. They were watered with pain, but they were the same familiar, vibrant shade of violet…

"Xaldin…XADLIN…?" Cenchax gaped, unable to grasp the concept.

Suddenly, everyone found themselves covering their ears as three high-pitched squeals, the sound of nails against glass, sounded. Sandallyx, Anyux, and Rose were screaming, getting an eye-full of the man in the tuxedo standing in front of them.

"OH MY GOD! BISHONEN!" they screamed. They immediately ran over to Xaldin, and he disappeared under the sheer weight of three rabid fangirls on top of him. They stroked his hair, hugged him, and covered him in kisses. Xigbar sighed in aggravation.

"Sheesh, here I am, the GOD of sex, and yet when he gets a little hair-cut, they go nuts for her…" He sighed. "What a waste of good looks…"

Larxene glared at him. "You're just about as sexy as the warts on a frog."

"As if. I'm the image of Sexiness…"

"Yeah, like how I'm the image of a man…"

"Then, we represent exactly what we are!"

Larxene's face fumed. Everyone stared at Xigbar, who may have looked brave, but the little voice of common sense in his head was screaming, '!!! IDIOT!" Larxene slowly got more and more tense, temper rising and rising…

But right before it reached its breaking point, Rose exclaimed, "ALRIGHT, NEXT DARE!"

Everyone looked over. Xaldin was holding her, bridal style in her arm. He shrugged.

"She asked me to…" he defended. No one ridiculed him. By now, they realized that, when the dirty blonde wanted something, she GOT it, one way or another…

He carried her all the way back to the room. Everyone else followed, Sandallyx and Anyux walking near Xaldin, still playing with his hair, giggling. Rose, on the occasion, would bat at a strand of hair that flowed down from Xaldin's forehead. Sora followed with his hands in his pocket, yawning; it's not like he really cared. Zexion was just as bored as he was. But, Demyx followed close behind Anyux, looking distressed, and slightly betrayed.

"Sexy, sexy, sexy…" Rose kept muttering, staring up at Xaldin. Vexen, for once, felt pains of regret. He missed his time with the man he used to care about, and to see him all formal and in his prime…Should he had ever ended his relationship? Was it a mistake? Was the person he cared about so much now worth chasing after, when, in the end, Vexen knew it was no use? Would the black-haired man take him back…? Did he even want to go back?

All of a sudden, someone brushed beside him. He didn't have to look. He knew the touch, even if it was a simple brush. The faint perfume of flowers filled his scent glands. He tensed slightly. The next thing he knew, Marluxia was in front of him, looking back in surprise.

"Ah…Sorry, Vexen…" he muttered in his angelic tone. Vexen didn't reply. He simply blinked three times quickly. Marluxia didn't spare him a second glance, or thought. He turned his head and kept walking forward. Vexen watched him, admiring the grace in his gate, his polite words, his voice, his flowing, disorderly, feminine hair…

_Absolutely not. Never will I return to the past. I may feel nostalgia at times, but I shall never return…For the present is worth so much more!_ With that, Vexen smirked approvingly, and didn't give Xaldin another thought.

They returned to the room. Xaldin sat down, and Rose sat on his lap now. "It's like being protected like a giant teddy bear…ALRIGHT, now for another DARE! And, guess what?"

No one dared to ask, 'What?' in case they were accidentally volunteering for the next Dare by doing so.

"The Dare…Is for me!"

This was met by total silence. Rose picked up her camera again, and looked into it.

"Zexion83, I apologize if this isn't what you ask for, but I believe you said for me to 'sit out for any Dares that you've suggested in the past…' which, I assume means that I can choose a Dare for me to do…And, since I didn't know what you meant by 'not your first one', I just chose one of the Dares you sent me to do…And I chose it because I'M WEIRD!" she added, with a smile.

"So, which Dare did you pick?" Xemnas inquired, looking at the paper. He glanced at the list. "Since you're doing this one along with another, your only Dares left are…One for everyone…And the one with-"

"Oh, wait…You do NOT mean…" Xion murmured, shaking, backing away slowly. Rose smiled at her evilly. An uncharacteristic dark blush was on her face. She giggled. Xion kept backing up. Rose stood up and advanced towards Xion. Xion kept backing up. Rose kept walking forward. Suddenly, Rose stopped. The abrupt halt caused Xion to stop, half in surprise, half in apprehension.

"Oh, Xion?" Rose asked, batting her eyes.

"Um…What?" Xion asked, shaking nervously. She didn't like the shining look in Rose's eyes.

Rose's bright green orbs closed. She smiled. Then, she pointed up. "Merry early Christmas!" She blushed even more, which made everyone even more nervous. Rose did NOT blush…

Of course, everyone looked up. Some were shocked. Some laughed hysterically. Some cheered the girls on. Some simply smiled at the situation. Xion, on the other hand, was bright red, staring up in disbelief. Her blue eyes were wide with terror. For above her, laughing RIGHT in her face, was a bright green mistletoe, with pearl-like berries on it.

Xion looked back at Rose, preparing to make a run for it. But, before she could move, Rose threw her arms around the black-haired girl and gave her a kiss, directly on the lips. Her eyes closed, and her face heated up even more. No one had ever seen Rose blush that much. Xion's face matched the shade, and her eyes were wide. Her arms and shoulders flew up in sheer surprise. Some cheered, some shouted, "FREE YURI!" while Anyux covered Demyx's eyes, who shouted, "What? What? What's going on?! I WANNA SEE!!" Xigbar took pictures with Rose's camera, hoping that Rose would at least give him ONE…

The moment lasted only a few seconds, and then, Rose released Xion and giggled hysterically, leaning down, hands together, body rocking back and forth. Her butt waved around, and her face was deep pink. Anyux and Sandallyx joined her, laughing their asses off, patting her on the back. "I KISSED A GIRL! AND I LIKED IT!" Rose shouted.

Xion simply stood there, shell-shocked. She had never been kissed before, and wished, all of a sudden, that she hadn't…She knew she didn't like girls, but now, she was confused…

She shook her head. Her head landed in her hand._ Don't worry…This is all some sort of crazy dream that you'll wake up from eventually…_

Suddenly, she felt a hand slap her on the back. "How does it feel, Xion?" Rose asked smugly. Xion winced in the pain of being hit. _Then again, maybe this is a living nightmare…_

She blushed even more, and looked down at her shoes. "You could've told me…At least…"

"I prefer surprises!"

"But, why that? The Dare was to just scare me with anything but weapons and magic…"

"And, in parenthesis, it said, 'Make-out', and since I wanted to kiss a girl…Feel lucky that it only lasted a few seconds and that there was no Frenching!"

Xion blushed even more. "There's something wrong with you. Seriously…"

"Don't we all know…" Zexion muttered, rolling his eyes, arms crossed.

Rose simply giggled. Then, she looked over at Anyux. She was still toying with Xaldin's hair, obviously trying to make the most of it. Demyx stared at her, sitting with Axel, though he didn't look NEARLY as chipper as he normally did. In fact, he looked let down, almost depressed. Empathy welled up inside of Rose.

"My precious darling, please give me a moment…" Rose muttered, giving Xion's hand a squeeze. Before Xion could say anything, Rose ran over to Anyux. She tugged on her arm a few times to grab her attention. Anyux looked up at the green-eyed girl, curious. Rose leaned down and whispered, "Anyux…Demyx looks a little depressed…Maybe you shouldn't neglect him, since you're going to be leaving soon…"

Anyux stiffened, surprised. She looked over at Demyx. Pain welled up in her eyes. She looked up at Xaldin. Xaldin sighed, and looked down at her, smiling. "Go…" he muttered, smiling at her. Anyux nodded, smiling. She leapt up and ran to Demyx. She wrapped her arms around him, and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Demyx looked over at first, blushing in surprise. Then, he smiled, the sad look leaving his face. Happy Demyx was back. Rose smiling, hands on her hips.

"I love acting like Cupid…" she muttered, shaking her head in amusement. Then, she looked over at Xaldin. "You know, I hear there's someone who-"

"No."

"BUT-!"

"No, Rose. Whatever it is, NO."

* * *

Sorry, Sandy! Saix and Zexion downright REFUSED to do those Dares.

I HAVE SHATTERED ALL YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS! SAIX IS SEME IN MY MIND! XD Deal with it. You cannot convert me. Better men and women have tried.

Oh, and, I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I always imagined that Vexen and Xaldin had a previous relationship, then broke up cuz it didn't work out…:3 That's what Vexen's referring to…

Do you have trouble spelling words? I always have trouble with referring! I can't remember if it's two f's or two r's! :D

And, TOTALLY WORTH KISSING XION. XD I'm so totally gay…

And I IS OFFICIALLY A MATCH-MAKER! :D

Enough of me! I HAS TO GO! BYE!

~Cat's Eye


	15. 15: IHNIWYTA

I HATE ABRIVIATING THE TITLE. IT PISSES ME OFF.

…Um, I need to give you a little warning first…Because these are MY chapters, I DO focus on YOUR Dares, but they're also a time for ME to enter MYSELF into the story as Rose, so…I do a lot of things for my benefit…

So…

Yeah. This is a warning. HYPOTHETICALLY SPEAKING, this could be a little chapter for mainly me…

So, read and figure it out!

**WAIT THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

**I am going to start moving THE GAME Entries to a new document called 'THE GAME Entries' since there are so many! So, if the part start to dissapear here, look for 'THE GAME Entries' to find new updates instead!**

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 15: I Have No Idea What You're Talking About**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"FINAL DARE FROM THESE TWO! FOR NOW! THEN, THEY HAVE TO GO HOME, ALONG WITH SORA AND XION!"

"AW!" Sandallyx and Anyux moaned. Demyx clung onto Anyux, saddened, as though clinging onto her would make her stay. Sora breathed a slight of relief. Xion smiled brightly.

"The last Dare…Is for everyone to draw a picture to represent their feelings for…ROXAS!" Rose shouted. Roxas looked up, surprised.

"You sure it's me?"

Rose looked at her paper. "Are you number XIII?"

"Yes…"

"Are you the Key of Destiny?"

"Yes…"

"Do you, or do you not, wield two giant keys to smash enemies and steal the hearts that they have stolen?"

"…Yes…?"

"Then, YES, IT IS YOU, AND NO ONE ELSE!"

Cenchax felt his face heat up ever-so-slightly. "But…What if we're bad artists?" he asked, hoping that, maybe, he could just draw a piece of shit, and explain it to everyone, without them knowing what it really is…

Rose smiled, not catching the hint. "NO PROBLEM! I have a solution for that!" She held up a sketch pad and a four-colored pen.

"So? It's just a sketch pad and a pen…" Luxord pointed it out.

"Oh, no it isn't…It shows exactly what's in the person's mind when a question is asked. For instance…ZEXI! Ask me a question!" Rose exclaimed, directing her attention to the blue-eyed boy.

"Alright…If I must…" He thought for a second. Then, he asked, "What does the guy you like look like?"

Rose smiled. She put the pen to the paper. Seconds later, a bright, multi-colored light shined. Then, she held up the sketch pad.

It was like an artist had taken years and years to make the perfect, most realistic painting that anyone had ever seen. His skin was a light tan. His hair was dark dirty blonde, almost brown. He had piercing, pale blue eyes that seemed to just stare right through you. He smiled brightly in the picture. But, his hair was the most incredible thing. It wasn't just curly, like short curls here and there. No, long, luscious curls, shining brightly, looking silky to the touch. Rose stared at the painting, sighing dreamily.

"Yeah, that's him…Isn't he an eye-full…?" she asked. Then, she straightened up. "And, that's what happens! It doesn't matter how bad of an artist you are! The picture's quality depends on how highly you think about the person! And, the picture itself represents what you think of their personality, and character!" She tore the paper out as gently as she could, and placed it next to her, glancing down at it on the occasion.

Cenchax felt himself being backed into a corner. He rushed over to Rose when no one noticed and whispered, "Um…Mom…? Do I HAVE to show everyone mine…?"

Rose looked at him, confused. Then, her eyes widened. "Oh, right…Hmm…" She thought for a moment. Then, she snapped her fingers. "QUICK RULE! You can show whether you just want me to see it, or everyone to!"

"But…But…But…But…!" Demyx muttered, his hands on his cheeks.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Demyx, sweetie, we've been over this before; your butt is right HERE." With that, she shoved her butt towards the Organization and pointed at it. Of course, she still had her clothes on, though…(Author's Note: I thought that I had to make it obvious that I had clothes on, since, the way that I wrote it at first, it sounded like I was mooning the Organization…XD)

Demyx then started feeling around his face. "But…Butt…But…Butt…?!" Everyone laughed. Demyx smiled goofily.

"Why would anyone want to hide there's…?" Larxene asked, glancing at Cenchax. Cenchax began to ignore the prickle of fear that ran down his back…Was his secret going to be exposed?

But Rose was ahead of that. "Well, the sketch pad is controlled by thoughts, so let's say in the last second; you thought of someone you loved…Say, Xigbar thought of Slaxia-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME-!"

"No one cares, Grandpa! Anyways, if someone has someone else in mind, but the image of Roxas is still clear, then the two images could mix and…Well, considering that we have two of the biggest Pedos here…"

"SHUT UP!" Vexen shouted, finally finding his voice. Everyone looked over at him. He tensed up and pulled his arms and legs in closer, embarrassed.

"…Sorry, the three biggest Pedos…" Rose muttered, smiling evilly, referring to herself as well. "ANYWAYS, considering that, we could get some INAPROPRIATE stuff…Or, if, for some reason…" She walked over to Roxas. She proceeded to pinch his cheek. "someone would ever hate my little smookums…"

Roxas winced in pain. "OW! Cut it out!"

"Yeah, so, hatred equals bad artwork…Therefore, you get to look at it, and choose whether or not to show it…"

An idea sprang up in her head. She ran over to Zexion and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her, confused. She jerked her head in the general direction of Cenchax. Zexion's eyes widened. He nodded. "Alright…" he muttered. "I dunno how many people will buy it…" he added more quietly.

Rose smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about…LET US BEGIN!" She snapped her fingers. Suddenly, everyone, including her but leaving out Roxas, had a sketch pad and a magical pen. Everyone jumped in surprise, gawking.

"…You know, at this point, I've learned not to ask…" Luxord muttered.

Everyone placed their pen to the paper. Their eyes closed. 18 flashes of light filled up the room. Then, everyone looked down at their papers. Some blushed, some stared, and some just shrugged. But, all emotion faded in the first few seconds, and they looked up at Rose.

"Sign your names at the bottom."

After a quickly jotted name, everyone sat there, waiting. No one tried to look at the other person's paper, afraid of what they'd see, or what Rose would do to them. Rose walked over to Xemnas.

"Would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Xemnas nodded. He turned his picture. His picture was mediocre, showing that he didn't find anything amazing about Roxas, but thought he was okay. In the picture, he was holding his Keyblades, a calm expression on his face. Fires roared far in the background, though.

"Alright…The Keyblades stand for that you think he's a strong fighter…And you think that he's good on patrols. The calm expression means you think he's level-headed, but the flames in the background mean that you also think that he can cause trouble…"

"You can read that much in the picture?" Xion asked, surprised.

"I created the system; therefore, I understand it…"

"Will you explain your own?" Zexion asked, eyebrows rising.

Rose smiled. "I have nothing to hide. Sure!"

She walked over to Xigbar. "Xigbar, would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Whatever…"

He turned his picture over. It was a picture of Roxas in a military uniform, with Xigbar laughing hysterically beside him. Roxas looked skitterish and scared. They were standing in a helicopter above a field of explosions. Each of them held machine guns. It was pretty good quality.

"Alright…You think he's fun, and is capable of pulling off the craziest of stunts, but would rather not, and is also kind of shy and nervous…"

To Xaldin. "Would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Xaldin turned over his pad without a second thought. In the picture, Roxas looked confused, a sea-salt ice-cream pop in his mouth. It was decent quality, though several mistakes could be pointed out easily. It was an incomplete drawing, with most of Roxas's body disappearing in a blue portal, only showing his head and shoulders.

"Xaldin…Your drawing is incomplete and average because you don't know Roxas enough…But you think that, overall, he's an okay guy…You think he's easily confused, a little dense, but a nice kid…"

"Does the ice-cream stand for anything…?" Xaldin asked.

"No, since it's Roxas's favorite brand of ice-cream, and he always eats it, it's gonna show up in every picture…There was one in Xigbar's and Xemnas's, too…"

Everyone relooked at the pictures to see if what Rose said was right. Sure enough, in Xemnas's picture, the background was actually a giant Popsicle, which was behind all the flames. And, in Xigbar's, a cooler of the bars was floating out of the sky in a parachute.

"Vexen, would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Vexen looked up and down at his picture. He looked up at Rose. "I don't know how to interpret it, so I'd rather not…?"

"But of course!" Rose exclaimed. She stood up and beckoned Vexen out of the room. "Follow me…!"

Vexen stood up, clinging onto the sketch pad in apprehension. He walked into the hallway with Rose. Rose took the picture from his hands.

In the picture, Roxas was a pretty good quality. A sea-salt Popsicle hung out of his mouth. His expression was obedient and confused. A tiny heart was behind him, barely visible behind the golden blonde. In his hands, he held a bunch of flowers. A light blush was on his face.

"Oh, my…"

Vexen looked over at Rose, shocked. "What? What is it?" he asked, alarmed.

"The flowers mean that you think he's really sweet and kind, but…The heart means you have small feelings for him, and…The Popsicle, the blush, and the look on his face…"

Vexen blushed. "Does that mean I believe that he'd be at the…"

"Yes…I'm pretty sure we're thinking the same thing…"

Vexen blushed. "HOWEVER," Rose added hastily, "the heart is so small and insignificant that your feelings for him are small, if they exist at all…They could be fading right now…"

Vexen didn't look reassured, but he nodded. He knew that there was nothing he could do…_I do not believe that I like him…But I must admit he's cute…_

The two walked back. Everyone chattered to themselves, but no one asked about the picture. "Lexaeus, would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Lexaeus nodded. He held up his pad.

In the picture, Roxas had his eyes closed, smiling cutely, his mouth partially open. The picture's quality was above average, but not nearly perfect. A small flower was in the background, but the picture was, once again, incomplete. (Author's Note: I said that there was always a sea-salt popsicle in every background, but if I don't mention it, it doesn't mean it's not there; it usually just means I forgot to type it in…^^;)

"You don't feel like you know Roxas well enough…But you think he's sweet and kind…You think he's a person who's usually seen smiling."

She looked over at Zexion. "Would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Zexion hid a clever smirk. "I'd really rather not…"

Rose fought back a smile of triumph; Zexion had remembered. "Alright, let's go to the other room, shall we?" With that, she gripped his hand and let him away.

When they were around the corner, Rose smiled. "Best. Ex. Ever."

Zexion sighed. "Yes, whatever. I only did it to help cover up for Cenchax…"

"AW! You DO love your son!"

"If he'd be ANYTHING in my family, he'd be my brother…"

"But then I'd be dating my own son!"  
Zexion rolled his eyes, aggravated. "Remind me; why did I take pity on you…?"

Rose suddenly slumped. A lot. Her eyes betrayed a downcast look, despite the mask she tried to put on. They watered slightly. She drew her Organization hood, and looked down at the ground. She trembled slightly, but enough to make the outline of her shoulders shake. Her lips seemed to be frozen in a frown. Zexion's eyes widened.

"Are…you okay…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um…I need a moment…" Rose murmured. The sound that came out of her lips was a completely new voice, alien to Zexion. It was at least 3 tones deeper than Rose's normal voice, but it was still exactly like hers. She slumped to the ground, pulling herself into the corner. Her hood drawn over, she curled herself into a ball, holding her legs tightly with her arms. She didn't look up at Zexion for a while. Zexion stared for a moment. Then, he walked over and looked down. His hand landed frantically on her shoulder.

"Rose?!" he asked, showing concern for the first time to the human teen. She looked up. Zexion could not believe the state of her eyes. They weren't sparkling and bright. They were dull and hollow, and almost looked forest green in the sea of darkness, instead of her characteristic bright green. They were like Cenchax's, right after he witnessed a memory that he'd rather banish. Tears of depression welled up in them. A small, hardly audible moan escaped her closed lips. Her stare, however, pierced Zexion right in the chest, where his heart should be. His eyes went wide. He could feel his throat tighten. He couldn't stand the feeling. He wanted it to go away. He wanted Rose to smile, if only so he could breathe again…

He threw his arms around her and buried his own head under hers. "Rose, please, don't cry!" he begged, clinging onto her. She stared at him, unaffected. Her eyes seemed to bore holes into his own. Zexion felt tears well up in his eyes. The look he was receiving was just too depressing…"It's okay…It's okay…Just, please, don't cry, Rose! If you cry-!"

He cut himself off when he heard something. He looked around in fear, suddenly panicked after his shock. He wondered what it was frantically. It had sounded like a…snort…

He realized that Rose had bowed her head. His head whipped around and stared at her. "Rose?!" he squeaked, frightened.

She didn't respond. She started shaking. Zexion winced. A tear fell out of his eye. _Oh no…She's going to cry…_He never knew that he could ever care about making someone other than Cenchax feel better…He had never felt like anyone else had mattered, or needed as much attention. Even more, it was for someone he could barely stand, and hardly knew…Yet, he still felt hurt to see her hurt…

Then, he realized something that shocked him even more.

Rose wasn't crying.

She was LAUGHING. HYSTERICALLY.

She had been trying to keep it in for a long time, but she apparently couldn't keep it in any longer. She leaned up and put her head against the wall, the chortling coming from her throat refusing to stop. One hand went on her forehead and the other went around Zexion's neck, who was still clinging onto Rose. He stared at her, paralyzed in shock, unable to move. (Author's Note: THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! I was going to be in one of my friend's videos and, to play the part; I had to be incredibly sad! So, I put on my best depressed look, with my hood on, looking down at my lap…And I actually caused my friend to cry out and hug me in pity! Seriously; she almost didn't let me pretend to be sad, because she couldn't stand to see me so sad! XD)

"THAT IS TOO GOOD…I CAN'T BELIEVE…YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS SAD…?!?!" Rose cackled. Tears streamed down her face, and her ribcage ached. "I WIN AT LIFE!" she almost screamed. "I made you care, AND I made you cry!" She looked over at him, still laughing; eyes squinted in amusement, trying to stop the flow of hysterical tears. Zexion stared at her. His eyes were still wide in shock. His mouth was agape, as though he was staring at something that pierced a spear of horror through his heart. Even when Rose leaned in and kissed him on the cheek where the tear had been, Zexion didn't react. Finally, after forever, Rose stopped laughing, though a stray giggle escaped now and then.

"I just manipulated the manipulator…" she chuckled to herself. Zexion still didn't move. He seemed to be frozen on the spot. Rose smirked. "Now, let's look at that picture!" she chimed. She wriggled out of Zexion's clingy grip and walked to the sketch pad. Zexion didn't move, STILL.

Rose lifted it up. The drawing was pretty good quality. It showed a picture of Zexion and Roxas in the library, reading, but their mouths were open, indicating that they were talking to each other. It was a full picture. The book that Roxas was reading had a slight floral pattern, and his bookmark was a picture of a sea-salt popsicle. Some of the library they were in, however, was on fire, and in it, was a picture of the Burger King guy.

"So…You know him very well…You think he's a good partner to do work with, and think he's nice and kind. You also think he's a good researcher, and you think that he'd be a good person to read a book with for a while, and talk to with. HOWEVER, the fire in the background indicates that he's capable of outrageous thing, and the Burger King face means that he can give you a really big scare…"

She looked back at Zexion. Drool was beginning to come out of his mouth. She frowned.

"Shit…Forgot to close his mouth…" She walked over, holding the pen and the pad, and walked to Zexion. Staring him in the eye, she put her thumb under his chin, and her pointer finger above his lip. With a bit of effort, she pushed the fingers together, closing Zexion's mouth. His eyes were still glazed. Rose was about to pull away, but jolted back, hand still on his. A thoughtful look crossed her face. Then, she smiled evilly. "I've tasted Xion and Sora, but not Zexion…" she murmured. It was true. Though several times, she had kissed the slate-haired boy on the cheek, and several times (though he probably regretted it now) he kissed her on the cheeks, they had never had any other contact…

She leaned in and gave Zexion a quick kiss on the lips. She felt no change in his body temperature, but felt her own flare up. After a few moments, she pulled away, a heavy blush on her face.

"And that, Zexion, is why you take pity on me…" she purred, staring into his eyes. His eyes stared back, still glazed. But, he DID react to the kiss. He took a deep breath and blinked once. His tongue flicked across his lips nervously, and he leaned away slightly, as though he were scared.

Rose pulled her face away. She removed her hand off of Zexion's chin and went to his collar. She gave it a tug. "Come on, Sexi Zexi, time to go!" With that, she turned around, and took a few steps forward. She looked over her shoulder. Zexion still hadn't moved. She shrugged. "I can understand if you're awed by my beauty and by the sudden attack. Take your time, sweetheart!" she mewed. She started walking out of the room.

Suddenly, she heard someone scramble up. She felt two arms snake around hers, grabbing her from behind and holding her back. Her eyes widened in fear. She felt someone's hot breath on her ear. Then, the Cloaked Schemer whispered,

"You had your fun. Fine. You win. But…Not a word to anyone…What happened back there…STAYS back there…"

Rose smiled in a cat-like manner. She looked up at Zexion, craning her beck. His eyes were still wide with shock, and a dark blush was on his face. Rose smile got bigger. She loved toying with Zexion. It was just too much fun to make him squirm underneath his nonchalant mask!

She wriggled one of her hands out from his arms and put it under his jaw, tracing it. Her eyes batted. She hissed, "Why, Zexion! Like I said before…

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

He blushed even more. She licked her lips. "Tastes like paper…"

(Author's Note: SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY…! THIS CHAPTER IS EVIL, PURE EVIL! MY FINGERS JUST WOULDN'T STOP TYPING IT! I COULDN'T STOP THEM! I'M SORRY! I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY! I KNOW I SHOULD FOCUS MORE ON THE DARES, BUT I'M A SCATTERBRAIN! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T APOLIGIZE ENOUGH!

…On the plus side…I'm most likely over my Zexion-fangirl stage…? *is incredibly nervous*)

* * *

…I could not stop my frisky little fingers…And Zexion probably wants to hurt me…I can't say anything more in my defense…

Yeah, UM, going to everything else…Yeah, the ice cream joke is silly, Vexen's a pedo…

And Zexion tastes like paper, apparently…

I really have nothing more to say…

~Cat's Eye


	16. 16: True Feelings

NUMBAH 16! (Now, if the Organization had as many members as I had Parts, maybe they wouldn't have died so easily! DX)

So, yeah, everyone else has to show their pictures now! So, I won't make you wait. ON WITH THE SHOW.

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 16: True Feelings**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

Rose came back in with a smile of triumph on her face. Zexion came back in, his eyes still hollow with shock, and now defeat, but at least he was moving. His cheeks were pale, drained after the use of so much color. Everyone looked up at him. The fear in the air was enough to cut through with a knife.

"What happened back there?!" the Superior immediately demanded.

"Oh, it's very simple! Zexion and I-!"

Zexion's eyes widened even farther, and his head flew around to send a petrified glance at Rose. Rose looked over, pausing in mid-sentence. His fear made her eyes shift slightly. His bright blue eye pierced through her, and she knew that, for nights upon nights, she wouldn't be able to sleep, with the horrifying look sending trickles of fear down her spine.

"…We got into a debate, and he lost…It was a big shock for him…" Rose murmured quietly. Now, it was ZEXION'S turn to freak Rose out…

"…What the hell were you talking about?!" the Savage Nymph muttered disbelievingly.

Zexion's spine jumped until it was 180 degrees, straight-up. "That topic is classified!" he exclaimed, eyes flicking nervously. The room was quiet for a while. Zexion took this moment to scurry over next to Cenchax and sit down, looking almost in a guilty manner. Cenchax stared at him. Then, he muttered something under his breath. Zexion looked at him for the longest time. Then, he sighed. He whispered something into his ear. Everyone else stared at Zexion, straining their ears, but no one could catch what the Cloaked Schemer was saying. The Fearless Psychic was silent for a while. Then, he fell over, laughing hysterically. Zexion glared at him evilly. Seeing Cenchax laugh, the rest of the Organization assumed that all was well, and whatever had happened wasn't very big. They continued chatting to themselves. Cenchax caught Rose's eyes, his tearing up with laughter. He mouthed out, 'Nice one, dudette!' She giggled. Then, she straightened up.

"Alright, time to continue on with the Dare!" She walked over to Saix. "Uncle, would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Saix shrugged. He held up his pad.

In it, Roxas was a medium quality, in the middle of a battle. There was a hard look of determination on his face. The scene he was fighting in was covered in mist, and small flowers dotted the empty field. However, the border was white, and though Roxas was fully in the picture, with his Keyblades, the meadow was cut off, the sky was, and some of the Heartless were only partially in the picture. Also, in the background was a tiny Popsicle.

"You also don't know him well…Who the hell does? Alright…You think he's a hard fighter, and a strong one…You think he's kind and nice…And you also think he's mysterious…"

Rose stood up and walked over to Axel. "Would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

He nodded. He turned his pad around.

The picture was in full flame. In the center of it, Roxas and Axel were standing, Axel leaning down to put his arm around Roxas. Roxas's arm was around Axel. Roxas was to the right, while Axel was too the left. Roxas's left eye and Axel's right eye were closed, and the arm that they weren't using to put around each other was held up in a peace sign. It was by far the greatest quality picture there. Both of them had cat-like expressions on their faces as they gripped onto sea-salt popsicles by their lips alone, and possibly their teeth. There was a Yin-Yang sign in the background, and a blue heart in the middle. A drop of blood cut the picture in half in the background, behind Roxas, Axel, and the heart, but in front of the fire.

"OH MY GOD, YOU DO LOVE HIM!" Luxord shouted in disbelief, laughing, pointing at the blue heart. Everyone stared at Axel, who met each other their stares with defiance. There wasn't even the slightest blush on his face. Roxas stared at Axel, wide-eyed. Cenchax felt like his heart jump.

"On the contrary…"

Everyone looked over at Rose.

"A red or pink heart would signify love. A blue one signifies love, but not that kind of love. It's the love that the closest friendship in the world would display. The blood signifies how they're brothers in all but blood. The yin-yang AGAIN signifies friendship, and shows Axel as the black and Roxas as the white. The fire in the background means that their lives are adventures, and that, no matter what fires burn their lives, they'll always be best friends, and would tell each other anything. Also, the fires represent hate to those who think that they are anything more than friends. The hug represents the actual closeness."

Luxord looked like he just got pwned. Roxas smiled, and gave Axel a hug, which Axel was happy to return. Cenchax sighed in relief. He didn't want to fight over Roxas…If it ever came to that, which it probably wouldn't…

Rose looked over at Demyx. "Would you like to show your drawing to the rest-!" Rose didn't get to finish the sentence, for the drawing pad was basically shoved into her face. She pulled it away, a slightly irritated look on her face. Then, she looked down at it.

The background was bubbles. Bubbles, bubbles, and more bubbles. Demyx and Roxas were both blowing more bubbles, a light, playful blush on their faces. Their bubble wands were sea-salt popsicles. A blue heart was in the background, and a single drop of blood at the bottom of the page spattered across the bubbles, turning them reddish black. It was second-best only to Axel's. A flower was in Roxas's hair.

"You think he's nice and kind…You love him like your brother, and you believe he's a brother in all but blood…and you love playing around with him."

Demyx smiled, and pulled Axel and Roxas into a hug, almost strangling them in the process.

Rose walked over to Luxord. Before she could ask any question, she grabbed her collar and brought her ear to his mouth. He whispered, "I will give you all of my poker earnings—clothing included—if you tell me why Zexion still looks guilty…"

Rose looked over at the slate-haired boy. His eyes weren't glazed with fear, but when she looked at him, a guilty look crossed his face, as though he had done something naughty and was afraid of getting punished. It was so adorable; Rose was tempted to take pictures. And she was twice as tempted to give in and tell Luxord. But, tempted as she was by the offer of about a million dollars and uncountable articles of clothing from the ENTIRE ORGANIZATION, she was true to her word. She would never breathe another word to anyone about what had happened. The fact that it had happened was enough for her, and she had already had her fun with Zexion. No use using this for blackmail. She hadn't stooped that low. Yet.

She smiled at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Gambler of Fate stared at her. Then, he smirked. "You two know something…" He let get go. "I'd like to know, but I know better than to pry…"

Rose smiled. "Thank-You, Uncle Luxord…Now, would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

He turned his pad around.

His drawing was of Roxas, walking around, looking bored and unsuspecting. A target sign was around him, just a faint highlight of red. But, there was a red X covering it. Roxas had a sea-salt pop in his hand. The picture was medium quality, and was only in the center of the picture. However, the pad had a watermark of a giant daisy.

"You think he'd be an easy victim, but you'd never stoop that low, so he's off your list." Rose looked up. She could've sworn she saw Roxas sigh in relief. Luxord acknowledged that with a smirk. "You ALSO think he's kind and nice, with you limited knowledge of him."

Rose walked over to Marluxia. "Would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Marluxia nodded. He turned his pad over.

Roxas's picture was medium quality, like pretty much every other drawing in the room. He was holding his Keyblades behind his head, a serious expression on his face. He was standing in what looked like Marluxia's garden, flowers surrounding him everywhere. However, several of the flowers were on fire. Axel was in the background, and the text, 'MWAHAHAHAHAHA' was written above his head as his figure laughed evilly. Everyone laughed at the photo. Axel responded with evil laughter.

"You think he's kind, nice, serious, and a hard-worker, but you think that, associated with the wrong people, he's a demon…"

Rose went over to Larxene. "Would you like to share you drawing with the rest of the class?"

Larxene shrugged. "Why not, teacher?"

Rose giggled. Larxene turned around her paper.

In the drawing, Roxas was standing there, smiling guiltily. He was holding up a flower feebly, and a dark shadow covered him, showing that he was about to get attacked by something with two antenna and a short hair cut. He looked scared out of his mind, and the Keyblades in the background drooped limply. There was a cooler of sea salt pops in the background.

"You think he's a nice, kind wimp, and you think that, sometimes, he gets in trouble by accident, though he never really causes it. And, you think he apologizes too much…"

Rose then looked over at Cenchax. He blushed. "There's something in mine that confuses me, dude…And I'm not sure if I should show it to everyone…" he muttered, hoping the cover-up would be good enough. Oh, he understood PERFECTLY what was going on in the picture.

Rose smiled. "So, I take it that you would NOT like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

"No…"

Rose walked off, beckoning for Cenchax to follow. "Alright, come with me…"

He nodded, and followed obediently. Once they were around the corner, Rose whipped around, startling Cenchax.

"Alright, let's see the damage…" she muttered, leaning towards him and putting one hand on her hip. Her other hand gestured for the pad. Cenchax blushed. Reluctantly, he turned it over.

It was the best quality that Rose had seen. It didn't equal the photograph that Rose had created, but it was the closest all day. In it, Roxas was wearing his maid's outfit, his eyes half open. He was on the floor, on his knees, legs spread. His mouth surrounded a round sea salt ice-cream, and he sucked on it in a manner that made Rose's cheeks flush. He was in a field of red flowers, and there were pink hearts in the background. His Keyblades were by his side, lying delicately in the flowers.

"From the picture…" Rose muttered, completely serious. Cenchax looked at her, confused.

"You'd switch off…" This caused Cenchax to duck his head in embarrassment, blushing heavily. Rose smiled. She could tell that not many people would get the joke…

"Anyways, you care about him, though it doesn't compare to real feelings at all. But, you like him as much as you can being a Nobody. The flowers in THIS case represent that you want to remain friends, and nothing more, at least for the time being. The outfit and the popsicle-"

"I'm pretty sure I can piece together what those mean…" Cenchax muttered hastily, blushing harder.

Rose smirked. "You wanna frame it?"

"NO! …Yes…Maybe, will Roxas see it if I do?" Cenchax asked, stumbling over his words.

Rose smirked. She shoved the pad back at him. "Keep it, Lover-Boy. Hide it somewhere…"

Cenchax stared at her for a moment, watching her walk out of the room. He looked down at the pad for a moment longer. He blushed. Then, looking over his shoulders, and giving himself the all-clear, he hugged the drawing, smiling.

"Hey, Cenchax, anytime now!"

Cenchax jumped as Sandallyx's voice rang. He blushed. Taking one last look at the pad, he clutched it to his chest to hide it from everyone. Then, once his face cooled down, he walked back as though nothing had happened._ That is going to be my dirty little secret…and NO one else's…_

_Other than Zexion, maybe…_

Rose didn't comment as he entered the room and sat back next to Zexion. He didn't ask if Zexion wanted to see the drawing. He set it on the ground, drawing side down. No one asked to look at it.

Rose walked over to Xion. "Would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Xion shrugged. "Well, I don't NOT want to, and whether I really want to isn't up to me, is it?"

"No, it's up to Squares!"

"Up to WHO?!"  
"It's up to Your Mom. Now, just show us the picture!" Lexaeus, who was normally silent, said without missing a beat. Everyone cheered him on. He even got a high-five from Zexion, Axel, Cenchax, Sora, Xigbar, Rose, Anyux, Sandallyx, and even Demyx, though he didn't understand what was going on. He just didn't want to be left out of the high-5 group.

Xion rolled her blue eyes. She turned her drawing to the rest of the class.

Her picture was just Roxas's head, down to his shoulders and then cut off. He looked at her skeptically. His background was a sea-salt Popsicle. His picture was lower-quality, but not terrible.

"You think that he's too quiet, and sarcastically funny…He's nice enough, but you hardly know him, so you really don't feel that you should judge."

Rose walked over to Sora. "Would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

Sora smiled. "I have a better idea…" He walked over to Zexion, Demyx, and Xemnas and started talking rapidly to them. They all hesitantly smiled, which grew bigger and bigger. Xemnas beckoned Saix over. He listened. He scowled for a moment, but then nodded. Everyone cocked their heads to the side. Then, they walked back. Sora stood up and showed his artwork, not mentioning anything about the meeting he just had.

The picture was of equal or greater quality to Xion's. Roxas looked down, bored. Only his head was showing, and down to his shoulders, like Xion's. The background was a sea-salt pop. It actually looked almost exactly like Xion's, but with a different expression. And the fact that there was a yin-yang symbol in the background.

"YOU think he's too quiet, and you think that he has a good sense of humor. You think he's really nice, but you hardly know him. Still, you feel like there's a special connection of friendship between the two of you, even if you don't feel any different from anyone else."

Sora shrugged it off, even though some people muttered uneasily to themselves. He knew that Roxas and he had something that they didn't realize. But, he also had a feeling that, even if he asked, no one would tell him.

Rose stood up and walked over to Sandallyx. "Would you like to share you drawing with the rest of the class?"

"NO!" she shouted, clinging to it closely. Her eyes were wide with fear. "NO ONE CAN SEE IT! NO ONE BUT ROSE! NO ONE!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Rose exclaimed, eyes wide. She held up her hands as though she were trying to block punches from a boxer. _This pic's gonna be good…_

She took Sandallyx's arm and half-led, half dragged her out of the room. When she was gone, Sora leapt up and walked back over to Xemnas, Zexion, and Demyx, whispering, "Alright, now that they're gone…!"

"You really wanna do this…?" Zexion chuckled.

Sora smiled. "Eh, I like her. So, here's the plan…"

Meanwhile, Rose and Sandallyx rounded the corner. Sandallyx looked at Rose with wide eyes.

"Can I see?" Rose asked.

Sandallyx looked over her shoulder. When she had assured herself several times that no one else was there, she flipped the pad over.

Rose blushed.

The picture had a sea-salt pop. It also had a yellow heart. It also had fire. Axel was in it, too.

It was missing something…What's that word? It was missing…

Ah. Yes.

It was missing CLOTHING.

"Wow…You like him as a rabid fangirl…And you REALLY like him with Axel…" Rose muttered.

"I KNOW…"

"Is that…the…"

"That thing we talked about before? Yeah…Isn't it awesome?"

"If I didn't hate this pairing, I'd agree…Now, I'm torn…"

"Should I put it online?"

"YES. You'd get a million hits!"  
Sandallyx laughed. She hid it again. "If Axel sees this, I'm going to burn alive…"

"If you're lucky…" Rose muttered. Sandallyx laughed nervously.

"I know, right?"

The two walked back in. Rose immediately felt two pairs of eyes boring into her skin. It was Sora and Zexion. She looked back and forth to the two, utterly confused. Why the sudden stare-off? It wasn't like she didn't like the sudden attention. She was actually ecstatic. However, she couldn't help but feel like there a scheme hidden somewhere that he wasn't a part of, and those two boys that she fawned over were part of it…

"Alright…Continuing on with the Dare…!" she chimed. But, before she could walk over to Anyux, Xemnas was there. He leaned down, and looked her in the shaded-eye. She stared back, half-terrified, half ecstatic. Then, Xemnas raised her hand and kissed it.

"I think I've met the woman that turned me straight…" he muttered, eyes half-opened as he looked back at Anyux. The look on her face was indescribable; it was a mixture of horror, shock, joy, and plain adrenaline.

But, before she could say anything, Demyx ran over, out-raged. He tore Xemnas's hand away and shouted, "BACK OFF, BI-ATCH! She's MINE!" His arms wrapped around her protectively.

Xemnas snorted. "Oh, a whelp like you is going to keep me from my prize?"

"At least I don't treat her like an item!"

"At least I give her a say in the matter!"

Anyux looked like she couldn't decide on whether or not she liked the attention. Xemnas looked down at her. His hand stroked her gently under her jaw. She felt her throat tighten. "Now, Anyux…Who do you like better…?" he breathed, batting his eyes playfully at Anyux.

Demyx pulled her closer, glaring defiantly at Xemnas.

Anyux's reaction?

It was too much for her. She fainted. Demyx stared at her, alarmed.

"Anyux!"

But, then, Xemnas did something that shocked everyone. He gave Demyx a gentle push, which forced him to let go and stagger out of the way, and lifted Anyux in his arms. He leaned in and gave her the Kiss of Life. Demyx's eyes snapped wide, shocked and infuriated. He rushed over to Xemnas and slapped him.

"YOU MEANIE PANTS!" Demyx snapped. "HOW DARE YOU KISS MY GIRL?!"

Anyux had woken up by now, and was currently letting out what can best be described as a mewl for help. Her eyes flicked nervously back and forth between the two.

Xemnas glared at Demyx. "You don't deserve her…"

Demyx went on one knee and put his hands together. He looked up at Anyux with his best Bambi-eye face and pleaded, "Anyux, come back! I'm NOTHING without you! I need you! I think I love you!"

"FOOL! You don't have a heart!"

"Oh, we do too have hearts! And I love Anyux with all of mine!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone began to say. Some people were actually crying. Or at least fake crying. But, one or two of the tears that feel down people's faces were real…

Anyux stared down at Demyx. She looked back up at Xemnas. Then back t Demyx. Then to Xemnas. Back to Demyx. Then, she struggled out of Xemnas's grip and threw her arms around Demyx, kissing him on the lips. Demyx's eyes widened, and he nearly jumped out of his skin in shock. Then, he realized what was going on. His eyes went half closed, and then closed all the way as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Anyux tenderly. Anyux pulled away and buried her head in his chest.

"Demyx, I love you, too! I don't care if this relationship isn't real, and if our feelings are real! I don't care if it's going to end soon! I want to end it with you…!" she moaned in glee. Demyx smiled, and put her head on top of hers. Xemnas did nothing more. He just sat back down. Applause surrounded them.

But, then, before anyone could say a thing to Demyx, more happened.

Sora walked over to Rose. He swung his hips as he walked, and his eyes batted seductively every once in a while. While most would think that this would make Sora look even clumsier, it almost caused Rose to face-plant the ground. Sora reached Rose and stared at her. His fingers ran through her hair. She shivered in delight. Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched. She looked over at Zexion. The look of fury on his face almost made her jump.

Her attention was turned back to Sora when she heard him whisper, "I never noticed till now how flawless your hair is…" With this, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. On the lips. Rose's eyes widened in bewilderment, and a dark blush covered her face. But, before she could react, Zexion had leapt to his feet and stormed over to the two. He tore them apart. Sora's eyes widened, and then the two azure globes glared at Zexion. "What the heck was that?!"

"Keep your filthy mitts off of her!" Zexion snapped, stepping in front of Rose to keep her from Sora. She felt herself sway on her feet.

Sora snorted. "Oh, an emo kid's gonna stop me from Rose…Tell ya what? Why don't YOU jump off a bridge, and I'll take Rose! That way, we BOTH win!"

Zexion glared at Sora. "Someone like you doesn't gain the privilege of talking to someone like Rose!"

Sora chuckled. "Zexion, you had your chance. It's OVER. She wants me now. Right, Rose?" Sora asked, looking around Zexion and over to Rose.

Zexion turned around and pleaded Rose with his eye. "Rose, please, I want a second chance…Come back to me…"

Rose looked back and forth between the two. Then, she basically cried, "Since I can't stand to see you two fight over me…I'll have to TAKE YOU BOTH!"  
Zexion and Sora stared at Rose in disbelief. Then, they looked at each other. They nodded. Then, in unison, they shouted, "That's not in the script!"

Rose and Anyux stared at their four former suitors. The look of bewilderment on their faces made the entire ruse totally worth it. They both screamed, "WHAT?!"

Zexion snorted. "You really believed that we'd actually mean ANY of that?"

"It was all just a play!" Sora chimed. "Even Demyx took part in it!"

"I didn't really know what was going on…They just told me what to do and say and I did it!" Demyx put in.

Xemnas chuckled to himself. "Woman to turn me straight…"

Anyux and Rose looked at each other, then back to the boys, then back at each other, then back at the boys. Then, their eyes rolled back into their heads, and they fell to the ground, fainting. Everyone leapt to their feet in surprise.

"ANYUX! NO! DON'T PLAY DEAD!" Sandallyx shouted. She bolted over and started trying to make Anyux breath again by shoving onto her chest in a feeble attempt at CPR.

"What do you mean, 'Play dead'?" Saix asked.

"I was talking to Rose and Anyux earlier, and I told Rose about how, when Anyux gets shocked, her immune system causes her lungs to close up! She needs CPR!"

Everyone froze for a moment. Then, they looked down at Anyux. Vexen rolled his eyes. "For once, instead of creating an over-complicated hypothesis and a thesis statement, I will take the swifter, more obvious approach…"

He walked over to the two, and for a second, it looked as though he were proving the rumors right. He walked over to both Anyux and Rose, staring at the two. He looked back and forth at the two, and then nodded.

"Zexion? Lexaeus? Feathers. Stat," he murmured. The two nodded. From out of nowhere, they pulled two feathers, one of a bluish white, and one of a deep purple. They handed the two feathers to Vexen. He took the two. He crouched down, and put the purple feather under Anyux's nose, and the blue one under Rose's. He moved them back and forth, brushing against the noses.

Both girls reacted.

"Ah…Ah…A-A-Ah…AH…AH-CHOO!" they both sneezed, jumping into sitting position. Sandallyx moaned in aggravation. "No fair! How could you tell?"

"You were grinning like a sheer moron, I could clearly see Anyux breathing properly, and Rose's left finger—though seemingly out of sight—was twitching every few seconds. Therefore, they were both functioning properly, and were simply waiting for their 'temporary boyfriend' to give them the 'Kiss of Life'," Vexen explained, using the hand quote sign for both 'temporary boyfriend' and 'Kiss of Life'.

Rose coughed a few times, and smiled sheepishly. "I can dream, can't I…?"

Anyux smiled brilliantly. "And I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for the Chilly Academic!"

No one laughed. They simply applauded Vexen for foiling the girls' scheme.

(Author's Note: ANOTHER EVIL CHAPTER! I'M SORRY! But, these are made for ME to have fun with YOUR ideas, and, sometimes, well…Ur, stuff happens! I'm TRYING, but it's boring and I'm trying to do things about the writer's bloooooooooooock…)

* * *

Derp.

Zexion's embarrassed lol, it's been proven that I don't support AkuRok any further than friendship, Luxord was pwned, Cenchax is lucky I'm so merciful, Lexaeus has owesome comebacks, Sandallyx likes yaoi, and Xemnas, Sora, Zexion, and Demyx enjoy messing with people's heads! :D

So, yeah, I'll try to update weekly, either on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and next week, I plan a MASSIVE upload! :D So, be on the lookout every week or so!

~Cat's Eye


	17. 17: Are We Done Yet?

**THERE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY 30 PARTS! SO, IF YOU'RE SICK AND TIRED OF THIS, PLEASE, WAIT TILL I UPDATE THE ACTUAL STORY.**

So, now what happens?

…Nothing else to saaaaay…

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 17: Are We Done Yet?**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"So, Anyux, would you like to share your drawing with the rest of the class?"

"Certainly!" Anyux chimed. Neither girl gave off any hint that they noticed their temporary boyfriends clinging onto them. Sora's arms were wrapped around Rose, and Demyx's around Anyux. Though both were shaking with excitement, and possibly apprehension, neither of them made a move, knowing that a single sudden movement could make their prey flee.

Anyux's picture was pretty good quality. In it, Roxas was dressed as a male angel. He wore what can best be described as a silky toga, and had angel wings, halo, and all. He was flying through the bright sky, bathed in light, clouds dotting the sky. An innocent smile was on his face.

"You think he's very nice and sweet, and you think he's an angel to be around…But you think that one of his flaws is that he seems too innocent and easy to manipulate…"

Cenchax had to hold back a snort. _Yeah, waaaaaaaaaaaaay to innocent…_

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. _Did I ACTUALLY just think that?!_

"AND, last but not least, the picture from ME!" Rose exclaimed, breaking into Cenchax's thoughts. She turned over her board. On it was a picture of Roxas, in his Organization coat, a sea-salt popsicle in his hands. He was walking beside Rose and Cenchax, laughing at Rose who was telling a story. Cenchax was laughing too, his head to the sky and his hand on his forehead. Rose and Cenchax were both holding sea-salt popsicles as well. They looked like they were in Twilight Town, walking down the streets at sunset. However, part of the picture was blurred a little, around the center, a little near the right corner, and where the sun was.

"Wait, why are those spots blurred out?" Zexion asked, indicating the few blurry spots.

"I can censor artwork!" The truth was, the part in the center and by the sun were just distractions; the REAL censor was over Roxas's and Cenchax's hands, which hinted that Rose thought that they should get together. But, she would never betray Cenchax's secret, so she simply blurred that area in order to hide that. But, the moment she got home, she was un-censoring it.

"Anyways, the picture represents that we've had good times together, and lots of laughs. It shows that I'd love to hang out with him on spare time, and that I'd like to just joke around with him. Cenchax is there because I thought of him for a second, so he showed up, but he ALSO represents that any friend of Roxas is a friend of mine. Also, the sunset represents that, though we will eventually part, I hope we can still be friends…"

She looked over at Roxas, a pleading look in her eye. "Can we?" she asked.

Roxas smiled, stood up, walked over to her, and gave her a hug. "You're a pain to the entire Organization…But you're my pain…"

"And my pain…" Zexion stood up, and raised his arm. Roxas and Rose pulled out of the hug to stare at him in amazement.

Cenchax stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Lexaeus stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Xigbar stood up reluctantly and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Luxord stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Axel stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Demyx jumped up and threw his arm into the air. "And MY pain!"

Marluxia stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Larxene stood up and raised her arm. "And my pain…"

Xemnas stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Saix stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Vexen stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Xaldin stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Xion stood up and raised her arm. "And my pain…

Sora stood up and raised his arm. "And my pain…"

Anyux and Sandallyx stood up at the same time, one arm around the other's shoulder, and raised their untaken arms. "And our pain!"  
Rose looked around, with Roxas's arm on her shoulder, touched. Tears welled up in her eyes. "After all the horrible things I've done to you? You still like me?"

"Well, let's put it this way: none of the dares really had any permanent damage. All we have left of most of them are black-mail and memories. Besides, usually, when the Organization is on their own, the Dares get PRETTY X-rated, and so far, nothing has been that bad. In fact, though this might be a wild version, it's the tamest of all The Games we have ever played…" Xaldin explained.

Rose stared at him. "These get WORSE?!"

Xemnas shrugged. "We're all over 13…And we've all been educated by Vexen…"

Rose leaned away slowly. "I have been scared by the Organization…"

"Oh, and you haven't scared US?!" Lexaeus asked skeptically.

"I never said that!"

Lexaeus snorted, but said nothing more. "So, what about your picture? The other one?" Zexion commented, pointing to the turned over pad that Rose had previously drawn a picture on.

"Of course, I'll spill my inner-most thoughts on people who I've known for such a short time!" Rose exclaimed merrily. She paused in mid-step, and then turned her eyes back, worry in them. "But, nothing that I say now…Everything that I say, whatever it is, it does NOT leave this room…Some of this stuff I can hardly tell the people I trust with my life…"

Taken aback by her seriousness, Luxord muttered, "We know."

"If you really feel that way, why tell us?" Marluxia inquired.

"Because, I've put you all through hell, and I reckon that you all deserve to embarrass me!"

With that, she turned back around, and ran to her chair. Everyone else walked after her, and sat down around her, looking up at her like 5-year-olds waiting for story time.

"Alright, girl, start with the picture, and then the facts, and your current relationship!" Larxene exclaimed.

Rose giggled. She held back up the picture of the curly-haired boy.

"It's not complete, but the detail put behind it, plus several other factors that only I can see, show that I secretly love him, and wish he was mine. I think he's athletic, and adorable, and despite his known flaws, he's still perfect to me…He's kind, he's averagely smart…The picture goes on forever…It really says a thousand words…" Rose sighed dreamily.

She put down the picture in her lap. "And, the story is that I've known him since I was a kid, and started liking him back when I was about…9…"

"And you are now?"

"15…"

"So, almost 6 years? THAT LONG?!" Sora gasped.

"When you truly care about someone, you can love them for a really long time…"

Everyone looked around, trying to find who had said that. But, he or she was silent, and everyone shrugged and looked at each other.

"God?" Rose asked. Silence. A dark look crossed someone's eyes for a second. But, it was gone in a second more…

"That was weird…" Cenchax muttered.

"So, yeah, continuing with that, I've loved him for 2 years, regardless of what people said about being too young for love. And, I think he might LIKE me, but, I'm not sure…I mean, we're friends, and we talk to each other a lot…But not enough…" Rose looked down to the ground, a wistful look on her saddened face. "He's already had a girlfriend, and I think he only thinks of me as a friend…"

"Does he still have the girlfriend?" Zexion inquired.

"No, they broke up…But, still…" Roes looked up, the merriment replacing the dark look in her eyes. "But, that's not why I'm here! Come on! Anyux and Sandallyx still have 15 more minutes before they leave!"

As the rest of the Organization chattered away, Zexion pulled back Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, and Cenchax. He pulled them all into the hallway. Then, they…

Had a GIANT SEXY ORAGY!

…

JUST KIDDING! Ha-ha, sorry, no sex allowed!

ANYWAYS, GETTING BACK ON TRACK…

Zexion looked up at all of them, being the shortest of the group. Then, he murmured, "I don't know about you guys, but—!"

"The vibe you get from her when she is depressed is also affecting your moods, is it not?" Vexen analyzed. "We know. I think everyone feels that way…"

"It's weird…We barely know her…" Axel muttered, scratching his head through his porcupine spikes.

Cenchax looked at Zexion. "But, you didn't drag us back her to say that, dude…" A smile crossed his face. "You have a plan…"

Zexion smirked, and placed one hand under his chin, the other supporting the lifted hand by the elbow. "Perhaps I do…"

"Alright, Einstein, what is it?" Axel probed.

"It won't take long, and with any luck, Rose might let us off easy…"

* * *

I AM A PAIN, BUT THEY LOVE ME!

So, I explain who Devon is…but, what is Zexion planning?

I WON'T SAY ANYTHING.

…Lol, Cenchax has a dirty mind…XD

I'm so immature...'They had a GIANT SEX ORAGY!' HA! AS IF! (Thank you, Xigbar!)

**Can I just clear something up?** Cenchax IS NOT a pervert. I know, that sometimes I can make him out to be one, but, honestly, he ISN'T. He doesn't think about those sorts of things all the time. He just thinks about them every once in a while; I just tend to put emphasis on them.

So, no matter how much I joke about Cenchax being inappropriate, please, know that he's no worse than the rest of us. I mean, COME ON! Everyone has those thoughts!

Cenchax: Thanks for clearing that up, dudette!

No problem! So, KEEP ON THE LOOK-OUT FOR THE NEXT PART!

~Cat's Eye


	18. 18: Crack, Crack, and More Crack

Alright, well, since this is a bit of a two-Parter, I'm going to be posting the next two chapters. ONE RIGHT AFTER THE OTHER.

So, yeah.

SANDY, I'M SORRY, BUT THOSE DARES ARE DONE.

IT'S DUMMY'S TURN! :D

…You'll see…XD

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this. I also don't own Bleach or Final Fantasy; same things apply.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired. I also do not own Slaxia. He is a character submitted by DummyPlug7, and I threw him into the story because that's what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 18: Crack, Crack, and More Crack**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"Alright, as much as it pains me…It's time…For Anyux, Sandallyx, Sora, and Xion…TO LEAVE!" Rose sobbed, blowing her nose on Zexion's sleeve, her fake-cries flying through the air. Zexion tore away his sleeve in detest.

"That is simply disgusting!" he exclaimed angrily. He stalked away to wash off his sleeve.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" Sandallyx whined. "I thought we just GOT here!"

"Do I really have to leave Dem-Dem and never come back, ever?" Anyux moaned, clinging onto Demyx fiercely, whose eyes were downcast spheres.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do the other Dares…And I REALLY need to get these ones figured out, and, hopefully, there will be no clichés…So, Cenchax…One more time. Do the honors for our four friends…"

Cenchax nodded solemnly. He opened a portal. "Up first…Xion!" Rose exclaimed. The black-haired girl walked up to Rose, and sized up on her.

"This has been, by far, the most messed-up time I've had in my life…" Xion voiced.

Rose leaned in, smiling both slyly and smugly. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it!"

Xion blushed, and turned her head to the side rapidly, with a little, 'Hmph!' "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Rose smiled, and gave Xion a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, girl!"

Xion's red face darkened again, and she stared back at Rose, confused. "Um…I just wanna go…"

"Stop confusing the poor girl!" Sandallyx shouted. "Remember, she and Sora and Roxas—!"

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Rose exclaimed, glaring over her shoulder at Sandallyx.

"Wait, me, Sora and…?" Xion started, but was unable to finish the rest of her sentence. Rose gave her two shoves, and pushed her into the portal, shouting, "Bye! Don't forget to write! Lick your spoons with both tongues!" There was an alarmed grin on her face, which looked almost idiotic as she watched the portal disappear and the black-haired girl disappear.

"Cenchax, next!"

Cenchax opened a second portal, right where Xion's had been just a moment before. "Sora, it's your turn!" Rose exclaimed.

Sora stood up, looking at her with a mixture of cheerfulness and disappointed. "I can't decide whether I had fun, or if I just wanted to get out of here…" he muttered.

Rose smiled. Sora walked over to her, and she took his hands and gave him an Eskimo kiss. He smiled, and closed his eyes, returning it. "Hey, you can brag to Riku now that you had a girlfriend before he did!" Rose exclaimed. Sora laughed.

"I guess that's a plus…Even if this was fake…" Sora chimed. "Even if it was fake, I had fun…But, I'm breaking up with you now…" Sora added, a serious frown replacing his joking smile.

Rose shrugged. She walked over to Zexion and slung her arms around him, putting one leg up and around him. "I've got my Sexy Zexi, so I accept your break up."

Sora rolled his eyes good-humoredly. He walked through the portal, waving behind him. Rose, still one arm on Zexion, waved flirtatiously at the spiky-haired brunette, sing-songing, "Love you, cutie!"

Zexion looked over at her, sneering smugly. "Told you you'd come crawling back…"

Rose smiled, and pressed her face close to his. "How could I keep away?"

"Ack…Too close…" Zexion muttered, blushing. She shoved her face away.

"You're STILL embarrassed?!" Rose exclaimed, chuckling.

Zexion glared at her. "No, it's just…I don't like you getting that close…"

"You were fine with it before!" Rose teased. The rest of the Organization leaned in; trying to catch up on what was happening, but still utterly clueless. Still, Zexion felt his little secret was in jeopardy…

"I've…changed?" Zexion offered. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever…Last portal!"

Cenchax opened the last portal. Sandallyx and Anyux, who was currently in the lean arms of Demyx, stepped forward.

Sandallyx and Rose both hugged each other. "Bye, girlfriend!" Sandallyx exclaimed.

"See ya around!" Rose exclaimed. Demyx then released Anyux, and held her hands, looking down into her shaded eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you…" he whispered hesitantly.

"Aw…I'll miss you, too…" Anyux replied.

Demyx smiled. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I hope that, next time we meet, we can be just friends…I mean, not that I don't like you…" Demyx babbled.

Anyux giggled. "I get it…" Then, she turned to Rose and Sandallyx. They crowded together to make a giant group hug.

"Bye!" they all shouted. Then, Sandallyx and Anyux walked through the portal. But, before they left, Sandallyx turned around and held her hand up to her mouth. As she disappeared, three words escaped her lips:

"See ya soon!"

Then, she was gone. Leaving the remaining 14 members with mouths agape with shock.

"What did she mean, 'See ya soon?!?!?!?'" Xaldin shouted. His sexy hair was gone. It had magically grown back into his tangled dread-locks, and his eyebrows and sideburns had returned.

Rose smiled. "I think you must have something in your ears, Xaldin…I didn't hear anything!"

Though it seemed that the dirty blonde knew more than she was letting on, she didn't give them a chance to object. "ANYWAYS, guess what?!"

No one dared to guess.

"I SA-AID, GUESS WHAT?!"

Still, no one guessed, wary of the consequences.

Rose rolled her eyes. "The more times I ask this question, the longer I'm going to be here…So, GUESS WHAT?!"  
A third silence. But, before Rose could repeat her question a fourth time, Saix sighed, and murmured, "What?"

"THANK YOU, UNCLE SAIX!" Rose exclaimed. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Just, please, get on with it…"

"Certainly!" Rose was jumping up and down. Whatever it was, it was obviously excited.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright, well, Z submitted some more Dares! And, do you know what that means?!"

Everyone looked back and forth at each other. Then, obviously confused, Larxene looked at her. "Who?"

Rose rolled her eyes. She tried again. "Dummy?"

"Who's a dummy?!" Xigbar snapped, obvious offended.

Rose face-palmed. "I'm surrounded by monkeys…"

"The monkey's his uncle?!" Axel shouted, confused. Roxas unexpectedly hit him on the back of his head.

"Stop stealing from, 'Lion King!'" he snapped.

Rose looked at everyone at disbelief, watching the entire Organization turn to turmoil. They honestly couldn't remember who Z was, and were unfamiliar with her new nickname.

"Hey…Hey…HEY!!!"

When not even that worked, Rose rolled her eyes, groaning in aggravation. She stood up, and took out her laptop. She opened it. She turned it on, and pressed a button. An animation played on the screen. It was a Jack-In-The-Box, which played a hauntingly familiar tune. No one stopped to look at it, though. They were too busy bickering. However, Rose didn't expect an immediate reaction.

Suddenly, the image was projected on the TV, as large as it could get, just as the box opened. But, instead of a regular Jack-In-The-Box head, it showed the scariest clown face you've ever seen in your life; his face was a sickly shade of gray-white, his nose was broken, and his make-up was dried blood. His eyes were bright red, and he held two knives in his hands. It cackled evilly, and, more importantly, loudly. The sound had such a mass that it filled the entire room with creepy laughter. Everyone looked up at the scene, silenced by fright.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I shall now say one name, and you will know EXACLTY what I mean."

"And that name would be…?" Xaldin asked.

"SLAXIA!"

_!!! INSERT HAPPY FACE HERE!_

He pulled off a funny expression on his face, with one eye (or should I say, eye-patch) half-closed, one eye all the way open, and an innocent frown. He slapped himself in the head. _What…the fuck…was that…?_

Xigbar shook his head. _I bet I'm just buzzed…_

"Oh, YEAH, THAT guy!" Cenchax exclaimed. "The guy who hates all human beings! I LOVE that guy"

"Aw, you're so mean to him!" Rose giggled. "He just needs some love!"

"If he does, wouldn't he have asked for it?" Zexion pointed out.

"He needs it, alright! He just doesn't know he needs it yet!"

"I am perfectly capable of deciding what I need and what I don't need…"

Rose whipped her head around. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! HE'S HERE!"

It was true. Everyone turned around to see the familiar blonde walking through the doorway. His hair was much shorter, so he no longer wore it in a ponytail. But, it still had its distinctive black-streaks, and the shifted part of his hair, raised to a higher altitude than the rest, still had its regular pattern. His eyes were dull with boredom, the familiar hazel-green color, with the same black tattoos. He wore a long-sleeved smoky-gray shirt that looked almost black. It clung to his skin, showing his skinny form, at least on his arms. For, over the shirt, he wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a Heartless emblem on it. He also wore baggy, aqua-blue jeans, and brown sneakers, most likely DCs.

Rose pranced over to him. "Hey, Slaxi!"

"I hate it when you call me that…"

"Whatever! Listen, I have a question, regarding—!"

Before Rose could finish the sentence, Slaxia put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Before you finish that sentence, if it has ANYTHING to do with becoming your boyfriend bitch, or whatever, it's a NO!"

Rose pulled down his hand, a disappointed and playful look on her face. "AW! Come on! Just until you leave!"

"No. No amount of begging will make me cave in…" Slaxia muttered, crossing his arm, an un-intimidated expression on his face that said, 'I am not impressed. Try me.'

Rose leaned forward, wagging her butt in the air as though it were a tail. She cupped her hands together, interlacing her fingers together. She looked up at him with wide, bright green eyes that pleaded him. "Pu-weese?!"

Slaxia's eyes widened. "AW! How cute! Maybe I'll reconsider the offer-NO." he finished, eyes half-closing.

Rose slumped, vexed. "Damn…I thought I had you there…"

Slaxia snorted. "Yeah. Right. Sure, you did…" Sarcasm was written all over his voice.

"Well, if you don't want me…" Rose grinned slyly. "Why not have a temporary relationship with our favorite PIRATE?!" She whipped around and pointed at Xigbar. A spotlight appeared from nowhere and pointed at him. His eyes widened, and he looked around and the people laughing around, infuriated and startled. Slaxia blushed, but it was such a light color that it was hardly noticeable. He spun around and began to walk quickly to the door. "I'm outta here…" he muttered.

Rose's eyes widened. Then, they half-closed. "I've wanted to do this for a long time…"

She raised a single hand. She snapped her fingers.

The door closed in front of Slaxia, blocking his only exit. His eyes widened in surprise. He turned around. Rose was staring at him with her eyes half-closed and a devious smile on her face. She snapped her fingers again. Everyone leapt, as though they had been hit by a bombshell, as the floor beneath their feet glowed with a white-gold color. Suddenly, the room was dark, and there was no furniture. The floor was replaced by rainbow tires, flashing all sorts of lights. There was a boy in the corner, behind a DJ table. He had royal blue hair, and albino skin. The freckles, which covered his nose and cheeks, were the color of milk chocolate. He had bright silver eyes, and a beam on his face. He wore a plain white shirt underneath green collared shirt that was opened all the way. It had plum-colored stripes running down it. He wore a black and navy baseball cap, which was turned around. He wore light blue jeans, and white sneakers. He began spinning the DJ set, obviously having much fun. Everyone stared at him for a moment longer. Then, they looked up, as more bright lights appeared ahead. A giant disco ball fell from the ceiling, sending flashes of silver all over the room. All of a sudden, music started playing…

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city_

"How the hell is she doing all of this?!" Luxord exclaimed.

"Who cares?! JUST DANCE!" Cenchax exclaimed. Already, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were already dancing with the music. Cenchax pranced over and began dancing, not with, but close to Roxas, though equally close to Demyx and Axel.

As though this were a cue, the entire Organization began dancing to the music. "Yo, this is DJ Thatch, and I am BRINGING YOU THIS MUSIC!" the DJ shouted.

Slaxia stared at the entire scene with a mixture of shock and distaste. "Wow…Just…Wow…" he muttered.

"Come on, Slaxi! Have some fun!" Rose exclaimed. She grabbed his wrist. He pulled it away, and stalked off into the corner. He stood in it, leaning against the wall and crossing his arm, glaring at everyone in the room.

"I'd rather not…" he muttered coldy.

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

And now, for something completely different.

On the other side of the room, the door opened, and two completely confused teenagers walked in. One had short, cropped hair, the color of a too-ripe carrot. His eyes were the color of liver, and he had peach-tan skin. He wore a black, skin-tight T-shirt, and light tan caprices. He wore black, plain shoes, not exactly sneakers, but no style that could immediately recognized. The teen next to him had silky, deep navy hair, so dark that, at the right angle with the right light, it looked black. His eyes were navy, with only a hint of darkened lilac. His skin was a pale-peach color. He wore a loose, collared white shirt, and deep indigo jeans. He wore the same shoes as his friend. They were holding hands, half in the way where they looked like a couple, and half in the way that made them looked like terrified 5-year-olds. Rose looked over. Her eyes widened. She looked back at Slaxia.

"Be right back, alright sweetheart?" she exclaimed.

"Like I care…" Slaxia mumbled, watching Rose as she bolted off. She ran up to the two men. They looked down at her, confused.

"You got the invite!" she shouted.

"I assume you wrote the invitation…Rose, I presume?" the navy-haired one asked.

"Yup!" she chimed.

"What are we doing here…?" the orange-haired one asked, leaning back and putting his unoccupied hand in his pocket. He looked annoyed, and like he just wanted to get out of the room.

"You, my two new friends, Ichigo and Ishida, are now part of a Dare!"

Ishida merely raised an eyebrow, which Ichigo exploded with anger. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ichigo, please, settle down…" Ishida sighed. "Do you even know what the Dare is?"

"Who the hell cares? We don't even KNOW her!" Ichigo argued, furiously glaring at his partner. "She's probably one of those creepy stalkers who just wants to get a picture of two gay guys kissing!"

Rose looked appalled. "Why, I would NEVER do such a thing!" she exclaimed, wounded by the insult. "I simply invited you two gentlemen here to dance! If you dance through a few songs, you can walk out the door and forget this entire thing happened!"

Ichigo and Ishida looked at each other. Ishida still looked bored, but Ichigo, having gotten over his fury, listened with what looked like a hint of interest. "Of course, you have to do certain dancing for certain songs…" Rose muttered, a Devil's Smile stretching across her face. "That's the Dare in a nutshell…"

Ichigo leaned in to listen better, while Ishida raised an eyebrow. "What kind of dancing…?" Ishida asked after a moment's pause.

"You know…" Rose muttered, her eyebrows raising twice in a row. "Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, fun, dirty stuff, hint?"

Ichigo grinned a very sinful smile, while Ishida's face acquired a tinge of rose. "I don't dance…And especially not like that…" Ishida muttered, lifting his head in the air so that his nose pointed to the sky.

"Aw, don't let your fricken pride be a pain up your ass!" Ichigo exclaimed, still smiling. "Come on! We can have fun…" He elbowed Ishida. Ishida pushed the tanner elbow away, rubbing his arm.

"Five seconds ago, you were complaining non-stop about her…" Ishida muttered. "And now, you want to dance for her…"

"Not for me! Just for fun!" Rose exclaimed.

"Liar…"

"…Okay, maybe I WILL take a picture or two, but no one that you know will ever find out! I swear!"

"I changed my mind. I wanna stay…" Ichigo vocalized.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Immature little…" The rest he rumbled under his breath, too low for anyone else to here. Rose simply extended a hand with Ichigo.

"It was a pleasure doing business with ya!" she exclaimed. He hesitantly put out his hand, and gripped Rose's like one would grip a bomb. He shook hands with it, wary, ready to pull away at any second, should she show hostility.

Rose then turned around and walked off to harass someone else.

The odd couple stood there. Ishida released Ichigo's hand and put one of his hands on his forehead, while the other rested on his hip. "You have got to be kidding me…She dragged us all the way over here to make us dance…" he muttered.

"Technically, we chose to go…" Ichigo pointed out. "Besides, five seconds ago, you didn't even care!"

"I didn't actually think she would Dare us! I thought she had invited us here for something that had to do with the Soul Society…!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Really, REALLY?! You said yourself that you didn't recognize the name!"

"I don't know everyone in the Soul Society!" Ishida hissed, trying to keep his temper down. He began to walk towards the door. "We have no business here. We should leave as soon as possible…"  
"Aw, come on!" Ichigo called, trotting to catch up with Ishida. He grabbed the dark-haired man's skinny peach arm and, with his superior strength, he dragged him away from the door, and close to the middle of the dance floor, maneuvering through the few dancing people that were there. "When was the last time we had any fun?" Ichigo exclaimed. He let go of Ishida's arm and began to dance. Ishida put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

_I'm talking-pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

"Ichigo…" the paler man exhaled, closing his eyes and shaking his head disapprovingly. "Not here…"

Ichigo smirked, and backed up while dancing so that he was right next to Ishida, their skin nearly brushing. "Come on! Have a little fun!"

"Do you know any of these people?"

"No…"

"Would you have chosen to have gone here if you had known what was going to happen?"

"Yes…"

"Don't you find this strange at all?!"  
"Yeah, but, come on! I have a TALKING, WALKING DOLL, for Christ's sake! This is just a weird club, or something!"

"Then why were we invited here?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Who knows, who cares? We're here!"

"You're not concerned in the LEAST?!"

"Why should I be? That Rose seems legit!"

Ishida groaned, eye-rolling yet again. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo replied with a beam. He craned his neck over his shoulder to get a good look at Ishida, and then began rubbing himself up against Ishida. "Come on…You know you wanna…!"

Ishida replied by leaning away. Ichigo responded by leaning in closer. Ishida took a step back. Ichigo crouched to the ground, then pulled all the way up, brushing against Ishida the entire way. Ishida looked around. One or two of the people there gave them a funny, 'Do I know you?' look, but then continued to do what they did, whatever it was. No one seemed to be staring at them…

Ichigo slung his arms around Ishida and grabbed his navy eyes with his own brown eyes. "Come on! Just a dance or two! We never have fun like this!"

"What about when we go to your place and—" Ishida started.

"That doesn't count! That's something else! It's different!" Ichigo exclaimed hurriedly. He then added. "It's not the same…We're together…Why can't we show it? I don't want to just be one of…'those' relationships!"

Ishida may have been naïve to the entire, 'Being Gay' thing, but he at least knew what one of 'those' relationships was. He could also see the wistful look in Ichigo's eyes. They begged Ishida to dance, to act like he cared, to assure Ichigo that the navy-haired man still had feelings for him, and that this wasn't turning into a relationship that would only end in awkward pain…

Did Ichigo always feel like this? Did he really doubt that Ishida cared for him? It was true, that Ishida could be unfeeling at times, but did he really appear to be that cold? He loved Ichigo! Wasn't that all that mattered, no matter what he did?

But did Ichigo know that…?

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite cd's_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Ishida thought about this for a long time, looking down at his shoes, refusing to look Ichigo in the eye just yet. Ichigo watched him with one raised eyebrow and a disappointed frown on his face.

Then, Ishida slung his arms around the orange-haired teen, whose eyes augmented at the sudden show of emotion. Ishida let out a small smirk. "Maybe just for one song…"

Ichigo smiled. "I knew you loved me…"

Ishida chuckled. "Why would you doubt that?"

"Alright, I'm sick of the sappy shit. I swear to god, if you say something like that one more time…"

They danced. Imagine it yourself. (Author's Note: I probably should've described the dance, but I feel wrong doing it…^^;)

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Woah-oh, oh oh_

_Woah oh, oh oh_

Rose looked over and smiled, seeing the two teens getting along. Well, if being as close as physically possible and dancing dirty is considered getting along, then they were doing a good job. _One Dare done, one to go…_Since they seemed to be having a good time, Rose decided to check up on everyone else before proceeding with the other Dare.

She realized, too late, that she hadn't hidden the alcohol well enough. Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin were all spinning around in circles, a bottle of…well, Rose couldn't identify the specific brand, they were moving so fast and in such a clumsy fashion. They looked like someone who had gone in a washing machine, spinning and spinning and spinning in circles until they couldn't see straight. So, whatever they had, they had it that bottle in their hands, staggering around. She made a mental note to keep an eye on them. She then looked over to Xemnas and Saix, who were standing to the side. Xemnas kept looking up at Saix with a desirous look in his eyes, but Saix simply shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Xemnas would then slump down, a dismayed look on his tan face. Rose smiled, sympathetic. She strode over to the two. She nodded to Xemnas, then grabbed Saix and dragged the taller man away, causing him to jerk around as he tried to keep his balance, his brilliant yellow eyes outstretched.

"What on earth are you doing?" he demanded. Rose released him and whipped around, leaning forward, hand on hip, and brandishing a finger through the air. Her pointer, not her middle.

"Saix, you bad dog! Why don't you dance with Xemnas?" Rose complained.

"The Superior should leave this party with a SHRED of dignity."

"Dignity? DIGNITY!" Rose laughed. "Saix, you're funny. NO ONE HAS ANY DIGNITY ANYMORE. Look around! Half the Organization is drunk, and the other half are making total idiots of themselves! What harm can a few dances do?"

Saix deliberated over this for a moment. "Xemnas almost never does things like this!" Rose added, trying to seal the deal. "It's one of the few times where he doesn't have to hold his head high and act like he's better than everyone else! You wouldn't deny him that simple request, would you?"

Saix didn't respond counter at once. He stared at Xemnas, who stared at the floor with a look of longing on his face. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Then, he looked over at Rose.

"If anyone asks…It was my idea…" he muttered, his eyes glittering. Rose giggled. Saix then veered around and sauntered over to Xemnas. He tapped the shorter man on the shoulder. (Author's Note: For anyone who is about to complain, 'XEMNAS IS SHORTER!' I have a theory! Xemnas wears heels that he hides under his coat, and that makes him appear taller! Plus, HE FLOATS.) Xemnas turned around, orange eyes immense. Saix bowed, and extended a hand, a gentleman's smile on his face. Xemnas put his hand to his mouth, blushing lightly. He looked like he might've giggled, but Rose was too far away to tell. Xemnas took Saix's hand and lead him to the dance floor with a series of bounds and skips. Rose smirked. _Why can't I do this more often…?_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Woah-oh, oh oh_

_Woah oh, oh oh_

He looked around for everyone else. Marluxia and Vexen were doing some sort of dance that Rose couldn't immediately recognize. They weren't dancing together; they were simply dancing next to each other and copying the other's moves. Rose wished that they were doing something more, but had a feeling that Marluxia was simply being kind to Vexen. He would be furious if Vexen tried anything funny. _Well, nothing more I can do there…_

She looked around for Lexaeus and found him with Axel, Zexion, and Demyx. Wondering where Roxas and Cenchax were, she looked around, only to realize that Lexaeus was blocking her view; they were just beyond the tall teen, just out of her field of vision. She'd check on them in a moment.

Gazing around, she realized that Larxene was dancing with a blonde woman, who Rose didn't recognize immediately. After a moment, she recognized the woman's blonde hair, with its strange form, almost covering her right eye.

"Wait, Elena, you're HERE already?!" Rose exclaimed. Elena looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Rose!" she exclaimed, beaming brightly. Abandoning Larxene, she ran over and glomped Rose. Then, one arm around the shorter dirty blonde, the two ambled back to Larxene. "I see you've met Larxene…" Rose said.

"Well, DUH! She's the only other girl here! Well, other than you and Xigbar!" Elena muttered, winking. The two other ladies laughed.

"Mind if I borrow that one?" Larxene asked, still snickering.

"Oh, be my guest!" Elena responded.

"So, who else is here?" Rose inquired.

"It's just me, Reno, Rude, Cloud, Vincent, Cid, and…Tseng. Oh, and Leon's around here somewhere…" Elena looked around, squinting her eyes. Then, they widened. "Aha! He's over there!" she exclaimed, pointing over towards Zexion. Sure enough, the familiar brunette was exchanging a word with Zexion.

"What about Rufus and Reeves?"

"Reeves was busy doing whatever he does, and Rufus thought this was a waste of time! Oh, and Tifa wanted to go, but Denzel has a cold or something…By the way, how did you manage to get Rufus to let us take the day off? I haven't figured that out!"

"Eh, what can I say? The back door at Shinra is always open!"

Larxene looked confused, but Elena laughed. "You always seem to sneak in, one way or another…!"

"I take it you two have met prior to this…" Larxene commented.

"Yeah, Rose here raids Shinra every few days…" Elena muttered, giving the teen an affectionate noogie. Rose laughed and pulled away; giving Elena a light hit on the arm. As Elena rubbed her arm, she added, "She was hanging in the break room one day annoying Reno, and I liked her insults. Instant friendship!"

"Hey, us girls gotta stick together!" Rose exclaimed. Larxene looked over her shoulder, and looked over at Xigbar, who was getting slowly over the affects of alcohol.

"Hey, Xigbar, you heard Rose! Come over here!" she exclaimed, waving Xigbar over. Xigbar looked bewildered as the other two girls started cracking up.

"Larxene, you are, like, my twin sister or something!" Elena exclaimed, putting her arm around the Nobody. "I can see this as the start of a beautiful friendship…Should we ever meet again!"

Larxene snickered. Rose could see that everything over there was okay, so he looked around to check on everyone else. Rude and Tseng were leaning against the wall, talking. But, they were laughing, so they were obviously having a good time. Cid and Vincent were dancing on the floor; whose idea it had been, and whether or not they were drunk, Rose had no idea, but they looked sober enough. Leon had decided to stay with Zexion, and Rose realized that Yuffie was right next to him. Her eyes widened.

"NINJA BUDDY!" Rose exclaimed.

Yuffie whipped around, a bright smile on her face. "NINJA BUDDY!" she shouted. She took two bounds forward, flipped, then did a back hand-spring, and then leapt into the air, twirling around. Rose extended her arms, and Yuffie landed in them, causing Rose to bend slightly at the new addition of wait, but she straightened up in a moment. Yuffie put her arms around Rose, and the two grinned at each other like idiots. Rose then walked over and dropped Yuffie next to Leon, who had watched the entire thing with his mouth wide.

"What…Was that…?" he asked.

"Oh, just our secret handshake!"

Leon shook his head, and crossed his arms.

(Author's Note: This had to be divided into two parts, since I was worried that it was getting too long. Second part will be out soon!)

* * *

SLAXIA'S BACK! *dances*

And, there are a bunch of people from Final Fantasy! :D

But, what is the Dare for Slaxia? We've already got Ishida and Ichigo, but…What about Slaxia?

It's funny, cuz I know EVERYTHING that's gonna happen!

So, Saix is funny, Tik Tok is a great song, Yuffie is my ninja buddy, and I didn't hide the alcohol well enough…XD WORKS FOR ME!

~Cat's Eye


	19. 19: TiK ToK

PART TWO! :D

Doesn't it make you happy that I'm submitting two parts in one?

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this. I also don't own Bleach or Final Fantasy; same things apply.

I do not own Slaxia. He is a character submitted by DummyPlug7, and I threw him into the story because that's what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 19: TiK ToK**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer_

_ Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

Rose looked around. So far, nothing seemed to have gone wrong…

There were only two people she hadn't checked on, and one who clearly wasn't enjoying himself. She still needed to see what Reno and Cloud were doing, and harass…No, play nicely with Slaxia.

She looked around, searching for the brilliant shade of ruby red and the unmistakable spikes of blonde. She didn't need to check to see where Slaxia was; he was still in the corner where she had left him. She finally spotted Cloud, who was shaking his head in disapproval. Confused, she trotted over. She tapped Cloud on the arm. Cloud looked down at her. His eyes brightened, but his expression didn't change.

"Hello, Mr. Strife!" Rose exclaimed, saluting him. A hint of a smirk played across his face, and he gave her a big bear hug. When she let go, however, he wasn't looking at her; he was looking over his shoulder, concerned and still disapproving. The smile left his face.

"What's eating ya, Cloud?" Rose questioned.

Cloud shook his head. "Reno's already drunk. He was already drinking on the car-ride here, and now…"

Rose leaned to her left to look around Cloud. Sure enough, Reno was staggering around like an idiot, a beer in his hand. He kept shouting, "ALCOHOL, FUCK YEAH! WOO-HOO!" causing many of his peers to laugh. He was also flirting around with anything that came within 5 feet of him. Rose felt sympathy well up inside her.

"Ouch…He's such a flirt…" Rose muttered.

Cloud shrugged. "I care if he cheats on me, but he's drunk. Anything he does at this party, I really can't hold against him…"

Rose's head flew up, and she stared at Cloud with her eyes widened. "Wait, you mean, that he can do anything and you won't kill him later?!"  
Cloud gave her a long, hard look. Then, he muttered, "Alright, what do you have in mind…?"

Rose went on her toes and whispered rapidly into Cloud's ear. Cloud listened, his calm expression not changing. He looked down at Rose with slightly wider eyes, but he didn't seem shocked or angry.

"So…Can he? Just for, like, 5 minutes? Please? It's for a friend! I promised I'd get her pictures!" Rose pleaded, cupping her hands together.

Cloud shrugged, sighing. "Sure…So long as he realizes he still has a boyfriend."

Rose jumped up and down, squealing in joy. Cloud flinched at the sudden assault to his ears, but didn't complain. Rose glomped him. "THANK YOU, CLOUD! I LOVE YOU!" She clung onto Cloud, who held her up, staring at her with an unreadable expression. "Can I, like, kiss you or something, because I'm so glad that you're not gonna kill me?"

This time, Cloud managed a smile. "I know you won't leave me alone until you do…"

Rose giggled, and planted a kiss on Cloud's cheek. "I fricken love you, Cloud…" Rose murmured. Cloud nested her onto his left arm, using his right arm to hold her steady. Her legs were folded against his chest, her bottom gently resting on his shoulder, along with one hand for balance. With the other hand, she pointed to Reno. "ONWARD, CLOUD!" she exclaimed.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, but regardless, Cloud began to walk over to the staggering Reno. "This will be interesting…"

When they got to Reno, Cloud set Rose down. "RENO!" Rose shouted into Reno's ears. He jumped, and he shook, almost vibrating. The sound seemed to be vibrating throughout his body. Then, he hit himself one on the head with his unfilled hand, and the shaking stopped. "Ouch…" he muttered. He looked down at Rose and glared. "Great, I'm not drunk anymore…"

Rose's mouth flew open. "HOW IS THAT HUMANLY POSSIBLE?!" she shouted, shocked. "YOU WERE DRUNK OUT OF YOUR MIND 5 SECOND AGO!"

Reno shrugged. "You tell me, yo…Well, you're here, and you got some weird look in your eyes…" He put one hand on his hips. "What do ya want me to do, yo…?" he asked, sighing. He was so used to Rose's harassments that he had just come to do what she wanted to as fast as he could without complaining.

Rose smiled. She beckoned for Reno to get close. Reno leaned in and Rose whispered into his ear. He looked down at her. "That's all? Really?"

"Yeah, I know…I felt like going easy on you!" Rose exclaimed. Reno smiled.

"Wow. One could almost take that as a compliment, yo…"

_And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

Rose took Reno's hand. "Come on! I wanna get the photos done!"

Reno looked down at Rose, surprised. "You seem eager to get this over with, yo…Usually you draw out the torture!"

"I'm getting bored of Truth or Dare, to tell you the truth…" Rose muttered, pausing from walking and looking down at her shoes. She looked over at the Organization, making sure that none of them could hear her. Then, she leaned over to Reno, still holding his hand, and whispered in his ear, "To tell you the truth, I wanna get 'I'll Never Be Enough' done with as soon as possible…It's way longer than it needs to be, and I want to work on other things…"

Reno looked down at her. "I thought you liked typing…" he murmured.

"I DO! I love it! But, I have so much to do nowadays, and a procrastinator like me can't deal with these conditions! I want to work on shorter things, like fan art and other fanfictions…That, and all this typing is KILLING my shoulders!" she added, amused, stretching her back and shoulders. Reno laughed.

"Just keep working on it! You'll get it done eventually!" he smiled, closing his eyes.

Rose smiled. "Thanks for listening to me complain!"

"Sure! Now, how's about we go harass a certain someone?" Reno asked.

"With pleasure!"

And who, you might ask, did they walk over to?

Rose walked casually over to Slaxia, still holding Reno's hand. She let go when they reached him. Slaxia looked up from the floor and saw Rose, Reno, and Cloud, who had randomly ambled along to join the red-head and the dirty blonde, for the heck of it. Slaxia narrowed his eyes.

"Come back to beg?" he muttered.

"NO! I'll do that some other time! I'm here because of Dares from Dummy!" Rose exclaimed. "And they involve you!"

"Oh…So that's why I'm fricken here…"

"Well, DUH! Why else would you be here?"

"I was wondering why I didn't seem to have a choice…" Slaxia leaned off the wall and sighed. "Alright, what do I have to do to get out of here…?"

Rose smiled. "Just a few photos for a crack-pairing!"

Slaxia's eyes widened. "Who's the lucky dick?"

"Mind your tongue!" Rose snapped playfully.

"Like you care…So, who's the person?"

"You're looking at him, yo!" Reno smiled, holding his arms out and flashing Slaxia his traditional cocky smile. Slaxia gave him a long hard look. Then, he looked at Rose, un-amused.

"You're kidding."

"Nope! I already have the poses planned!" Rose explained, waving around a piece of paper. "Now, do you wanna get this over with or not?"

Slaxia sighed. "Can I leave when I'm done?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll take that chance…"

"I warn you; several are questionable…"

Slaxia shrugged. "Meh."

"I think I just feel in love all over again…"

A hazel-eye roll was her only reply. She smirked in return._ He'll love me someday…_

Then, she got down to business. She ordered Slaxia to do this and that with Reno. Reno could care less, and didn't complain at all; he didn't mind posing for a camera. Cloud watched behind Rose, his face expressionless except for the occasional glimmer of amusement. Slaxia complained every once in a while, but other than that, he did all the poses in with a shrug and, if he wasn't sure where to go, a question. He'd snap at Rose when she snapped at him to readjust himself, and when she told him to smile, it took pretty much everything he had not to run into a wall. (Author's Note: I referenced all the pictures online, so if they seem to match anything, I'm not claiming to have thought up these all on my own. I just ran out of ideas…)

_ I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

But, the poses were created, and are the following:

Pose #1: Reno looked down at Slaxia, surprised and slightly embarrassed, his arms bent slightly and his fingers spread out. Slaxia looked up at him, his chin resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around Reno's back. He smiled eagerly and happily.

Pose #2: Reno sat on a chair, his face, which was turned away from the camera, buried into Slaxia's face. His arms were wrapped around the teen's tiny back. Part of Slaxia's eye was visible, but it was almost impossible to see through his strangely-parted hair. His arms were wrapped tightly around Reno's neck and his legs clamped around Reno's sides.

Pose #3: Reno sat on the ground with a beer in his right hand, a general look of surprise on his face. Slaxia stood behind him, his arms wrapped around the red-head's neck, and a cute smile on his face. His butt wagged slightly in the air. His left hand trailed down Reno's chest in an affectionate manner.

Pose #4: Slaxia's hands gripped onto Reno's shirt and pulled the red-head downwards. His eyes were closed and his lips were pressed against Reno's. Reno stared down at Slaxia in shock, his hands thrown up next to his own shoulders in surprised. He was leaning forward slightly, thanks to Slaxia's pull.

Pose #5: It was Slaxia's turn to take control, as he looked up at Reno, pinning the red-head's hands to the wall. A dark, sketchy smile played across his face, and his eyes were narrow, as though he were considering doing much worse to the red-head. The red-head stared down with huge eyes of terror and anticipation. His back was arched slightly against the wall.

Pose #6: Reno held his beer in his hands again; the only difference was that, this time, it was a cup, not a bottle. It spilled over, and he leaned back slightly in surprise, for Slaxia looked as though he had just bowled into Reno, his arms wrapped around the older man's waist. The blonde buried his head into Reno's back, his eyes closed, as though he desperately needed comfort. He was leaning forward, his hips almost at a 90 degree angle.

Pose #7: Reno had his eyes closed as he sat against the wall, a contents smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Slaxia's skinny torso. Slaxia hand his hands on top of Reno's arms, his shoulders hunched up to give his arms space. His eyes were closed, and a calm frown was on his face.

Pose #8: Just shoes. Slaxia's shoes were on tip-toe, and Reno's stood flat on the ground. It only gave a slight indication to what they could've been doing…

Pose #9: Slaxia lay on his side on the ground, his left arm propping him up. He looked up with a small look of shock. Reno kneeled on top of him, his legs parting so that his knees, which were resting on the floor, were right next to Slaxia's hips. He had a slight slouch as he looked down at Slaxia, an expression of cold lust on his face, brushing his right hand onto Slaxia's cheek.

Pose #10: Reno was sitting on a chair, with Slaxia sitting on his right leg, his legs draped over Reno's left leg. Using his left hand to support him, Slaxia's right hand was holding onto Reno's left. Their faces were leaned in, and their mouths parted slightly, almost as though they were smiling. Their eyes were closed, and their chests close.

Pose #11: Reno was lying on the ground, a genuine look of surprise on his face. Only one of his arms was visible, and it was bent so that his hand, curled into a fist, was aligned with his head. His neck propped him up slightly, and his ponytail was lying like a partially-coiled whip on the ground. One of his knees was bent, propping his right leg up. Slaxia was on top of him, his rump on top of Reno's abdomen, his knees splitting at his sides. He had thrust his chest forward, and his head was tilted at an almost-extreme angle as he looked down at Reno, a cute smile on his face. His shoulders were lifted, one hand between his knees, which were also on Reno's chest, and his other hand using two fingers to walk across Reno's chest.

Pose #12: Reno stood behind Slaxia, one arm around Slaxia's side, and the other on his opposite shoulder. Slaxia stood in front, his head tilted to the left. One of his hand was on top of Reno's hand; the one on his left shoulder. The other one was gripping Reno's other hand, which was around his waist. They both smiled in an adorable fashion.

Pose #13: Slaxia looked up at Reno, his left hand gripping his right hand behind his back, stretching his arms out so that they almost made a perfect diagonal line. One of Reno's hands was on Slaxia's left shoulder, while the other one was a fist of triumph next to his shoulder. Reno was smiling, his nose pressing against Slaxia's nose. There was a strange sparkle in his eyes. Slaxia looked up at him, embarrassed, and maybe even a bit intimidated, with a timid smile on his face.

Pose #14: Reno looked down at Slaxia, his eyes half-closed, a romantic expression on his face. His right hand was on Slaxia's jaw bone. He was leaning down slightly. Slaxia looked up at him with eager eyes. His right hand was on Reno's jaw bone, and his left hand was gripping onto Reno's arm, near his wrist.

Pose #15: Reno was lying on the ground, with Slaxia on top of him. Their lips were pressed gently against each other, and the rest of their faces were pressed so closely together that they were nearly touching. Their eyes were closed softly. Slaxia's left arm was on the ground, underneath Reno's neck, while his right hand was on top of Reno's forehead, brushing against his ruby bangs. Reno's arms were wrapped around Slaxia's waist.

Pose #16: Slaxia was up against the wall, his eyes half closed, down at Reno's head. His mouth was opened seductively, and a bead of sweat (which was actually just water) ran down the side of his face. One of hands was up against the wall, parallel to his ears. The other was wrapped around Reno's back, straining, as though he was trying to pull the red-head in closer. Reno's arms wrapped around Slaxia's torso and onto his shoulders, and he breathed onto Slaxia's neck. One of his legs was between Slaxia's legs.

Pose #17: Slaxia looked down at his shoes, looking very embarrassed, his hands clinging to each other in front of him, stretched as far down as they could get without having Slaxia strain any muscles. One of his legs was half propped into the air. His shoulders were raised slightly. Reno had his eyes closed, kissing his forehead sweetly, his hand underneath Slaxia's shoulders, bent at an angle.

Pose #18: Slaxia lay on the floor, his hands, one on top of the other, resting just below his chin, one palm on the floor, and the other on top of the back of his other hand. His eyes were closed and his mouth formed a small 'o,' giving Slaxia the appearance that he was sleeping peacefully. Reno looked down at him, his head slightly tilted. His right arm was a fist up against his temple, to support his weight. He was lying behind Slaxia, his gaze gentle, a tender smile on his face. His left hand was on Slaxia's waist, gently stroking it.

Pose #19: Slaxia sat on his knees, looking generally surprised, and slightly annoyed. He looked like he was in the middle of reading a book, indicated by the book lying open in his right hand, his thumb keeping it open to page 245. His other hand was a fist on his knee. Reno's face was barely visible, on the right side of Slaxia's. Only his nose, mouth, and part of his eye showed up, plus a tuff of his hair and a part of his goggles. The rest was hidden by Slaxia's head. Reno's slightly-visible eye was closed, and he had an adoring smile on his face. His arms were wrapped around Slaxia's neck, extending to his torso. His knees were on the floor, next to Slaxia's hips, and he had to arch his back to accommodate for Slaxia's shorter body.

Pose #20: Slaxia stood in front, looking away, disappointed, and regretful, but determined. His face was tilted to the right, and he looked down at the ground. His back was turned to Reno's back, who looked up to the sky with tear-filled, heart-broken eyes. Their arms were linked together, but it was as though the links were about to shatter and break into a million pieces.

_Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -_

"And…WE'RE DONE!" Rose exclaimed excitably. She jumped slightly in joy. Then, she ran over to Reno and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Reno for being so cooperative! I love you so much!"

Reno lifted her in the air and swung her around a few times, smiling brightly. Rose laughed. Then Reno set her down, ruffling her hair. "Eh, I guess I can do ya one every once in a while, yo. I mean, you did get Rufus to give me the night off!" He then looked over at Cloud. He ran over. "Come on, Cloud, let's go dance!"

Cloud gave Reno a generally surprised look. Then, he smiled, his eyes half-closing. "If you insist!"

Rose made a mental not to herself to get some Cleno pictures before they finished dancing. But, there was one thing she had to do. One thing she promised that she'd do when the party had started. One thing she had sworn to do, no matter what it took.

She looked over at Slaxia, who glared after Reno and Cloud. "Glad that's over…" He sighed and looked up at Rose. "Can I leave now?"

"Nope!"

Slaxia scoffed at her. "WHAT?!"  
"I said that you MIGHT be able to leave when we were done, not that you COULD leave!"

"You mean I did all of that…" He then began to rant off in a foreign language that Rose was far from being able to recognize, let alone comprehend. She simply waited for his English to return.

"…FOR NOTHING?!" he finally finished, returning to the language that she could actually understand.

Rose slumped, frustrated. "Aw, come on, Slaxia, have a little fun!"

"I think your idea of fun and MY idea of fun are two completely different things. I suggest that you stick to your methods while I stick to mine!"

Rose stiffened slightly, irritated. Slaxia could be a pain to work with. She sighed, letting her irritation vent out through her sigh. "Look, as horrible that I am to you, and as much as you hate me…And as much as I act like an annoying fangirl bent on stealing you away…"

"Keep going. This self-demeaning is entertaining…" he muttered, smirking. She snorted.

"Well, even after all that, I really do admire you, and though I did arrange this for the Dares…" Her arm traveled behind her to grab her other elbow, and her gaze traveled to the floor. Her right foot tapped to the beat of the song. "I arranged this so you could have fun. I thought that, even if you didn't really like parties much, you'd be able to find SOMETHING to do…"

Slaxia wasn't able to comprehend the words coming out of the dirty blonde's mouth. After all the glares, all of the snapping, and after all he had done to show that he hated her, she still admired him. Why would she waste so much time on a lost cause? What could she possibly hope to accomplish? This was all going nowhere, so why even try?

She straightened up, her eyes brightening. "Come on! Just one dance, and then you can do whatever you want! Please? Just one?" she pleaded, her hands clamping together in a pleading gesture.

_She never stops…_Slaxia stared at her, still trying to piece together why she'd waste so much time on a lost cause.

She didn't take that as an invitation to dance, but he knew that this was her chance to at least TRY to show Slaxia a good time. She grabbed his wrist, causing him to jump out of his thoughts. "Come on! Let's go!" she exclaimed. Before he could protest, she started walking backwards, dragging him onto the dance floor. He stumbled a bit, wide-eyed, staring at her.

"_Don't stop, make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up_!" she recited with the music, smiling at him as she walked backwards, in time with the music. "_Tonight, Imma fight! Till we see the sunlight!_"

She dragged him into the middle of the dance floor, which was a clear place to dance. Slaxia looked around, recognizing many faces; Ichigo and Ishida were still having their own thing, separate from the rest of the crowd. Cloud and Reno were dancing together, near Cid and Vincent. The Organization was on various spots on the dance floor, dancing, chatting, socializing…A few gave Slaxia a nod, and Cenchax even gave him a friendly wave, only turn his attention back to Zexion and Axel, who were currently retelling a story. _No one even wants to taunt me…?_

_ And why the hell is she still trying? For a stupid fangirl, she sure is persistent…_

She began dancing on the spot, eyes on Slaxia, urging him to dance. He narrowed his eyes.

"There is absolutely no way I'd ever dance with you…" He muttered.

She rolled her eyes, but her smile didn't flicker. "Aw, come on! You just posed with Reno! I doubt that this is much compared to that!"

"RENO isn't a manipulative stranger who steals me away for no reason to force me into something that I don't wanna do!"

"I'm not FORCING you! I'm freely asking you!"

"And if I, with all my heart, do NOT want to dance with you…?"

Her eyes flickered in disappointment, but she didn't let it show obviously. She gestured to the wall. "Your emo corner is just over there. If you really hate me that much, go ahead! I'll let you out after the song…!"  
Slaxia almost jumped to the corner, but something made him hesitate. He looked at her, his expression a wide-eyed blank expression of slight bewilderment. She looked rather disappointed, even for this. She danced and smiled, but he could sense that she had really been hoping that Slaxia would dance…

_It's a trap! Don't fall for it! She's gonna end up taking pictures of you!_

But was she really THAT terrible of a person? True, she was Daring people left and right, and forcing them to do a lot of things against their will. On the other hand, she had always told her victims what she was going to do…Well, most of the time. And even when she jumped them, it wasn't as if she were destroying their lives. He looked around. The Organization seemed to be having a good time, and Reno and Cloud were still alive…In fact, they all seemed to be having a good time. And even Zexion seemed to have warmed up to her, to the point where he allowed her to call him her 'temporary boyfriend.'

And she DID seem to be going to through a lot of trouble for a few Dares for her friends.

Slaxia didn't like her very much. She could care less if he never saw her again. But, he wanted to see what made everyone else be so fond of her, and why they warmed up to her so fast. He'd simply be performing an experiment. It would have no meaning behind it.

_Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

He sighed, and his hands went into his pockets. "Maybe just one dance. And BEFORE YOU TOUCH ME…" he added hastily, seeing that she looked like she were about to coil into a spring of joy and jump all over him. "You have to promise: No tricks, no funny dances, nothing embarrassing, and if I say, 'Cut it out,' you stop whatever you're doing. Got it? This is simply an experiment."

Rose looked exuberant, but confused. "Experiment?" she asked, cocking her head to one side,

"I made a hypothesis that I want to test. You're my subject."

She shrugged. "Call it what you like. You're STILL dancing with me!"

"You're never going to let me fricken forget this, are you…?" he grumbled.

She put her finger to her lips. "Hmm…" She pondered this for a moment. Then, she responded with closed eyes, "Nope!"

He sighed. Did he really want to go through with this?

He didn't even know anymore. _Eh…Why not…? She won't let me leave until the song ends. Might as well do something other than get stiff leaning against the wall…_

She gently grabbed his hands, ready pull away in case he were to bite her. Then, she moved them up and down to the beat of the music, smiling encouragingly at him to move as well. He stared at her with a blank expression, observing her behavior. _She's full of energy for sure…But she's also irritating…What makes up for it…?_

When he didn't move, she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, are you just going to stand there like a fish out of water all day, or are you actually going to ATTEMPT to have a good time? The corner's JUST over there!"

_She leaves options sometimes…somewhat…And she seems to have even the slightest hint of humor…_

"I really don't dance…" he muttered, hoping it was a good excuse for him to stay still and just see how everyone else could tolerate her…

She smiled, and put her hands on his shoulders. He jumped, arms raising slightly in a defensive position. "What the…?!" he shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you'd think that you had never danced with someone before! Look, I haven't stooped low enough to try anything funny like THAT!"

_Well, you're so fricken unpredictable; it's hard to tell sometimes…_Slaxia glared at her. "I don't slow-dance."

"Well, can you jump?"

He gave her a questioning look, confused. "Jump?"

"Yes, Slaxia. You push yourself off the ground and into the air for a few moments, and then you come back down!" she commented dryly.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with—!!!" His question was left unfinished as the music was suddenly blasted into his ears. He looked around, and saw everyone jumping up and down to the music, fist pumping into the air. They all shouted, at the top of their lungs:

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

He didn't jump. He looked from person to person in bewilderment. Then, he looked up, sensing movement above him. His eyes widened.

Glitter was falling from the ceiling. Gold, white, and silver glitter. It drifted down lazily to the ground, shimmering as it drifted through the air. Everyone stared around at it in bewilderment. Slaxia reached out a hand to catch a white piece, observing it in his hand. It was all becoming clear now.

_ DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me_

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Thatch, the DJ, suddenly shouted, "WHAT'S THE NEXT LINE?!"

The music stopped, and everyone shouted, "_Now, the party don't start until I walk in!_"

Then the music began to play again. 

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Rose wrapped her arms around Slaxia in a hug and began dancing, jumping up and down. "Don't you just LOVE this song?!"

Slaxia simply stared blankly into the distance. He finally understood.

_ Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

The song stopped, and the lights went back on. The colored lights disappeared, and the disco ball stopped spinning. Everyone began to cheer happily.

Rose looked over at Slaxia. She slung one arm around him. "Did you manage to have a LITTLE fun doing your 'experiment?'" she asked playfully, using the finger-quote sign for the word, 'experiment.'

He didn't respond right away. Then, he muttered, "I finally get it…" as though he had just reached an epiphany.

She looked at him, dumfounded. "Get what?"

"You people are all INSANE! That's what it is!" he exclaimed, gripping the sides of his head in shock.

Rose found this extremely funny for some reason, for she began laughing hysterically. She stepped back, her arms around Slaxia moving to his shoulder to support her, and her other hand on her forehead, covering her eyes. Slaxia sent her a sizzling glare.

"Ah, Slaxia, THIS is why I love you so much…" she muttered. She looked over at him. "Since I know I'd die if I tried anything too funny, I will compromise instead of giving you a kiss on the cheek." Before Slaxia could pull away, she kissed the palm of her hand, and the pressed it against Slaxia's cheek. "See? Nothing funny!"

Slaxia stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Then, with a hard look, he growled, "Can I leave? Now?"

* * *

I admit, I was a bit lazy on this one…^^; It shows in the Dare and towards the end of the chapter…I just ran CLEAN out of ideas!

So, anyways, despite the fact that I cheated you, I hope you enjoyed these Parts!

~Cat's Eye


	20. 20: Myth, Legend, or the Truth?

YAY! A NEW PART! :D

I'm gonna be submitting parts all morning if I can! :D

So, GUESS WHOSE COMING BACK?!

…Can't guess?

THEN READ.

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx and Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 20: Myth, Legend, or the Truth?**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

Of course, Rose was true to her word. In two minutes, only the Organization was left back at home, Thatch was gone, and the entire place looked as though absolutely nothing had happened. Ishida and Ichigo left, too.

"Alright, we're SO close to the end of the Dares!" Rose exclaimed. "We have two more official ones, one un-official one, and then a goodbye party! THEN I'M GONE FOREVER!"

Cheers met the last statement. She bowed, as though the Organization wanting her gone was the highest compliment that anyone could possibly pay her.

"BUT, we need to call back a VERY special friend!" Rose exclaimed.

Everyone looked over at her, surprised. "But, we already called back Slaxia…" Cenchax muttered. "Who else is there…?"

"Well, you all forgot Xion…"

Everyone looked at each other, then looked back at Rose. "We still don't understand who she is…" they all said at once.

"Yeah, yeah, right…Anyways, I'm dragging HER back cuz I can, and, though Anyux couldn't make it today, WELCOME BACK SANDALLYX!"

Sure enough, the familiar teen bolted through the door. Confetti flew everywhere. When it cleared, Sandallyx was left jumping up and down in estacy. The only difference from her appearance was that her hair, instead of being blue, was a lovely, deep shade of aqua.

"I'M BACK!" she shouted.

"WHAT THE—?!"

"I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF YOU!"

"KINGDOM HEARTS SAVE US ALL!"

Sandallyx simply put her arms around her back, closed her eyes, and smiled sweetly. "I missed you all, too!" she replied to their shouts. Then, she turned to Rose. "So, you ready to tell them what the Dare is?"

Rose smiled, though a slightly haunted look shadowed her eyes…

"Alright, everyone. This is gonna be a late Halloween one! Everyone is Dared to test a Halloween myth! You know, like the 'Look in the mirror and say Insert Name Here three times' and all that stuff!" Rose tried to sound excited, but she couldn't hide the note of fear in her voice.

"So, what's the Halloween myth we're testing? The Bloody Mary one?" Luxord inquired.

Rose stiffened. Her skin got paler. "NO!" she shouted, eyes wide with terror. Everyone stared at her, confused. Zexion noticed, suddenly, that she was shaking ever-so-slightly. He walked over to her and, with his searing blue eye, looked into her brilliant green, trying to get the answers out of the tiny pool.

"Is something wrong…?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

She stared at Zexion for a few moments longer. Then, she looked to Sandallyx. "Er…Sandy…?" she asked. Confused, the aqua-haired teen cocked her head to one side.

"I wanted to do the Dare…But I'm REALLY paranoid, and I found that, after reading a couple creepy stories, and seeing pictures…" The shaking worsened. "I really can't do an urban legend…I don't care what it is…I just can't…"

Zexion, sensing that Rose needed comfort, and being the closest to her, wrapped his arms around her, and allowed her to huddle against his chest. Everyone waited patiently until the fear died from her eyes, and she relaxed. She turned to the crowd. Zexion didn't remove his arms yet. He was half afraid that Rose would start shaking again if he let go.

"So, we aren't doing the Dare…?" Sandallyx asked, a downcast look crossing her face.

"No, we're doing the Dare!" Rose responded cheerfully, acting more like herself. "We're just doing a variation of it!" She looked to the crowd, and spotted Cenchax and Roxas looking right at her, eyes gleaming. Her gaze darkened.

"Er, Cenchax…Roxas…You MIGHT want to step out for part of the Dare…"

Everyone looked over at the both black-haired and the blonde Nobodies. Their eyes, two mocha and two blue sparkled in confusion, and the eager smiles on his face was replaced by a bewildered frowns. "Why?" Cenchax asked.

"Trust me; you'd thank me if you knew why…" Rose let on no more hints. Cenchax was about to ask another question, but the look that Roxas sent him told him that they weren't going to get any further than this.

"Hey, is there another variation to the Dare…?" Marluxia asked. "I don't feel like I'm in the mood for Halloween…"

Rose smiled, eyes bright again. "Of course there's a variation! Do this Dare, or leave The Castle That Never Was forever!"

"We'll do the Dare!" Saix exclaimed hastily, before anyone could start squabbling.

"So, what is the variation of the Dare?" Lexaeus asked.

"Well, I've gathered up a bunch of people and places that have certain reports from them!" Rose exclaimed, holding up a pad. "We have super-natural creatures here, like someone reported seeing a unicorn in an urban area, but noted that something was wrong with it. It limped, staggered around, and he said a trail of blood seemed to follow it everywhere, but it didn't look like just unicorn blood…"

Some people shuddered at the thought of such a majestic creature so violent…

"Also, we have a reportable haunted house, which supposedly holds the spirit of Molly, a woman who had lived at the house since birth, but died late at night from an unknown cause at the estimated age of 34…" While reciting this one, she appeared to zone out, as though returning to past memories.

Rose shook her head to clear it of whatever thoughts she had had. "We have a few people who are supposedly a witch, a sphinx, a vampire…" She looked down at her list, confused. "A Chocobo…" she muttered, pausing to listen to the chuckling. "And a zombie…" _There's one more, but if I tell you that…_

(Author's Note: Maybe a FEW people will know what I mean by any of this. YES, THERE IS A SECRET SPOILER HIDDEN DEEP WITHIN THESE CHAPTERS, BUT YOU HAVE TO SEARCH A LONG TIME TO FIND IT. IT IS NOT OBVIOUS. If you guess it, COOKIES TO YOU! But, KEEP YER TRAP SHUT! Also, I might've mentioned it in the past before the story was officially started, so if you think WAY into the past…A few of you might know what this is about, and might get a clue about what happened. It also might help to look back at some chapters. BUT I'M GIVING AWAY TOO MUCH!)

"Alright, so what are we going to do first?" Xigbar asked.

"Sandallyx, you choose!"

Sandallyx paused for a moment, staring at the paper. She looked from entry to entry, asking a question under her breath to Rose, who replied with the same tone. Sandallyx continued looking at the paper, but she seemed even more confused than before.

"Alright…I think we should check out the vampire person first…!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, let's head to the town of SPOONS!" Rose exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other. For some reason, though the town Spoons didn't sound familiar, it sounded like something they had heard before…

They headed through a portal and into a city that was covered in blinding sun. It covered the buildings with bright, warm light, and blinded the Organization, whose eyes had grown accustom to the darkness of the hallways. When they went through the portal, they found Xion already waiting for them, looking the same as always. She wore an Organization coat, which confused the rest of the Organization. She also held a clipboard in her hand. She smiled at the sight of the group, which was even more confusing. After all, Xion would feel some hostility to Rose, right? After all she had put the black-haired girl through?

"Hi, everyone!" Xion exclaimed. She seemed to search through the crowd for someone, but only looked though half of it before her eyes met another pair. She looked away, giggling slightly, and a light rose crossing her face. No one realized who she had looked at; except for the person she had looked at, who had turned a light shade of rose, his eyes wide. _Oh, good. He's here. Rose didn't lie…I guess I can suffer for him…_

"Xion? I thought you hated Rose!" Axel exclaimed.

"Well, I thought about the times that I had with the Organization, and realized that I, overall, had a lot of fun! Besides…Rose made me a deal that I thought was more profitable to me, so…" The blue-eyed girl shrugged. "I took it!"

"And the deal was…?" Roxas inquired.

Xion put a finger to her lips and winked. "It's a secret!" The Nobody she had looked at earlier blushed again. _She's really cute…_

"ANYWAYS, Xion is currently our researcher! While we all partied, she was studying the places and people we will be tailing! Xion, tell us what you know!" Rose exclaimed, one hand on her hip and the other pointing to Xion.

Xion jumped next to Rose's finger so that her arm almost brushed against it. She looked down at her arm. "Well, the person we're tailing is named Clarisse Eon. She's suspected to be a vampire because, each night, someone—usually and animal, but a human on some occasions—is found lying dead, with a lot of blood missing. There have been reports of strange bite marks on their bodies, primarily on their necks. She doesn't have any friends who relate to her, but they say her eyes darken and lighten from time to time, her skin is incredibly pale, and at night, no one knows where she goes. Our job is to have one party tail her for an hour, and another scout the city for a possible other attacker."

"YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" Rose exclaimed. She leapt over and threw her arms around the black-haired girl who, instead of pulling away, giggled. Rose then leapt off. "Alright, the two parties will be this: I will lead the party patrolling the city, while Saix leads the party watching Clarisse. The Clarisse watchers will include: Saix, Roxas, Cenchax, Zexion, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Marluxia. The party scouting the town will be me, Xemnas, Sandallyx, Xion, Larxene, Demyx, Vexen, Xigbar, and Axel."

"Hang on; if we're tailing Clarisse, why are we scouting the town, dude?" Cenchax questioned.

"Great question! Well, it has also been rumored that there has been some sort of rare creature in the area, which escaped from Olympus. It feeds off of blood like vampires, but also lives off of flesh and meat, which explains why some of the animal bodies have turned up savaged and bitten. It could've been wolves that got to the body after Clarisse, but, I highly doubt it!" Xion answered.

"Alright, Saix, I gotta talk to you, and when we're done, we're gonna conference with our groups, and…"

* * *

With that, they all set off. Rose set everyone to an area to patrol, over-lapping them so that no square inch was missed. Xaldin, Zexion, and Lexaeus were sent to tail Clarisse as she walked around town, while the rest of the Clarisse watchers stayed at her house, rummaging through it a bit to see if she had anything to hide.

Cenchax appeared next to Roxas, sighing in boredom. "No cobwebs, no coffins, no blood-stains…I don't think she's a vampire, dude…"

Roxas looked up from his search of the floor. "I know…You think we should check her draws?"

"YOU can go through her undergarments!" a voice exclaimed as it walked into the room, revealing itself to be Marluxia. "I don't want to be caught in a panty raid!"

Cenchax laughed. "Yeah, neither do I…"

Saix poked his head in. "You search here?"

"Yeah, nothing down here but a surprisingly-clean first floor…" Marluxia reported.

"I found something!" someone called from the hallways. Everyone ran over to Luxord, who was standing in the middle of the living room, pointing at a painting.

"Notice how the painting is tilted slightly?"

Everyone noticed. Sure enough, the painting was at a strange angle; slight enough not to notice at first glance, but obvious enough to be noticed after an extended period of time.

"I turned it right, and it shows a panel…" Luxord explained, turning the painting. It lit up, and moved aside to reveal a panel with various symbols, letters, and numbers on it.

"I tried several passwords, but there's nothing in the house that relates to what's on the panel…"

Saix stared at it. After a moment, he murmured, "So she has something to hide…We should put it back and wait till she gets home. Then, if she opens it, we can see if she actually has anything hidden inside it…Zexion could make a clone, and mold it into a beetle of some sort, and—!"

His phone vibrated. He picked it up. "Saix, it's Zexion. Clear out of the house. She'll be home in about five minutes!" Then, the line went dead, indicating that Zexion had hung up.

"We have to leave. Clarisse will be home soon, and we do not want to get caught," Saix muttered. With that, all of them disappeared into portals.

* * *

Sandallyx picked up her feet slowly, dragged by tiredness. She was almost done with her patrol, but she was exhausted.

"I don't know how the Organization can do this all day everyday…" she muttered, eyes drooping. "It's sooooo boring and sooooo tiring…!"

She almost missed something odd about the picture around her. And when the word picture is used, it refers to the aqua-haired teen's surroundings. She was so tired that she almost walked right over a major clue. But, then, just in time, she glanced at the ground. She shook her head, and leapt back. She stared down. On the ground, faintly marked in the grass, was a foot print; one similar to a dinosaur's, except much smaller, with larger claws. She picked up her cell phone and rapidly pressed some buttons.

"Hello? Sandy?" Rose's voice sounded on the other line.

"Rose, I think I found something!"

* * *

Roxas sighed, tired of hiding in the bushes. "When is she gonna open the door? It's night time!" Twilight had long-since passed, and the group hid in the shadows, nearly as silent as the forest, except for the exchange of words now and then. Roxas crouched on the ground on his feet, while Cenchax was crouching over him, looking over his head.

"I don't know, dude…She might not go there every night…" Cenchax replied with a shrug. He and Roxas were assigned to sit together in the bushes near her house. Everyone else had separate places around the house. The only one in the house was Zexion, who, at this moment, was hidden underneath her couch, focusing his energy on remaining silent and creating a beetle to blend in with her walls and watch her.  
"Well, if not, what are we gonna do?"

"I dunno…Maybe we'll find what killed everyone before she opens it…"

"But what if she IS a vampire? I mean…" Roxas continued. "I I dunno if she really is, but…"

"I know, I know…But if she IS, she'll need to feed…"

"What if she doesn't feed every night?"  
"Something dead is found every morning, so we assume that—"

They both jumped as Cenchax's cell phone vibrated. Roxas fell back, his head hitting against Cenchax's chest. As Cenchax hobbled ungracefully on his crouched legs, Roxas caught himself on the ground with his hands, turned around, and tried to sit back up. But, his head only crashed into Cenchax's chest again, sending him tumbling into Roxas. Unbalanced, the two tumbled over, letting out two silent gasps. Their eyes closed with impact, and they groaned as they hit the forest floor. The bushes rustled around the two. Cenchax pushed up with his arms, coughing lightly, eyes squinted shut. Roxas, who appeared to be underneath him, turned his head, coughing. Then, he turned it to face upwards, leaning up slightly. His nose brushed against something soft, which moved in a caressing motion, brushing his nose. He opened his eyes into narrow slits. They widened, and his face heated up. Cenchax was coughing over him, his lips pressing against his nose, brushing against them in a manner that made Roxas's heart jump. Cenchax's hands were on the ground next to his shoulders, and his knees were sitting next to his thighs.

"Cenchax…Can you get off of me…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uh…Yeah…sure…" Cenchax coughed, not opening his eye. He leaned back, sitting on his heels, still coughing, eyes still closed. Roxas shifted uncomfortably underneath him, blushing harder as his unmentionables brushed against Cenchax's crotch. He managed to wriggle out from underneath Cenchax, who was rubbing his uncovered eye, letting out one last cough. Then, he opened them. He looked over at Roxas, who was wide-eyed and bright red.

"Roxas? You okay?" Cenchax muttered. "Your face is a little red, dude…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Roxas paused for a moment. He considered telling Cenchax about the awkward moments that Cenchax had missed—too distracted by his bout of coughing—but he realized that he'd risk letting Cenchax know about the fluttering in his chest, which he wasn't even sure was actually there. He wasn't certain about his own feelings, and until he was, there was no way that he was going to let anyone know about his feelings until he was sure of them himself.

"No, you didn't…I just…er…felt hot…" Roxas lied. Cenchax looked at him, sending him a disbelieving look. But before Roxas could be questioned any further, Saix poked his head down from a tree.

"Did you get Zexion's call?" he asked.

"Oh, no…damn, we missed it…" Cenchax muttered, finally pulling out his cell phone. He looked at Saix up with closed eyes, sheepish. "We jumped when it vibrated, and fell on the ground…We recovered just as soon as it stopped ringing.

"Well, Clarisse opened the safe, so open the cell phone for a visual…Is everything okay over here?" he added. "You were making a racket over here…" There was a hint of suspicion to his voice. Roxas blushed again, hiding his face. Cenchax cocked his head to one side, confused.

"No, we just rattled the bushes a little when we fell…" the black-haired boy replied. Unfortunately for Cenchax, he was dense, not as dense as our dear Sora or Demyx, but dense enough not to sense something wrong with the picture. At least, for now.

Saix nodded, though he looked at Roxas funny. "Open your cell phone." With that, he disappeared into the tree, hardly rusting a leaf.

Cenchax opened his phone. Roxas, after recovering, peered over his shoulder. They stared at the screen in awe. The room was open, alright. Zexion's beetle was getting the whole room.

"No way…" Cenchax breathed.

"It's…It's…"

Around the room were pictures of a certain black-haired warrior with bright red eyes. He wore a strange, crown-like thing, and strange looking armor that seemed to be made of scraps of metal and cloth sewn unevenly together. He rode a giant motorcycle, with wings stretching out from the side. Candles of black and red were lit up all over the place. In the middle of it all, Clarisse was snuggling a plushie of the man, a bright smile stretching across her face, and a peaceful air surrounding her.

"It's a shrine…To the Dark Ace!" Roxas breathed.

Cenchax looked over at him, confused. "Dark Ace?"

"He's the villain in a show called, 'Storm Hawks…' I don't normally watch it, but I've seen it enough to know who hat is…" Roxas replied, his neck-hairs prickling uncomfortably as Cenchax breathed unintentionally on his neck.

"Oh…Well, that explains the room…" Cenchax looked back at the screen, not noticing Roxas's slight sigh of relief. "So, maybe she isn't a vampire…"

"What if she makes a blood sacrifice or something?"

"Roxas…I know fangirls take things far, dude. We are a shining example of that. But none have made sacrifices yet, and she honestly doesn't look like she could hurt a fly…"

Elsewhere, Saix got a call. Closing the video of the Dark Ace tribute, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Saix, Clarisse isn't the killer!" an excited Rose chimed. "We've found the real one! And we're on its trail!"

* * *

Demyx and Xion walked together through the intimidating dark woods. No one was allowed to walk alone after dark; everyone had at least one buddy, and had to patrol just a short area, since the monster was supposed to be in a rather restricted area; possibly what it marked as its 'territory'.

"So, Rose really thinks that she knows what the monster is…?" Demyx asked, looking down at Xion.

"We found foot prints, a recently-used den, heaps of strange dung, fur and feathers of prey…What more do you need?" Xion asked.

"Well, I dunno…How can we rule Clarisse out? I mean, she's pale and stuff…"

"She's an albino. Her bright red hair is dyed. And her eyes brighten and darken because she uses different brands of contacts to change her eye color. And the shrine seems to be where she goes every night. Zexion's still keeping an eye on her, and she seems to be doing nothing but crooning over her plushie."

Demyx chuckled. "Imagine being that in love with someone who can never love you back…"

Xion managed to fake a smile, but her eyes looked away, too sad to look at Demyx. How could she explain to Demyx that that was the situation she was in…? How could she explain that she had fallen for someone in the time they were apart…? How could she explain that the one she had fallen for was void of any emotion, and couldn't return her affections, no matter how much she wanted him to?

Demyx looked up at the night sky, his aqua eyes bright.

"You know, I don't believe we've really lost our hearts…"

Xion looked at him, surprised. They had stopped walking. Demyx was still looking at the sky, his fists now resting on his hips. A wise look—unusual on Demyx—stretched across his face.

"I think we have hearts. They're just not attached to us now…But since a heart can never truly disappear, and since none of us in the Organization aren't dead, we can always feel a fraction of what we feel. So, we do too have hearts. We can still care about people, and love people, and like our friends. Maybe not as much, but at least we FEEL…"

Xion looked at Demyx, wondering where this conversation is going. "Why are you telling me this…?"

Demyx stiffened. A light blush crossed his face. "O…Oh, I dunno…I-I just kinda felt l-like telling you…" he stuttered. "I wanted you to know, I guess…" How could HE explain that, despite his superiors warning him, despite their scolding, despite the forbidden nature of his position, he had fallen for a mortal? How could HE explain that he could never be with her, for they were from two completely different worlds? And even if she were from the same, how could HE explain that this was never meant to be; that these feeling were so wrong when they felt so right…?

There seemed to be a deeper meaning behind Demyx's words, but Xion couldn't figure it out. Before she could try to piece two and two together, she whipped around, startled. Demyx looked down at her, confused.

"What?"

"Shhh! Did you hear that?"

"Hear wha-?"

"SHHH!"

Her commanding statement was followed by an obedient silence. Then, it happened again.

"Xion?"

"What?"

"I heard that."

"Me too…"

For the third time, the bush rustled. An eerie half-growl half-high-pitched groan filled the air. Demyx and Xion got closer to each other, Xion leaning her head against Demyx's chest; as though the Melodious Nocturne were a sanctuary she could rely on to keep her safe…

"What's that?"

"Demyx…I think that's what's been killing people…" Xion started shivering. "I'm scared…"

"I won't let it hurt you…" Demyx replied in a murmur, in a deeper tone than he normally used. He sounded darker, in a sense, more mature, more passionate…

But before Xion could ask him what he meant, something crawled out of the bushes. It stood on two hind legs. It was covered primarily in lilac fur, with patches of browns and greens, blending it into the scenery around it. Its feet were clawed, reptile feet, and its hands, also the same reptilian structure, were covered in blood, dull and dried from a previous kill. It had the head of a raptor, with two odd-looking ears on its head, long and thin. It had no eyes, but its whispers floated through the air around it, as though it were seeing through its whiskers. It sniffed in the air, its black nose flaring. Then, it growled even fiercer, showing its pointed teeth, which were dyed blood red. It dropped down on all fours and began circling the Nobody and the girl. Its thin, furry tail slashed from side to side.

"Demyx…I think it's hungry…" Xion whispered in fear, backing away from the creature. Demyx backed away with her. The thing in front of them didn't advance right away. It crouched back. Then, it sprang forward, snarling in anticipation of a meal.

"And we're on the menu!!!" Demyx shouted. They turned and ran, not daring turning around, in fear that the monster would be closer than it felt. They could hear it behind them, constantly at the same distance, not gaining any ground, but not slowing down.

"HELP!" Xion screamed.

Suddenly, three blurs dropped down from the trees and onto the creature. It let out a startled yelp that evolved into an enraged scream, like nails screaming across a chalkboard. Demyx and Xion stopped running and turned around. Cenchax, Saix, and Xaldin were tying the beast up in a flurry of rapid movements and ropes. Within a minute, the furry beast had its muzzle tied, its legs together, and was tied to the trees next to it. It wriggled and growled in fury, but it could not get the ropes off.

"That should hold it until we can transport it to the pound in Olympus…" Xaldin observed.

Saix shook his head, his blue hair swirling. "Why anyone would want this thing, I have no idea…"

Everyone else, besides Zexion, came running through the bushes nearby. "So THAT'S what's been killing everything off!" Larxene exclaimed, poking the creature. It whipped its muzzle around to snap Larxene's finger off, but was unable to open its jaw. Still, Larxene jumped back, startled.

"Yeah…One mystery solved!" Rose exclaimed. "Onto the next!"

(Author's Note: For those of you who didn't get the Spoons reference, it's because, in Twilight, the town's name is Forks. Clarissa's name was semi-based off of someone else's. TAKE A WILD GUESS.)

* * *

Sorry, Zexion83! I couldn't put my heart into those Halloween Dares…^^; I had to improvise…

You like, yes?

You know what I like best about this chapter?

No, it's not Zexion showing he loves me.

No, it's not Demyx and Xion together.

No, it isn't the fact that I put in a 'Storm Hawks' reference.

It's that one scene with Cenchax and Roxas in the bushes. XD BEST. SCENE. FOR A FEW CHAPTER. THEN THERE'S AN EVEN BETTER ONE.

I'll try to get to it today! I won't make any promises thought…

~Cat's Eye


	21. 21: A Ghost of a Tale

This part…Is actually pretty scary. At least, I was a little scared typing it.

Now, I'm VERY paranoid, so that could just be me…Plus er…I'm rather…close…to this chapter…

So, if you pee your pants in fear when someone taps you on the shoulder, I advise you skip this part.

To all normal people, however, I say GO ON THEN!

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

I also do not own Sandallyx. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 21: A Ghost of a Tale**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"Now what, Sandy?" Rose questioned, once the beast had been taken away and Zexion recovered.

"The ghost! Where is it?" Sandallyx replied, looking over at Xion.

"It's at the address 94 Eisna Boulevard!" Xion exclaimed, looking at her clipboard. She then looked over at Xemnas. She pointed to an open area not far from him. "Open a portal!"

Xemnas sighed. Were they EVER going to be done…? Nonetheless, he opened a portal and walked through.

What they saw shocked them.

It wasn't a spooky house. It wasn't run down. It wasn't scary. It wasn't old. It wasn't even big.

In front of them was a normal house, white with navy shutters, with nothing ominous about it.

"THIS is the haunted house?!" Xigbar asked skeptically. "You couldn't scare a 3-year-old with this!"

"Oh, it's haunted, alright. We're staying the night here!" Rose chimed. She began walking to the house, adding, "There are enough sleeping bags in the basement!"

"How do you know that?" Zexion asked.

Rose looked back at him, eyes half closed, an impish smile on her face. "Because it's my house!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks, surprised. "Why do you think I gotta lot of mental issues? I'm being traumatized by the paranormal! I just need you guys to confirm it!" Rose exclaimed. "Think of this as an episode of 'The Othersiders' minus Riley, KC, Jackie, Zack, and Sam!" (Author's Note: LOVE THEM.)

"The who?"

"EXACTLY!" With that, she walked through the front door.

Once inside, the door slammed shut on its own. Everyone jumped, startled.

"Yeah, that happens a lot…Probably just the wind…" Rose put on a smile, though the look of fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

"You okay?" Sandallyx asked.

"Sure! I'm always left alone here! I'm used to most everything!" With that, Rose led them through two hallways and down the stairs into a well-furnished basement. On the ground were enough sleeping bags for all of those present. Once everyone was accounted for, Rose turned to the crowd and clapped her hand together.

"Alright, here's the plan; we're going to monitor the rooms of the house. There are 8 places, and two people will be watching the computers. You will be assigned a buddy. You must NOT leave your buddy, at all costs. The ghost, Molly, may not do anything violent yet, but that doesn't mean that she won't try anything funny with so many people…"

Everyone nodded. "The house is small, but has some credible evidence, gathered by me and my friends. A microwave that turns on and off for no reason, a possessed fan that moves on its own, the feeling of being watched or touched, or that something's standing over you, hot and cold spots…Everything. So, let's get started!"

Rose then assigned everyone a buddy. Xemnas went with Saix, Xigbar with Xaldin, Vexen with Luxord, Lexaeus with Axel, Demyx with Xion, Roxas with Cenchax, Larxene with Marluxia, and Sandallyx with Rose and Zexion.

"Alright, there will be two teams switching off watching the computers. For the first half of the night, me, Zexion, and Sandy will watch the monitors, and then, Xemnas and Saix will. Other people can look on, but those parties will be the main watchers. Everyone else can sleep, unless we need to check something out. For instance, if we hear or see something weird, we might wake some people up and send a party out there. We've got a lot of equipment to use, and the entire night to use it! LET'S GET STARTED!"

* * *

(Author's Note: I dunno how scary this makes it, but I was getting a little scared while I wrote this. If you're easily frightened, like me, you might wanna skip this chapter…And for those of you who read it and pee your pants in fear the next night, I apologize…There's nothing major here except for a hint of a pairing here and there, and a couple spooky incidents. You won't miss anything if you skip over the chapter.)

"What are we looking out for again, exactly?"

"We're looking for a gray, misty shadow…though we can barely see, dude…" Cenchax muttered back to Roxas. They had been sent to the guest room, where Molly was said to have died in. Zexion and Sandallyx claimed to have seen a mist-like shadow traveling in the room.

Roxas looked around, but the little light there was didn't provide him with the necessary light.

"Cenchax, since it's already really dark, think we should do a bit of Call and Response?" Roxas asked.

"Can't hurt…"

Roxas took out the recorder and looked into the darkness. "Hi, Molly. This is Roxas. I'm here with my friend, Cenchax. We just wanna know if you're here."

Silence.

"Did you die here?" Cenchax asked.

…

"What killed you?"

Nothing. Cenchax thought he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked, nothing was there.

"Did you make that mist shadow earlier?" Roxas questioned.

A crack sounded, but it was just the sound a house makes randomly at some times for no reasons; nothing paranormal. Still, Roxas jumped slightly, eyes wide.

"Cenchax…It's getting scary…" he murmured.

"Not really…"

"Don't you get scared by anything?"

"Well, yeah, but not very easily…" Cenchax didn't get scared by normal things. Ordinary fears didn't make him afraid. The paranormal spooked him a bit, but once he was over the initial shock, he just found it pointless to be afraid.

Roxas, on the other hand, was more easily frightened. "Can we go back?"

"One more question."

Roxas scooted closer to Cenchax for comfort, though there was little that the black-haired boy could do to comfort the Key of Destiny.

"Molly, if you made the mist before, could you do it again…?" Cenchax asked.

There was nothing for a while. Then, just when they were about to go back…

"CENCHAX!" Roxas squeaked in fear, pointing into the darkness. Cenchax looked over. His eyes widened.

The mist was flowing again, in the form of a human shadow, glowing in the faint light. It stood against the wall on the far side.

The radio turned on. "Cenchax, Roxas, do you see that?!" Rose called.

"Yeah, we see it…!" Cenchax hissed, taking a step back. The shadow didn't move.

"Wait…Guys, the recorder is picking something up…!" Zexion murmured.

The room that Cenchax and Roxas shared was eerily quiet.

"What's it doing…?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

"It's saying…'I'm…lonely…'"

The shadow cocked its head to one side. Then, it disappeared. They heard a startled yelp on the other side of the radio. Roxas grabbed Cenchax's hand, quivering in fear. Cenchax blushed, but didn't dare pull away.

"What is it, Zexion?!" Roxas cried.

"It started giggling…!" an exasperated reply came. Zexion seemed thoroughly scared, as though the giggling wasn't like the cute giggle of a school yard girl; perhaps it was disembodied, and sinister…

"Cenchax? I wanna get out of here…!" Roxas exclaimed.

Cenchax nodded. Leading Roxas by the hand, he walked away from the room, the hair on the back of his neck prickling. NOW, he was scared.

* * *

Demyx and Xion were sent up to the kitchen, with the microwave.

"Think it'll turn on?" Demyx asked.

Xion was about to reply…

DING!  
They both jumped as their heads whipped around and looked at the microwave.

It was on.

Its lights glowed.

It counted down from 5 seconds.

They both screamed. Grabbing each other's hands, they ran off, not wanting to know what happened when the microwave hit 0.

It hit 0 when they were out of the room.

Nothing happened.

* * *

…

…

…

…

"Xaldin?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing's happening."

"No."

"Wanna leave?"

"Yeah."

The two walked out of the bedroom, without a paranormal occurrence.

* * *

Vexen and Luxord were in the living room with the fan. It was moving. On its own.

"Hmm…It appears to be moving on its own…" Luxord observed, pulling off a 'Thinker' pose.

"Yes, but there must be a logical explanation…" Vexen muttered. He looked at the ceiling, shining his flashlight. A look of triumph crossed his aged face. "A-ha!"

"What?"

Vexen pointed. Luxord looked at the ceiling where Vexen had pointed. "See the vent there? I submit to you that the air passing through that vent cause the fan to rotate. And since it's a very weak current of air, it gives the fan the illusion that it is possessed, by making its motions jerky and slow."

"AH!" Luxord exclaimed.

Suddenly, next to the vent, an orange orb shined in the air. Vexen turned his flashlight off. The orb stayed.

"Luxord, what are you shining your flashlight on?" Vexen inquired.

"That isn't me…" Luxord, shaking his flashlight, which was turned off.

Vexen looked back at the orb, all sense of logic leaving his cranium. "Any explanation for this?"

"No…I was hoping you had one…"

"Would you like to get out of here?"

"I REALLY wanna get outta here…"

The two ran out of the room, an air of terror following them. Then, a silhouette stood up, snickering from behind the house. The orb disappeared, and a red-head climbed out from behind the couch.

"Suckers…!"

* * *

"ALRIGHT! The night is over! Time to go over the data and take a vote!"

And the data was gone over, and logical explanations were given out to what it could be given out for.

The microwave had a faulty wire, and went off for five seconds at random times. Nothing paranormal about it.

The misty shadow was just the humidifier. It had a tendency to stall.

The fan was caused by the vents.

The orb was Axel's fault.

The feelings of being touched, watched, or leaned over were caused by their own fear and paranoia. Some were even caused by other members of the Organization scaring each other.

The hot and cold spots were pipes, usually. One or two didn't have an immediate explanation, but Vexen concluded that they, too, had nothing to do with the paranormal.

All the photographs took were simply tricks of lights.

The videos either had a speck of dust, a bug, a person, or a drafty window. One time, it was even Rose's cat.

There was very little evidence that couldn't be explained. But in it…

Were the voices from the guest room.

The video of a ball moving on its own across the floor.

The hot banister that felt cold to the touch.

The cold spot in the shower, in the shape of a footprint.

And the voice in the kitchen on the recorder, muttering, 'Dinner's served…'

"Alright, Vexen, you have one shot to convince everyone that this all has logical explanations and back it up with your research. Then, we take a vote," Rose said.

Vexen straightened up. Then, he began speaking.

"The voices from the guest room could easily be misread for many things, and the giggling, too. It could've been from a TV program. I know for a fact that he incident in the kitchen was a miss-transmission, for a show on TV the other night had that line in it. It was on in the other house. The ball moving could've easily have been shifted by one of us and had fallen to the floor, then rolled across the camera. The hot spot on the banister and the cold spot in the shower are because they're near the pipes of the house. Believe it or not, science can prove all this to be true."

"Alright, voting time!" Rose wasted no time in getting the voting done.

Xemnas answered first, then down in a row for the Organization, then Xion, Sandallyx, and finally, Rose.

In order…

"The place is a bit spooky, and I can see why one would think it's haunted. However, the evidence here, I don't think is very credible, considering that we searched all night and, out of all that, we only got 5 pieces that couldn't easily be explained. I say it's not haunted."

"I say it's not, and that everyone here is just a paranoid twit."

"Nothing really happened to me. Not haunted."

"Like I mentioned before, science can be used to explain all of this. Definitely not haunted. For all we know, the paranormal might not even exist."

"Not haunted."

"I want to say not haunted, but, when I heard that giggling from when Cenchax and Roxas were in the guest room…That was too terrifying to have a logical explanation. More out of fear, and experience, I say haunted."

"I believe that it isn't haunted."

"It's not haunted! I caused half the stuff in the house! And, for all we know, Vexen or I could've touched the banister or shower, making it hot or cold!"

"It's haunted, alright! That microwave has a MIND OF ITS OWN!"

"I had some frightening experience, but they were mainly caused by an annoying red-head…" A glare shot at an 'innocent' looking Axel. "So, I say not haunted."

"Not haunted."

"I actually think it's haunted, because I was watching the monitors all night with everyone else, except for one time. And that one time, I saw the ball that rolled, before it had fallen to the floor. It was sitting in the middle of a table far away from where anyone could brush against it. It couldn't have been moved by anything other than the paranormal."

"It's terrifying, and I don't think that shadow was the humidifier. This place is haunted."

"Well, I admit, there have been some scary spots, but I don't think it's really haunted. Just intimidating…"

"It's haunted. Just because a TV program said the same thing, doesn't mean it was at the exact same time. That would take a lot of luck!"

"HAUNTED! This place creeps me out! Why do you live here, Rose?"

"Cuz I can't live anywhere else! And, I agree, it IS creepy, and it IS haunted!" She then looked back at her paper. "Alright, that's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 for not haunted, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 for haunted! Therefore, this place has been dubbed, 'Not Haunted!'"

Those who had believed in the paranormal looked disappointed, but the rest shrugged it off. "Alright, let's get outside, open a portal, and get back to the Castle for the next part!" Sandy shouted. Everyone but Rose left the room. She simply stood up and began to walk towards the basement stair. Then, she paused.

She looked back at the wall behind her, a small smile on her face. "Molly…" she whispered. "They don't believe me…"

An icy hand seemed to rest itself on Rose's shoulder. She shivered in fear.

"You exist. I know you do. I don't know how to prove it, but Vexen's wrong. You're here. I can feel you…"

Rose ran up the stairs, and was almost out the front door when a shadow flickered in the corner of her eye. Stopping dead in her tracks, she looked around, paralyzed in fear. There was a shadow moving across the wall, but was gone so quickly, it might not have even been there. But then, a voice whispered into Rose's ear. It was so quiet, that it could've been mistaken for the wind, if the syllables hadn't been pronounced with completely proper diction. Rose felt her blood run cold, and her eyes grow wide as the words flowed out the air.

"_Don't worry, Rose…They'll believe us…Someday…_"

* * *

Yeah.

I actually sorta kinda based the house off of my house…

GO MOLLY!

…

So, I'm tormented by the paranormal, science explains everything, and, when in doubt and fear, hold your crush's hand! ^^ Those are some of the many lessons I teach.

~Cat's Eye


	22. 22: Research

Meh.

Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading.

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this. I also do not own Final Fantasy.

I also do not own Sandallyx. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 22: Research**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"Alright, since I don't think any of us want another scare, the next few are just quiz-like surveys that we fill out, and determine whether it's fact or fiction! Xion is checking them all out, and will tell us whether we're right or not!"

She tossed a flurry of papers into the air, and they all floated on a pink wind towards the people. "This is on the Witch sighting and the Sphinx! FILL EM OUT!"

This is going to be a bit different.

Each paper had a paragraph of facts, and then a few questions.

The witch's name is Ozlotis Myola, a woman who lives in Venice, Italy. It has been rumored that she wears all black everywhere she goes, and cats seem naturally drawn to her. Strange smells come from her apartment, and it is said that she's seen carrying potions to sell in the black market.

The questions that followed…

Does wearing all black make one a witch?

Why would cats follow around Ozlotis everywhere?

What could the strange smells be?

What kind of potions could be sold in the black market?

Questions were asked every once in a while, which Rose answered unless it would spoil the answer. In the end, the explanation came out.

Ozlotis Myola is not a witch.

(Author's Note: Before reading on, try to figure out how all of that ties in with each other!)

…

…

…

(TIMES UP!)

The truth was that Ozlotis sells perfume only available in the black market. She wears all black because it doesn't show the stains from the ingredients she mixes and spills on herself to test out. Cats follow her because one of her traditional ingredients is catnip. The strange smells are the perfumes, and the potions are perfumes being taken to be sold in the market.

The sphinx was rumored to be a man named Sun Held High, which was a highly unusual name for a human. But, rumor was that it wasn't human. A few locals in a rural, unnamed town in Egypt claim to have seen the beast, and some report seeing the shadow of the body of a lion and the torso and head of a man. They hear growling, and find animals savaged to death on the sides of the road. They see huge paw prints, and see a truck that says, 'Magical Trainers' on it, which some believe is a secret organization that trains mythical creatures.

The questions that followed…

Can shadows be misinterpreted?

Where is the town located?

Is hearing the same as seeing?

Has anyone been to the circus recently?

Questions were asked every once in a while, which Rose answered unless it would spoil the answer. In the end, the explanation came out.

Sun Held High is not a sphinx.

(Author's Note: Before reading on, try to figure out how all of that ties in with each other!)

…

…

…

(TIMES UP!)

Sun Held High is an ordinary lion. The locals who had seen him had never seen a lion before, and had assumed that any giant cat counted as one. The shadow was when a man was standing next to the lion, elevated so that it looked like he and the lion were connected. The growling and paw prints are self explanatory, and the animals were when the lion was let loose for too long. The 'Magical Trainers' are a circus group known for being able to train any animal to do any task.

The Chocobo didn't even get a quiz. They visited it. It was Cloud Strife. People kept mistaking his hair for the head of a Chocobo. But, even if there was a real Chocobo, it wouldn't be odd or rare, considering the other creatures that live in Midgar.

Then, three people were shooed out of the room.

Cenchax, Zexion, and Roxas.

For reasons.

"Alright, this one is a bit different. You see, I will NOT tell you what creature we're going to be investigating, and its identity will NOT be revealed."

"Why not?" Lexaeus questioned.

"And what about Cenchax, Zexion, and Roxas?" Larxene asked, suspicious.

"You know something…" Saix growled.

"Actually, no. I just wanna tease the readers!"

"Wait, what?!" Luxord gasped, looking around frantically.

"Kidding! I just like being a tease!"

The story is this:

In a heavily-populated area, reports of a brown shadow, anywhere between 2 and 10 feet tall, lurked around, killing stray dogs and cats, and savaging people when it got the chance. No one has actually ever seen it without being killed or traumatized so bad that the poor victim can only scream nonsense about its attacker. People report hearing threatening noises, and hear the clicking of claws or nails on the pavement just around the corner. But, when they look, nothing's there…

Also, several times in the past 4 months, it disappears altogether for a few days. It is also rumored that the death toll rises almost every time it disappears. Blood—not human—has been found with a high concentration of elements found in human flesh, blood, and raw meat.

No one has confirmed whether it was covered in fur or scales or flesh. Or its exact height. There was no more data on the blood content, or anything else about the diet of the creature. There were never any footprints, so the tracks were never recorded. There is no specific date for the disappearances, or time, and the death count was a wild rumor. There were very few reliable sources on the sightings, and even the reliable ones had holes in it. For all researchers knew, the creature might not even be brown, or maybe it didn't disappear at all.

No one could figure it out. They stared at the paper, dumbfounded. There were no questions, no clearer hints. Rose offered no advice, and was adamant about keeping her trap shut.

"If no one can figure it out, why'd you give it to us?!" Xaldin snapped.

"Because I like torturing people."

Vexen's eyes suddenly widened. It was illogical, and non-existent. It was something to be saved for fairy tales and nightmares and Halloween and mythology…And it had never been reported in the history of history. Even in mythology, it was a name rarely seen.

And it was also the only thing that made sense. It was a long shot, but the least he could do was ask…

He ran up to Rose and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened. She whispered back to him. They had an entire conversation, which everyone strained to hear, but no one could pick out the words flying out of the mouths of the two. Finally, Rose sealed the conversation with a flirty kiss on the Chilly Academic's cheek.

"VEXEN GOT IT!" she exclaimed, raising one of Vexen's hands into the air as though he were the champion of a match.

"And it is…?" Marluxia asked.

"Now, moving onto the unicorn and zombie…" Rose ignored Marluxia and rummaged through some paperwork.

"Hey, what WAS the creature?" Xion asked. "You did the research yourself…"

"Time to get Zexion and pals!" Rose chimed, skipping out of the room. With her gone, everyone turned their attention to Vexen.

"What was it?"

"Was it another Chocobo, except with rabies?"

"Was it a dragon?"

"What mythical creature was it?"

"Was it even mythical?"

"Is it uncommon?"

"Is it dead?"

They badgered Vexen with questions, but Vexen ignored them all, staring blankly at the door, awaiting Rose's return. She came back with the three left behind.

"Why won't you tell us anything, dude?" Cenchax asked.

"Because, guys, I can tell you this much."

The statement was met by silence.

"What can you tell us?!" Axel grumbled angrily, wanting to know the answer.

"That's all I can tell you!"

"Why?"

"Because I read myself like a book. Now, SHUT UP AND DRINK YOUR GOD-DAMN TEA!"

Everyone looked at each other, dumbfounded. But, they knew that they had no choice but to go along with the dirty blonde's insane plan, despite the secrets behind her actions.

(Author's Note: Have you been looking through the chapter for a spoiler? Here's a hint: There is none. I just wanted to have you all hang on every word of a random, pointless chapter! How many lies, how much truth, I don't even know myself! Read on to find out what ACTUALLY happens!)

* * *

Whether there is an actual spoiler, or I'm just teasing you all, I'll never say.

This is all I can post till this weekend! :D The next few Parts are…Well, they go one right after another…  
So, I'm gonna make you wait for EACH of them! X3 Aren't I a doll?

~Cat's Eye


	23. 23: I Cried

Just…Read. It explains itself…-cries a lot-

_Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading._

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this. I also do not own Final Fantasy.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 23: I Cried**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"Hey, gang…It's me…" a very defeated and tired Rose managed. She sniffed slightly as she faced her viewers. "Listen…I'm pretty sure I made it obvious that there were originally going to be 30 GAME Entries, but…" She paused, sucking in a breath. A concerned and gentle Zexion came up to her and offered her a box of tissues. She muttered, "Thanks, Zexi…" and plucked one out, blowing her nose in it a moment later. She let it drift to the ground soundlessly.

"Anyways, they were all done, and I was so proud of them, and I couldn't wait to put them up…But, they're gone…And, at the moment, it seems like they're gone forever…" She took another tissue and blew her nose, dabbing her eyes with a third. "I tried to open the document that had the remaining 8 chapters…And it wouldn't open…"

Zexion placed the box of tissues on the ground and wrapped his thin arms around her. For a moment, the dirty blonde just let the tears run down her face. Sobbing, she managed to explain, "I had worked so hard…And I tried everything to get them back…But they just won't open…It just sits there, useless…And I was so proud of it…" She sobbed harder into Zexion's chest. Zexion silently stroked her hair.

A moment later, she stood up, sniffling. Kneeling to the ground, she picked up a few more tissues and wiped her nose, eyes, and cheeks, letting out a subdued sob every once in a while. Eventually, she straightened up. Zexion took her hand, more for moral support than anything else. He smiled at her encouragingly.

"So, that's why I haven't been updating recently…Out of depressing, and in the hopes that I might get the documents back…But it looks like chapters 23-28 are gone…."

She brightened a little as she continued. "However, I made a spare copy of chapters 29 and 30, though they're not nearly as good as the ones I lost…So, I'm going to post them up. And, there's still a tiny chance that I might get the documents back, and if I do, I'll message you and update THE GAME Entries so you can see them!" She smiled. "And, all I lost was THE GAME Entries! Don't worry. I'll Never Be Enough is safe; I have two copies of it now, so that if I lose one, I still have the other!"

Zexion tapped her shoulder, muttering playfully, "That's not what they want to hear…"

Rose giggled. Looking back at her viewers, she exclaimed, "But you don't care about any of that! No, all YOU care about is what happened in the lost chapters of THE GAME Entries!" She lifted up a piece of paper. "Alright, I'll give you what I remember off the top of my head…" She paused. Then, she quickly added, "By the way, if you want to keep waiting for the entries, just skip for a while until you see the break in the text, cuz this has a LOT of spoilers for the other chapters that I might get again…" She shifted her paper and proceeded to recall.

"Part 23 was where the Organization plus me and Sandy met up with Xion again. There was a cute little hinted Demion there (And for those of you who don't know, that's Demyx and Xion) and she was basically the equivalence of a tour guide! She told us about our two new missions; two teams were made. One was going to research a so-called zombie in Seattle. It's this guy…Jason, I think, I can't remember…Who supposedly died and is now seen walking around town. The second team was going to England somewhere…No idea where…To look for a demented unicorn, that was green and covered in mist and scary. Red eyes, blood on muzzle and horn, and ghostly…and deadly. It was killing the people of the local area. Xion went on to explain that, supposedly, it was the ghost of a horse called Chivalrous, who was a beautiful white stallion with armor with a unicorn horn-like piece of metal on it. He served the royal court, and was intelligent, loyal, hard-working, and was one of the only horses never to die in battle. However, some cult or something thought that the horse must be a demon, and killed it in the night, mind you the horse killed a bunch of the cult members before going down. But, they were down-right cruel to him. They cut him to pieces and sent his body to so many places, believing that they had to make sure that the soul never came back, or the Devil would kill all…Or something…ANYWAYS, the meat was burned, tossed to sea for sharks, fed in the market, the hooves carved and sold, the mane and tail turned into something other…Xion explained that supposedly, the unicorn was Chivalrous's ghosts, having grown a horn since he died in his armor. She also says that it's rumored that the royal court hasn't been hurt by Chivalrous. Remember this; it's kinda key. So, after all that, Team Zombie and Team Unicorn set out to complete the Dares!"

"I'm thinking this should be a separate chapter all-together…" Zexion muttered.

"Aw, come on! We can do this!" Rose exclaimed. Zexion rolled his eyes but said nothing more.

"Anyways, Part 24 is basically following Team Zombie, which ends pretty quickly when they see a news article explaining the zombie. Turns out, Jason had a brother that no one knew about; not even his adoptive parents. The brother was killed, not Jason, and since they're identical (except Jason has a funny set of freckles on his face) they assumed it was Jason, and presumed Jason to be dead. Everyone's disappointed. Boo-hoo. So, Vexen calls Team Unicorn, which me, Rose, is in. Rose picks up the phone and sounds depressed. Confused, Vexen reports that they Dare was done and Rose goes, 'That's great' but without sounding enthusiastic at all. Vexen puts his hand over the phone and goes, 'She seems upset…I'm worried…' So Larxene goes 'Okay, gimme the phone…Rose, it's Larxene, what's up? Need back up?' and Rose goes, 'Actually, we REALLY need that…' Larxene asked why and Rose said, 'Let's just say Chivalrous decided to pay us a visit…'"

"The chapter has such a suspenseful ending!" Zexion chimed. Rose smiled.

"Chapter 25 was my pride and joy…Gimme a moment…" Rose bowed her head, taking another tissue to dab her eyes. "Sorry, I just worked the hardest on this one; I think…I'd really open THE GAME Entries every other day just to read it through…"

Zexion put his arm around her and proceeded to rub her shoulder. "It's okay…It's okay…"

Rose shook herself and straightened up a moment later.

"So, the part opens and you see Cenchax and Demyx on hospital beds, moaning in pain cuz they're wounded, though not mortally. Roxas and Xion looked worried, as though Demyx and Cenchax were going to die any moment now. But, they don't. I promise you; since this isn't the actual plot line, no one'll die in Truth Or Dare. Anyways, Xigbar, who was with Team Zombie, goes, 'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?' I explain that Xion, Roxas, Demyx, and Cenchax had gone on two separate patrols, Roxas with Cenchax, and Demyx with, you guessed it, Xion. Flashback starts, and you see Xion and Demyx noticing green-gray mist out of the corner of their eyes. Scared, they duck behind a corner and look out. Chivalrous comes out, looking just as Xion had described. They were quiet, and Chiv (That nickname is just more convenient for the sake of space and time) started walking off. Xion sighed, but this caused Chiv to turn around and charge them. Demyx gets slashed by the horn, then when Chiv charges again, Demyx holds him back, yelling at Xion to get somewhere to call for help. Xion nodded and bolted away for a moment to call Roxas. She goes, 'Roxas, Chiv is attacking Demyx! We gotta-' and is cut off when she hears Demyx cry in pain. She dropped her phone and runs back to the battle, praying that Demyx is okay…"

"CHANGE POINT OF VIEW," Zexion exclaimed epically, making genie-like wave motions. Rose laughed.

"Roxas on the other line is like, 'Oh, sh-' and Cenchax goes, 'What's up?' Roxas says, 'Demyx and Xion are in trouble!' Cenchax goes 'You know where they are?' and Roxas says, 'The general area, but it'll take ages to find them, even with the portal system!' and Cenchax smiles and goes, 'Oh, we're not portalling…' Roxas almost asks what's wrong but Cenchax lifts him on his back and exclaims, 'We're running!' and he adds to himself silently that it's also an excuse to touch Roxas. Roxas is blushing and stuff, but they run around, Cenchax only stopping to ask Roxas for directions. Roxas buries his head in Cenchax's hair and closed his eyes to avoid the hair spiking and taking his eye out. So, they round a corner and Cenchax comes to a sudden halt, which startles Roxas. Roxas looks over Cenchax's shoulder, only to find Chiv's horn driven in Cenchax's chest, though not deeply. Cenchax, being the weirdo he is, chuckles at the danger, removes the horn, and slides Roxas off. Roxas starts fussing over Cenchax which causes Chiv to jump away. Once Cenchax had explained to Roxas that he was okay, he looked at Chiv and tried to persuade the dead horse to let them pass to get to their friend. Chiv did nothing, so Roxas and Cenchax try to sneak by, only to be rushed by Chiv. Cenchax, using his shoulder, slams Chiv away from Roxas, causing the unicorn to stumble long enough for Cenchax to exclaim, 'You find Demyx and Xion! I'll keep Chiv back!' Roxas didn't wanna leave, but he knew they had to find Xion and Demyx; sides, Cenchax and him were fine. They didn't know how the other duo was. So, he runs off, memorizing the route. He finds them, Demyx lying on the ground in pain, but with no life-threatening wounds. Roxas goes, 'What happened?' Xion says, 'We got attacked by Chivalrous!' Roxas observes that Xion isn't hurt and she breathes, 'Demyx wouldn't let me get hurt…' Demyx rests his head against Xion's knees and goes, 'How could I let anyone hurt you?'"

"Needless to say, Xion blushes," Zexion muttered bluntly. With Rose giggling in the background, he adds, "By the way, I'm only interrupting to make these parts into separate paragraphs, since it's easier for people to concentrate when they think there's less. Sides, Rose doesn't wanna ramble." Rose rolled her eyes at this, and continued with her speech.

"MOVING ON, Roxas was thinking how Cenchax didn't let him get hurt, but before he could realize anything, he thinks, 'Oh, shoot, I let him back there with Chivalrous!' He ran off to help him, since he knew where Demyx and Xion were. He finds Cenchax in a really bad condition and with Chiv only having a scratch on his foreleg. Chiv charges Roxas, but before he can kill the blonde, Cenchax is there, blocking Chiv. Using his powers, Cenchax blasts Chiv away, and Chiv, realizing that Cenchax would hurt him more if he attacked any further, bolted off. Roxas is relieved, but then realized when Cenchax kneels down moaning in pain that Cenchax had a new wound; when he had stopped Chiv from stabbing Roxas, he himself had gotten stabbed. Roxas laid Cenchax on the ground, and they have a cute little conversation that starts with Roxas going, 'Cenchax…Why?'

Cenchax- 'Why what?' (He's obviously trying to avoid the subject.)

Roxas- 'Why did you let yourself get hurt? Why couldn't you have let me get hit? I could've taken it better than you!' (He means that since he was wounded less the stab wouldn't have been as bad.)

Cenchax hesitates, then goes, 'I guess I wanted to be the hero…Stupid me…' and Roxas is tearing up, moaning, 'Don't be the hero…Let someone else have a chance…' Cenchax wipes away Roxas's tears, confused, muttering, 'Don't cry over me…There's no need to cry over me…' He shudders as more blood comes out and asks 'Think I'm dying?' and Roxas freaks, saying, 'Don't say that! Say you'll live! Promise you won't die!' and Cenchax goes, 'I can't make a promise I won't be able to keep…' Roxas is crying and blaming Rose for all this. This is a key point; remember it for a bit later on. If it weren't for Rose, after all, they wouldn't be doing this Dare and Cenchax wouldn't be possibly dying. Cenchax decides that, if he really is dying…"

"Can I say it?" Zexion asked cutely.

"Fine…"

"He decides that if he really is dying, he might as well confess to Ro—"

"CONFESS TO ROXAS, that is exactly it, my dear friend!" Zexion glared at her for interrupting, but said nothing.

"Anyways, Cenchax isn't really thinking clearly, so MAYBE he should've thought this out a bit more, but he was already going unconscious by the time he decided to admit his feelings to Roxas. Cenchax goes, 'If I'm really dying, I might as well tell you…' and Roxas is like, 'Tell me what?' and Cenchax leans up as much as he can to get his face close to Roxas, but he's not too close since he's running out of strength and energy. He starts going, 'Roxas…How couldn't you tell? After all the blushing…Lies…All the times…I push you away…Roxas…I…I lo…I'm in…Roxas, I…I need to tell you…I…I…" But he's blacking out and falling back. Roxas leans in, unintentionally caught in the moment. Cenchax hits the ground gently, and Roxas's face is in his, eyes closed. Cenchax finally goes unconscious after saying, 'Roxas…Rox…' one more time. So, he doesn't tell Roxas that's he's in love with him…'

"Bu-ut, Roxas ends up kissing him. Then, he jumps back, hand on mouth, and sobs, 'Cenchax…Please be okay…!'" Zexion butted in.

"EXACTLY. So, flashback ends, and Xigbar's yelling at Rose and is all like, 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT AND I'M MAD AT YOU AND YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING FOR THIS!' And, that…That last remark hits a tender area. Rose shouts, 'YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST LOOK AT THIS!' She tears off her shirt, which is appalling at first, but then they realize that, well, she's still wearing a bra, but she's also covered in bandages under her clothes, and scars everywhere. She snaps, 'I've been tailing Chivalrous for months cuz he almost killed one of my friends and I've been keeping an eye on EVERYONE I've sent out there and protected them when I could! How do you think I feel about having let Demyx and Cenchax get hurt?' She grabs a coat and walks out, muttering, 'Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to stop Chivalrous once and for all…' Everyone is quiet for a bit and Xion goes, 'She's right…Someone distracted Chiv long enough for me and Demyx to get away…it must've been her…' Everyone then realized that she cared ten times more than they had first realized.'

"Yeah, hard time for us…" Zexion muttered.

"Chapter 26 is when I test a theory. Since Chivalrous had never attacked someone from the Royal Court before, Rose puts on a coat with the crest on it and finds him. Chiv begins to walk away, but then Rose goes, 'I need to talk to you…So speak up.' Surprised, Chiv goes, 'You can understand me?' Rose goes, 'Yes' Chiv bows and says, 'What can I do for you?' And Rose shouts, 'Why are you killing everyone?!' and he goes, 'I'm protecting the royal court!' And Rose goes, 'No, you're not, you're killing people! The court is PROTECTING those people against the people that killed you!' and he's all ashamed and goes, 'Oh, what can I do to make up for this?' and Rose goes, 'You move on…' And Chiv goes, 'Okay!' He then flashes and changes into a beautiful white stallion with his pretty headdress and all that shiny jazz and he starts to fade away. All of a sudden, you hear, 'ROSE!' in the distance and see Zexion runs in. Before he's in ear-shot, Chiv goes, 'Is he your spouse?' and Rose responds with, 'No, more like a friends with benefits…' And Zexion's amazed by Chiv and Chiv laughs and then fades away. Zexion's all like was that Chiv? And Rose goes, 'Yeah…Surprised you came out to find me!' and Zexion goes, 'Look, we're sorry bout what we said…' and Rose goes, 'It's okay I forgive you. Well, why don't we go back?' She starts to walk off but Zexion goes, 'Oh, no you don't! Not in your condition!' (He's referring to the scars on my back) So he picks her up bridal style and Rose start laughing and going, 'You spoil me!' Then, Rose wraps her arms around him and goes, 'Please please please please please?' and he rolls his eyes and is all like, 'Greedy Vulture…' (I SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER THAT LINE!) and he leans in and kisses Rose, who is surprised at first but then kisses back. And the last line went something along the lines of, "As the couple kissed, the stars glittered in the night sky…"

"I didn't agree to do any of this…" Zexion muttered flatly.

"I think we'll let the watchers decide on that, Sexi Zexi!"

"I think we won't. And by we I mean me, and by me, I mean this conversation is over and will never be spoken again."

"Whatever. ANYWAYS, that's the end of Sandy's submitted chapters, so Sandallyx goes home, and Matt's submissions come in! So in Part 27, Mello, Matt, Near, L, Light, and Watari from Death Note come in and Cenchax goes, 'No way, you exist…' and he faints cuz he loves that series so much. Mello looks at Rose and goes, 'I thought you said there wouldn't be any fangirls or queer fanboys here!' and Rose go, 'He's not a fanboy; he's just eccentric.' Then, Rose goes 'DARE TIME' and Mello's like, 'What could she possibly do to us?'"

"It was a rather short chapter, but the next one makes up for it…" Zexion shuddered after the comment.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it!"

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, in Part 28, Mello starts it out by saying, 'I hate you, Rose…Why?' and Rose responds with, 'The best kinds of Dares are in your UNDERWEAR!' And, everyone was only in their underwear slash bra and underwear, depending on gender. I actually took the time to specify what everyone was wearing, cuz I'm creepy like that…Anyways, Rose quickly researched three Dares cuz Imvdragon gave her nothing to work with and she had everyone pick a letter. Then, after switching a few people, she told everyone that their letter—A, C, or O—would determine their Dare. I'll tell you the meanings in a moment. Rose pulled Luxord, Xigbar, Cenchax, Light, and herself to tell them their Dare, which resulted in many screams of protest. They came back, Light and Xigbar fuming, Luxord looking intimidated, Rose smiling like the Devil, and Cenchax blushing madly. So, Xemnas, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Matt, and Mello all got an O which means 'Make Out'. So, Mello and Matt made out, Axel and Demyx made out, and Xemnas and Saix made out. Lexaeus, Vexen, Marluxia, and Near got turned into cats cuz they picked C for 'Cat'; Marluxia was voted 'Prettiest Kitty In All The Land.' And everyone else got an A, which meant 'Ass-Grab'. Rose grabbed Zexion, Luxord grabbed Larxene, Xigbar grabbed Xaldin, Light grabbed L, and Cenchax grabbed, of course, Roxas."

"We hated it…"

"No, you loved it."

"Did not."

"ANYWAYS, individual stories; Xemnas and Saix just looked at Rose and asked if that was all she was planning on doing. She said, 'Yeah, I feel like going easy on you.' Axel and Demyx both responded with 'What the hell?' with Axel loud enough to drown out Demyx. But, they did it anyways. Matt and Mello didn't at first, but when they started having a conversation of how they shouldn't be friends any more so the fangirls wouldn't keep slashing them up, Rose counted, 'Five, four, three, two, one…' and shoved their heads together, threatening them with the Yaoi paddle. Vexen was turned into a sandy brown yellow cat with his old hair; he was really skinny, had short hair, and was very cute. At first, he protested, but when Marly picked him up and started crooning over him, he pulled Rose over and said, 'I, er, wouldn't particularly mind staying in this form for a while…' Lexaeus was brown-orange, and had coarse, short fur. He ended up leaping on Rose's shoulder, saying he wasn't used to being so low on the ground. He ended up jumping to Zexion's shoulder cuz Rose was too much for him. Marluxia was beautiful pretty kitty with white fur and patches of magenta and brown and light brown and pink and purple and he was so pretty and his fur was so long and silky. When he started prancing around going, 'Oh, yeah, I'm cute, oh, yeah, you want me!' Stalker Kitty Vexen peeked from behind Rose's knee and muttered, 'Oh, yes, we do…' Then, he got all jealous cuz Rose got to hold and nuzzle Marluxia and take him away. Near was gray, white, and had short fur. He was boring. He joined L after delivering a message to Cenchax, which I'll tell you in a moment."

"Do we have to tell those stories?"

"YES. So, Rose went to Zexion and grabbed his butt, saying, 'You know you like it…' and he was all like, 'That is a no-touching zone' and Rose was like, 'Oh, look, your Dare, it's over cuz you're the victim!' and he was like 'YES! CLOTHING!' cuz when someone finished their Dare they got their clothing back. But, Rose made Zexi pose for the camera without pants or a shirt. PANTS. Heehe…ANYWAYS…Um, where was I? OH YEAH. Luxord grabbed Larxene, preparing for a beating, but when he looked at her, he was shocked cuz she was BLUSHING and not about to kill him, so, he started blushing and took his hand off her ass and said, 'Er, it was the Dare, so we can get dressed…' Larxene looked relieved but disappointed, while Vexen and Marluxia laughed at her. She snapped, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' and Vexen came back with, 'Why not use that tongue on Luxord?' This caused Larxene to blush more and stutter, 'I…I-I…' and Rose caught it on camera. Xigbar grabbed Xaldin, but before Xaldin could stab him, Rose leapt in and tased Xaldin with a taser baton so he fell to the floor. She tossed it away and told Xaldin not to stab Xigbar cuz it was a Dare. Xaldin goes, 'Fine, but it better not happen next time…' Xigbar assured him there wouldn't be a next time. Then, since Rose saved his life, he OFFERED to pose for the camera. Then, she got clothes on so Marly could sit on my shoulder and so she could let Xigbar give me a piggy back ride."

"Which REMINDS her of a story."

"…?"

"…"

"?"

"…"

"…OH, YEAH! So Xigbar with Rose on his back walked by Zexion who was glaring at them so Rose tapped Xigbar's shoulder and alerted him. Xigbar looked at Zexion and asked 'What's up with the death glare?' Zexion crossed his arms and muttered, 'So much for temporary boyfriend…' Rose responded with, 'Oh, you know I love you! Sides, I love older men!' Mello comes in and says, 'AW! Look who's jealous!' And Zexion's like, 'I'm not jealous…' And Xigbar's like, 'You're jealous that I'm getting some and you're not' and Zexion goes, 'You and I both know that neither of us are 'getting some' anytime soon' which Xigbar responds with, 'You mean YOU aren't!' He starts walking off, pauses, looks over his shoulder, and says casually and blankly, 'Oh, by the way, I'm stealing your girlfriend.' Roes laughed hysterically, saying that this was the funnest time she's ever had."

"And then…"

"AND THEN, of course, there was Light, who acted like he had no idea what Rose wanted at first. Then, when he realized she wouldn't let up, he grumbled to himself as he walked over to L and grabbed his tosh. L gasped, narrowed his eyes, and, in one movement, turned around and kicked Light in the chest, sending him flying across the room. When he realized it was Light, he muttered, 'Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone trying to rape me…' The funniest thing was, when Light landed, he skidded a bit, which made his underwear loosen and fall JUST LOW ENOUGH to show himself off to the rest of the room. Of course, Rose has blackmail pictures now, or, she got some before Light pulled up his underwear. He shouts, 'IT WASN'T MY IDEA! It was my Dare!' and L goes, 'Oh, this is most fortunate! Now we can get our clothes!' and, at first, Light had only heard the first bit, so he had bad thoughts about what L wanted and was paranoid about it. Then, L cleared his name, but he knew what Light was thinking, so he goes, 'You were having dirty thoughts, weren't you, Light-san?' and Light shouts, 'NO I WAS NOT!' and runs away."

"It sounded a LOT less like LxLight in the actual chapter…"

"Yeah, whatever…ANYWAYS, so, as I said before, Near goes up to Cenchax to deliver a message, which was, 'She didn't tell me what this means, but Rose says it's your turn, and that you'd know what to do.' Cenchax blushes, and, after having me drag it out for several paragraphs, he grabs Roxas's butt. Roxas whips around, blushing, going, 'Why…Why…?' And Cenchax is blushing and stuttering, 'No, it's not what it looks like, I mean, I know what it looks like, and I know what I did, but it's not like that, its…Uh…DARE! Yeah, that's right! It was my Dare, so we're both clear and…can…get our…clothes on now…' Roxas looks relieved and disappointed…? Anyways, Cenchax walks off to go get dressed and die in a hole in embarrassment."

"Lemme guess, you got pics of that, too?"

"May-be…"

"Anything else?"

"…NOPE! So, that's it in a nutshell! There's a LOT more filler, but, I can't remember all of it…Now, I have to explain the spoilers…Lemme see…" Rose ran to her laptop and opened DeviantArt. She scrolled through journals and journals, looking for spoilers.

"Let's see…I could only find the ones in Chance's journals…"

"Rose, we're gonna have to make this a separate chapter—"

"I KNOW. Anyways, let's get started! I think this is one:

"Any particular reasoning for the selection of the groups…?" ******** asked. ******** eyes flicked to ******** for a half a second, but then flicked to ******** and ********, and then to ******** and ********.  
"Maybe…" ******** answered, a hinting note in ******** voice."

"It's supposed to be, '"Any particular reasoning for the selection of the groups…?"' Vexen asked. His eyes flicked to Marluxia for a half a second, but then flicked to Demyx and Xion, and then to Cenchax and Roxas. "Maybe…" Rose answered, a hinting note in her voice.' You see, this was when they were split into groups; Marluxia was in the same group as Vexen, and Roxas, Cenchax, Demyx, and Xion were all in the same group. NEXT."

"Finally, on the fifth try, just before ******** reached ********'s voice mail, ******** picked up.  
"Hello?" ******** voice asked, though it sounded duller than usual.  
"********? We've confirmed that *****************************  
We have a news article to support this theory, as well…"  
"That's great…"  
******** put his hand over the mouthpiece. "******** sounds as though something has gone amiss…This is very unusual…'" ******** told everyone else.  
"Hold on, ********, let me talk to ********…" ******** demanded, though ******** tone was more concerned than annoyed. ******** handed ******** phone to ********. To ********, ******** asked, "It's ********. Everything okay up there? Since we're done here, ya need back-up?"  
"Actually…That's what we need more than anything…"  
"What do ya mean?"  
"…Let's just say that ******** decided to show ***********************************…""

"It's supposed to be, 'Finally, on the fifth try, just before Vexen reached Rose's voicemail, she picked up. "Hello?" Rose's voice asked, though it sounded duller than usual. "Rose? We've confirmed that Jason is not actually the living dead. We have a news article to support this theory, as well…" "That's great…" Vexen put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Rose sounds as though something has gone amiss…This is very unusual…" he told everyone else. "Hold on, Vexen, let me talk to her…" Larxene demanded, though her tone was more concerned than annoyed. He handed his phone to her. To Rose, Larxene asked, 'It's Larxene. Everything okay up there? Since we're done here, ya need back-up?" "Actually…That's what we need more than anything…" "What do ya mean?" "…Let's just say that Chivalrous decided to show us what he did to the others he's attacked…"' This is the part where Vexen reports to Rose about Jason, and she reveals that Chivalrous attacked someone…"

"Then you go to a completely different chapter…" Zexion pointed out.

"I know! Moving on…"

"******** shook her head. "******** didn't let me get hurt…" ******** murmured, a half-sob in ******** voice.  
********'s head rolled, the side of ******** head brushing against ********'s knees. "How could I let anyone hurt you…?" ******** whispered."

"It's supposed t be, 'Xion shook her head. "He didn't let me get hurt…" she murmured, a half-sob in her voice. Demyx's head rolled, the side of his head brushing against Xion's knees. "How could I let anyone hurt you…?" he whispered.' This is the scene where Roxas finds Xion, and Xion explains that Demyx protected her. Next…"

""I guess I wanted to be the hero…Stupid me…"  
"You don't have to be the hero…Give the others a chance…""

"Hmm! No censorship! I'm good! Anyways, this is Cenchax talking to Roxas as he lay on the ground after Chivalrous attacked, trying to explain to Roxas why he had protected him the way he did. But, he was also protecting his secret, so he just said he wanted to be the hero. There was more between that, but I only salvaged the speaking…ANYWAYS…"

""…Please…Don't die…!""

"This is Roxas crying after Cenchax had fallen unconscious, telling him not to die. Of course, Cenchax didn't die. And the next one is…"

"******** chuckled. "Greedy vulture…" Nonetheless, ******** leaned in and kissed ******** on the lips. ********'s eyes widened, a dark blush crossing ******** face. ******** had never expected ******** to actually kiss ********. But, ******** eyes closed, and ******** kissed back, wrapping ******** arms around ********'s neck, the blush fading. The only light came from the stars up high in the sky."

"Okay, it's supposed to be, 'Zexion chuckled. "Greedy vulture…" Nonetheless, he leaned in and kissed Rose on the lips. Rose's eyes widened, a dark blush crossing her face. She had never expected him to actually kiss her. But, her eyes closed, and she kissed back, wrapping her arms around Zexion's neck, the blush fading. The only light came from the stars up high in the sky.' This is when Zexion finds Rose and they do some fan-service."

"WHICH I DIDN'T AGREE TO DO."

"Sure ya didn't. Anyways…"

""I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! LET ME STAY! PLEASE! WHY CAN'T I STAY?!""

"Nothing really behind this one! Sandallyx didn't want to leave, so she started having a little sobbing fit!"

"******** beamed brightly at ********. "The best kinds of Dares are ******************************!""

"Supposedly, it's 'Rose beamed brightly at Mello. "The best kinds of Dares are in your UNDERWEAR!"' I'm pretty sure this is self-explanatory."

"But, a ********…?  
Really?  
Is the author just running out of ideas? (Author's Note: …Maybe…)"

"The first line reads, 'But, a cat…?' Basically, this was where I turned Vexen into a cat, and began to question my own writing methods…"

"Oh, don't we all…" Zexion muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, that's it! That's all I can found! Anyways, I'm sorry for the inconvenience!" Raising a hand, she waved. "Now, please, enjoy the next chapter, which may or may not be up soon! Zexi, wave bye-bye!"

Reluctantly, the Cloaked Scheme raised a hand and waved everyone off.

"Enjoy the next chapter! Hope you like strip poker!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

The scene blows up.

* * *

I love how random and uncalled for the ending is. :3

I'm surprised I still remember so much! Then again, I put a lot into these…

So, the chances of me getting them back…?

…I wanna say 90, but, the longer it takes, the more it looks like it could be 51-49…49 being the chances of me getting it back.

I feel like there's a 5% chance, but that's just me.

BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT.

STRIP POKER?! XD

~Cat's Eye


	24. 24: Depending on Luck

Lol, I can't wait for this one…ANYWAYS, since, in the last chapter, I said that I lost my documents…It means that, instead of 30 GAME Entries, there will only be 25, but…If you watch me on DeviantArt, you'll know that I FINISHED I'LL NEVER BE ENOUGH SO I'LL BE UPDATING IT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE TO GET IT OVER WITH. -dies-

So, ENJOY!

_Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading._

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this. I also do not own Final Fantasy. And I certainly don't own Disney, Bleach, or Death Note. They are all kept by their respectable owners, and I would never claim them to be my own.

I also do not own Sandallyx or Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

I ALSO don't own Miyako. She is owned by my friend, Rikai.

I ALSO don't own Z or (though he is only mentioned once) Slaxia. They are owned by my friend, DummyPlug7.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, as well as Thatch, Darcy, (sorta...) Rose, and Darren. They cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 24: Depending on Luck**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

"Now that that's settled, it's time for the BONUS DARE!"  
"WHAT BONUS DARE?!" half the Organization shouted in protest.

"What more could you POSSIBLY do to us?" Zexion asked. Then, his eyes widened. "Oh, no…no, you don't mean…"

Luxord, confused at first, realized what was going on, and put a wicked smile on his face. "Oh, yes, that's what she means…"

"No…it can't!"

"But it ca-an!"

"But, but…No!"

"Yes, Zexion, yes!" Rose put in, smiling like Satan. "We are going to play a game of Strip Poker!"

"!!!!!!!"

Everyone shouted in complaint, moaning, groaning, screaming, shrieking, and yelling obstinacies at the dirty blonde, who watched it all with a look of sheer amusement. The only one NOT opposing the decision was, of course, Luxord, who was flicking his eyes left and right, smiling evilly as he eyed his victims.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Rose shouted. "THERE'S A CATCH!"

It took several minutes for everyone to quiet down, but in the end, the room was silent, save a grumble from someone every once in a while.

"What's the catch, and is it good or bad…?" Xaldin asked hesitantly.

"I think that you'll like it!"

They was a pause from the Organization before Saix made a rolling motion with his hand, murmuring, "Continue…"

"Well, I promise that, without a doubt, this will be the LAST Dare EVER. And, by last Dare, I don't mean that there's also a Truth, or a Trick, or anything else. I mean that this is the last thing I'll do to you, then we're gonna have a party, and then, I LEAVE!"

A few cheers sounded, but Rose quieted them before they could escalate. "But, since this wasn't an official Dare, I decided to make it a bit more interesting, and make it benefit YOU guys, too!"

"And, HOW are you making this interesting?" Axel inquired.

"When the game is over, cuz, well, you guys don't get a choice whether you want to play it or not…"

Snorts of annoyance sounded, but nothing more than that.

"When it's over, you all can decide on one Dare for me to do. And, if I refuse, you can throw me to the Dusks."

A silence greeted this. A silence of disbelief. A silence that signified dreams coming true. A silence that seemed to stretch on for eons, unable to stop, for the sheer joy it contained.

"But, you ALL have to agree! You have to choose ONE thing for me to do, and that's it!"

They stared at her for a moment. They really couldn't believe it. It was beyond their comprehension. The girl who had tortured them for who-knows-how-long…was now FREELY offering that they could do the same to her? She was giving THEM a freebee?

Of course, in everyone's opinion, they wanted to get back at her. At first thought, they wanted to make her do something embarrassing, and humiliating, and something equivalent to all that they had put them through.

But, then, one by one, they realized something.

Luxord realized that, without her, he wouldn't have gotten all that black-mail to use on Xigbar.

Axel realized that she was the only girl who hadn't attempted to slash him up with Roxas. Besides, she helped explain that he was simply close to the blonde, not in love with him.

Demyx realized that, without her, he would have never met Anyux and Xion.

Marluxia realized that, without her, he would have never been voted 'Prettiest Kitty in All the Land.' (Author's Note: It's from the other chapters…And I don't have it in me to take it out…)

Larxene realized that, without Rose, she would never met her new friend, Elena.

Xemnas realized that, without her, Saix would've never asked him to dance.

Xaldin realized that, without her, he wouldn't have realized how good he looked with his hair down.

Xigbar realized that, without her, he'd still be searching for blackmail to use against Saix.

Vexen realized that, without her, he wouldn't have been able to figure out how to transform people to animals—and back again—for several more weeks. (Author's Note: Same as before.)

Cenchax realized, with partial reluctance, that thanks to her, he got to see Roxas all dressed up pretty, and even got to dance with him.

Saix realized that, without her, he never would've seen Xemnas wearing a dress.

Lexaeus realized that, despite what had happened to everyone else, nothing had really happened to him, so he had no reason to hold a grudge.

Roxas realized that, without her, he wouldn't have been able to get so close to Cenchax, to help him better understand his feelings, though they still made no sense to him.

Zexion realized that, had she not have been so kind, his library could've been burned down. She had protected it, in a way.

And, despite their grumblings, despite their complaining, despite their hard feelings in the beginning, they felt that they had become fond of the dirty blonde, for making the game so interesting. She had grabbed the rule book, tore it into pieces, and rearranged the letters to make her own rules, only following them as a guideline. And, the truth of the matter was she hadn't forced them to do anything that they didn't normally do during THE GAME. In fact, this was below the average Devilry of THE GAME.

The point was, they felt that, despite all of the things they had done to her, they weren't about to do something too horrible.

But it didn't mean that they weren't taking everything into consideration.

Vexen leaned in and whispered to Zexion, "Did you get the information you needed?"

"Yes. And I believe that we can use it to our advantage."

"Indeed. Shall we inform the others?"

"Later…"

"Alright, we'll have separate games, so that not everyone loses everything at once to one player in particular LUXORD…" she muttered, giving him a frisky look.

He smiled in return. "I'll try to go easy on them…"

Before the games started, however, Rose brought back everyone from previous chapters to come and join them. Miyako, Xion, Sora, Sandallyx, Anyux, Darren, Thatch, even Darcy, and Rose's friend who had only shown up for about 5 minutes, who Rose introduced as Z. She tried to get Slaxia to come, but he downright refused, despite her stubborn attitude. However, she tricked Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and some girl called Namine to join them, wording it so they would have no idea that Sora had ever known these people. L, Matt, Mello, Light, and Near came back as well, along with Elena, Cloud, Reno, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, Leon, Rude, Tseng, and Ichigo and Ishida.

They were all divided into groups of 11 groups of 4, with two groups being groups of 5. Rose put herself with Luxord, Zexion, and Darren. The group next to them was Xigbar, Z, Thatch, and Darcy. The next group was Roxas, Cenchax, Namine, and Sandallyx. Then, L, Light, Mello, Matt, and Near had their own genius table. Xemnas sat at a table with Saix, Anyux, and Xaldin. Vexen was with Marluxia, Larxene, and Elena. Demyx and Xion were in a group together, along with Axel and Yuffie. Miyako, to her delight, was with Riku, along with Kairi and Sora. Donald and Goofy were with Tseng and Rude, which, in the beginning, freaked them all out, but they got used to it, realizing that they were actually all slightly saner than the rest. Cloud and Reno were put with Vincent and Cid. That left Lexaeus, Leon, Ishida, and Ichigo as their own little, 'We-Have-Nowhere-Else-To-Go' group.

Pretty quickly, people lost their garments, even with Luxord only against one group. Rose had decided to give everyone extra garments to bet and loose; everyone had a hat, a coat, a scarf, two gloves, sunglasses, and/or a pair of shoes. And if they already had one of the items listed before, they got another one anyways, just because she felt like giving everyone a fair chance. And even THEN, people were losing clothing fast.

In 15 minutes, Rose had, indeed, lost her shirt, and 15 dollars. When that happened, she stood up to see how everyone else was doing.

It was apparent that her idea to buy a new camera was a good idea. There was just TOO much to miss.

In her group, Luxord was fully clothed. Rose had lost her Organization coat, both her gloves, her boots, her undershirt, and two socks, plus the scarf and sunglasses she had earlier. Zexion had lost his Organization coat, his undershirt, and his pants. He also lost the hat, sunglasses, and pair of shoes he had been given. All he was wearing was his boxers, his socks and boots, and his gloves. This pleased Rose. Darren had lost his sweater, his shirt, one sock, and his pants, not to mention the scarf, coat, and pair of shoes he had. This also pleased Rose, but in a different way.

In the next group, Xigbar was doing pretty good; he hadn't lost any of his garments yet. However, he HAD lost his Organization coat and undershirt. Rose knew that they would never admit it, but Z was staring. Then again, so was Rose, who couldn't deny her eyes the sight of such lovely, tan-gray skin, scars lacing across it at random, rippling with beauty. Darcy, who had been too busy staring at Zexion, somehow had managed to win just about every round. She had only lost her blue wig, to reveal short brown hair, and one of the gloves she had been given. Z had lost her gloves, her sunglasses, a hat, her boots, her sweatshirt, and her over-shirt, leaving her with only an undershirt, pants, socks, her scarf, and a belt. Thatch, snickering to himself, had lost pretty much everything he had been given, save one sock and a blanket. If it had been anyone other than Thatch, they might've used the blanket to cover up a certain area. But, instead, he used it as a cape, smiling. Since Thatch has no dignity or shame, even though he's basically butt-naked, he's still making jokes.

But, Rose was pretty sure she spoke for everyone when she said that Thatch should cover up. She yanked the blanket off his neck, causing him to choke a bit. She threw it down on his crotch, muttering in a good-humored tone, "Thatch, please. No one's enjoying the view."

"Can I still have a cape?"

Rose rolled her eyes, but, none the less, walked away and returned with a maroon cape. "Here. Just make sure you don't lose the blanket!"

Thatch laughed. Rose smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Player," she taunted.

"Bitch," he came back with.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way!" With this, she walked to the next table.

Namine had lost her coat, scarf, dress, one of her sandals, both the socks she had borrowed, and a hair clip. She was blushing, feeling exposed in only her bra, underwear, sandal, and notebook. Sandallyx had managed to only loose her sunglasses, which revealed her aqua eyes, her coat, her pants, her boots, and one sock, keeping her undergarments, a sock, her shirt, the scarf and gloves she had been given, and the hat, perched on her head. Cenchax was, actually, rather lucky. He had been given a scarf, a hat, two extra gloves, an extra pair of shoes…and a blind fold. He had lost the scarf, the hat, all four gloves, all his shoes, his coat, his undershirt, and his pants, leaving him the boxers, his socks, his armbands…and the blindfold, tied around his head. It confused him, for no one would tell him who was winning, or who had lost what. That was because Namine was too busy feeling awkward, and Sandallyx was too busy giggling, and Roxas, who was too busy blushing, flicking his eyes back and forth between Namine, and Cenchax. He himself had lost the hat he had been given, plus the sunglasses and extra pair of gloves, his pants, his shoes, one of his gloves, one of his socks, his Organization coat, and his undershirt. He only had two rings on his finger, his arm band, boxers, one glove, and one sock.

Rose smiled as she walked by. Seeing Roxas's predicament, she muttered in his ear, "Pick the gay one…!"

Roxas turned bright red, and looked down at his card, suddenly fiercely interested in the 8 of Hearts in his hand. Rose giggled. She knew that, deep down inside, Roxas already knew who he'd choose. He just wasn't aware that he knew who he wanted yet, between the pretty blonde girl who he had known longer, or the new teen who he saw more often.

Table Number 4 was heated up. All the Wammy boys had lost the extra garments they had been given, plus their shirts. Mello lost a shoe, too, while Matt had to give up his pack of cigarettes, though he still had his goggles, which were currently on. Near had lost his pants, though no one really cared. L had lost both his shoes and one sock, but had managed to keep on the two armbands he had brought, plus all his sweets. Light had lost his over-coat, his tie, his pants, his briefs, and the gloves he had been given before. He used the grass skirt he had been given to cover up, and still had his pen, apple, a scarf, a hat, his shoes, and one sock.

"I told you, YOU CHEATED!" he shouted, directing his anger at Mello, slamming his fist on the table.

"Did not, fag! That card was mine!" the blonde snapped back.

"You STOLE it from the pack!"

"No, your eyes need to get checked. IT WAS IN MY FRICKEN HAND!"

"Boys calm down, now. Can't we simply resolve this over a cup of tea?" L asked, holding up his cup.

"I daresay I agree…" Matt agreed in a heavy British accent. He took a sip from his own tea-cup. "They are quite the barbarians…"

"Indubitably…" Near muttered, putting a monocle in his eye, serving his robot tea.

"…Yeah, I'll just let you guys be…nutcases… " Rose muttered, backing away slowly.

Table Number 5 wasn't playing the game.

Not really.

Anyux had lost all her extra stuff, plus her shirt, and her shoes. Xaldin had lost his Organization coat, his boots, socks, and his sunglasses, but had everything else on, plus three rings and a hat.

But, they weren't placing bets or putting down cards.

They were staring at the floor, where Saix and Xemnas—both having lost their Organization coats and undershirts—were going at it on the floor. Xemnas was groaning as Saix's lips caressed his own, his knee cap brushing against the tanner man's crotch.

"Um, Xemnas? Saix?" Rose asked.

The two looked up, innocent-looking and confused. "I know you guys are having fun, but, like I said, I wanna keep this PG-13, so…Just get back to the game…Salvage what little dignity you have left…"

Xemnas grumbled something underneath his breath, while Saix elegantly, and was back in his seat an instant later. "Of course…" he murmured, though he looked frustrated under his suave mask.

Rose walked away, eyes rolling. "Honestly…" Despite this, she kept walking to Table Number 6.

Marluxia had lost his hat, scarf, gloves, coat, and shirt, while Vexen had lost his boots, two rings, a bracelet, a hat, and his gloves. Whether he'd admit it or not, Marluxia's fit body attracted his gaze more than he'd like to admit. Larxene had lost her coat and her shirt, plus her boots and socks, though she had an extra hair clip, purse, pair of slippers, and a hat. Elena had lost her coat, shoes, socks, a scarf, her pants, her extra pair of pants, and her over-shirt. She was only wearing an undershirt, her underwear, a hair pin, two gloves, and sunglasses, plus a ring and a bracelet.

Rose had gave Marluxia a giant hug and admire his rocking abs, ignoring the searing glare that Vexen was sending her. She then plodded on to Table Number 7, only pausing to send a snide remark in the Chilly Academic's ear, causing him to grow embarrassed and defensive.

At Table Number 7, Xion had lost her Organization coat, her undershirt, ddmnbhjdfnbhjcbhjzcxbvj cxvvkbhjcxvghvjcx nbvdxsc

(Author's Note: SORRY! I had a little mental breakdown there! ^^; But I thought it was funny looking, so I'm not deleting it…XD Let's try that again!

…

No, coffee break. *gets coffee* Okay, now, we try again.)

At Table Number 7, Xion had lost her Organization coat, her undershirt, her shoes, her socks, and the scarf she had been given. She still, however, had a cute flower clip in her hair, an armband, a belt, and two coconuts. She did not understand why she had received the coconuts. There was no motive behind Rose's choosing of the coconuts, nor her giving them to Xion. And, even if there were, no one would be able to understand it. No one understands what goes through the dirty blonde's head. Demyx had lost his Organization coat and shirt, plus his pants, boots, one sock, two necklaces, a hat, and glasses, though he still had a water bottle, a pillow, and a straw. Axel had lost his pants, boots, socks, and hat, though he still had an extra pair of gloves, an extra pair of socks, and a chain around his neck. Yuffie had lost her shoes, socks, her belt her vest, her shirt, the extra pair of gloves she had gotten…And her bra. However, Axel had generously donated his blanket, which Yuffie had almost refused, being Yuffie, but, seeing as Demyx was there, she put it on, muttering under her breath.

Xion and Demyx both had a heavy blush on their faces, which caused Rose to smirk before walking off.

When she reached Table Number 8, she put on a smug smirk; her normal smug smirk; bright, cheerful, and with sparkling eyes to back it up. "Happy, Miyako?"  
Miyako was so happy; it looked as though a tail would sprout from her rump and begin to wag back and forth. "Yes…"

Kairi had lost her dress, though she wore the pair of pants she had been given, and had also lost her shoes, her socks…a banjo…and a ring, though she had an extra bracelet and two lace gloves. Sora had lost his pants, his overcoat, his shirt, his belt, one shoe, one sock, a bobby pin given to him before, and his extra pair of shoes, though he had a spare scarf, hat, and pair of non-fitting shoes. Miyako had lost her dress her boots, her socks, one glove, one earring, one bracelet, and a plastic jar; though she still had the fox ears and tail she had been given earlier. Riku had lost his shirt, his arm bands, his gloves, his pants bands, his shoes, his socks, and his pants; though he gladly wore a better-fitting pair of baggy jeans he had been given. He also had a pair of glasses, a keychain, and an extra coat. Miyako was almost drooling over it all.

Rose walked over to her, and whispered into her ear, "You've been cheating to get him to lose so he'd take his shirt off, haven't you…?" she asked smugly.

Miyako giggled, put a finger to her lip, and let out a "SHUSH!" though she added a frisky wink that said, 'This is our little secret…'

Table Number 9 showed that Donald and Goofy were both in swimming trunks, and both had a pair of goggles, flippers, (though they were useless in Donald's case) a snorkeler each, and a floatation device in the shape of a rubber duck with a hole in the middle. Rude had lost everything but his shoes, socks, sunglasses, and boxers, while Tseng had lost everything on his upper body, plus everything he had been given before.

"Um…What's with the swimming attire…?" Rose asked slowly, hesitantly pointing at Goofy and Donald.

"It was this, or nothing…" Donald growled.

"Aw, shucks, it ain't that bad!" Goofy tried to assure them.

"I just realized…You're sexy without any shirt on," Rose decided, completely changing the subject and staring at Tseng. He sent her a blank look, and nodded in acknowledgement, returning to his game.

At Table Number 10, everyone had lost just about the same amount of clothing; all of their spare items, their shirts, any undershirts and coats, their pants, and at least one shoe.

"Ha-ha, Cloud's almost naked, yo…" Reno snickered.

"Reno, you've got just about the same amount on…" Vincent remarked, shifting from side to side uncomfortably. Cid noticed this and put an arm around Vincent.

"What's wrong, Vince? Afraid to show a little skin?"

Vincent turned a light shade of pink. "No…"

"Aw, come on, Vamp, don't hide it, yo!" Reno chuckled. "Of course…" he added, worrying that Cloud would get offended. "It's not like I care or anything…"  
Cloud snorted, but made no comment.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"What, Vamp?"

"THAT!"

"Why?"

"I'm not a vampire!"  
"I'm not calling you a vampire, yo! I'm calling you a Vamp!"

"That's the same thing, if not worse!"

While the two argued, Rose walked away, bored with the conversation. "If they had been talking about Rufus being a cripple, I would've joined, but we've already established the fact that, despite him being very vampire-light, Vincent is not a vampire."

The final Table, Table Number 11, had never started playing strip poker. In fact, Ichigo and Ishida weren't even there, while Leon and Lexaeus were chatting.

"Hey, where'd the gays go…?" Rose inquired.

"Oh. Them…" Leon muttered. He sighed. "They walked off to find a bedroom…They said something about being horny…"

Rose's mouth opened wide in disbelief, a shell-shocked and aggravated expression on her face. Her eyes whirled in a circle. "You stay right here. Mommie will be right back…" she muttered. She then proceeded to walk out.

"But wait, you don't know what room they're in…!" Lexaeus pointed out.

"I'm a yaoi fangirl. If there's boy on boy action to sense, I'll find it."

The two went silent. Not that they were talking before. But, they were even more silent now.

15 minutes later, Rose came back, holding two leashes. They weren't leather, though, or made of any other material any normal couple would use. They were actual dog leashes, tattered, worn, and shedding fur. In the collars were two frustrated teens, with only pants and boxers on, Ishida also wearing his glasses. Rose's hair looked lightly ruffled, and a wild look was fading from her eyes, but she still dragged the two back to their seats, and tying the leashes to the chairs. The three stared at her, questions written on all of their faces.

"I'll let you use your imaginations, and leave you all to picture what happened," she muttered. It was hard to tell if she was joking, or serious. Rose proceeded to walk back to her seat, leaving Table Number 11 awkward, confused, and tied up.

She walked back to her seat, to find that Luxord had won. Zexion and Darren both tried to cover up with their hands, having lost all their clothing.

"Alright, Luxord, at least give them their underwear. Please…" Rose whispered.

Luxord rolled his eyes, but handed the boys back their boxers, who rapidly put them on, sighing in relief.

"Zexion, can you do me a favor?"

Zexion looked up at her. "Everyone looks like their settling down. I think we should take a break and have a giant sleepover. Tomorrow's gonna be crazy, as in, I don't think I'll be able to settle it down without the help of the police. We should get a good night's sleep. Tell everyone that pajamas are in the closet in the corner, and that they can take their pick. Also, have everyone wait in here, and I'll bring them in, group by group, to get them to bed. Can you do that?"

Zexion looked over at Darren and Luxord. "Think you two can help out?"

"Sure thing!" Darren remarked, keeping his voice down.

"Alright, I guess it's the least I can do…" Luxord murmured, indicating the pile of winnings in front of him. Zexion's shoulders slouched in annoyance, but he said nothing.

Within 20 minutes, everyone was in pajamas (well, except for a few people who were simply sleeping in their clothes out of preference, or laziness) and ready to sleep. Rose settled everyone down, then took a look around the room to see if everything was working out. There weren't many couches, so most people slept on the floor. Xemnas and Saix were sharing a sleeping bag; Xemnas cuddled in Saix's arms, fast asleep, a cute expression on his face. Saix stared down at him, a soft smile on his face. Rose tip-toed around them, not wanting to ruin the moment. She looked around for Xigbar, snickering when she found him, face-down, lying on a table. She covered him with a blanket, not waking him. Xaldin was lying nearby on the floor, with a blanket and a pillow. Vexen was asleep on a lab bed he had rolled in, covered in a stiff thin blanket, with a thin pillow. Gently, she lifted his head and gave him a softer pillow.

Lexaeus was curled up with Zexion, both of them in different sleeping bags, but lying so close to each other, they could've been in the same one. She shifted Zexion's hair for a moment to give him a proper kiss on the forehead, listening to him moan in his sleep in protest. Since Lexaeus was slightly propped up by the wall behind him, she got another pillow to cushion him. Axel was lying on the floor, only half in his sleeping back, shifting uncomfortably without a pillow, shivering. She pulled up his sleeping back and gave him a second, warm blanket, plus a pillow. He sighed in content, smiling in his sleep. Demyx and Xion had fallen asleep on the couch, Demyx's arm around Xion's body, small smiles on their faces. She covered them with a thin blanket, then shifted the pillow behind them so it wasn't as uncomfortable.

Luxord was curled up next to his pile of earnings, a small blanket on him, and though he had no pillow, he seemed fine without one. Marluxia was in a sleeping bag, too, sound asleep. Larxene, Elena, Yuffie, Miyako, Sandallyx, and Anyux were all lying near each other, each looking comfortable in their own sleeping bags. Rose just gave Larxene an extra blanket, Yuffie an extra pillow, and Anyux her Demyx plushie to cuddle with. She looked around for Cenchax next. When she saw him, she smiled. Roxas was cuddling up against Cenchax's chest, smiling. Cenchax had his arms around Roxas, holding him protectively and warmly, the same smile on his own face. She put pillows under their heads, and laid a blanket over them, giving Cenchax a quick kiss on the ear. He twitched a bit, and his eyelid fluttered, but he didn't wake, just buried his head deeper into Roxas's hair.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were all curled up together, in such a natural way, Rose was sure this was what all their sleepovers looked like. They all had pillows, but were obviously too tired to get a blanket. She covered them with one, seeing Kairi and Sora shiver. Goofy and Donald were both asleep in their chairs. She simply turned Goofy's head to make him slightly more comfortable, closed Donald's beak to stop him from drooling, and gave them each a small blanket. Namine looked lonely, alone in the corner, so Rose scooped up her, not waking her. She walked over to Thatch and Darren, who were chatting quietly. She set Namine between them, murmuring, "She looked lonely. Mind if she comes over here?"

"No, not at all!" Darren whispered. He rolled over in his sleeping bag, murmuring, "Goodnight…"

Thatch lay in his on bag, staring at Namine. "She's really pretty…Think she'll hook up with 'You-Know-Who?'"

"Shh…" Rose murmured, as Namine moaned slightly. Thatch closed his eyes to sleep. Rose slid a pillow under Namine's head, throwing a blanket on her. Darcy had to go home that night, much to her disappointment, but she had to work tomorrow, and wouldn't be able to mess around. L was in the other room, working on case files quietly, while Light, Mello, Matt, and Near all slept in separate beds, looking comfortable enough. Rose walked in, pushing the ajar door open wide enough for her to squeeze through silently.

"Sure you don't wanna sleep…?" she asked the detective one more time.

"I'm quite fine…I'm used to no sleep," he whispered back. He put another sugar cube in his mouth.

"If you're tired, you know that there's an open bed behind you, right?"

"I won't be using it, but thank you for the offer, Rose-kun."

Rose left, knowing that L probably would be up all night.

Cloud and Reno looked fine. Cloud was lying on his side, while Reno had wrapped his arms around the blonde, smiling. Both were awake, but they looked peaceful, so Rose didn't bother them, knowing that they were most likely on the brink of sleep. Vincent had passed out on the couch, while Cid sat next on the edge, finishing a beer. He looked up to see Rose coming over.

"I'm finishing up…" he murmured before she could mention anything about the beer.

"I know. I just wanted to know if you two wanted to share a bed in the next room."

He looked up at her, surprised, and a bit suspicious. "No tricks," she added, realizing the implication of her words. "You two looked a bit stiff today, as though you hadn't slept in a proper bed in a few days," she explained. "It's really comfy, and big enough for two people."

Cid smiled. "That's nice of you…" He stood up and looked for a place to set his beer.

"I'll take that," Rose offered. Cid looked at her, surprised.

"Since when have you been everyone's mother…?" he asked, handing the beer can over.

"I might be annoying, but I do care," she replied. "You're all my friends. I don't want my friends being uncomfortable…"

Cid said nothing more, only gave her a warm grin. He gently lifted up Vincent in his arms, and carried him, following Rose to the room. He laid him on the bed, while Rose walked down to the kitchen, poured out the remainder of the beer, and put it in the recycling bin without making a sound. She poked her head back in to find Cid fast asleep in bed, lying with his back turned to Vincent. Both were tucked in, thanks to Cid, so Rose needn't concern herself with them. She pulled the door towards her, leaving it slightly ajar. She then continued with her check.

Leon was lying on the couch on his stomach, face sideways, one arm dangling down. She put a blanket on him to make sure he wasn't too cool. He shifted farther under the blanket, eyes opening half-way. Seeing it was Rose, he smiled lightly.

"Thanks…" he whispered, closing his eyes. Rose smiled. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Squall…" she murmured, listening to his breath quieting.

Rude and Tseng were in a 3rd room, in separate beds. They were both chatting quietly, but when Rose came in to check on them, they took that as a signal for sleep, for after bidding her goodnight, they both turned their cell phones off, rolled over, and fell asleep. Ichigo and Ishida were in the room they had been in earlier, fast asleep. They were close to each other, but they had apparently separated subconsciously. Rose pulled out a comforter and covered them up.

Finally, she found where she was sleeping, finding Z there. She looked down at the girl, who was twitching and shifting every five seconds.

"Z?"

Eyes opened quickly. "I can't sleep…" Z murmured innocently.

"Need a sleeping pill or something…?"

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure…"

Rose walked off and came back with a plastic cup of water. Z took a large sip, handed it back to Rose, and rolled over in her sleeping back. Rose set the cup on the table.

"Better?"

Z rolled on her back, looking up at Rose. "Kinda…"

Rose knelt down and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. "Try to sleep, kay?"

"Alright…"

"Trust me. Unlike me, you can't live on 2 hours of sleep!"

Z laughed softly. Then, she closed her eyes, and snuggled deeper into her bag. "Good night…Sweet dreams…" she whispered.

"Right back at cha," Rose replied. Then, she walked over to her own sleeping bag, which was right next to Z's. Snuggling in, she lay her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes. She listened for a moment to all the light breathing in the room; even Z had managed to fall asleep, despite her previous worries.

Then, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hahahahaha this was basically just fan-service for MOI. XD

So…Zexion loses everything, Xiggy loses his shirt, I undress my friends/characters, Reno, Cloud, Vincent, and Cid take their tops off, and something happens in that bedroom that will STAY in that bedroom.

Seriously, this is PROBABLY bordering on M…^^;  
Yeah.

LAST PART NEXT. :D -dances-

~Cat's Eye


	25. 25: Finally Gone

THIS IS THE LAST PART UNTIL I DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT THE SECOND PART OF CHAPTER 14 SHOULD BE IN THIS DOCUMENT OR IN I'LL NEVER BE ENOUGH.

So, yeah. GOODBYE PARTY TIME! But, I have a Dare to do! What could it be? O_o

_Oh, and this is an extension of chapter 14, so, the story isn't continuing, okay? This story has a LOT more chapters, so if you aren't interested now, I suggest that you stop reading._

**THIS IS AN EXTREME NOTICE! NONE OF THE FOLLOWING IS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. THERE WILL BE REFERENCES FOR THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THIS IS STORY RELATED! ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T ORIGINALLY IN THE STORY AREN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THESE ARE JUST CHAPTERS MADE FOR PURE AMUSEMENT! SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY INTERACTED WITH EACH OTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this. I also do not own Final Fantasy. And I certainly don't own Disney, Bleach, or Death Note. They are all kept by their respectable owners, and I would never claim them to be my own.

I also do not own Sandallyx or Anyux. They were characters submitted by Zexion83, and I threw them into the story because that was what was desired.

I ALSO don't own Miyako. She is owned by my friend, Rikai.

I ALSO don't own Z. She is owned by my friend, DummyPlug7.

However, I DO own Chance/Cenchax, as well as Thatch, Rose, Devon, and Darren. They cannot be used without my permission!

* * *

**Part 25: Finally Gone**

**I CANNOT emphasize this enough. Before you reading this part, READ THE EXTREME NOTICE AT THE TOP!**

Rose was awake early that morning, setting up for her own 'Farewell' party.

By early, it meant that she went to bed at about 11 and woke up at about 4.

But, by 10, when everyone began to officially stir, everything was all set.

She bounded in, bright-eyed and alive. Everyone looked at her, and felt a little bit more awake at the sight of her.

"Get your clothes on! It's party time!" she exclaimed.

It took about an hour or so for everyone to get ready. Rose also had to see a few people off. Goofy and Donald had some business to take care of for the King, and Tseng and Rude had to leave for a mission. Ichigo and Ishida had a meeting today, though for what, they didn't say. Everyone else, however, was ready to party by 11:30.

The party wasn't meant to last long, and didn't last long. It was a time for everyone to recover from any scarring that THE GAME had caused, to laugh at memories, to say your farewells.

It lasted several hours. There were drinks, snacks, and Thatch, once again, was DJ.

Nothing really big happened. This person danced with that person, blank kissed blank, they snuck off to make out, and came back smiling, so on, so forth. Nothing that hadn't happened before.

Then, the Organization stepped aside to discuss what they were going to Dare Rose to do.

"You sure, Zexion?"

"Positive."

"Are we REALLY going to go THAT easy on her?"

"Well, if she's as afraid as she lets on…"

"Come on! She hasn't been the WORST to us, has she?"

"No, I guess not…"

"Alright, then, is it decided?"

"I vote yes."

Several more yeses followed, enough to win the majority of the vote.

They all walked out, silently. As they weaved though the rest of the people, a silence fell over the room as, one by one, people turned to watch them walk towards Rose. She stood there, as though preparing to face a battle, eyes determined with a look that said, 'Anything you throw at me, I can take.'

They halted in front of her, all clumped together. She took a moment to stare at each of their faces. Then, Xemnas stepped forward as the representative of the group.

"Rose. He have selected your Dare," he murmured.

"Figured as much…"

"We do believe that it'll be in both of our favors."

"Mmm-hmm. Sure."

"There is one more person here, not on your list."

"And that would be…?"

"The person that you are going to confess your feelings to."

Her eyes widened, fear filling them. The, 'Anything you can throw at me, I can take' look was replaced by a look that said, 'Anything but that.'

"Wait, you don't mean…But…I…" she stuttered, trying to voice her fear and shock.

"Wait, they don't mean…HIM him, do they?" Thatch asked hesitantly.

"THAT HIM HIM?!" Z shouted. A smile flickered on her face, but was quickly subdued.

"You SAID anything!" Axel murmured, crossing his arms. A snide smirk crossed his face.

"I also said that what happened in that room STAYS in that room!"

"But we're not mentioning a thing about it!" Marluxia purred. "We're simply telling you to confess, not to who!"

Rose stared at them. Then, she backed away a few steps. "I dunno…I'm happy the way I am, and why ruin everything, I mean…!" she rambled. "I don't want to spoil what I have, and I really think it would be best if…Um…You know, it's just, I'm so used to it…It take forever—!"

"ROSE," Lexaeus stated sternly. She stared at him. A tremble passed down her body, then she was statue-still. Zexion walked up to her and put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were calm, and attempted to calm hers. "Relax. Can you trust us?"  
Rose hesitated. She didn't answer.

"Can you trust me?"

Rose paused, then murmured, "Yes…"

"Then we'll bring him in, okay?"

Rose debated this for a moment, still looking uncertain. She looked from Organization member to Organization member, but they only sent her encouraging smiles, nods, and urging eyes. Finally, she nodded.

"I guess…I can do this…" she murmured.

"But, wait, isn't—?" Darren tried to say, but Thatch was on him in an instant, covering his mouth with his hands, urgently hissing, "SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Luxord walked off, and a path cleared through the Organization. Luxord opened a door, and disappeared for a moment. Several words were spoken, several in Luxord's voice, while several more in an unfamiliar tone. Then, Luxord walked through. Behind him was a boy—no more than 16—with brilliant blue eyes, curly brown hair, and the completion of someone whose played soccer all their lives. He looked a bit intimidated at first, looking from person to person, taking in their strange features. But, he noticed that he seemed to be walking through a path of humans, and looked to see what was at the end of the path. His eyes widened as he saw Roes—shier and more intimidated than anyone had ever seen before—smiling sheepishly at him. She lifted her hand up and waved her hand in greeting. He smiled, the look of unease leaving his face. Once Luxord had walked to the side, the boy bolted to her, and threw his arms around her in excitement.

"Rose!" he exclaimed. "Where've you been?" Then, he realized that he was hugging her a little too close. Blushing, he let go, putting his hands behind his back. He smiled self-consciously. "I haven't seen you in a few days…Who are these people?" he added, looking back at the Organization. They sent him random friendly waves and smiles.

"Oh, some friends…" Rose murmured, trying to hide her shaking by shifting her weight back and forth.

"The guy with the piercings—"

"Luxord."

"Yeah, Luxord told me that you had something you wanted to say to me…So, what's up?"

Rose hesitated, looking down at her shoes. The boy cocked his head to one side.

"Devon…"

"So that's his name…" Axel whispered to Zexion. He was 'shushed' by several people. Neither the dirty blonde girl nor the curly-haired boy seemed to notice.

"There's something that I've needed to say for a while…I just wasn't sure I wanted to say it until now…"

"And that would be…?" His eyes widened.

She didn't speak for a while. It looked as though she were regaining her thoughts. Then, she murmured,

"For a really long time…I've lo…liked you a lot…Like-like, like, not just as a friend…And…I really wanted to go out with you some time…I…I think I might even…" She didn't finish her sentence, blushing too hard to speak any further. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Um, call me naïve…but this doesn't look good…" Leon murmured to Demyx.

"Wait for it…" he whispered excitedly.

Devon stared down at her, eyes wide. "Wait…Are you…Do you love me…?" he asked, each word more disbelieving than the last.

Rose looked up at him with emotional, tear-filled eyes. "I…I think I do…"

Devon scoffed for a moment, a smile stretching across his face. He threw his arms around her, face buried into her hair. She stepped back, surprised.

"…!" he exclaimed, though whether it was one sentence or one word was debatable.

"Devon, what are you—!" Rose tried, but was cut off when Devon pulled back unexpectedly and planted a kiss right on her lips. Before she could even blush, he pulled back.

"I was scared that you'd turn me down, so I didn't tell you…But, Rose…I…Love you, too…!" he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

As a chorus of 'AW!'s filled the room, Rose's eyes stared towards the closed ones she had come to truly love, green sparkling in wonder. "No way…!" she breathed.

She smiled, giggling hysterically, and put her arms around him. Then, she pulled away, gazing into his eyes. She looked as though she could've done that all day, but she caught a glimpse of a black Organization coat out of the corner of her eyes. She looked at Devon and muttered, "Gimme a minute…?"

"Sure!" he smiled. Rose snatched her arms away, and ran to the Organization; arms spread wide, shouting, "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" They all smiled and wrapped their arms around her into a giant group hug. She pulled back, laughing in sheer joy.

"Trust me; it wasn't easy to track him down and then figure out how he felt!" Larxene chuckled.

"We knew it would freak you out at first, but then you'd be like, 'OH MY FUCKING GOD!' and flip out!" Xigbar exclaimed.

Rose couldn't express her thanks in words, and she didn't even try. She just let her hysterical laughter and hyperventilating tell the story.

Finally, she calmed down, walked back to Devon, and took his hand. "Thank-you so much…I could spend all night thanking you for doing this, and not killing me…!"  
Snorts of amusement followed this. "But, I have a feeling we all have to go our separate ways.

Cenchax set up the portals for the last times. Z, Darren, Thatch, Sora, Namine, Kairi, Riku, Miyako, Sandallyx, Anyux, Reno, Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Elena, Yuffie, Leon, L, Light, Near, Matt, Mello, and Xion all said their goodbyes to Rose and walked home, some hugging, some crying, some shaking hands, and all sad that they had to leave.

Finally, Cenchax made a portal for Rose. "Well…This is goodbye…!" Rose exclaimed, still holding hands with Devon.

"Yeah…Hate to say it, but it was pretty fun!" Xigbar commented.

Rose smiled. She gave him a hug. "I'll miss you, old man…!"

She walked over to Xemnas and Saix and gave them both a hug. "Goodbye…!" she murmured, sounding as though she were getting choked up.

"May Kingdom Hearts light your path," Saix replied. Xemnas said nothing, but the kind look in his eyes said enough.

She approached Vexen. Wrapping her arms around him, she murmured, "I'm gonna miss the lab…"  
"You left the cat potion there and a recipe for it?" he asked hurriedly.

Rose giggled. "Of course, you mad scientist…!"

Next, she walked over to Larxene. "I'll miss ya, bitch," Rose murmured, wrapping her arms against her.

"I'll miss you, bi…!" Larxene replied. Rose leapt off of her and walked to Lexaeus. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll miss you, too, Big Bro!"

Lexaeus said nothing; only put a bright smile on his face. She then walked over to Xaldin. "Bye, Xaldin…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. Then, she moved onto Luxord. "Bye, Uncle Luxord…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. She then moved onto Demyx. "Bye, Dem…!" she exclaimed.

"Goodbye! I'll miss you!"

She then walked to Axel. "Goodbye, pyro…"

"Bye, biddy…"

Rose giggled to herself. She then moved to Marluxia. "Goodbye, Marly…"

"Have a wonderful rest of the life without us!"

Rose let out a laugh. She then walked over to Roxas. "I'll miss you, Roxy…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

"Eh, good and bad, I'll miss you, too!"

She then walked over to Cenchax. She gave him a giant hug. "I'll miss you, too…" Making sure no one was listening, she added in a whisper, "Good luck on Roxas…He's gonna be one tough cookie…And by that, I mean dense…"

Cenchax laughed, holding back a blush. His thoughts traveled back to when after he had fought Chivalrous, and how he had tried to confess to Roxas. And how Roxas hadn't caught enough of a hint to question him later. "Oh, don't I know…" (EDIT: Um, yeah, I type this after I had finished all of the Entries, so…Yeah…Sorry! *cries*)

Finally, she walked over to Zexion. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks. I know this was all your idea."

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" he muttered, though the antic air around him said otherwise.

Rose walked to her portal, and looked over at Devon. Smiling, she took his hand again. She faced everyone.

"Well, I don't think we'll be seeing each other again like this…I just wish you the best of luck!" she exclaimed, waving her free hand in the air. Then, she turned to the portal. But, before she and Devon could go through, she paused. She turned around, and put on a vile smile.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm erasing your memories on this."

The smiles wiped off of 14 faces. "Wait a minu—!" Zexion started, but he never finished. A bright light filled the room. Throughout all the worlds, any character that had been affiliated with the Truths and Dares was surrounded by the same light, save a few people that Rose had selected to keep their memories.

Rose walked through the portal, giggling. Devon smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek. "Think you should've told them we were already going out?"

"Nah, I prefer skits and drama better!"

When everyone in the light came to it, they found themselves where they had been, before Rose had entered their lives. No time had passed. It was like she was never there. All the photos were gone, the messes cleaned up, the memories wiped, and time erased.

And thus…

Everything that has happened during these last 30 parts…

NEVER ACTUALLY HAPPENED.

And this is the end of THE GAME Entries.

**THE END**

* * *

…

…

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

You HONESTLY thought I'd have them remember all this?! XD You has worms for brains. Gummy worms. So, at least your brains taste good. :#3 KITTY WITH A MUSTACHE.

Yeah, the only way that this would work in the plot was if I honestly turned back time and had them all forget. BUT, I will frequently be making references to THE GAME Entries, so, it's probably best we have them! ^^

So, yeah. The next part I'll be posting will be the second part of Chapter 14, which will either be added onto Chapter 14, become chapter 15, be chapter 14.2, be an entry in THE GAME Entries, or something else.

However, the Truths and Dares are over! -faints-

BYE!

~Cat's Eye


End file.
